The Adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu in the Orange Islands
by tagardner751
Summary: Tristan and Pikachu's adventures continue in the Orange Islands with Hillary as the newest and youngest Pokémon Trainer. But they won't just be having fun in the sun. Since the Indigo League was cancelled, Tristan has accepted the challenge to battle the Gym Leaders of the Orange Crew and battling in the Orange League. Can he do it? And will Hillary have what it takes as a Trainer?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! This will be my second Pokémon fanfiction story, although it won't be quite as long as the last one. This is the sequel to The Adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu in Kanto since the Pokémon League was unexpectedly cancelled. But now, they will get to have fun in the sun while they challenge the Gym Leaders of the Orange Crew in the Orange Archipelago. Feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan and Hillary are setting off for new adventures in the Orange Islands and make some preparations. But they have to brave a very nasty storm on the way to Vermilion City. Will our heroes' adventure stop before it even starts?**

 **Chapter 1: LEAVING KANTO**

 _(Music Cue: Unconditional Love)_

 _With all the excitement of stopping Team Rocket behind them, Tristan and Hillary prepare to leave for their newest adventure. They're resting up in the Pokémon Center at the Indigo Plateau to regain their strength. Even though the remainder of the Pokémon League Competition was cancelled, they now have a new adventure in the Orange Islands. The test is to defeat all four members of the Orange Crew, plus the leader. But for now, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu are all sleeping like little babies as they think and dream about the many adventures they had while exploring the Kanto region, including earning all eight badges and meeting more Pokémon in the days and weeks ahead._

* * *

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were still fast asleep in their beds even as the sun rose higher in the sky. The long and intense battle to save their parents and their Pokémon, plus Blue and his Pokémon from Giovanni at Team Rocket Headquarters wiped them all out. The situation lasted well into the night. Plus, the excitement of Hillary receiving a Squirtle from Professor Oak for her incredible bravery made her eligible to become a Pokémon Trainer early.

Tristan stirred in his sleep as the sunlight came into the room. "Morning," he yawned.

Pikachu yawned, too.

"Please, Tristan, can't you be quiet?" moaned Hillary. "I'm trying to sleep here." And she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

But not for long, for presently, Veronica, Tristan and Hillary's grandmother, came into the room and repeatedly banged a spoon against a frying pan, blasting Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu awake in an instant. "Wake up, lazybones!" she shouted excitedly. "Rise and shine! Up and at 'em! It's time for breakfast!" And she closed the door.

"Great, just what we needed," moaned Hillary. "A personal wake-up call from Grandma."

"You're telling me," added Tristan. "Can't we go back to sleep now? I don't want to get up yet."

Veronica burst into the room again and used some crash cymbals, startling Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu even more. "That's not the attitude I want to hear! Now you two lazy bums get out of bed and get yourselves to the cafeteria right this minute! Do I make myself clear?!" And she slammed the door.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: All's Well That Ends Well)_

Everyone was happily eating breakfast at the table...everyone except Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu while Veronica happily kept cooking in the kitchen.

"Did Grandma blast you awake again?" asked Eric, Tristan and Hillary's grandfather.

Tristan and Hillary moaned.

"I'm very sorry," said Eric. "Your grandmother has always had a lot of energy, even in her younger days."

"Speak for yourself," said Hillary.

" _You_ didn't have to battle against Team Rocket throughout the night," added Tristan. "And if it hadn't been for them, the competition wouldn't have been cancelled."

"Oh, that's right," replied Eric. "I think we should have let you two sleep in after the long and difficult battle you guys fought."

"That's all right, Grandpa," said Hillary. "We needed to be up soon, anyway. Besides, now we can travel to more places now that I have my cute little Squirtle with me." And she held her Pokéball close and hugged it.

"Okay, okay, Hillary, we heard you the first time," grumbled Tristan.

"Come on out, Squirtle!" called Hillary.

Squirtle's Pokéball opened and out it came from the white light that shot out.

Squirtle was very happy to see Hillary and leaped into her arms.

"I'm not sure this is the right time to let it out," said Tristan.

"Oh, come on, Tristan," replied Hillary. "Squirtle's been wanting to get some air from the outside world." She put Squirtle down on the table. "Besides, you keep your Pikachu out all the time."

"Pikachu hates being inside a Pokéball in case you haven't noticed," protested Tristan.

"Just like the fact you don't like to be cooped up in here all day," added Veronica as she exited the kitchen with some waffles.

"Awesome! More waffles!" said Tristan.

"Thanks a lot, Grandma," added Hillary.

"You two have big adventures in the Orange Islands coming up, and you're going to need your strength," explained Veronica. Then she turned and picked up Squirtle and rocked it in her arms. "That Squirtle is sooooo cute!"

Hillary chuckled. "It is cute, isn't it?"

"I think Professor Oak made the right decision when he handed you that Squirtle," added Veronica.

"Definitely," agreed Tristan. "You and Squirtle have proven to be quite capable of working as a team."

"Just like you and Pikachu," finished Hillary.

Tristan embraced Pikachu in his arms and smiled with Pikachu. "Now that we got one of Grandma's extra tasty breakfasts, we can set sail for the Orange Islands."

Pikachu was delighted with the idea.

"I'm afraid there is one little problem," said Veronica. "The ferry service doesn't do trips to the Orange Islands every day. So you'll have to find a way to get to Vermilion City and wait for the next one to come."

"When will that be?" asked Hillary.

"Later today," answered Veronica. "After that ferry leaves, it won't come back again until next week."

"Next week?!" exclaimed Hillary. "We can't stay in Vermilion City all week! Tristan's got his challenge in the Orange Islands! Isn't there another way we can get to them?"

"I have an idea," said Tristan. "Maybe Lapras can take us to the Orange Islands. Maybe we'll see some places the ferries don't come to."

"Oh, yeah!" said Hillary. "I forgot! Lapras is a very good swimmer, and it loves ferrying people across the sea on its back."

"Remember when we first rode on Lapras to Seafoam Island, Tristan?" asked Hillary. "We had missed the ferry to Cinnabar Island, but Lapras took us there after a brief stop on Seafoam Island."

"And we met this boy named Cody," added Tristan. "He was afraid of the water at first, but after helping him get used to the water, he and Lapras both saved me with Blastoise and Hillary's help, that is."

Veronica was smiling. She was having a fun time listening to Tristan and Hillary's travel stories. "That sounds just like me when I was a young Pokémon Trainer."

"I know how that must have felt," added Eric. "Experiencing new adventures for the first time can really make you remember them."

Just then, Lance came into the room. "Hey, guys! Are you all finished eating?"

"Hi, Lance!" said Tristan and Hillary together.

"I see someone's a well-established chef," remarked Lance. He then saw Veronica. "Could it be? Well, if it isn't Veronica, the old Champion Trainer, who once trained me many years ago!"

"Wait, you know Grandma?" gasped Tristan and Hillary together. They could scarcely believe their ears.

 _(Music Cue: Reunion)_

Veronica nodded. "Lance, the ever-so-popular Dragon Pokémon Trainer. It's been way too long."

Lance chuckled. "I don't know about the 'popular' part."

"Where are the other members of the Elite Four, Lance?" asked Hillary.

"They're getting ready to tear down at the stadium," answered Lance. He turned to Veronica. "How's the former Champion doing these days?"

"I've been doing well," answered Veronica. "I decided to get back into training Pokémon part-time because my grandson, Tristan, inspired me to."

Tristan was confused. "Grandma, I don't get it. How do you and Lance know each other?"

"I trained Lance for years ever since he first became a Pokémon Trainer," explained Veronica. "Then he came to the Gym in Blackthorn City to do some training with Clair, another Gym Leader. I raised powerful Pokémon back in the day, and Lance and his Pokémon put up quite a battle, too. But eventually, when I had other obligations, I had decided to hand over my championship duties to Lance."

"Quite a story, Grandma," said Hillary. "So Lance was the person you handed your championship title to."

"You've got it, dear," confirmed Veronica. She turned to Lance. "So what's your reason for being here this time?"

"I've heard all about the challenge in the Orange Islands," explained Lance. "I was thinking of taking Tristan and Hillary to the pier in Vermilion City later today so they can set off. I heard the ferry leaves from Vermilion City once a week, but I also understand that Tristan has some good Pokémon that can ferry him and Hillary across the sea with no problem."

"That's a true story, Lance," confirmed Tristan. "I have Blastoise and Lapras to help out with that."

"Well, grand-sonny," said Eric, "it sounds like you're prepared for just about anything."

"Well, I always try," replied Tristan.

"Well, there's no time to waste," said Veronica. "I'll be back!" And she dashed off.

"There she goes again," remarked Eric. "Whenever, she gets inspiration, she gets to it right away."

Lance was just as confused as Tristan and Hillary were.

"What's with her?" asked Lance.

"Beats me," answered Hillary.

Pikachu and Squirtle didn't have a clue on what was going on either.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Pikachu Appears!_

A few hours later, Veronica emerged with some new clothes, new backpacks, and new supplies.

"Are those for us?" asked Hillary.

"They sure are, kids," answered Veronica. "Now, tell me. Do I know good craftsmanship or what?"

"These clothes are great, Grandma!" said Tristan. "I can't wait to try them on!"

"Me, too, Tristan," replied Hillary.

* * *

In a little while, Tristan and Hillary changed into their new clothes.

Tristan's outfit consisted of an orange T-shirt, dark blue shorts, new white tennis shoes, black sleeveless gloves with orange borders, and an orange cap. Hillary's outfit consisted of a light pink T-shirt, light blue shorts, pink and light blue striped socks, pink and light blue striped fingerless opera gloves, and new pink shoes.

"Wow, you too look wonderful!" remarked Eric.

"Thanks, Grandpa," replied Tristan.

"Yeah, this stuff fits perfectly," added Hillary.

Pikachu and Squirtle were amazed, too.

"I also packed your new backpacks with new medical supplies and sandwiches in case you get hungry out on the open sea," added Veronica.

"Thanks, Grandma, you're the best," replied Tristan as he and Hillary hugged her.

"Aren't Mom and Dad going to see us off, too?" asked Hillary.

"They wanted to continue their journeys and train more Pokémon," explained Eric. "But you can be sure that they'll be rooting for you in spirit just like we are."

"That's too bad," said Tristan. "But at least Hillary and I were able to see them again."

"That's true," agreed Veronica. "Your grandfather and I will be going back to New Bark Town after you guys take off."

"Aren't you going to come with us?" asked Hillary.

"We've traveled to the Orange Islands before," answered Veronica. "But we'll have fun together real soon. I promise."

"Okay," said Tristan. He was wanting his grandparents to come with him and Hillary, but understood that they also have things to take care of back home.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Flying Kairu (Dragonite))_

A few moments later, Tristan, Hillary, Lance, and Pikachu got into Lance's helicopter and waved goodbye to Veronica and Eric.

"Bye, Grandma! Bye, Grandpa!" called Tristan and Hillary.

"Take care kids!" replied Eric. "And have fun!"

"We love you!" added Veronica.

The helicopter door closed, the engine started, and soon the helicopter took off into the sky as Veronica and Eric waved bye-bye.

* * *

"I can't wait till we get to Vermilion City!" said Tristan. "Then we can start our voyage through the Orange Islands!"

"And you can finally continue your challenge," added Hillary.

"I heard the members of the Orange Crew are going to be tough to beat," said Lance.

"What do you mean, Lance?" asked Tristan.

"These Gym Leaders don't battle the way you're used to," explained Lance. "In the Orange League, they test how well Trainers interact with their Pokémon."

"How Trainers interact with their Pokémon?" repeated Tristan.

Lance nodded. "It's one of the best ways to put the friendship and trust between Trainers and their Pokémon to the test."

Just then, a giant dark cloud was seen ahead.

 _(Music Cue: A Devious Plot)_

"Whoa! That's a big storm," said Lance worriedly.

"Is that a problem?" asked Hillary.

"Maybe," replied Lance. "Better hold on tight, kids. Looks like we're in for quite a nasty ride."

Just as Lance said that, the helicopter began to shake violently.

Tristan and Hillary held on to each other real tight while Pikachu clung tightly to Tristan.

"I've never experienced winds this strong before!" said Lance.

Sure enough, outside the helicopter, the winds were blowing very fiercely, tossing it around. Rain started falling hard and fast, battering the helicopter.

There was worse to come, for just then, sparks were seen on the helicopter's blades, followed by more sparks. Suddenly, a boom was heard, and a fire ignited from those sparks.

 _(Music Cue: A Fight! Real vs. Copy Pokémon)_

Everyone inside heard the loud boom.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan.

"This is bad!" exclaimed Lance. "The storm's gotten so bad that it caused our helicopter's engines to fail!"

Hillary sniffed the air inside. "I'm smelling smoke!"

"Oh, no! Look at that!" gasped Tristan.

Sure enough, flames were seen just out the window, and the helicopter started to lose altitude.

"Oh, no!" said Lance. "We've gotta work fast! We'll need to evacuate the helicopter before it's too late!" He opened the helicopter door and took out a Pokéball. "Go, Dragonite!"

A draconic bipedal Pokémon with orange skin and wings appeared out of the white light that shot out of the ball. It had two large antennae on its head, plus it had wings.

"I hope you guys have strong flying Pokémon," said Lance. "We're going to have to ride them and get out of this storm!"

"Then let's do it!" replied Tristan as he took out his two Pokéballs. "Charizard, Pidgeot, I choose you!"

Charizard and Pidgeot emerged from the white lights that shot out of the balls and awaited Tristan's instructions.

"Hillary, go ahead and get on Pidgeot," advised Tristan. "I'll go with Charizard."

"Right, Tristan," replied Hillary. She jumped out of the helicopter and onto Pidgeot's back.

Tristan and Pikachu bailed out and got on Charizard while Lance got on Dragonite.

"Look! There it goes!" cried Tristan, pointing to the helicopter.

Sure enough, the helicopter, still in flames, kept losing altitude, and was soon lost in the clouds.

Charizard, Pidgeot, and Dragonite were all struggling to battle against the strong winds and heavy rain as Tristan and his friends tried to hang on.

Presently, lightning flashed in the sky, and soon lightning bolts were seen at close range.

"Watch out!" warned Lance. "That lightning is dangerous! If we don't get out of this storm, there's no telling what might happen!"

"If only we had some sort of lightning rod to block any lightning coming our way," said Hillary.

"That's it!" cried Tristan. "Hillary, you're a genius!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hillary. She was confused.

"Electricity draws electricity!" explained Tristan. "And who better to block electricity than..."

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Lance and Hillary together.

"Exactly," replied Tristan. "Are you ready, pal?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Give those clouds your best Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" commanded Tristan.

Pikachu jumped into the air. It then released its electricity at the clouds, attracting all the electricity. The resulting attractions created a bright explosion of yellow light in the sky.

"All right, follow me!" advised Lance.

Everyone nodded as Charizard and Pidgeot followed Lance and Dragonite out of the storm. When they got out of the storm, they saw the flaming helicopter falling towards the open sea close to Vermilion City's pier.

"Let's make sure no one's in danger!" suggested Tristan.

"Right," replied Hillary and Lance as they and Tristan flew toward the pier.

Sure enough, the flaming helicopter fell into the sea, and as soon as it did, it was followed by a tremendous explosion.

 _BOOM!_

"I don't think the Pokémon League Inspection Agency is going to like this," said Lance.

"Well, at least we came out of it okay," replied Hillary. "That's what counts."

"That's right," added Tristan. "Nobody got hurt."

"And I can still fly with Dragonite," said Lance. "It'll be more environmentally safe than using the helicopter."

"That's the spirit, Lance," replied Tristan.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: To Be Continued)_

Later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were on Lapras's back as they prepared to begin their voyage through the Orange Islands.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh, Lance?" said Tristan.

"I guess so," replied Lance. "I'm going to the Johto region to investigate more crimes."

"That's great news, Lance," said Hillary. "I hope you have good luck."

"If you ever see Grandma and Grandpa, Lance, please be sure to say hello for me, won't you?" said Tristan.

"I'll be sure to do that," Lance promised.

"And if you ever stop in New Bark Town, please feel free to check it out," added Hillary.

Lance nodded. "And Tristan," he said, "I know you're going to conquer the Orange League. I have faith in you. I wish you nothing but success."

"Thanks, Lance," replied Tristan. "I'll do my best."

"And I'll make sure he does," added Hillary.

Pikachu agreed with Hillary.

Tristan sighed. "Even Pikachu would say that."

Lapras cooed as it began to swim away from Vermilion City's pier and through the open sea as Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu waved goodbye to Lance.

Lance waved goodbye to them from the pier.

* * *

 _And so, Tristan and Hillary's new adventure in the Orange Islands has officially begun. What will the Gym Leaders in the Orange Crew be like? And will Tristan succeed and fulfill his destiny to become a Champion? With questions like that, you've just got to stay tuned!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 2 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they begin their journey through the Orange Islands. Professor Ivy from the anime as well as her assistants make appearances in this chapter. A lot of things are planned for this sequel of their adventures in Kanto. Please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu arrive on Valencia Island and meet Professor Ivy. But when they learn that an injured Eevee is missing, Hillary is determined to do what it takes to come to its rescue; however, she has to take part in her very first Pokémon battle against a mean bully named Sid for the little Eevee's freedom!**

 **Chapter 2. VALENCIA ISLAND**

 _(Music Cue: Surf (The Sea) (1997-1998 M40))_

 _Today, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu are drifting toward their first adventure in the Orange Islands on Lapras's back. Their first stop: Valencia Island. It's there that they'll have a chance to meet Professor Ivy._

* * *

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were having a blast as Lapras ferried them across the sea. It looked like it was having just as much fun as they were.

"This is great!" said Tristan. "Now we can ferry across the sea to anywhere in the Orange Islands...without a ferry!"

"Good one, Tristan," laughed Hillary. She was amused by Tristan's joke.

Presently, Lapras bounced along the water and made a splash, causing Tristan and Hillary to get a little damp.

"I guess Lapras is having so much fun that it decided to cool us down," smiled Hillary.

"Hey, Lapras, let's see if you can make a big jump in the water," said Tristan.

"Are you sure about that, Tristan?" asked Hillary. "We'll get wet if we jump into the air and land in the water."

"Don't worry about it, sis, it'll be fine," replied Tristan. "Hang on tight, everybody!"

At that moment, Lapras made a huge jump out of the water into the air as everyone held on. Sure enough, Lapras made a big splash into the water, making everyone and their clothes soaking wet.

Tristan and Hillary weren't smiling anymore.

"I guess that wasn't a very good idea, huh?" said Tristan.

"Told ya so," replied Hillary.

Pikachu shook all the water off its body, making Tristan and Hillary even more wet. But they soon smiled and laughed again.

* * *

"Oh well," said Tristan a few hours later. "At least we got cooled off."

"And we made it to Valencia Island," added Hillary.

It was true. They had been wet for so long, they were trying to figure out how long it would take them to dry off. That made the trip go by faster.

"It's too bad we can't dry off as easily as Pikachu does," said Tristan.

"But Lapras can be as wet or dry as it wants to be," replied Hillary. "Now let's go see the Pokémon Center, and then we'll see Professor Ivy.

"Great idea," smiled Tristan as he took out Lapras's Pokéball. "Thanks for the ride, Lapras."

Lapras transformed into red energy and disappeared inside the Pokéball.

Then, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu ran over to the Pokémon Center.

"Last one to the Pokémon Center is a rotten Exeggcute!" called Tristan as he raced away.

"Wait up, big bro!" called Hillary as she and Pikachu ran after him.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Pokémon Center 1997-1998 M77B)_

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy was just completing the checkups on all of Tristan's Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon all look like they're in tip-top shape," smiled Nurse Joy. "You've obviously been taking very good care of them."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," replied Tristan. "I do my best." He turned to Hillary. "Sis, it wouldn't be a bad idea to give your Squirtle a little checkup, too."

"Why?" asked Hillary. "It hasn't been in a battle yet."

"I know it hasn't gotten into any battles yet," said Tristan. "But it also wouldn't hurt for you to just get it checked out."

"Tristan's right, Hillary," said Nurse Joy. "Every Trainer has a responsibility to give their Pokémon proper checkups."

Hillary sighed. "Oh, all right. I'll give Squirtle a checkup."

"That's the spirit," said Nurse Joy. "Now I'll just need your Squirtle's Pokéball."

Hillary reluctantly gave it to Nurse Joy.

"This shouldn't take very long," promised Nurse Joy. "Why don't you two explore Valencia Island while you wait?"

"Come on, sis," suggested Tristan. "Let's go see Professor Ivy."

"Poetry in motion," replied Hillary as she followed Tristan and Pikachu out of the Pokémon Center.

"Be careful out there, guys!" called Nurse Joy as she waved to them.

* * *

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were enjoying the nice tropical weather as they headed off for Professor Ivy's laboratory.

"I wonder if every day on the Orange Islands is like this," said Tristan.

"It's possible," replied Hillary. "Although, it would be nice to play in snow every once in a while."

"Hey, look!" said Tristan as he pointed to a building in the distance. "That looks like Professor Ivy's laboratory just ahead!"

"You're right, Tristan," replied Hillary.

Sure enough, they were just inches away from Professor Ivy's laboratory.

"Let's go see Professor Ivy," said Tristan as he, Hillary, and Pikachu made their way to the front door. He rang the bell and out stepped three little girls.

 _(Music Cue: Pikachu Appears!)_

"Hello, there!" said the first one.

"Welcome to..." added the second.

"...the laboratory," finished the third.

"Do you three know where we can find Professor Ivy?" asked Hillary.

"She's out there," replied the first girl.

"On the beach," added the second.

"Quite easily," finished the third.

"Something about these three seems very familiar to me," said Tristan as he tried to think about it. Then he remembered as he guessed their names correctly. "You must be Charity, Hope, and Faith!"

"You're right, Tristan," replied Hillary. "Brock told us about them back in the Viridian Forest."

"Let's go find Professor Ivy," suggested Tristan. "Maybe we can tell her about our adventures."

"I've already found you," said a voice.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were surprised to see a woman with purple hair and brown eyes coming toward them. She had a very friendly disposition.

"You must be Professor Ivy," said Hillary.

"Yup," replied Professor Ivy. "The one and only."

"My name's Tristan," said Tristan. "This is my Pokémon partner, Pikachu, and my sister, Hillary."

"Hi," added Hillary.

"It's nice to meet you all," smiled Professor Ivy. "What brings you here to Valencia Island?"

"We're just beginning our journey in the Orange Islands," explained Tristan. "I'm trying to get into the Orange League because Team Rocket forced the last part of the Indigo Pokémon League to be cancelled."

"And we're wondering where you could tell us where to start," added Hillary.

"Well, I can certainly tell you how to get to your first destination," smiled Professor Ivy. "But maybe you'd like a quick bite to eat first. Nurse Joy invited all of us over to the Pokémon Center today."

"That sounds great," replied Tristan. "I've been wanting to fuel up for my victory in the Orange League!"

Pikachu agreed.

"There he goes again, thinking about food," murmured Hillary.

* * *

A short time later, Tristan and his friends were eating lunch at the Pokémon Center with Professor Ivy and her assistants.

"So, Hillary, rumor has it that you just recently became a Trainer," said Professor Ivy.

Hillary nodded. "I helped Tristan and the Elite Four put out a massive fire after Team Rocket threatened the homes of many wild Pokémon living in the surrounding forests. I was given a task by Professor Oak to see if Squirtle and I could work as a team. Squirtle was very shy when I first met it, but we became friends soon enough.

"Squirtle really came through for everyone," added Tristan.

Professor Ivy smiled. "Well, it sounds like Professor Oak made the right decision," she said.

Just then, Nurse Joy burst into the room. "Professor Ivy, you have to come quick!" she panted.

 _(Music Cue: Desperate Situation 1997-1998)_

"What's wrong, Nurse Joy?" asked Professor Ivy.

"The wild Eevee I brought into the Pokémon Center has disappeared!" replied Nurse Joy.

"An Eevee?!" gasped Tristan and Hillary.

Everyone dashed to the operating room window. Sure enough, there was no Eevee inside.

"How did this happen, Nurse Joy?" asked Hillary.

"I was looking at Squirtle and giving it a quick check-up while you guys were gone," explained Nurse Joy. "Just after you left, this Eevee wandered inside the Pokémon Center, limping as it went."

"Limping?" repeated Tristan.

"That means it must've gotten hurt somewhere," added Hillary.

"Do you know how it got hurt, Nurse Joy?" asked Professor Ivy.

"I don't know how it got hurt exactly," replied Nurse Joy. "But what I do know is that it fell unconscious after I found it. And while I was checking up on Squirtle, Eevee got up and disappeared. It still hasn't fully recovered from its injuries. If we don't find it soon, it could get itself into bigger trouble!"

It was then that Hillary made her decision. "There's only one thing to do," she said. "I have to go and find that Eevee!"

"But you can't do it," protested Nurse Joy.

"If I want to be a good Trainer, then I have to show it that there are people in this world who care about Pokémon," insisted Hillary. "So I'm going to do it and nobody's going to stop me."

"I'm with you, sis," agreed Tristan.

Pikachu nodded, too.

"Well, then, here's your Squirtle," said Nurse Joy as she handed Hillary her PokéBall. "It's back to tip-top shape, and it might come in handy."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," replied Hillary. "Let's go, guys!"

"We're right behind you, Hillary," said Tristan as he, Pikachu, and Professor Ivy raced after her out of the Pokémon Center followed by Professor Ivy's assistants.

"Please be careful out there!" called Nurse Joy.

* * *

"Eevee! Eevee!" called Tristan and Professor Ivy.

"Eevee!" called Charity, Hope, and Faith.

"Please come out, Eevee!" called Hillary. "We want to be friends with you!"

But no response came.

"Nothing," said Tristan despondently.

Pikachu shook its head.

"We can't give up now!" protested Hillary. "Eevee has to be around here somewhere!"

"You're right, Hillary," replied Tristan. "And we won't give up until we find it and bring it back to the Pokémon Center. Now let's think. Eevee can't swim off the island, and it doesn't have wings, so it can't fly."

"Did you say 'wings,' Tristan?" asked Hillary.

"I think I did," replied Tristan, although he was a little puzzled.

"Don't you see, Tristan?" said Hillary. "When you said 'wings, you reminded us of..."

"Flying Pokémon! That's it!" cried Tristan. He took out two PokéBalls and tossed them into the air.

Charizard and Pidgeot instantly emerged from the white lights that shot out of them.

"I need you two to help find an injured Eevee," instructed Tristan. "It wandered away from the Pokémon Center and got lost."

Charizard and Pidgeot understood Tristan's orders and immediately took off into the air to look for them.

"Report back in an hour!" called Tristan as they flew off. Then he turned to Hillary, Professor Ivy, and her assistants. "Let's split up and search, too. We'll cover a lot more ground that way."

"Good idea," replied Hillary.

And everyone took off in different directions: Tristan and Pikachu went north while Hillary went south. Professor Ivy went east while her assistants, Charity, Hop, and Faith went west.

* * *

Tristan and Pikachu looked through a wooded area.

"Eevee has to be around here somewhere," said Tristan. "But where?"

Pikachu pondered that question as it looked around and Tristan kept calling for Eevee.

Meanwhile, Professor Ivy kept her eyes and ears open as she looked for Eevee on the sandy beach.

On another part of the island, Charity, Hope, and Faith spent most of their time bickering on who should get the credit for finding Eevee.

"I should get it!" fumed Faith. "Besides, I know I will get the credit!"

"No, I'm hopeful that I will and you don't!" argued Hope.

"Well, you two aren't being charitable right now," said Charity. "Besides, everyone knows that I will get it anyway."

The kept bickering even as they walked.

Hillary looked for Eevee in another wooded area. She looked through bushes. She climbed trees. She even went down on her hands and knees. But there was still no sign of the little Eevee. "It has to be somewhere near here," she said.

Just then, Pidgeot appeared overhead and squawked.

"What's up, Pidgeot?" asked Hillary. "Did you find Eevee?"

Pidgeot squawked happily and pointed in a northerly direction.

"Great! Show me the way!" said Hillary as she ran after the flying Pidgeot.

A moment later, Hillary and Pidgeot came across a Pokémon with primarily brown fur.

"This must be the Eevee we were looking for!" said Hillary. But then she gasped in shock, for she saw that its front and back legs were tied with tape, and it had bruises all over its body. "This is terrible! Who would do something like this?"

The Eevee was shivering with fright even as Hillary tried to remove the tape.

"Please don't worry, Eevee," said Hillary. "I won't hurt you."

Eevee kept shivering even as Hillary tried to talk to it in a quiet voice.

Hillary knew that she had to speak quietly, so she whispered to Pidgeot. "Hey, Pidgeot, could you find Tristan and bring him here please?"

Pidgeot quietly nodded to Hillary and flew off to find her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan and Pikachu kept searching for Eevee, little realizing that Hillary had found it already.

"I sure hope we find it," said Tristan nervously. "The sun'll be setting in a few hours. Eevee will be scared in the dark."

Presently, Charizard appeared in the sky above them.

"Did you find Eevee, Charizard?" asked Tristan hopefully.

Charizard shook its head.

"That's too bad," said Tristan sadly. "We'll try another direction."

But just then, Tristan and Pikachu heard happy squawking from above.

"Maybe we'll have better news from Pidgeot, Pikachu," said Tristan. "Let's find out."

Pidgeot came into view at that moment.

"Do you know where Eevee is?" asked Tristan to Pidgeot.

Pidgeot squawked happily and nodded.

"All right!" said Tristan. "Then take us right to it!"

Instantly, Pidgeot flew off with Charizard right behind it while Tristan and Pikachu did their best to keep up with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hillary had just finished untying Eevee's legs. "Phew!" she said. "Somebody tied those legs good and tight...too tight for this little guy. Are you okay, little Eevee?"

Eevee stopped trembling and nodded its head slowly. It then stretched its legs as much as it could.

"That Eevee really needed to stretch, huh?" said Hillary to herself.

"It must've," replied a familiar voice.

It was Tristan with Pikachu, Charizard, and Pidgeot.

"Hi, Tristan," said Hillary.

"It looks like you found the Eevee," smiled Tristan. "You should be very happy.

"I'm just happy that this Eevee was okay after being tied up," said Hillary.

"Charizard," whispered Tristan. "Do you think you could find the others for us?"

Charizard nodded and quietly flew off to find Professor Ivy and her three assistants.

"All right, let's see if we can get it to the Pokémon Center before it gets too dark," suggested Hillary.

"Hold it!" demanded a voice. It belonged to a boy with really short hair. He had a black shirt and ragged blue jeans. "All right, Eevee, it's time to go home."

 _(Music Cue: A Creeping Threat)_

Eevee quickly hid behind Hillary's legs in fright.

"What's gotten into Eevee?" wondered Tristan.

"I think that Eevee's afraid of that kid for some reason," replied Hillary to Tristan. Then she turned to the boy and demanded, "Hey, kid, who are you? And what right do you have to take this Eevee away from me?"

"Well," said the boy, "if you must know, I'm Sid. And that Eevee is mine. It's been a very bad Pokémon running away from me."

"Bad Pokémon?" repeated Tristan in disbelief. "There's no such thing as a bad Pokémon."

"Tristan's right, Sid," agreed Hillary. "Eevee wouldn't have run away if it was treated nicely."

"But I _have_ been treating it nicely," insisted Sid, pretending to be innocent. "It's quite obvious to me that it's nice to nice people, but it's always disobedient to me and only me."

"What do you mean?" added Hillary.

"It never does what I tell it to do, and so it gets punished," explained Sid. "It took an awful beating from my Bulbasaur because it disobeyed my commands to stay. I left it outside as punishment. Then after five minutes, it disappeared! That really made me peeved. And when I found it at the Pokémon Center, I took it. tied up its legs, and left it in the woods so it wouldn't walk away."

Tristan and Hillary were shocked. They could scarcely believe their ears.

 _(Music Cue: A Formidable Opponent Appears)_

Hillary was furious. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing to your own Pokémon!"

"Yeah, why are you being so hard on Eevee, anyway?" asked Tristan scornfully.

"Mind your own beeswax!" demanded Sid. "That Eevee is mine, and I can do whatever I want with it."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I just decided to _make_ it my business, buster!" retorted Hillary as she took out a Pokéball.

"And I'll help that Eevee, too," added Tristan as he took out a Pokéball, but Hillary stopped him.

"Let me handle this, Tristan," advised Hillary.

"But Hillary..." Tristan began.

"But nothing!" interrupted Hillary. "This kid need to be taught a lesson for hurting that Eevee unfairly. And besides, I can't have you fighting my battles for me all the time. I'm a Trainer, too, remember? And when I need help, I'll ask for it. So I'm going to have to ask you to keep out of this one, okay?"

Tristan thought about it. Then he said, "All right, Hillary, if that's what you want me to do, then I shall stay out of it." And he put his Pokéball away.

Tristan and Pikachu watched nervously as Hillary and Sid glared at each other warily.

"Squirtle, go!" cried Hillary as she threw her Pokéball.

Squirtle came out from the white light that shot out of it.

"Ha!" laughed Sid. "That Squirtle's really a weakling. Let's take a look at what mine can do." He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Bulbasaur, let's get to work!"

A four-legged Pokémon with a green bulb on its back emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball. It looked mean and tough, just like its Trainer.

"It's a Bulbasaur!" gasped Tristan as he looked it up in his Pokédex named Dexter.

 _"Bulbasur, the Seed Pokémon,"_ identified Dexter. _"It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops."_

"Not good," said Tristan. "Water-types like Squirtle are at a huge disadvantage against Grass-types like Bulbasaur."

"I raised this Bulbasaur just to whip Eevee into shape," explained Sid. "Whenever it loses a battle, it gets a good beating. And when you lose this battle, I'll be taking my Eevee back."

Eevee trembled even more behind Hillary's legs.

"Maybe you should have gotten a beating from your mommy," retorted Hillary.

"Just be quiet and let's get battling!" shouted Sid. "Bulbasaur, Tackle attack!"

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Trainer Battle (as heard in "Pokémon Double Trouble"))_

Bulbasaur quickly charged at Squirtle full-body style.

"Quick, Squirtle, you've gotta get out of the way!" cried Hillary.

Squirtle jumped out of the way of Bulbasaur's Tackle attack just in time.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" yelled Sid.

Bulbasaur fired a flurry of razor-sharp leaves from the bulb on its back straight at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use your Water Gun attack to stop Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf!" shouted Hillary.

Squirtle shot a powerful blast of water from its mouth and successfully blocked Bulbasaur's attack.

Just then, Charizard arrived with Professor Ivy and her three assistants right behind it.

"What's going on?" asked Professor Ivy.

"Hillary's in a battle against Sid," explained Tristan. "And he was the one who hurt Eevee in the first place."

"That's just awful," replied Professor Ivy scornfully.

"All right, Bulbasaur, grab it with Vine Whip!" commanded Sid.

Bulbasaur launched two green vines from the bulb on its back and lifted Squirtle high into the air.

"No, Squirtle!" cried Hillary.

"Throw it down!" ordered Sid.

Bulbasaur threw Squirtle down to the ground very hard.

"Okay, let's do that again!" said Sid gleefully.

Bulbasaur used its Vine Whip to lift Squirtle into the air, then throw it down to the ground. This happened over and over again.

"Come on, Squirtle, get yourself free!" cried Hillary.

"This is bad," said Tristan. "She's letting Sid and Bulbasaur take control."

"That little Squirtle seems to be in big trouble," added Professor Ivy.

"Can't we..." began Charity.

"...do something..." put in Hope.

"...about it?" finished Faith.

Tristan shook his head. "We can't. This is Hillary's fight. She has to come up with a solution on her own."

"Do you know what she should do?" asked Professor Ivy.

"Well, she has to stay calm and use her head," answered Tristan. "Squirtle has some good attacks to not only defend itself, but maybe clinch the match for her."

 _There has to be something I can do, but what? Squirtle's getting pulverized!_ thought Hillary. _Now think. What attacks can Squirtle use?_ Then she thought about Tristan's battles back in Kanto.

* * *

"Blastoise, Withdraw now!" Tristan would shout.

* * *

"That's it!" said Hillary at last. "If we can't attack, the least we can do is to defend ourselves. Okay, Squirtle, Withdraw!"

 _(Music Cue: Route 11: The Road to Lavender Town)_

Squirtle's head and limbs shrunk into its shell. So as a result, Squirtle didn't take any more damage by being thrown up in the air and down towards the ground.

"It's working!" said Tristan. "Squirtle's protecting itself from Bulbasaur's Vine Whip!"

"I think your sister may have just come up with the perfect strategy to win this battle," smiled Professor Ivy.

Charity, Hope, and Faith were all cheering loudly for Hillary and Squirtle.

Eevee was so impressed with Hillary's battle that it stopped trembling and came out from hiding behind her.

"Hiding in your shell like that is a loser's way to battle, you know!" fumed Sid. "Send that shell flying, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur tossed Squirtle into the air, but soon it starting falling from the sky at remarkable speed.

However, Hillary didn't panic. She knew how to make the most of Squirtle's fall. "Squirtle, use the speed of that fall and do a Tackle attack!" she ordered.

Squirtle's head and limbs appeared out of its shell and it used the quick force of its fall and landed a direct hit on Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur was down, but not out.

However, Hillary wasn't finished yet. "Okay, Squirtle, finish it off with Water Gun!" she shouted.

Squirtle shot a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Bulbasaur, scoring a direct hit so huge that it was sent flying into a nearby tree and fell down to the ground.

Bulbasaur struggled desperately to get back on its feet, but the damage that it took from Squirtle's combination attack was too much for it to take, and so it collapsed and fainted.

"She did it!" cried Tristan. "Hillary won her very first battle!"

"Hooray!" cried Charity, Hope, and Faith together.

Professor Ivy smiled. "She's got a whole lot of potential."

Hillary picked up Squirtle and hugged it in her arms. "You were awesome, Squirtle," she commended.

However, Sid was furious. "Return!" he shouted as he returned Bulbasaur to its Pokéball. Then he took out a blow torch and turned on the flame. "If I can't teach you and that Squirtle a lesson, the least I can do is give that Eevee a hot foot!" Sid advanced threateningly toward Eevee as everyone gasped in shock and Eevee trembled in fear of the advancing flame.

"That's no fair! Squirtle, Water Gun attack!" ordered Hillary.

Instantly, Squirtle shot a powerful blast of water from its mouth and scored a direct hit on Sid, causing his blow torch to be put out.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reignite it. "My fire! It's gone out!" he cried.

But there was worse to come for Sid, for Eevee, being furious at having been threatened in such a way, charged at him with all its might and rammed into him so hard that he was sent blasting off into the sky, screaming as he went.

 _DING!_

 _(Music Cue: Fighting Spirit (as heard in "Pallet Party Panic"))_

Everyone cheered and celebrated Hillary's first victory from her very first battle.

Tristan came over to Hillary and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Hillary," he said. "But more importantly, you should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks a lot, Tristan," replied Hillary. "But I didn't do it alone. It's a good thing I spent so much time watching you battle, otherwise I could never have beaten Sid."

"But a win is a win, especially if it's for doing something you know in your heart is right," put in Tristan.

"Tristan's right," agreed Professor Ivy. "And you and Squirtle have proven yourselves to be quite capable in battle. Why don't you come back with me to my lab? Eevee can come, too, if it wants."

"I've got a better idea," suggested Hillary. "Why don't we take it back to the Pokémon Center. It's been through an awful lot today, and it could use a long rest."

"That's a great idea, sis," replied Tristan. "Way to use your head."

Pikachu and Squirtle agreed.

"Then let's go," said Hillary as she gently picked Eevee up and held it in her arms. Everyone else followed.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: A Future Hope)_

Nurse Joy was very relieved when she saw Eevee being carried inside the Pokémon Center. "Oh, good!" she said. "You've found it, and it seems to be just fine after its little adventure. I still need to give it treatment, though, but with a good night's sleep, everything should be just fine."

"That's great news, Nurse Joy," replied Hillary. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

The next morning, everyone watched as Nurse Joy came out with Eevee on the stretcher. Its fur coat was shining, and it looked as good as new.

"Eevee made a one hundred percent recovery," smiled Nurse Joy as Eevee leaped into Hillary's arms.

Hillary smiled and laughed as Eevee tickled her.

"It looks like Eevee's just tickled to be with you," said Tristan.

Everyone laughed at Tristan's joke.

"Hillary, I have a few things to give you," said Professor Ivy. She took some things out of her pocket and handed them to her.

"Are these...?" Hillary began.

But Tristan instantly knew what they were. "A Pokédex and Pokéballs! Cool!"

"And, there's this," added Professor Ivy as she handed Hillary another Pokéball.

"Is this Eevee's Pokéball?" asked Hillary.

Professor Ivy nodded. "I had given it to Sid so he could begin his journey through the Orange Islands, but as we all know, it turned out that he didn't have the potential you do when it comes to being a good Trainer."

"Gosh, Professor Ivy," said Hillary as she blushed. "I don't know what to say."

"I want you to take that Eevee along with you on your journey," said Professor Ivy. "It could really use a Trainer like you to explore the world with. And I know you'll treat it well."

"Well, Eevee, what do you think?" asked Hillary.

Eevee squealed with delight and hugged her, and Hillary hugged it back. It could hardly wait to see what adventures it was going to have.

Hillary did a victory pose and proclaimed, "I got an Eevee!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" cried Pikachu as it did a victory pose of its own.

* * *

A little while later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were all situated on Lapras's back as Professor Ivy gave them directions to get to their next destination.

"If you're wanting to compete in the Orange League, the first place to go is Tangelo Island," suggested Professor Ivy. "You'll be able to register there." She also handed Tristan and Hillary a map to navigate their way through the Orange Islands. "And this map will be handy, too.

"Thanks a lot, Professor Ivy," replied Tristan.

Lapras cooed as it started leaving the island and as Professor Ivy and her assistants waved goodbye.

 _(Music Cue: To Be Continued (sample))_

"Take care, kids!" called Professor Ivy.

"Bye!" added her assistants as they waved.

"Thanks a lot, Professor Ivy!" called Tristan and Hillary as they waved.

* * *

 _Now that Hillary has added Eevee to her family, she has proven to be quite capable in battle. As for Tristan and his friends, their adventures in the Orange League are just beginning!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 3 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they sail through the Orange Islands. As always, please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Hillary has set her sights on catching a Ledyba, a newly discovered Pokémon. But catching this one proves to be no easy task. Can she do it?**

 **Chapter 3: HILLARY'S FIRST CATCH**

 _(Music Cue: Opening & Title Screen 1997-1998 (as heard in "Volcanic Panic"))_

 _Today, our heroes, Tristan and Hillary are traveling to Tangelo Island with their friend, Lapras. It's there that Tristan plans to register for the Orange League so he can continue his challenge that was cancelled at the Indigo Plateau. However, he's not the only one who's excited, for Hillary is enjoying her new Eevee that she recently got from Professor Ivy back on Valencia Island._

"I think Eevee and I will make a great team, don't you?" asked Hillary to Tristan as she looked closely at Eevee's Pokéball.

Tristan agreed. "You definitely showed that Sid," he replied. "And now, Eevee trusts you. And don't forget about Squirtle, who helped you out."

"Squirtle was very impressive in its first battle," smiled Hillary. "And I know you're going to be awesome in the Orange League."

Pikachu agreed with her.

"Speaking of that," said Tristan, "we'll need to get to the Pokémon Center and get registered as soon as we get there."

"Hey, look, Tristan!" said Hillary as she pointed to an island in the distance. "That must be Tangelo Island just ahead!"

"Great!" replied Tristan. "Then let's pick up the pace. Okay, Lapras, full speed ahead to Tangelo Island!"

Lapras cooed happily as it picked up speed and Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu held on.

* * *

After they got on shore, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu got off of Lapras's back.

"Thanks for the ride, Lapras," said Tristan. "You deserve a rest." And he returned Lapras to its Pokéball. Then he turned to Hillary. "Come on, let's hurry, sis!" And he dashed off for the Pokémon Center as fast as he could.

"I'm right behind you, big bro!" replied Hillary as she and Pikachu did their best to keep up with a very excited Tristan.

They soon came to a small log building with a letter P on it. Sure enough, they had come to the Pokémon Center and went inside at once. But when they went inside, there was nobody around.

"Hello?" called Tristan. "Anybody here?"

"Nurse Joy?" added Hillary.

But there was no response.

"Maybe she's out to lunch or something," suggested Tristan.

"Maybe, but why would she leave the door unlocked?" wondered Hillary.

But just then, Nurse Joy came to the front desk. "Sorry to keep you waiting, kids," she said. "Would you like me to take a look at your Pokémon?"

"We'd like that very much, Nurse Joy," replied Hillary.

Tristan and Hillary both handed her their Pokéballs. Pikachu stayed by Tristan's side.

"Let's call Grandma and let her know where we are," suggested Hillary.

"Great idea," replied Tristan.

And they headed for the video phone.

* * *

"Hi, kids," said Tristan and Hillary's grandmother, Veronica on the video phone. "Where are you calling from?"

"Tangelo Island," replied Tristan.

"I'm so glad you made it there safely," replied Veronica. "I was getting a little worried when that nasty storm hindered your plans to get to Valencia Island. But from the looks of things, you two made it there somehow."

"Oh, guess what, Grandma?" said Hillary. "While I was there, I caught an Eevee!"

"And she won her very first Pokémon battle, too!" added Tristan.

"You did?" asked Veronica. "That's wonderful news! Eevee happens to be one of my favorite Pokémon! Have you registered for the Orange League?"

"We're just about to do that right now," replied Tristan.

"I wish you success in your upcoming battles," said Veronica. "Grandpa and I will be rooting for you."

"Thanks, Grandma," replied Tristan.

"Don't forget to help each other out, kids," reminded Veronica. "Keep an eye on them, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" replied Pikachu as the video transmission ended.

Presently, Nurse Joy came out. "I just finished your check-ups on all your Pokémon, and they all seem to be in fine shape. That Eevee seems to like being clean a lot."

Sure enough, Eevee's fur coat was shining, and it was very happy.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy," said Tristan and Hillary.

It was then that Tristan noticed a poster on the wall promoting the Orange League. "Wow, this Orange League must be really big here."

"It is," smiled Nurse Joy. "Trainers who travel on the Orange Islands register for the Orange League here at this Pokémon Center."

"I'd like to register to compete in the Orange League," said Tristan excitedly. "I can't wait to get started on my challenge."

"Oh, then you must be one of the competitors who competed in the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau," replied Nurse Joy. "I assume you were still in the tournament when the competition got cancelled, right?"

Tristan nodded.

"All right then, let's get you registered," said Nurse Joy. "Could I see your Pokédex?"

Tristan handed Nurse Joy his Pokédex.

Nurse Joy pressed a few buttons and handed the Pokédex back to him. "All right, Tristan, you're all set."

"Great. Thanks, Nurse Joy," replied Tristan. "I can't wait to start battling."

"How many badges does Tristan have to earn in order to compete in the Orange League?" asked Hillary.

"According to the Orange League rules, trainers must earn four badges from the four members of tough Gym Leaders known as the Orange Crew," explained Nurse Joy. "Once he does, he can battle the leader of the Orange Crew."

"Then let's get started right away," said Tristan.

Just then, a flock of small flying Pokémon resembling ladybugs flew over the Pokémon Center.

Everyone ran out to see them and were awed by the way they flew overhead.

"I think I know what they are!" said Hillary excitedly. "I think they're Ledyba!"

"What are Ledyba?" asked Tristan.

"Flocks of wild Ledyba fly over the island this time every year," explained Nurse Joy. "They normally come from the Johto region out west, but timid as they are, they can choose to fly to warm climates for a visit."

"I don't think my Pokédex can identify them," said Tristan sadly.

"Maybe mine can," said Hillary as she took her Pokédex out.

"I don't think it can, sis," replied Tristan. "If my Pokédex can't scan Pokémon like Chinchou and Wobbuffet, your surely can't scan any Ledyba."

But Tristan was surprised to see Ledyba's picture come up on her Pokédex and say:

 _"Ledyba: The Five Star Pokémon. These naturally gentle Bug-types gather in groups during cold weather to keep warm."_

Tristan was speechless. He struggled to find the right words. "How did...when...why did...That's not fair!"

Hillary laughed. She was pleasantly surprised to see that her Pokédex could scan Ledyba, but Tristan's couldn't, even though their Pokédexes looked strikingly similar. Then she made her decision. "I want to catch one!" And she raced off.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Tristan as he and Pikachu ran after her.

"Be careful out there, you guys!" called Nurse Joy as Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu disappeared.

* * *

A few moments later, Hillary was still trying to keep up with the Ledyba flock with Tristan and Pikachu close behind, but the Ledyba flew too fast and soon disappeared from sight.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu stopped in an open field to catch their breath.

"I wish I could fly like the Ledyba can," said Hillary.

"Maybe there's one out there somewhere on the island," replied Tristan. "Let's go look."

Tristan and Hillary immediately searched some of the trees in the field.

Tristan climbed one of the trees and looked through the leaves. "Nothing here."

Hillary climbed another tree. "Nope."

Just then, Tristan and Hillary came to a gigantic tree.

"Maybe this is where the Ledyba come to rest when they're not flying," said Hillary. "I'm gonna check it out."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Hillary," protested Tristan.

"Don't worry, Tristan," said Hillary. "Remember, I'm a Trainer, and I can take care of myself."

"But I don't think that's a tree you should be climbing!" called Tristan.

Unfortunately, Tristan's warning came just a little too late, for just then two long conical stingers slowly appeared out of the tree's leaves.

Hillary trembled in fright. She knew what those two stingers belonged to. "AAAAH!" she screamed.

 _(Music Cue: Let's Run! (as heard in "Tracey Gets Bugged"))_

And she leaped down from the tree at once.

Sure enough, a swarm of Pokémon resembling yellow wasps flew after them.

"Those are wild Beedrill! Run for it!" shouted Tristan.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu ran as fast as their legs would carry them, but the Beedrill steadily gained on them.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a Beedrill nest in that tree?!" shouted Hillary. "Don't you know better than to issue the warning after the fact?"

"Don't run your mouth now, just run!" yelled Tristan. He was in no mood to argue with his sister.

Suddenly, Hillary tripped and fell to the ground.

Tristan stopped in his tracks when he heard Hillary fall. "Hillary, look out!" he cried.

The Beedrill closed in on her.

"Pikachu stop the Beedrill with your Thunderbolt!" shouted Tristan.

Pikachu leaped in front of Hillary and shot a yellow bolt of electricity at the Beedrill, zapping them instantly.

The Beedrill couldn't take any more volts, and they beat a hasty retreat.

Tristan and Hillary were breathing hard, but weren't at all hurt.

"Phew! That was close," said Hillary.

"Sometimes, things aren't always what they seem," cautioned Tristan. "We have to be careful of any nests or homes that wild Pokémon live in. Some of them can be very territorial, like those Beedrill that we just ran away from."

Hillary felt sad. She didn't mean to disobey Tristan's warning. "Sorry I didn't listen, Tristan," she said. "I'll try and do better next time."

"That's the spirit," replied Tristan. "Now let's keep looking for those Ledyba."

* * *

Some time later, Tristan and Hillary searched through the woods.

"I don't see any Ledyba here, do you, Tristan?" asked Hillary.

"Nope," answered Tristan. "I haven't seen one since we saw the flock. They must be miles away by now."

But unbelievable though it may seem, Tristan was wrong, for a pair of friendly eyes was watching them from the bushes.

"There has to be one somewhere," said Hillary. "Nurse Joy said that flocks of Ledyba fly over this island for a visit at this time every year. So I can't give up."

Just as Hillary finished her sentence a Ledyba flew out of the bushes.

 _(Music Cue: Chaos)_

"Look, Hillary! A Ledyba!" cried Tristan.

"Yes!" said Hillary. "Now's my chance to catch it!" She took out an empty Pokéball from the bag and was just about to throw it when...

"Hillary, wait!"

"What is it now, Tristan?" asked Hillary impatiently. "Can't you see that I'm trying to catch a Ledyba?"

"That's not an empty Pokéball you were about to throw, is it?"

Hillary looked at her Pokéball. "Oops," she said. "I thought I'd taken out Squirtle's Pokéball, but I took out an empty one instead." She put her empty Pokéball away, took out Squirtle's, and threw it. "Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle emerged from the white light that shot out of it; however, Ledyba seemed to be ready for Squirtle.

"Let's catch a Ledyba, Squirtle," said Hillary. "Use your Water Gun attack!"

Squirtle shot a powerful blast of water at Ledyba, but Ledyba easily evaded it by flying directly above it.

"Battling a Flying Pokémon's not going to be easy," said Tristan.

"Gee, there's a surprise," replied Hillary sarcastically.

Just then, Ledyba flew in and attacked Squirtle full-body style, knocking it for a loop.

"Whoa, that was a Tackle attack! And a strong one, too!" gasped Tristan.

Squirtle fell onto the ground.

"Can you keep going, Squirtle?" asked Hillary.

Squirtle easily got back up and nodded.

But Ledyba flapped its wings and emitted small gray circles from them.

The noise was so deafening that everyone had to cover their ears.

"Ledyba's using Supersonic!" bellowed Tristan.

"Squirtle, stop it with your Water Gun!" cried Hillary.

Squirtle aimed at Ledyba and tried to blast it with a powerful stream of water, but the Supersonic attack made it too loud to concentrate.

Then Ledyba flew in and used another Tackle attack on Squirtle, causing it to be sent flying into a tree.

"Squirtle, no!" cried Hillary.

Squirtle collapsed and fainted while Ledyba, satisfied with its victory, flew off.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu quickly rushed to Squirtle.

"Squirtle, are you okay?" asked Hillary.

Squirtle gave a weak reply.

"Don't worry about it, Squirtle," said Hillary. "You deserve a rest." And she took out Squirtle's Pokéball and returned Squirtle inside it. Hillary slunk down to the ground, seemingly defeated and sighed. "That didn't go well."

"Don't give up yet, Hillary," said Tristan. "We'll get that Ledyba next time. In the meantime, why don't we have ourselves a little lunch while we try to think of another way to catch it? And besides, you know as well as I do that we can't battle as well on empty stomachs."

"You know, we didn't have much in the way of lunch," replied Hillary. "So I'm in."

* * *

An hour later, Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and their Pokémon friends sat down to lunch.

"Good thing we had some extra sandwiches left over from the other day," said Tristan. "Not to mention the Pokémon food Grandma prepared for all of us."

"Maybe she taught Brock how to make good Pokémon food," replied Hillary. "Or maybe she learned from him." But Hillary still had that Ledyba on her mind and she couldn't seem to forget it. But she continued eating her lunch and she had an easier time thinking of other things.

"Well, as soon as we get finished eating, we'll commence our search for Ledyba again," said Tristan. "It couldn't have gotten too far away, since it battled hard against your Squirtle."

"But with a Ledyba as tough as that one, it'll sound almost impossible," replied Hillary. "What can I do?"

"It's hard to say for sure," answered Tristan. "But battling hard is a good way to gain experience and make new friends. I'm sure you'll think of the answer."

"Battling hard," repeated Hillary. "Maybe I was taking it too easy on Ledyba. I think you just gave me an idea."

"What do you mean?" asked Tristan.

"When I battled Ledyba last time, I seemed to have gotten distracted by the thought of catching it," answered Hillary. "But now, I need to learn not to get distracted so I can concentrate on the battle and nothing else."

No sooner did Hillary say that than who should appear but that very same Ledyba that he and Hillary saw earlier. It looked rested and ready for action once again.

"Hey, it's that Ledyba!" said Tristan. "Now's your big chance, Hillary."

"Now that we've had some food, there's no way I'll lose this time," said Hillary as she and a rejuvenated Squirtle approached Ledyba. "Okay, Ledyba, you may have gotten lucky last time, but this time you're gonna get caught. Ready, Squirtle?"

Squirtle nodded.

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Gym Leader Battle)_

Ledyba began the battle and charged in for a Tackle attack.

"Okay, Squirtle, here it comes," instructed Hillary. "Wait till the last second, then dodge when I say."

Squirtle nodded and waited for Hillary's signal as Ledyba flew closer and closer.

Just when Ledyba was within striking distance...

"Dodge it!" ordered Hillary.

Squirtle veered out of the way of Ledyba's Tackle attack, causing it to hit a tree.

"Great move, Hillary!" said Tristan.

Pikachu cheered loudly for Hillary and Squirtle.

However, Ledyba was far from out as it charged in for another Tackle attack.

"All right, Squirtle, knock it off balance with a Water Gun blast!" commanded Hillary.

Squirtle shot a powerful blast of water from its mouth at the incoming Ledyba.

Both sides were evenly matched. Squirtle's Water Gun and Ledyba's physical strength were going head to head with neither side giving an inch.

"Keep going, Squirtle, you're doing just fine!" encouraged Hillary.

Ledyba tried to utilize a Tackle attack, even though Squirtle kept pushing it back with its Water Gun. Eventually, Ledyba soon got tired, and Squirtle's Water Gun successfully pushed it back.

"Yes! Way to go, Squirtle!" said Hillary. "But it's not over yet. We'll have to be tough, just like Ledyba. So we'll just have to wear it down with one attack after another! Use your Bubble attack!"

Squirtle shot a barrage of powerful bubbles from its mouth, striking Ledyba and slowing it down.

"Now hit it with another Water Gun attack!" shouted Hillary.

Squirtle shot another powerful blast of water at Ledyba, scoring another direct hit on it.

"Now that's what I call battling hard," said Tristan. "Ledyba's starting to get tired."

Even though Ledyba seemed to be ready for more, Tristan was right, for Ledyba had taken on many of Squirtle's attacks and seemed to be very exhausted by the hard battle.

"All right, Squirtle, we've got it now, so let's finish it off with a Tackle attack!" ordered Hillary.

Squirtle charged at Ledyba with all its might and scored a huge direct hit on it, causing it to crash into a tree. Ledyba had been knocked out.

"Great job, Squirtle," said Hillary. She took out an empty Pokéball from her backpack and threw it. "Go, Pokéball!"

The Pokéball hit Ledyba, and Ledyba transformed into red energy and disappeared inside. Then it began to wiggle as the button flashed.

Hillary and Squirtle watched closely and stood by should the Ledyba break free. The suspense was mounting for them and Tristan, too.

The Pokéball kept wiggling for what seemed like minutes. Then finally, the button stopped flashing and it clicked.

 _(Music Cue: Ending 1997-1998)_

Hillary smiled, then she shouted, "YES! We caught a Ledyba!"

Squirtle proclaimed in agreement.

"Congratulations, Hillary," smiled Tristan. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Tristan," replied Hillary. "This means a lot to me. Now I just know I'm going to be a great Trainer like you are."

"Believe me, there's still so many things we don't know about Pokémon," said Tristan. "And that Ledyba might be one of them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Hillary excitedly. "Let's go to the Pokémon Center and get ready to sail to our next adventure!"

"Great idea!" replied Tristan.

* * *

A little later at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy gave Hillary her new Pokéball. "Your Ledyba is as good as new."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," replied Hillary. "I'll take good care of it."

"As I remember, Nurse Joy, I have to earn four badges to get into the Orange League," said Tristan. "Where's my first Gym Battle going to be?"

"There's an island nearby called Mikan Island," answered Nurse Joy. "It's really close by, and the Gym Leader there is supposed to be one of the toughest ones in the Orange Crew."

"Then that's where we'll go!" said Tristan. "I've been waiting to battle with a tough opponent. Mikan Island, here we come!"

* * *

And in just a few minutes more, Nurse Joy saw Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu off on Lapras's back as she waved goodbye. "Don't forget to take good care of that Ledyba!" called Nurse Joy. "And be careful out there, guys!"

"Don't worry! I'll take care of it!" called Hillary.

"You take care, too, Nurse Joy!" called Tristan.

Pikachu waved goodbye also.

* * *

 _And so, Hillary catches a Ledyba and adds it to her ever-growing Pokémon family. Now with Tristan registered to take on the members of the Orange Crew in the Orange Islands, he and his friends head off for the first Orange League Gym on Mikan Island and their next adventure!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 4 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey through the Orange Islands. Cissy and Senta from the anime make appearances in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**

 **TEASER: Tristan must participate in his first Gym Battle in the Orange Islands, but it's not like any battle he's been in before. First, he must pass the Water Gun challenge and win the Pokémon Wave Ride to earn a badge. But when it's Blastoise vs. Blastoise, it's anyone's race!**

 **Chapter 4: THE BATTLE OF THE BLASTOISE**

 _(Music Cue: Opening & Title Screen 1997-1998 (as heard in "The Battle of the Badge"))_

 _Our heroes have made it to Mikan Island, site of the first Orange League Gym. It's there that Tristan hopes to earn his first badge so that he'll be one step closer to the Orange League._

"Well, Pikachu, are you ready to win at the Mikan Gym?" asked Tristan excitedly as he and Hillary rode on Lapras's back.

Pikachu eagerly agreed.

"You two look like you're fired up, no doubt," said Hillary. "You'll win for sure."

"Then let's get to the Gym right away!" replied Tristan. "Lapras, full speed ahead!"

Lapras cooed in delight as it quickly swam toward the beach on Mikan Island.

* * *

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu immediately got off of Lapras's back as soon as they reached the beach a few minutes later.

"Thanks, Lapras," said Tristan. "You'd better rest for awhile in your Pokéball.

Lapras nodded as Tristan returned it.

"We should go to the Pokémon Center and check up on Grandma," suggested Hillary.

"Good idea, Hillary," replied Tristan

And they all ran off to the Pokémon Center, but they stopped short when they saw two people walking toward the beach. They were both Pokémon Trainers, and they were feeling very sad.

"I wonder what's going on with those two?" said Hillary.

"Let's find out," replied Tristan. He ran to the two Trainers and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, that Water Gun Challenge," said the first one.

"Water Gun Challenge?" repeated Tristan.

"Yeah," answered the second one. "The Orange Island Gyms don't just have Pokémon battles; they seem to test out the interaction between Trainer and Pokémon. We thought we'd do a lot of hard battling, but we never stood a chance against that Seadra in that Water Gun Challenge."

"That eliminated us from the whole cancelled League challenge," added the first one. "If we lose one battle in the Orange Island Gyms, then we're out of the cancelled tournament."

"Let's go, Erwin," said the second Trainer.

And they both despondently walked away.

"I never knew you could be eliminated from a tournament just by losing one Gym challenge on the Orange Islands," said Hillary. "That must be one of the special rules for this occasion. Are you sure you're up to this, Tristan?"

"Are you kidding?" replied Tristan. "I'm a winner, not a quitter. Besides, I want to prove that I can battle like the best, tournament or no tournament. I've never backed out of a challenge, and I'm not going to start now."

"That's the spirit, Tristan!" said Hillary. "With an attitude like that, there's no way you'll lose!"

Just then, a kid with spiky black hair and a yellow T-shirt laughed behind them.

"What's so funny?" asked Tristan suspiciously.

"You two don't even stand half a chance," said the kid. "If you've come here to lose like those last two losers, you came to the right place!"

Tristan was cross. "I'm no loser! I won eight badges in Kanto and participated in the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau! As for Hillary, she's just a beginner."

"Hey!" said Hillary crossly. She didn't like being insulted like that.

"Just kidding, Hillary," replied Tristan. "You're a great Trainer."

"I should hope so," said Hillary.

"I bet you have weak Pokémon like those two..."

"That's enough!" said a voice.

Everyone saw a tall woman making her appearance.

"She looks tough," whispered Hillary.

"I'll say," agreed Tristan.

"Senta, must you always cause trouble for the challengers?" scolded the woman. "What have I been telling you time and time again?"

Senta was ashamed. "If I don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all," he said.

"Now apologize to those two Trainers right this minute," she ordered.

"Yes, Cissy," replied Senta. He then came up to Tristan and Hillary. "I'm sorry I insulted you two like that."

Cissy came up to Tristan and Hillary and said, "I hope you can forgive my younger brother. He's known for playing practical jokes on gullible Trainers and calling them losers from time to time."

"Yeah, we noticed," replied Hillary. "My name's Hillary."

"And I'm Tristan," added Tristan. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

Pikachu greeted Cissy warmly.

"Hi, I'm Cissy," said Cissy. "I'm the Mikan Island Gym Leader."

"Gym Leader?!" gasped Tristan and Hillary.

"Then you must be the one who challenges Trainers to the Water Gun Challenge!" said Tristan.

Cissy nodded. "You've got it right. The Orange Island Gyms are very tough, much tougher than the Gym Battles you're used to back home. At these Gyms, I, along with all the other members of the Orange Crew test the comradery between Trainer and Pokémon, not just in battles, but also in other activities."

"What kind of activities are those?" asked Hillary.

"You'll just have to come in and see for yourself," answered Cissy. "I, along with the rest of the Leaders of the Orange Crew have added a special part in these challenges. Trainers who are still in the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau at the time of its cancellation have been advised to continue their League challenge in the Orange Islands. Anyone who loses at one of the Gyms will be eliminated from the tournament just like the actual tournament. They can still challenge the Gyms again even if they aren't in the tournament. You've probably seen two of the Trainers eliminated from the tournament. And if you're still in the tournament, do you have what it takes to challenge my Gym?"

"Yes, I do," answered Tristan. He was full of determination. "I'll show you that my Pokémon and I can work together as a team. And we'll show everyone what it takes to win a badge. And as one of the Trainers still in the tournament, I know I'll be a winner."

"I like that attitude, Tristan," smiled Cissy. "This should make for a great challenge. Follow me to the Gym." And she led Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and Senta to her Gym.

* * *

Inside the Gym, Tristan and Cissy situated themselves on opposite sides of the battlefield. Hillary and Pikachu sat on the bleachers while Senta stood by some switches between the two competitors.

Sentra pulled a switch, and the battlefield opened up to reveal a pool of water.

"Whoa, check it out!" said Hillary. "An entire pool is coming into view!"

Sure enough, the pool was now fully revealed, and the stage was all set.

"So how does this challenge work, Cissy?" asked Tristan.

"As I mentioned before, each Trainer selects one Water Pokémon to participate in the Water Gun challenge," explained Cissy. "The test is to see who can hit the most targets. Accuracy is very important when it comes to this challenge. I'll select my Water Pokémon first." She took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Seadra, I choose you!"

A blue seahorse-like Pokémon emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball. It had a long snout and two fin-like ridges curving over on both sides of its head.

"So, a Seadra first, huh?" said Tristan. "Looks pretty strong." He took out his Pokédex named Dexter, and scanned it.

 _"Seadra: The Dragon Pokémon,"_ identified Dexter. _"It is known for its powerful disposition. But it also possesses both strength and speed."_

"Seadra's gonna be one of the toughest Pokémon Tristan's ever faced," remarked Hillary to Pikachu. "I just hope Tristan can handle it."

"I know who I'm going to choose for this one," said Tristan as he took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Lapras, I choose you!"

Lapras emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

"Lapras, this isn't like any battle we've fought before," advised Tristan. "So we're going to have to come up with some new tricks to win this time."

Lapras nodded. It seemed to be ready for anything.

"Now that's a nice Lapras you have there," remarked Cissy. "It certainly looks well-trained. But let's see if it has what it takes to beat my Seadra."

"Oh, we'll see, all right," said Tristan. He was feeling very confident in Lapras's abilities.

"Well, Senta, are you ready to reveal the cans?" asked Cissy.

"Ready," answered Senta. He pushed another switch, and an array of cans was revealed.

"I'll show you how it's done first," said Cissy. "Seadra, use your Water Gun to shoot those cans!"

Seadra shot miniature bursts of water from its mouth at the cans, but the bursts showed plenty of power as they hit one can after another.

"Now you try it, Tristan," said Cissy.

"Okay, Lapras, we've seen Seadra do it, so let's do it just like Seadra did," instructed Tristan. "Hit those cans with your Water Gun!"

Lapras, like Seadra, managed to shoot miniature bursts of water at every single can.

"Yes!" said Tristan. "Just like that!"

"Not bad," remarked Cissy. "Now this time, we're going to try flying targets." "She turned to Senta, who was standing by. "Hit it."

"Right!" replied Senta. And he pushed a button.

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Gym Leader Battle (as heard in "One Trick Phony!"))_

Instantly, a pack of three frisbees flew into the air at remarkable speed.

"Whoa, that's fast!" said Tristan.

"Do it, Seadra!" commanded Cissy. "Hit those targets with your Water Gun!"

Seadra shot multiple bursts of water from its mouth at the frisbees, scoring direct hits with each one.

"We can do that," said Tristan. "Let 'em fly!"

Senta pressed another button, and sure enough, another pack of three flying frisbees flew into the air.

"Lapras, Water Gun attack!" ordered Tristan.

Lapras shot multiple bursts of water from its mouth at the frisbees with the same amount of success as Seadra.

"Very impressive," remarked Cissy. "Now let's try rapid fire. I bet you can't do that."

"Bring it on," replied Tristan.

"Here they come," said Senta, and he pushed several buttons all at once.

Scores of frisbees came into view.

"Seadra, Water Gun!" commanded Cissy.

"You, too, Lapras!" ordered Tristan.

Lapras and Seadra shot their Water Gun attacks at the flying frisbees. Both were scoring direct hits with each blast.

"Wow, I've never seen Lapras and Seadra go head to head like that before," said Hillary. "I guess the competition is making both Pokémon and Trainers do their best."

Hillary was right, for Lapras and Seadra kept pushing each other to see who would hit the most targets. The targets kept going higher and came faster, but both Pokémon kept up the pace. In a moment, all of the frisbees were destroyed.

"Now let's see who can hit the same target," suggested Cissy. "Whichever Pokémon hits that target wins the match. Are you ready, Tristan?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," answered Tristan.

Lapras nodded in agreement.

As Tristan and Cissy paid close attention to where the target was going to come up, Senta pushed one more button. This time, only one frisbee flew into the air.

"Attack!" shouted Tristan and Cissy together.

Lapras and Seadra fired their Water Gun attacks at the frisbee at the same time. The blasts got closer and closer to the target. Then, remarkably, both blasts destroyed the frisbee at the same time.

"Wait, so who won?" asked Hillary. "Does anybody know?"

"I think they both hit at the same time," said Tristan.

Cissy nodded in agreement. "I guess that means it's a draw."

Lapras swam over to Tristan.

"I'm proud of you, Lapras," smiled Tristan. "You did a great job."

Lapras rubbed against Tristan in affection, making him laugh.

"Now what happens, Cissy?" asked Senta.

"Well, you've seen this before," replied Cissy. "We'll see who truly is a winner...in a Pokémon Wave Ride."

"A Pokémon Wave Ride?" repeated Tristan.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone else stood outside at a beach area behind the Gym.

"Let me explain the rules of the Pokémon Wave Ride," said Cissy. "Each Trainer stands on their Pokémon's back while they race."

"Like surfing?" asked Tristan.

"Exactly," replied Cissy. "This race will take us off the beach into the ocean. Each Pokémon races to the buoy with a flag on top of it and goes around it, then it's a race back to the beach. Whoever gets to the buoy and back to the beach first wins this match."

"Whoa, Tristan," said Hillary nervously. "You've never stood on a Pokémon while riding one before. Are you sure you can do this?"

"I may never have done it before, sis, but remember, I didn't win my other battles by just backing out," replied Tristan. He turned to Cissy. "Okay, Cissy, you're on!"

"Good, then I'll select my Pokémon," said Cissy as she threw another Pokéball. "Blastoise, go!"

Cissy's Blastoise appeared out of the white light that shot out of the ball. It looked very strong, and its shell was like steel.

"Whoa, a Blastoise!" said Hillary. "It certainly looks well-trained."

"Blastoise, I choose you!" shouted Tristan as he threw his Pokéball.

Sure enough, Tristan's Blastoise emerged from the white light that shot out of its ball. It looked just as strong as Cissy's was.

"So you have a Blastoise, too," remarked Cissy. "It looks strong, too. This should be a very interesting race. Now let's get on."

Tristan and Cissy both got on their Blastoise. Tristan had a little trouble balancing on his Blastoise, but eventually, he found just the right angle to keep his balance. Soon, they were ready to go.

Senta held a toy pistol in his hand and was ready to start the race. He fired his pistol full of confetti into the air with a loud BANG!

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Wild Pokémon Battle)_

Tristan and Cissy were off. Their Blastoise were both neck and neck right from the start.

"Come on, Cissy!" yelled Senta.

"Go, Tristan!" shouted Hillary. "You can do it!"

Pikachu cheered loudly, too.

Tristan knew he had to figure out some way to beat Cissy, but he wasn't sure how. "Blastoise, let's try to get on the inside," instructed Tristan.

Tristan's Blastoise tried to get on the inside, but Cissy and her Blastoise saw them coming and blocked them from getting closer.

"You can beat her!" shouted Hillary.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu.

"Go, Cissy!" yelled Senta.

"All right, Blastoise, let's try going on the inside again," advised Tristan.

Again, Tristan and his Blastoise tried to pass Cissy and her Blastoise by going on the inside.

"Bash 'em, Blastoise," commanded Cissy.

Cissy's Blastoise swerved over to knock Tristan and his Blastoise off balance.

"Tristan, Blastoise, look out!" cried Hillary.

"Quick, Blastoise, move away!" shouted Tristan.

Tristan's Blastoise swerved out of Cissy's Blastoise's way and avoided being knocked over just in time.

"Whoa, that was close!" said Hillary. "That other Blastoise almost knocked Tristan off!"

But by that time, Cissy and her Blastoise made their turn around the buoy. Tristan and his Blastoise made the turn a few seconds later.

Tristan saw that Cissy had built up a big lead. "We'll never catch up to Cissy this way," he said. "There has to be something we can do to win this race." Suddenly, he saw Blastoise's cannons. "That's it! Hey, Blastoise, do you think you can turn around real quick?"

Blastoise was confused, but did as told.

Hillary was shocked. "Tristan's turning Blastoise around, but why? What's he thinking?"

"Maybe he's given up," replied Senta.

Tristan was now ready to put his plan into effect as he positioned himself facing the shore while Blastoise faced the ocean. "Okay, Blastoise, use your Hydro Pump. We can use that to speed up."

 _(Music Cue: Gym 1997-1998 (as heard in "Battle Aboard the St. Anne"))_

Blastoise understood Tristan's command, and it shot out two powerful blasts of water from its cannons toward the ocean, and they took off for the beach at a breakneck pace.

Hillary and Senta were both surprised at what they saw.

"Unbelievable!" he said.

"Tristan's using Blastoise's Hydro Pump to propel them even faster!" remarked Hillary.

Sure enough, Tristan's Blastoise was surging backwards in the right direction. Tristan kept a lookout of any obstacles behind it and ahead of him. In a moment, they had caught up to Cissy and her Blastoise.

Cissy was surprised, but didn't panic. As a matter of fact, she smiled. "Well, that's new and creative," she said. "You're better than I thought you'd be."

"And so are you, Cissy," replied Tristan.

"Nice to chat, but I've got a race to win," said Cissy. And she and her Blastoise started to surge ahead.

"Go, Blastoise, full power!" commanded Tristan.

Blastoise turned up the power of its Hydro Pump, and sure enough, Tristan and Blastoise went faster. It was truly anyone's race now!

"Go, Tristan, go!" cheered Hillary.

Pikachu was cheering just as loudly as Hillary was.

"Come on, Cissy! Don't let him beat ya!" cried Senta.

Both Blastoise were neck and neck, heading toward the finish line with just yards separating them.

The suspense was mounting for everyone; they couldn't wait to see who would get back to the beach first; Tristan or Cissy.

At last both Blastoise crossed the finish line; in a split second, Tristan's Blastoise's tail crossed it first. That made him and his Blastoise the winners.

Everyone gasped at this sudden turn of events.

Tristan jumped off of Blastoise right after it came to a stop. "We did it, Blastoise!" he cried excitedly. "You were magnificent!"

His Blastoise nodded and smiled.

 _(Music Cue: I Got a Victory Badge!)_

Cissy and her Blastoise approached them. "You were pretty good yourself, Tristan," she smiled. "It was a great race, and I have no regrets. That was really smart of you to use Blastoise's Hydro Pump to speed up like that. You were like eyes on the back of your Blastoise's head. I can see why you've made it very far in the Indigo League."

"Well, thanks, Cissy," replied Tristan. "But it's my Blastoise that deserves the credit." He turned to his Blastoise and said, "Right, Blastoise?"

His Blastoise nodded.

"I agree," said Cissy as she took something out of her pocket. "This is proof of your victory at the Mikan Island Gym: The Coral Eye Badge."

Tristan was amazed. "It looks like a seashell."

"That's right," replied Cissy. "All the badges in the Orange Island Gyms look like shells."

Tristan took the badge from Cissy. "Thanks a lot, Cissy," he said. "This one means a whole lot to me."

"Hey, Tristan, may I see it real quick?" asked Hillary.

"Sure, sis," answered Tristan. He gave the badge to Hillary to look at.

Hillary was impressed. "It's so smooth, yet it looks so beautiful. I wish I was competing in the Orange League, too. But this badge is yours, Tristan." And she handed the badge back to Tristan.

"Thanks, Hillary," replied Tristan. Then, he happily proclaimed, "Yes! I won a Coral Eye Badge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" proclaimed Pikachu.

* * *

Later, Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, were riding on Lapras as they left Mikan Island and sailed into the sunset.

"Boy, my heart was racing during that race," said Hillary. "I sure didn't expect you to use Hydro Pump like that before. And now, you're still in the tournament!"

"Yes," replied Tristan. "And now, I have three more badges to go, and once I win them, I can compete in the Orange League. It would've been nice if I could see how well I actually did in the Indigo League."

"Don't worry, Tristan," said Hillary. "You'll get another chance to compete in a regional tournament real soon. I can just see it."

"You're not psychic, are you?" asked Tristan.

"No," chuckled Hillary. "I just know."

And Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu laughed.

* * *

 _And so, with both skill, strategy, and a little luck, Tristan emerges victorious in the first Orange League Gym, and earns a Coral Eye Badge. Now, as their journey continues, our heroes dream of the many adventures, and Gyms, that lie ahead._

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. ISLAND HOPPING

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 5 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue sailing through the Orange Islands. Marissa, Mateo, and the Crystal Onix from the anime make appearances in this chapter, including three different islands: Mandarin Island North, Sunburst Island, and Pinkan Island. Enjoy, and feel free to review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu do some island hopping on their way to the next Gym, but Hillary's thirst for adventure could get her and Tristan into trouble with the law!**

 **Chapter 5: ISLAND HOPPING**

 _(Music Cue: Surf (The Sea 1997-1998 (M40)))_

 _With the Coral Eye Badge safely in Tristan's possession, our heroes are traveling from island to island with Lapras to relax, kill some time, and enjoy the sights of the open sea._

"That looks like Mandarin Island North over there!" said Hillary as she looked up ahead. "It's the island that has tall skyscrapers and buildings."

"Yeah, I remember that this island was a scary place," added Tristan. "Grandma and Grandpa told me about how this place used to be a hideout for Team Rocket's secret scheme."

"You don't really believe that hunk of junk, do you?" asked Hillary.

"Believe me, sis, it's all true," replied Tristan. "The headline read: 'Team Rocket's Carted Off Again.' The article explains how Butch and Cassidy used an abandoned power plant as their hideout and used a Drowzee to turn all the Pokémon on the island against their Trainers."

"But you forget that there was a big explosion at said hideout, which caused their dastardly scheme to come to an end," said Hillary.

"We're not going there, Hillary," protested Tristan. "Not if there's no Gym. Besides, it can't be safe, especially if Team Rocket was there in the past."

"Come on, Tristan, can't we just take a little peek...at the peek of skyscrapers?" teased Hillary. "We might even go sightseeing."

"Oh, all right," said Tristan disdainfully. "Okay, Lapras, full speed ahead to Mandarin Island North."

Tristan may not have been happy, but Lapras certainly was, for it enjoyed ferrying Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu on its back, and so with great enthusiasm, it picked up speed.

* * *

When Tristan and Hillary got to the skyscrapers, Tristan felt better. He had never been so high in one before.

"Wow," said Tristan. "You were right, sis. This is beautiful."

"Told ya so," replied Hillary. "And you thought that this was unsafe. You take things way too seriously."

"Yeah, maybe I do," said Tristan. "You think I'm just a scaredy trainer, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Hillary assured him. "You're still feeling the pain of that awful day, aren't you?"

Tristan nodded. "Ever since Giovanni told me of that terrible day, I can't stop getting it out of my head."

"Come on, let's check out more sights of this place," suggested Hillary. "Maybe this'll help you forget about it." And she took Tristan by the hand with Pikachu following them.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Route 1 (The Road to Viridian City (M18A))_

A short time later, they stopped in a food court and grabbed a bite to eat.

"Wow, I never thought food tasted so good here," said Tristan as he happily munched on some fries.

"You must've been hungry," remarked Hillary. "I guess all you needed was a good meal."

"What do you mean?" asked Tristan.

"Well, whenever you get grumpy, the reason is that you're hungry," explained Hillary. "It happens to a lot of people, you know. Even I get a little grumpy every once in awhile. The food here tastes good, and should help make anyone who's in a sour mood feel better."

Pikachu agreed.

"Well, I'm really starting to enjoy traveling from island to island and seeing new places," smiled Tristan. "Even though I'm participating in the Orange League, it's still a lot of fun to explore and see things we've never seen before."

"Absolutely," said Hillary. "So as soon as we finish eating, then it's on to the next island. What do you say?"

"Great idea," replied Tristan. "And while we're doing that, we'll see if we can get a little training in on our way to the next Gym. What do you think, Pikachu?"

Pikachu agreed to the idea.

"That's the spirit," smiled Hillary. "You've found a silver lining. Actually, we all did."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Soon, they set out to sea again on Lapras's back.

"That was a great meal," said Tristan. He was feeling much more cheerful.

"I told you food would cheer you up," chuckled Hillary. "Well, what's next?"

Tristan took out his map and studied it. "According to this, our next stop is Sunburst Island. Apparently, it's known for its high-quality glassblowing shops and quantities of high-quality crystal everywhere."

"A place that's full of crystal sounds like a beautiful place I'd like to see," replied Hillary. "I want to go there, Tristan. May we? Please?"

"All right," smiled Tristan.

Soon, they saw another island ahead.

"That must be Sunburst Island," said Tristan. "Full speed ahead, Lapras!"

Lapras replied happily and picked up speed.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Pokémon Center (M77B)_

A little bit later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were exploring the town market.

"This place _is_ beautiful," remarked Hillary.

"Hey, look, Hillary!" said Tristan as he pointed to a building. "That looks like a shop that sells crystal!"

"Let's check it out," replied Hillary as she, Tristan, and Pikachu walked in.

A young man and a little girl greeted them warmly.

"Hi, welcome to our glass shop," said the man. "My name is Mateo, and this is my little sister, Marissa."

"Hi," greeted Marissa.

"Hi, Mateo, my name's Tristan," said Tristan. "This is my sister, Hillary, and my partner, Pikachu."

"Hi there," said Hillary.

Pikachu greeted them, too.

"It's nice to meet you," smiled Mateo.

"We heard that this place is full of crystal, so we came to explore the island and check it out," explained Tristan.

"Well, you came to the right place," smiled Mateo. "I inherited this shop from my grandfather. My goal is to make high-quality crystal for everyone who comes to this island. I remember not too long ago when I had artist's block."

"What do you mean?" asked Hillary.

"That means my brother had lost inspiration to make good crystal," explained Marissa. "I wanted to help him, so I asked people to help me and him find the Crystal Onix so he could be inspired again."

"A Crystal Onix?" repeated Tristan.

Mateo nodded.

"Now I really want to see it," said Tristan excitedly.

"Me, too!" added Marissa.

"But what does the Crystal Onix look like?" asked Hillary.

"Why don't we go to the cave on the other side of the water, and I'll show you what I mean," suggested Mateo.

* * *

An hour later, Tristan and his friends saw a cave on the other side of the river.

"How do we get across this?" asked Tristan.

"Just watch," replied Mateo.

 _(Music Cue: Legend (Version 2))_

Sure enough, the water began to split and a sandy walkway was created.

"Wow, I never knew we would see that!" exclaimed Hillary in delight.

"Let's go," said Mateo.

In a few minutes, everyone had made it across to the cave. When they got inside, they noticed that there was crystal everywhere.

Everyone marveled at the amazing sights.

"This cave is where the Crystal Onix lives," explained Mateo.

"But why did you come here in the first place?" asked Hillary.

"I had lost inspiration to make good quality crystal," answered Mateo. "So I had decided to make a trip with three trainers named Ash, Misty, and Tracey so we could find the Crystal Onix. It took us awhile, but we managed to track it down. I got into a battle with it to try and get my inspiration back."

"How did you battle it?" asked Tristan.

"I first used my Cloyster to battle it, but found out that Water attacks didn't work on it. So instead, I used my Charmeleon to battle it," explained Mateo. "At that moment, I had noticed that Charmeleon's Fire attacks on the Crystal Onix were just the inspiration I needed to get back into it. And that's when I realized that I could use Charmeleon's fire to help make the crystal just right. I had originally wanted to capture the Crystal Onix, but decided not to, because I had gotten the inspiration I needed to improve my craftsmanship."

"That's great, Mateo," smiled Tristan.

Presently, they came to a lake in the middle of the cave.

"Well, here we are," said Mateo. "Any second, we'll see the Crystal Onix."

Presently, there was a tremendous splash of water, and sure enough, a giant crystal snake emerged above the water's surface. It was very big, just like a regular Onix.

Everyone marveled at its crystalline body.

"Is that the Crystal Onix you were talking about?" asked Hillary.

"It is," answered Mateo. "Without it, I wouldn't have gotten the inspiration I needed to get back into sculpting not too long ago."

The Crystal Onix growled in agreement.

"Hey, Mateo, why isn't this Onix getting hurt from being in the water?" asked Tristan.

"Because this Onix is made of crystal," explained Mateo. "Normal Onix are made of rock, so they're weak against Water attacks. But since this Onix is made of crystal, it's immune to any Water attack. Swimming in the water also doesn't bother it."

"That's awesome," said Tristan. He was clearly awestruck. "When it comes to beautiful Pokémon, this Crystal Onix is as good as the most beautiful."

"And divine," added Hillary.

The Crystal Onix looked at Mateo from the water.

"It's nice to see you again, old friend," smiled Mateo. "I know you've been well."

The crystal Onix nodded. Then it saw everyone else with Mateo and said hi. Then it dove back under the water.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were impressed.

Mateo was even happier than when he and everyone else first came into the cave. "Now I have even more inspiration to do great craftsmanship. And I know my partner, Charmeleon, will help me achieve the same level of greatness."

"That's great, Mateo," smiled Hillary.

* * *

A few hours later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were off on Lapras's back again as they drifted toward the next island. It had high cliffs on all sides, plus there were whirlpools.

"Which one's next, Tristan?" asked Hillary.

"Hmmm," said Tristan. "I don't think we'd better go to that island."

"Come on, Tristan, what island can be so dangerous that we can't take a little peek?" asked Hillary.

"It's called Pinkan Island," answered Tristan. "Pinkan Island has a preserve called the Pokémon Reserve Preserve."

"What's the Pokémon Reserve Preserve?" asked Hillary.

"Well, pink Pokémon live on that island, and they're sought after by poachers," explained Tristan. "And Officer Jenny catches anyone who sets foot on the island illegally.

But the word 'pink' made her lose control. "All right, that's that! Let's go see the pink Pokémon! Come on, Lapras, let's go!"

 _(Music Cue: Wreakin' Havoc! (as heard the first time in "Showdown at Dark City"))_

Lapras went faster, much to Tristan's resentment.

"No, Lapras, stop!" cried Tristan. "We're gonna head straight into the whirlpools!" He turned to Hillary. "What are you doing, Hillary?! I'm the one who gives Lapras orders, not you!"

"But pink is my favorite color, Tristan!" protested Hillary. "And pink is a highly unusual color for a Pokémon!"

"If we get sucked into those whirlpools, it'll be all your fault!" warned Tristan.

But strangely, Lapras jumped over them with ease, and they didn't get sucked into any one of them. It soon came to a stop on the beach of the island.

Tristan looked at Hillary. "Well, we made it to the island without getting sucked into those whirlpools."

"At least Lapras is a good swimmer," replied Hillary. "Now we can see the pink Pokémon."

"But what if Officer Jenny catches us?" protested Tristan. "What would we do then, huh? Hillary? Where'd you go?"

Hillary had quickly disappeared before Tristan could finish his sentence.

"Oh, come on!" complained Tristan. "And Hillary thinks I'm the stubborn one? Lapras, return now!"

Tristan quickly returned Lapras to its Pokéball and started chasing after Hillary with Pikachu close behind him.

* * *

It wasn't long before Tristan and Pikachu caught up with Hillary.

"Look at all those cliffs!" said Hillary. "No cliff can be too high for me!"

"But we can't just come here and gallivant on this island!" protested Tristan.

"Oh, don't be such a worry-wart," replied Hillary. "I'll tell you what. I'll send out my Ledyba and have it check out the top of the cliff. If it's safe, we'll go up, and if it isn't, we'll leave the island and forget all about it."

"Oh, all right," said Tristan disdainfully.

"Let's go, Ledyba!" cried Hillary as she threw her Pokéball.

Her Ledyba emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

"Ledyba, could you go on up to the top of the cliff and see what you can find please?" requested Hillary.

Ledyba nodded and flew to the top of the high cliff. It didn't see anything, so it came back down to Hillary and the others and informed them.

"Is it safe, Ledyba?" asked Hillary.

Ledyba nodded.

"Great! Let's go, Tristan!" said Hillary. And she began climbing.

Tristan and Pikachu looked at each other in concern.

"Something tells me that visiting this island isn't a good idea," said Tristan.

Pikachu nodded in agreement as it followed Tristan and Hillary up the cliff.

It was a long climb, but soon, everyone had made it to the top. They began to explore the woods of this island.

"This must be the Pokémon Reserve Preserve," said Tristan.

Nobody was around, not even a trace of any Pokémon.

"I was sure this place was full of pink Pokémon," said Hillary.

"Well, I don't see any, so let's get off this island, and we'll pretend we never set foot here, okay?" replied Tristan.

"No way!" protested Hillary. "I came to see those pink Pokémon, and that's what we're gonna do!"

Presently, a pink Rhyhorn came out from behind the trees.

"Look, Tristan! A pink Rhyhorn!" said Hillary excitedly. "I'm gonna go see it!"

"No, Hillary, wait!" cried Tristan.

But it was too late, for the pink Rhyhorn saw her. It growled angrily and charged straight toward her.

 _(Music Cue: Let's Run! (as heard in Tracey Gets Bugged"))_

"Yikes!" cried Hillary. "That's a Take Down attack!" And she ran away from the pink Rhyhorn as fast as she could straight toward Tristan.

The pink Rhyhorn saw Tristan and decided to chase him, too.

"No, not this way!" shouted Tristan. And both he and Pikachu ran as fast as they could.

Soon, all three of them were being chased, but the pink Rhyhorn steadily gained on them until they came to the edge of the high cliff.

"We're trapped!" cried Hillary. "There's no place left to run!"

"It's too high to jump!" added Tristan.

The Rhyhorn came closer and closer and was just about to knock them off.

"Charizard, Pidgeot, go!" shouted Tristan as he threw two Pokéballs.

Charizard and Pidgeot emerged from the white lights that shot out of them.

Tristan got on Charizard while Hillary got on Pidgeot.

At the last second, Charizard and Pidgeot got out of the way of Rhyhorn's Take Down attack just in time.

But Rhyhorn didn't see the cliff in time and started falling.

"Grab it, Charizard!" shouted Tristan.

Quickly, Charizard dove down and caught Rhyhorn in its arms and it slowly lifted it back up to the top of the cliff.

Tristan and Hillary dismounted from Charizard and Pidgeot, respectively.

"Good job, Charizard," said Tristan.

Charizard nodded.

Rhyhorn was grateful for the rescue and started to walk away.

Soon, Officer Jenny came by in a jeep. She was not amused. "What are you two kids doing here?" she demanded. It was then that she saw the Rhyhorn that was just rescued. She wasn't angry anymore, but she still wanted to know. "What happened with the Rhyhorn?"

* * *

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu soon found themselves at the police station.

Hillary explained the whole story to Officer Jenny. "I wanted to see the pink Pokémon because pink is my favorite color, you know. And I got a little too close to the Rhyhorn and made it mad, so it chased us. When Rhyhorn ran after us, we used Charizard and Pidgeot to fly to safety, but Rhyhorn fell off the cliff. Charizard grabbed Rhyhorn just in time and we got it back to the top of the cliff. Then the Rhyhorn walked off."

Officer Jenny understood Hillary's story.

"We're sorry we came here, Officer Jenny," said Tristan. "We hope you can forgive us."

"Well, since you rescued the Rhyhorn from falling into the ocean, I won't press charges on you this time," said Officer Jenny. "But I want you two to keep this place a secret to protect the pink Pokémon from poachers."

"Yes, ma'am," said Tristan and Hillary together.

"We also have rangers and researchers studying this island according to what Professor Oak said not too long ago," continued Officer Jenny. "And they're doing everything they can to help protect the Pokémon inhabiting it."

"But I still don't understand something, Officer Jenny," said Tristan. "Why are the Pokémon pink?"

"It's because of the Pinkan Berries," explained Officer Jenny.

"Pinkan Berries?" repeated Hillary.

And Officer Jenny showed Tristan and Hillary one. "These berries have special properties, and those properties are what make the Pokémon turn pink. They'll stay pink if they eat the Pinkan Berries all the time.

"Of course, there are also Pokémon that happen to be pink naturally," said Tristan.

"Like those Clefairy we met on Mount Moon?" asked Hillary.

Tristan nodded. He remembered seeing the Clefairy dance around the giant Moon Stone in the caves of Mount Moon back in Kanto.

"I think I'll go ahead and take you two past the whirlpools so you can sail through the Orange Islands," said Officer Jenny.

"That's great, Officer Jenny. Thank you," smiled Tristan and Hillary together.

Pikachu thanked her, too.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Meeting and Parting)_

So a little while later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were seen on Lapras's back waving goodbye to Officer Jenny as she drove her boat past the whirlpools back toward Pinkan Island.

"You know, Tristan," said Hillary, "you were right about not coming here. I should never have disobeyed you or your warnings."

Lapras sadly nodded in agreement.

Tristan gently patted Lapras on the head. "It's all right, Lapras," he said. "I know you were just trying to have fun."

Lapras smiled again. It felt grateful that Tristan would forgive it so easily.

Tristan turned to Hillary. "On the one hand, I'm very disappointed in you," he said. "That was a foolish thing to do, even though I've told you that we shouldn't go on that island. Yet you chose to do it anyway."

"I know," replied Hillary sadly. "I'm really sorry, Tristan."

"But on the other hand," continued Tristan, "I'm proud of you for owning up the way you did. You showed a lot of courage. Although, I have to admit, I do stupid things every once in awhile, too."

"Thanks, Tristan," replied Hillary. "From now on, I promise to do what you tell me. And I'll do my best to keep you out of trouble, too."

"Atta girl," said Tristan.

Pikachu agreed.

* * *

 _After going from island to island, and getting into a few scrapes with the law, our heroes continue their journey to their next tropical adventure._

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. THE SICK LAPRAS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 6 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue sailing through the Orange Islands. Nurse Joy, the most athletic of all the Nurse Joys in the anime makes an appearance in this chapter. You may recall the Invincible Pokémon Brothers from the anime, too. Kimy makes an appearance, too. I plan to have them appear throughout this story, one at a time, and then have them join forces. Please feel free to read and review. Have a very happy Thanksgiving with all your loved ones!**

 **TEASER: Tristan's Lapras is sick, so while Tristan and Pikachu stay behind to take care of Lapras, Hillary and an athletic Nurse Joy set off on an adventure of their own when they have to take care of...an entire school of Lapras?!**

 **Chapter 6: THE SICK LAPRAS**

 _(Music Cue: Opening & Title Screen 1997-1998 (as heard in "The Mystery Menace"))_

 _Today, our heroes are sailing toward another island. Tristan's fine. Pikachu's dandy. And Hillary couldn't be any better. But someone else is not doing too well at all._

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu heard moaning as they drifted along.

"You didn't make that sound, did you Hillary?" asked Tristan.

"No, I didn't," replied Hillary.

"Then who did?" asked Tristan.

No sooner did Tristan ask that question than Lapras sunk its head into the water.

"Lapras!" gasped Tristan and Hillary together.

Lapras lay motionless in the water as it kept on moaning.

"Lapras doesn't look so good," said Tristan.

"And we don't have any other Water Pokémon that are strong enough to carry us," added Hillary. "Now what?"

"We stay calm and see what's wrong," answered Tristan as he took out a Pokéball. "Blastoise, come on out."

Blastoise emerged from the white light that shot out of the Pokéball and into the water.

"Oh, yeah!" said Hillary. "I forgot we had Blastoise with us, too!"

"We need your help, Blastoise," said Tristan. "Could you let us get on please?"

Blastoise nodded, and sure enough, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu got on the back of its shell. It then swam in front of Lapras so Tristan could check on it.

 _(Music Cue: The Enigma)_

"Let's see," said Tristan as he gently lifted Lapras's head out of the water. He felt its forehead. Sure enough, it was hot to the touch, and its face was red. "Not good."

"What's wrong, Tristan?" asked Hillary worriedly.

"Lapras is ill, just as I thought," answered Tristan. "It's got a high fever."

"And there's not a Pokémon Center around for miles," added Hillary. "Now what are we gonna do?"

Lapras continued to moan in discomfort.

"Don't worry, Lapras," Tristan assured it. "We'll get help for you somehow."

"I know!" said Hillary excitedly. "Tristan, do you remember the time you helped that Articuno back in Fuschia City?"

"I remember that!" replied Tristan. "We took it to the Pokémon Center and put it on the ice-cold flatbed! Except we don't have a flatbed way out here."

"But maybe we can make an ice pack for Lapras!" suggested Hillary.

"An ice pack? How?" asked Tristan.

"Use one of the plastic baggies that Grandma gave us and put some water in it," replied Hillary.

Tristan took one of the plastic bags out of his backpack and filled it with lots of seawater, since there was no other source of water around.

"Now gently, use an Ice-type attack to freeze the water inside the baggie," said Hillary.

"I get it now," said Tristan. He was starting to get the idea. "Blastoise, I need you to use a gentle Ice Beam on this bag."

Blastoise complied and fired a gentle ice-cold beam of energy from its mouth at the sack. Instantly, it froze the water inside.

"Next, gently break the ice inside," instructed Hillary.

Tristan gently ripped the ice inside the bag into little pieces.

"Now we'll use a bigger sack to seal the iced bag," said Hillary.

And Tristan stored the bag of ice inside a bigger plastic bag and sealed it up.

"Now I put it on Lapras's forehead, right?" asked Tristan.

"Right," replied Hillary.

Tristan put the plastic ice bag on Lapras's head.

"How's that feel, Lapras?" asked Tristan. "Any better?"

Lapras moaned weakly, but brightened up a little with the feel of the ice bag on its head.

"That's great," said Tristan. "That was a good idea, Hillary. Thanks a lot."

"Oh, it was nothing," replied Hillary. "You would have done the same for me."

Presently, a kayak emerged in the distance. Someone was paddling very quickly.

"Whoa, someone sure knows how to paddle," remarked Tristan.

Then, Tristan and Hillary saw someone with a nurse's cap on. A Chansey was paddling, too.

"Look, it's Nurse Joy!" said Hillary.

Sure enough, it was Nurse Joy. But her skin was much tanner than the skin on most of the other Nurse Joys.

"Nurse Joy!" shouted Tristan and Hillary together.

Nurse Joy heard them and came to them as quickly as she could. "What's the matter?"

"My Lapras isn't doing too well," said Tristan. Can you help it, Nurse Joy? Please?"

"I'd be happy to take a look at it," smiled Nurse Joy. "I travel from island to island to help sick and injured Pokémon because a lot of the other islands around here are too small to have Pokémon Centers." She saw Lapras's burning face. She felt it, but also noticed the ice pack. "Well, you kept your cool and did the right thing by keeping Lapras cool," she said. "But let's try to find an island so it can rest. Matter of fact, we all could use a rest. There's an island up ahead we can stop on."

"Great. Thanks, Nurse Joy," replied Tristan.

"Return Lapras to your Pokéball and follow me," advised Nurse Joy. And she quickly paddled her kayak ahead to the island.

"Okay," replied Tristan. He took the ice pack off of Lapras and quickly returned it to its Pokéball. Then, still on Blastoise, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu followed Nurse Joy and her Chansey as fast as they could swim.

* * *

On the island, Tristan had taken Lapras out of its Pokéball and put the ice pack back on its head.

Then, Nurse Joy gave it medicine tablets to help it get better.

Lapras swallowed them with ease.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" said Nurse Joy.

Lapras gently rubbed its head against Nurse Joy in gratitude.

"Thanks a lot for helping Lapras, Nurse Joy," said Tristan. "Now what do we do?"

"Now Lapras needs a good rest," she replied. "Once it gets a good night's sleep, it'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

"But something's not adding up," said Tristan suspiciously. "Why did Lapras get sick all of a sudden?" He then felt the water. "It doesn't seem too warm here." Then he recalled what had happened. "I remember we sailed through water that was much, much hotter than normal further away from here. That could explain why Lapras got sick all of a sudden."

"That could be just the tip of the iceberg if that's what you experienced," replied Nurse Joy. "It just so happens that there's a whole school of Larpas that I will need to check on later. That's part of my rounds when going to multiple islands."

"Hey, Nurse Joy," said Hillary. "This sure isn't easy going from island to island helping sick Pokémon. And I'm sure finding us with Lapras didn't make it any easier."

"Actually, I was on my way to this island when I saw you guys on the water," smiled Nurse Joy. "So it was no big deal."

"Hey, would it be okay if I went along with you on your rounds today?" asked Hillary excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" answered Nurse Joy.

"Hooray!" cried Hillary. "Hey, Tristan, do you want to come?"

Tristan shook his head. "I'll stay here and take care of Lapras," he replied.

"But you'll miss out on all the adventures Nurse Joy and I are gonna do!" protested Hillary.

"But I can't just leave Lapras unattended," insisted Tristan.

Hillary understood why Tristan had to stay behind. "Okay, Tristan," she said. "I understand. And I'm sure Nurse Joy will understand, too."

Nurse Joy nodded in agreement. "Actually, it is best if someone stays with Lapras. I'll look after Hillary until we get back."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," replied Tristan.

Pikachu stood by Tristan as it offered to help.

"Do you want to help, too, Pikachu?" asked Tristan.

Pikachu nodded. Lapras was its friend, and it cared very much for it just like Tristan did. And it couldn't bear to leave Tristan alone.

"Thanks, Pikachu," said Tristan. "You're a real pal."

"But what about you, Tristan?" asked Hillary.

"Don't worry about me, sis," said Tristan. "Pikachu and I will be fine. Besides, Lapras needs me to help take care of it. Why don't you take Blastoise with you? It's a strong swimmer, like Lapras is, and I bet it'll come in handy in case you get into any trouble."

"That's a good idea," smiled Nurse Joy. "Blastoise might be able to help us out with our rounds today."

A few minutes later, Tristan waved bye-bye as he saw Hillary swim away on Blastoise while Nurse Joy and Chansey paddled away on their kayak out over the horizon.

* * *

Out at sea, Nurse Joy and Chansey were paddling furiously in their kayak with Hillary and Blastoise not far behind.

"What's our first stop, Nurse Joy?" asked Hillary.

"Our first stop is out there under the water," answered Nurse Joy as she and Chansey brought their kayak to a stop.

Hillary and Blastoise stopped alongside.

"But how do we get down there, Nurse Joy?" asked Hillary.

"With this!" answered Nurse Joy. And she tossed Hillary a diving suit for her to put on.

A few moments later, Hillary and Nurse Joy had put on their scuba diving gear and prepared to go down underwater.

"I've never worn this before," said Hillary. "I feel like a scuba diver."

"That's exactly what this is, Hillary," smiled Nurse Joy. "This will allow us to communicate and talk underwater. Blastoise can come along, too, since it's a Water Pokémon."

"But what are we going to do down there?" asked Hillary.

"We're just going to check on some Water Pokémon down below the water's surface," explained Nurse Joy. "They were sick yesterday. They made good progress on the road to recovery since then, but I just wanted to see how they're doing today."

"Then let's dive in," said Hillary as she, Blastoise, and Nurse Joy dove under the water. Chansey stayed on the kayak to keep an eye on things.

Hillary had never been diving underwater before. It was like another world. There were Water Pokémon swimming freely as she waved at them.

Nurse Joy took out her water-proof medical equipment and checked on some Shellder. She made sure of every little thing from the eyes to the tip of its tongue.

Next, she checked on some baby Seel. "Hillary, would you hold this Seel for me?" she asked. "This one might be just a little afraid of getting examined." And she handed the Seel over to Hillary.

The Seel squirmed, but Hillary gave it a gentle rub. Seel knew that it would be safe by Hillary's gentle rubbing as Nurse Joy checked all over it. She checked its eyes, then she checked its mouth.

"It's okay, Seel," said Hillary. "This'll all be over real soon."

"Seel," replied Seel. It felt much happier now that it was with a human it didn't know before. Apparently it liked being with people.

Nurse Joy gave the other baby Seel a thorough going-over. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she smiled.

All the Seel replied in agreement.

"I think the Seel liked the check-up, Nurse Joy," replied Hillary. "What's next?"

"There's one more stop I have to make on my rounds today before I'm finished," answered Nurse Joy.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island, Tristan and Pikachu were keeping a watchful eye on Lapras, who had fallen fast asleep. It looked very peaceful sleeping on the water.

"Good," whispered Tristan to Pikachu. "Lapras needs the peace and quiet."

Pikachu was just about to agree with him when it alerted him to something.

"What's up?" asked Tristan. He looked out over the ocean.

 _(Music Cue: The Sign of the Storm)_

Sure enough, there were dark gray clouds in the distance.

"This isn't good," said Tristan. "Nurse Joy and Hillary are still not back yet, and there's a storm out there. I just hope those two aren't caught in that mess." He tried to look through his telescope to see if he could find any trace of them. Alas, they were too far out at sea to be seen. "Where are you guys?"

Then he checked on Lapras again. Sure enough, it was still fast asleep. He gently petted Lapras on the head; its face wasn't as hot.

"Looks like Lapras is doing better," he said. "It's really recovering fast." He was happy about that, but he was still concerned for Hillary and Nurse Joy's safety.

* * *

Meanwhile, all was not well out at sea, for Nurse Joy and Hillary were having trouble navigating through the rough waters, and they were getting even rougher with each passing second.

"How much farther is this last stop, Nurse Joy?" shouted Hillary over the increasing wind.

"It's not much further," replied Nurse Joy.

"But we can't sail through the sea like this!" protested Hillary. "I think we'd better find some shelter from this storm!"

Suddenly, big drops of rain fell from the sky.

"I appreciate your concern, Hillary, but I know when it's unsafe," insisted Nurse Joy.

Hillary couldn't believe how stubborn Nurse Joy was.

Just then, a big flash of lightning lit up the sky, and it was immediately followed by a loud crack of thunder.

Hillary and Nurse Joy covered their ears.

 _(Music Cue: The Copy Pokémon Awaken! (as heard in "A Tent Situation"))_

Unfortunately, Nurse Joy chose that moment to look away, for at that moment, a huge wave roared her way.

"Nurse Joy, look out!" shouted Hillary.

But it was too late, for the big wave had knocked Nurse Joy and Chansey off of their kayak and into the raging waters below!

"Nurse Joy! Chansey!" shouted Hillary. She frantically looked around for them, but didn't see them.

In a moment, Nurse Joy and Chansey bobbed to the surface and gasped for air. They saw their kayak getting washed away in the waves.

"Oh, no! The kayak!" cried Nurse Joy.

Sure enough, the kayak and the paddles went further and further away.

Nurse Joy and Chansey struggled to remain afloat as the waves raged on.

"Hang on, guys," said Hillary as she took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

Then, Hillary jumped off of Blastoise and into the water. In a few seconds, she found Squirtle and grabbed onto it to stay afloat. "Quick, Nurse Joy, you and Chansey get on Blastoise!"

"Okay!" replied Nurse Joy. And she and Chansey quickly got on Blastoise's back. "There's an island ahead we can stop and rest on until the storm passes! Follow me!"

Blastoise quickly swam off with Hillary and Squirtle following it.

Hillary held on to Squirtle for dear life as the waves kept getting bigger and bigger. "I've never encountered a storm this big before!" she bellowed.

"This isn't just any storm, Hillary!" replied Nurse Joy. "It's more like a hurricane!"

"A hurricane?!" gasped Hillary.

"I think you were right in saying that we should find some shelter," said Nurse Joy.

Presently, they saw a small island up ahead.

"Land ho!" cried Hillary as she pointed to the island.

"All right!" said Nurse Joy. "That's the island that has a sturdy building on it. Let's get on the island and find shelter!"

And they all headed straight for the island through the big waves posthaste.

* * *

In the sturdy building, Hillary and Nurse Joy were catching their breath as their Pokémon watched.

"Boy, that was too close for comfort," said Hillary.

"Well, at least we made it," smiled Nurse Joy. "I sure didn't expect a storm to get so big this fast."

"By the way," said Hillary. "What is this final stop that you have to make, Nurse Joy?"

"There's a school of Lapras that I have to check on," answered Nurse Joy.

"Wow, just like Tristan's Lapras, right?" asked Hillary.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Apparently, something is making them really sick, and I need to investigate why."

"But the storm!" protested Hillary.

"Don't worry," said Nurse Joy. "We'll go when the storm dies down."

"What made you get into such wonderful shape, Nurse Joy?" asked Hillary. "And what made you so interested in taking care of Pokémon?"

"Well, there was this Magikarp that I found one day by accident," explained Nurse Joy as she began her story.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Unconditional Love)_

"I was happily running on the beach, when I noticed it with injuries next to the water's edge. I figured it must have been stranded, so I decided to take it home with me. During our time together, Magikarp and I became really close like family, maybe even closer. When it got all its strength back, I released it back into the sea. It was hard at first, but I knew it was for the best, but I never stopped thinking about that little Magikarp.

"Then one day, when I was on a boat ride, I fell into the water. Luckily, my friend, Magikarp, was nearby, and it got me back up to the surface. It turned out to be a very good swimmer after growing so much."

"Then recently, when I met three young Trainers, we were being attacked by Team Rocket. They had trapped us in a net, and I was trying to get to some baby Seel who desperately needed my help. Then, as if it were an answer to my pleas for help, my friend, Magikarp, appeared. It attacked Team Rocket's submarine, but even it was no match for it. Then, by some miracle, it had evolved into a Gyarados and sent those troublemakers flying. Fortunately for us, it still had Magikarp's personality. It turned out that the vitamins I give it every day were just what it needed to evolve."

* * *

"And that's why that Pokémon started it all for me. We've been real good friends ever since," finished Nurse Joy.

"That's a great story, Nurse Joy," said Hillary. "But I'm sure it must be hard traveling from island to island helping Pokémon."

"Some people would say it would make more sense to have a Pokémon Center on some of these islands," said Nurse Joy. "But since I travel from island to island every day, it gives me reason enough to get some exercise."

"That's wonderful, Nurse Joy," replied Hillary.

Presently, Hillary, Squirtle, Blastoise, and Nurse Joy stepped outside. They had noticed that the clouds had cleared up, the winds had died down, and the sun was shining again.

"Looks like the storm's over," said Hillary. "Now we can try to help those Lapras."

"Then let's go," replied Nurse Joy.

* * *

A little while later, they set out again to find the school of Lapras with Hillary on Squirtle and Nurse Joy and Chansey on Blastoise. Presently, they noticed a stream of electricity in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Hillary.

"Uh-oh," said Nurse Joy. "That doesn't look good. Let's go check it out."

And they all went over to investigate what the electricity blast was.

* * *

A punchy Pokémon was using a Thunder Punch attack on the water. zapping the water near a group of Lapras, causing them to take damage just by being in the water.

A short person with spiky red hair was smiling. "That's the way to do it, Hitmonchan. Soon I'll have another Pokémon to add to my collection!"

"Hey, you!" shouted a voice.

The person turned around to see Hillary and Squirtle heading right for him.

"Stop this at once!" demanded Hillary.

"Or what?" asked the person.

"Or you'll be sorry, that's what!" answered Hillary.

"Look! The Lapras!" cried Nurse Joy.

Sure enough, the Lapras weren't doing well at all. They moaned sadly and were on the verge of unconsciousness. All of their foreheads were burning up.

"So you're the one responsible for making all the Lapras sick!" accused Hillary. "Just who do you think you are?!"

The person struck multiple poses and proclaimed, "I'm the best Pokémon Trainer around: Kim!"

"Well, Kim, you've got some nerve hurting the Lapras like you are!" said Hillary. "So leave them alone!"

"Nope," smiled Kim. "I'm going to catch 'em and share the wealth with my friends."

"Who are these 'friends?'" asked Hillary suspiciously.

"You'll see," answered Kim. "But let's battle, and we'll see who wins."

"This is insane!" said Nurse Joy scornfully. "We're in the middle of my rounds today, and you're challenging us to a battle? The nerve of you! Can't you see that those Lapras are in pain?"

"They're not in pain," said Kim. "They're just waiting to be caught."

"But that's not battling fair and square!" insisted Hillary. "Maybe by the time this battle's over, you will have learned that making the waters warm and sizzling with electricity won't help you make as many friends as you'd been hoping for."

A moment later, Hillary and Kim faced each other and readied themselves as everyone else watched.

"We'll fight one on one," said Kim.

"That's fine," replied Hillary. "Okay, Squirtle, you get in there."

Squirtle ran in front of Hillary and was ready to battle.

"I choose Hitmonchan!" said Kim.

Hitmonchan walked in front of Kim and readied itself for battle against Squirtle.

"Let's do it, Hitmonchan, Mega Punch!" commanded Kim.

Hitmonchan charged at Squirtle and proceeded to punch Squirtle with its boxing gloves.

"Squirtle, dodge!" ordered Hillary.

Quickly, Squirtle stood at one side and avoided Hitmonchan's Mega Punch.

"Use your Water Gun!" shouted Hillary.

Squirtle shot a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Hitmonchan, scoring a direct hit on it.

"I'm not going down that easy," said Kim. "Hitmonchan, Thunder Punch!"

Hitmonchan charged at Squirtle as electricity sizzled from its fist, and in one fell swoop, it struck Squirtle, giving it a lot of damage.

"Squirtle, are you okay?" cried Hillary.

Kim laughed. "Looks like your little Squirtle's a weakling. Ha! I knew you were no match for me. Now the Lapras will have a new master."

"Don't be so sure, Kim," countered Hillary. "Unlike you, I know that this battle is anything but over. All right, Squirtle, get us back into this fight with another Water Gun attack!"

Squirtle struggled to its feet and shot another blast of water at Hitmonchan.

"Hey, Hillary, your mistake," said Kim as he took out a second Pokéball and threw it. "Go, Tentacruel!"

A blue jellyfish Pokémon with multiple tentacles emerged from the white light that shot out of it and blocked Squirtle's Water Gun.

Hillary and Squirtle were shocked.

"You cheat!" accused Hillary. "How am I supposed to battle you one-on-two?"

Just then, everyone heard squawking from above.

 _(Music Cue: Gym 1997-1998 (as heard in "Battle Aboard the St. Anne"))_

Hillary looked up to see Tristan flying on Pidgeot.

"Hey, Hillary!" he called as he and Pikachu jumped off of Pidgeot and landed neatly next to her. "Now we'll make it two-on-two!"

"I could have managed, you know," said Hillary, who was modestly annoyed.

"What? And miss out on this great training opportunity?" protested Tristan. "Besides, we're brother and sister. You know we'll always help each other. Plus I've been wanting to see how well we work together as a team. What do you say?"

Hillary was touched by Tristan's kind words. "Thanks, big bro," she said. "Now let's take care of this cheater."

"Well, well, so you do have a friend," mocked Kim.

"Okay, Hillary, I'll take care of Tentacruel, you take care of Hitmonchan," suggested Tristan.

"Right!" agreed Hillary.

"Go, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" commanded Tristan.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" shouted Pikachu as it blasted Tentacruel with a zap of electricity.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" ordered Hillary.

Squirtle blasted Hitmonchan with a powerful stream of water.

"Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!" yelled Kim.

Instantly, flames surrounded Hitmonchan's boxing gloves, and it was charging straight at Pikachu.

"Look out, Pikachu!" ordered Tristan.

"Squirtle, protect Pikachu with Water Gun!" shouted Hillary.

Squirtle jumped in front of Pikachu and blasted Hitmonchan away, plus putting out its fire. This action saved Pikachu from taking any damage from Hitmonchan's attack.

"Thanks, sis," said Tristan.

"Sure, anytime," replied Hillary.

"Now let's finish 'em off," said Tristan. "Go Pikachu, let's finish it up with Quick Attack!"

"Squirtle, follow up with a Tackle attack!" added Hillary.

Pikachu charged at Tentacruel with a white line trailing behind it while Squirtle charged at Hitmonchan full-body style. They both scored direct hits on their foes, causing them to crash into Kim, sending them all rolling away into the woods.

"Bye-bye!" said Tristan and Hillary together.

"That was a marvelous showing of teamwork," commended Nurse Joy.

"Let's take care of the Lapras," advised Hillary.

* * *

An hour later, all of the Lapras had ice packs on their heads thanks to Blastoise freezing the water that was gathered using its Ice Beam and Nurse Joy with many plastic bags. Soon, the entire school's fevers were beginning to go down. But Nurse Joy helped with that even more by giving them medicine tablets.

"Now they all need a good rest, and they'll be fine tomorrow," smiled Nurse Joy.

 _(Music Cue: I Got a Victory Badge!)_

"All right, that's great news! Isn't it, Pikachu?" said Tristan excitedly.

Pikachu agreed.

"I still don't understand something, Tristan," said Hillary. "How were you able to find us so easily? And what about your Lapras?"

"Lapras was fast asleep, and I couldn't bear to leave it alone, plus its fever was going way down, so I put it back in its Pokéball so it could sleep there undisturbed," explained Tristan. "And when I saw the storm approaching your location, I wanted to see if you were okay, so I set out on my Pidgeot to find you. I followed the pattern of water, realizing that Blastoise had traveled on it very recently. Then when I saw that Trainer using two Pokémon against your Squirtle, I figured this would be a good opportunity to see if you and I could work well together as a team. And sure enough, we did."

"So that's what happened," said Hillary.

Tristan nodded.

"I also learned that Kim was the one who made the Lapras sick by making the waters extremely hot and sizzle with electricity," added Hillary.

"So that's why my Lapras got sick," said Tristan. "Well, it's a good thing we showed him."

Hillary smiled. "I figure he won't come back for a long time."

When the school of Lapras got enough of their strength back to swim a short time later, they left the island as Tristan and his friends waved good-bye.

"Stay well, Lapras!" called Nurse Joy. "Travel safe!"

* * *

The next morning, Tristan let Lapras out of its Pokéball. It looked and sounded better than ever before and squealed happily.

"Well, it sounds like your Lapras is back to full strength, Tristan," smiled Nurse Joy.

"Thanks to you, Nurse Joy," replied Tristan. "And the ice packs."

"So, where are you all headed next?" asked Nurse Joy.

"We're trying to get to the next Orange League Gym," explained Hillary. "Do you know where that is?"

"Of, of course," answered Nurse Joy. "It'll only take you about an hour to get to Navel Island. There's an Orange League Gym there, so you can try to earn another badge there."

"All right, then that's where we'll go," said Tristan.

* * *

Lapras squealed happily as it started swimming away from the island with Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu on its back. Nurse Joy waved goodbye to Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they sailed away.

* * *

 _And so, with Lapras good as new, our heroes are once again on their way. And with Tristan's next Gym Challenge coming up on Navel Island, one question remains: What will the challenge be this time? All you have to do is stay tuned!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. THE SUDDEN DEATH CHALLENGE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 7 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey through the Orange Islands. Danny, the Navel Gym Leader, from the anime, makes an appearance in this chapter. But there's one other twist. Officer Jenny is there, too.**

 **TEASER: After four Trainers are sent to the hospital, Officer Jenny demands that the challenge of climbing a high mountain on Navel Island ends, but Tristan, never one to back down from a challenge, insists on trying it anyway. Of course, when he and Gym Leader Danny race down to the bottom, it's...a draw?! What happens then?**

 **Chapter 7: THE SUDDEN DEATH CHALLENGE**

 _(Music Cue: Taking a Break (as heard in the beginning of "Shell Shock!"))_

 _Our heroes have finally made it to Navel Island. After doing some island hopping, Tristan is ready to work hard and earn his second Orange League Gym Badge._

"Navel Island sure has a big mountain," remarked Hillary as she, Tristan, and Pikachu looked on.

"No matter how big it is, I plan to get a badge there," replied Tristan. "And I'm the Trainer who's gonna win it!"

Pikachu agreed excitedly.

"Lapras, full speed ahead to Navel Island!" commanded Tristan.

Lapras squealed happily and picked up speed toward Navel Island.

* * *

On the beach, Tristan had returned Lapras to its Pokéball, and he, Hillary, and Pikachu were looking to see if they could find the Gym.

"Maybe somebody who lives here knows where the Gym is," said Tristan.

"Let's ask around," suggested Hillary.

They didn't have far to go when suddenly, an ambulance suddenly was heard in the distance with lights and sirens blaring in the distance. It was racing away from the mountain as fast as it could.

"That sounds like trouble, sis, let's go!" said Tristan. And he raced off to find out what the commotion was.

"Hey, wait for us!" called Hillary as she and Pikachu raced off after him.

A moment later, they came to the gate with a giant Pokéball on it. Officer Jenny and a tall person with a heavy backpack were speaking.

 _(Music Cue: You Have to Earn Respect)_

"Danny, that's the fourth Trainer that was sent to the hospital this week!" said Officer Jenny sternly. I'm beginning to think that this challenge is a bad idea."

"It's all part of the rules, Officer Jenny," replied Danny. "The Trainer failed the challenge and got eliminated. Besides, I checked that Trainer's injuries, and they didn't appear to be too serious."

"But how many of your challengers actually succeeded in climbing that huge snowy mountain without falling?" asked Officer Jenny suspiciously.

"At least one," smiled Danny.

"But that may be the only one in your entire career!" protested Officer Jenny. "What if another Trainer got seriously hurt?"

Just then, Tristan, Hillary and Pikachu approached.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan.

"Another Trainer was just sent to the hospital in that ambulance," answered Officer Jenny. "The rules state that no Trainer who takes the challenge can be helped by any Pokémon!"

"No Pokémon?!" exclaimed Hillary. "That almost seems impossible! How is Tristan supposed to defend himself if he's in danger of falling?"

Presently, the gates slowly opened, and Tristan walked to a sign at the bottom of the hill. He ran toward the sign, which said: "Welcome all Pokémon Trainers. All Navel Gym challengers must climb to the top of the mountain. Trainers must reach the top on their own. Pokémon may not provide help. Anyone using a Pokémon will be disqualified. Those accompanying the Trainer may use the cable car."

"I don't think you'd better do it, Tristan," advised Hillary. "You've never climbed a steep mountain like that before."

Sure enough, the mountain was very steep, and very high, and it had dark clouds near the top.

Tristan was starting to have second thoughts about climbing the steep mountain. He wasn't sure if he would make it or end up with the same fate as the last Trainer. At last, he said, "I have to go."

Danny smiled while Hillary and Officer Jenny gasped in shock.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Hillary.

"More serious than I've ever been in my life," said Tristan in his most serious tone. "To deny this challenge is to deny my destiny. That mountain may be high, but it's not insurmountable. And I'll climb up to the top and prove that this challenge is one worth doing!"

"That's the spirit, young man!" smiled Danny. "By the way, my name's Danny."

"I'm Tristan, and this is my sister, Hillary, and my partner, Pikachu," said Tristan as he shook Danny's hand.

Pikachu greeted Danny warmly.

"Well, shall we get started?" asked Danny.

"Let's go," replied Tristan.

"Please be careful, okay?" said Hillary.

"Don't worry, sis, I'll manage somehow," replied Tristan. And he, Pikachu, and Danny started the long climb up the mountain.

Officer Jenny watched them go as she and Hillary got into the cable car.

* * *

Tristan, Pikachu, and Danny were making good progress on the path.

"So, you've come from New Bark Town in the Johto region, right?" said Danny.

"Yeah," answered Tristan. "I had participated in the Indigo Pokémon League, but it got cancelled, and so I decided to continue my challenge here."

"That's interesting," smiled Danny. "So how many badges have you accumulated in the Orange Islands so far?"

"So far, one," replied Tristan.

They came to the edge of the steep mountain a few minutes later.

"Well, this is where the challenge really begins," said Danny. "So let's start climbing." And he began the long climb up the mountain.

 _(Music Cue: A Devious Plot)_

Tristan took a peek at the peak. Sure enough, it was really steep. But he knew he had to keep going. "Let's do this, Pikachu." And he and Pikachu began following Danny up the mountain.

* * *

It was a much tougher and steeper climb than Tristan thought, but he was very careful not to take any missteps. Eventually, he and Danny reached the top of the cliff.

"Well, how did you like the long climb?" asked Danny.

"Well, it could have been worse," answered Tristan. "Right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu agreed. They were both stiff and sore. They weren't used to climbing steep mountains without any help.

However, Danny was used to it, since he climbed the mountain a number of times before.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: A Future Hope)_

A few moments later, the temperature dropped at the top as Tristan, Pikachu, and Danny walked through the snow. Tristan and Pikachu were shivering, but Danny was used to it.

"Brrr!" shivered Tristan. "I never thought this mountain would be so cold. I should have packed a winter coat for this challenge."

Pikachu agreed.

Tristan turned to Danny. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"Nah," replied Danny. "I'm used to this brisk weather."

Brisk was a gross understatement, for just then, Pikachu collapsed in the snow.

"Pikachu!" gasped Tristan. "Are you okay?"

Pikachu shivered. It was feeling very cold from the brisk air at such a high altitude.

"Hey, I know!" said Tristan. "Pikachu, why don't you come here? I'll hold you close, and we'll both be warm."

Pikachu shivered and nodded. So it jumped into Tristan's arms and he held it real close. Sure enough, thanks to their shared body heat, they kept each other warm.

Danny was smiling. He was proud of the compassion that Tristan had for his Pokémon.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Hillary and Officer Jenny were waiting for them, and they were wearing heavy winter coats.

"Look! There they are!" said Hillary excitedly as she waved to them.

"Hey! We're here!" called Tristan as he raced to them.

"So he made it after all," said Officer Jenny.

Danny and Tristan caught up with the rest of the group.

"Tristan, I'm pleased to announce that you've passed the first test with flying colors," said Danny.

"I did?" asked Tristan. "That's awesome! Right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu agreed. Shivering in the cold together made the challenge all worthwhile for the both of them.

Danny nodded. "Now it's time for the real challenge to begin," said Danny.

"What's the next step?" asked Tristan.

"The next step is the first part of the challenge," answered Danny. "See those two holes? Those are where geysers will be shooting up from. This challenge is to see who can freeze the geysers with the fastest Ice attacks."

"I've got a Pokémon who can handle that with no problem," said Tristan as he took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Lapras, I choose you!"

Lapras emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball. It looked like it was ready for any challenge.

"All right, Lapras, listen up," instructed Tristan. "This isn't like a regular battle. We'll need to freeze the geyser in a race against whatever Danny's Pokémon is."

Lapras squealed with agreement.

"Go, Nidoqueen!" yelled Danny as he tossed a Pokéball.

Nidoqueen emerged from the white light that shot out of it. It looked really strong.

"This is gonna be good," remarked Officer Jenny. "Nidoqueen and Lapras are both really strong competitors."

"Yeah, but Lapras can do it, no problem!" replied Hillary. She was very confident in Lapras's abilities.

 _(Music Cue: Get Pokémon!)_

Presently, there was a rumble, a roar, and two bursts of water shot up out of the ground into the sky.

"Look!" said Hillary. "Those must be the geysers!"

"Then it's time for the challenge to begin, right, Tristan?" said Danny.

"Right!" agreed Tristan. "Lapras, use your Ice Beam attack to freeze the geyser!"

"You, too, Nidoqueen! Ice Beam!" commanded Danny.

Both Lapras and Nidoqueen shot powerful cold beams of energy from their mouths at the geysers.

Lapras's Ice Beam started freezing the bottom of the geyser first, then Nidoqueen's did the same. Sure enough, it was neck and neck.

"Come on, Lapras!" cheered Hillary. "You can do it!"

Pikachu cheered loudly, too.

"All right, Nidoqueen, it's time to turn up the heat," said Danny.

Nidoqueen increased the power of its Ice Beam, causing the geyser to freeze faster. It was surging ahead of Lapras.

Tristan saw this and commanded, "Okay, Lapras, let's do what they do. Turn it up!"

Sure enough, Lapras increased the power of its Ice Beam as well, and soon it caught up with Nidoqueen. It was once again neck and neck.

Both geysers were almost completely frozen at this point.

"Full power now!" ordered Tristan and Danny together.

Both Lapras and Nidoqueen maximized the power of their Ice Beam attacks. It was a big struggle not to let up, but Lapras, being an Ice-type, was able to completely freeze the geyser first. That gave Tristan the first victory in his challenge.

Nidoqueen's Ice Beam completely froze its geyser just after Lapras's did.

"Yes! We did it!" said Tristan excitedly. "Lapras, you were awesome!"

Lapras panted wearily, but replied happily.

"That Lapras of yours is something," commended Danny. "Now, let's begin the second challenge."

"What's that?" asked Tristan.

"The second part of the challenge is to create bobsleds out of these frozen geysers using three Pokémon," explained Danny. "Whoever finishes that task first wins the round."

"All right, then I choose Venusaur and Charizard," said Tristan as he threw two Pokéballs. "Go!"

Venusaur and Charizard emerged from the white lights that shot out of them.

"And Pikachu will be my third Pokémon," added Tristan.

Pikachu stood next to Venusaur and Charizard, and was ready to help.

"All right, team, listen up," said Tristan to his Pokémon. "Lapras helped us win the first round. So if we win this round, we'll win this match. So let's show some teamwork out there and do our best!"

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"That may be, Tristan, but don't expect this challenge to be so easy," said Danny as he tossed out two more Pokéballs.

A Machoke and a Scyther made their appearances from the white lights that shot out of them.

"Wow, a powerful Scyther and Machoke!" said Hillary. "This'll be good, too!"

"And I'll be using my Nidoqueen to help them out," added Danny. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" said Tristan.

"Ready...set...go!"

 _(Music Cue: Wreakin' Havoc!)_

Sure enough, the race was on. Venusaur used its Vine Whip to cut the ice while Pikachu's Thunderbolt assisted it. Charizard used its Flamethrower to help shape the ice, being very careful not to melt it too fast.

"That's the way to do it, guys! Keep up the good work!" commended Tristan.

But Nidoqueen, Scyther, and Machoke were no slouches, for with well-coordinated cooperation, they were just as good as Venusaur, Charizard, and Pikachu. Scyther and Nidoqueen slashed the ice with relative ease while Machoke helped shape it with its well-placed fists.

"Way to keep up the pace, guys," commended Danny.

"Wow, this is a great way to watch them go head to head!" said Hillary. "It makes me wish I was participating in this myself!"

"I think the Pokémon just might set a record for the fastest time of building ice sleds," added Hillary.

Sure enough, that was what all six Pokémon were making, for since this was the perfect climate for sledding, they would be able to use them.

Venusaur, Charizard, and Pikachu worked well together and finished building their big sled.

Unfortunately, Danny's Pokémon were just a little bit too fast for them, and so they completed their big sled first.

"Well, it looks like that challenge is over," said Danny. "You were very close, Tristan."

"Aww, Tristan lost that one," said Hillary sadly.

"But he seemed to have fun coaching his Pokémon," added Officer Jenny.

Pikachu, Venusaur, and Charizard felt sad.

"It's okay, guys," Tristan assured them. "All three of you did an amazing job working as a team. We'll win the next challenge, no doubt!"

Tristan's Pokémon felt better after that.

"By the way, what is the next challenge?" asked Tristan to Danny.

"The next challenge is the final challenge," explained Danny. "This challenge is a sledding race down the bottom of the mountain and onto the beach. Whoever reaches the goal line at the bottom first will win this match."

"So it's a race down the mountain and onto the beach, huh?" said Tristan. "Well, we can handle that! Venusaur, return!" He took out Venusaur's Pokéball and returned it. Then he took out another Pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

Pidgeot emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

"Charizard and Pidgeot, I'm going to have you two pull and steer the sled while Pikachu steers from inside," instructed Tristan.

All three Pokémon responded in agreement.

"That's a nice collection of Pokémon you have," smiled Danny. "But don't think you'll beat me so easily. Electrode and Geodude, go!" He threw his Pokéballs and Electrode and Geodude emerged from the white light that shot out of it. Then he returned Nidoqueen and Machoke to their Pokéballs for a well-deserved rest.

"So how are we supposed to get down?" asked Hillary.

"As soon as we start going again, use the cable car to get back down the mountain," answered Danny.

"Right," replied Hillary.

In no time, Charizard and Pidgeot were holding ropes that were secured to Tristan's sled while he and Pikachu got inside it.

Danny and his three Pokémon got inside their own sled.

"We'll start as soon as the green lights appear at the start line," explained Danny.

The red lights appeared one by one as they counted down. Then when they flashed green, both sleds started going.

 _(Music Cue: Boy Trainer Appears!)_

They started going faster and faster. The race was on!

Tristan and his team gained an early lead, but Danny and his Pokémon didn't make it at all easy for them.

"Let's take the cable car," suggested Officer Jenny to Hillary.

"Right," replied Hillary.

And they immediately got into the cable car, and it started going down the line toward the bottom of the mountain.

On the slope, both sleds were sliding down the hill at a high rate of speed. Both Trainers were giving each other a run for their money.

At one point, Danny's team pulled away from Tristan; however, Tristan's team always managed to catch up.

As they got further down the mountain, the air got warmer.

"Hey, you're tougher than I thought," smiled Danny.

"And so are you," replied Tristan.

"Guess I'll see you at the finish line," said Danny.

"Not if I get there first!" replied Tristan.

At that moment, the goal line was seen just ahead.

Both Trainers were determined to cross the finish line first as they and their Pokémon traded the lead between one another.

Meanwhile, Hillary and Officer Jenny saw the two sleds approach the beach at a high rate of speed.

"Here they come!" said Hillary.

"And it looks like we're just in time to see the end of the race," added Officer Jenny.

Sure enough, both sleds were still neck and neck. In a matter of seconds, they slid onto the sandy beach followed by a tremendous splash in the water.

 _SPLASH!_

To everyone's surprise, they both crossed the finish line at the same instant.

Everyone gasped in shock, even Danny, for a tie had never taken place at the Navel Island Gym before.

"It looked like both sleds crossed the finish line at the same time," said Danny.

"So now what happens?" asked Tristan.

"Let's have a sudden death Pokémon battle where each of us uses one Pokémon each," suggested Danny. "Whoever wins the battle wins the match."

"All right, let's do it!" replied Tristan. He was really excited about having a battle at a Gym again.

"So the two of them are going to battle it out, huh?" said Hillary. "This'll be awesome."

* * *

In a few moments, Tristan and Danny faced each other on the beach with Hillary, Pikachu, and Officer Jenny as spectators.

"I hope you're ready for a good battle, Tristan," said Danny. "I won't go easy on you just because we tied."

"I hope you're ready, too, Danny," replied Tristan. "Ready to hand over a badge, that is."

"Your brother sounds very confident," said Officer Jenny to Hillary.

"Well, he's made it this far, and he's done a lot of training up to this point," replied Hillary.

"Nidoqueen, let's go!" shouted Danny as he threw his Pokéball.

Nidoqueen materialized from the white light that shot out of the ball. It gave a mighty roar despite using Ice Beam to freeze the geyser earlier.

 _Nidoqueen's a Ground-type, but it looks very strong,_ thought Tristan. _I'd use Lapras, but it needs a good rest after the geyser challenge. But I have another idea._ He took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Blastoise, I choose you!"

A white light shot out and Blastoise emerged from it.

"That's a very strong Blastoise, Tristan," Danny complemented. "But I hope you didn't choose it just because of a type advantage."

"Not a chance," replied Tristan. "Blastoise and I have been through many battles together. This'll be decided by our abilities."

"Then let's begin," said Danny. "Nidoqueen, let's start with an Ice Beam."

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Trainer Battle (as heard in "The Grass Route")_

Nidoqueen fired an ice-cold beam of energy from its mouth at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, counterattack with your Ice Beam!" instructed Tristan.

Blastoise shot an ice-cold beam of energy from its mouth at Nidoqueen.

The two Ice Beam attacks collided with one another with neither Pokémon giving an inch. Soon after, both attacks created a huge explosion of energy, knocking both Blastoise and Nidoqueen backward, but were ready for more.

"Blastoise, use your Skull Bash!" ordered Tristan.

Blastoise lowered its head and charged at Nidoqueen as its head glowed in a silver aura.

"Nidoqueen, knock Blastoise off balance with your tail!" commanded Danny.

Nidoqueen used its thick, scaly tail and sent Blastoise flying.

"Blastoise has been hit!" exclaimed Hillary.

"Stay strong, Blastoise!" encouraged Tristan.

Blastoise heard Tristan's cry of encouragement and straightened itself so it could land neatly on its feet.

"Yeah! Way to go!" said Tristan excitedly.

"Nice recovery," commended Danny.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump attack!" ordered Tristan.

Blastoise shot two powerful blasts of water from its cannons at Nidoqueen.

The blasts were so big and so powerful that Nidoqueen couldn't dodge them in time.

"Yeah! That sure hit the mark!" said Hillary.

Pikachu cheered in agreement.

"Nidoqueen, freeze that Hydro Pump with an Ice Beam blast!" instructed Danny.

Nidoqueen shot its Ice Beam directly at Blastoise's Hydro Pump, causing its cannons to freeze up.

"Oh, no!" gasped Tristan.

"Not good," said Hillary. "Blastoise's cannons are frozen. Now it can't use Hydro Pump anymore."

"Well, now what, Tristan?" asked Danny. "That should cool you down for awhile."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," replied Tristan. _Except that he's right,_ he thought. _Blastoise's Hydro Pump has been completely frozen, and if I try to use it again, its cannons might burst, and that could cost me the match. If only there was a way to slice and dice through the ice._ Then he saw that the frozen blasts of water looked exactly like swords. _Slice and dice through the ice! That's it!_ Then he shouted, "Blastoise, use those frozen blasts of water and attack Nidoqueen!"

 _(Music Cue: Gym 1997-1998 (as heard in "Navel Maneuvers"))_

Blastoise, using great power and strength, managed to break the frozen blasts of water from its cannons. Then, with astounding speed, it charged at Nidoqueen with the makeshift swords to attack.

"Nidoqueen, don't let it get you!" commanded Danny.

Nidoqueen tried its best to block any attempts at getting hit by the frozen swords, but Blastoise's remarkable swordsmanship was pushing its way through with one hit after another. Then with one well-placed jab, Nidoqueen took a lot of damage.

"Now that's what I call getting the point," remarked Officer Jenny.

However, from the last attack, the swords broke, but that was when Tristan sprang into action. "Blastoise, Ice Beam attack!" shouted Tristan.

Blastoise shot an icy cold beam of energy from its mouth at Nidoqueen, causing it to take a direct hit.

"Nidoqueen!" gasped Danny.

Nidoqueen was frozen solid thanks to Blastoise's Ice Beam attack, even though it was still able to battle.

"Okay, Blastoise, finish it off with Hydro Pump!" commanded Tristan.

Blastoise's cannons, free once again, shot two powerful blasts of water at the frozen Nidoqueen, knocking it back past Danny and onto the ground just a few feet away. It had finally been knocked out.

Danny saw that his Nidoqueen had been knocked out. Then he smiled. "Well, I guess we lost that one. Congratulations, Tristan."

 _(Music Cue: I Got a Victory Badge! (as heard in "The Battle of the Badge"))_

"Thanks, Danny," replied Tristan. "That was a great battle."

Danny agreed as he returned Nidoqueen to its Pokéball.

"Wow, Tristan, you really won!" said Hillary. Then she came to Blastoise. "And Blastoise, despite having no experience with a sword you were a master swordsman."

Blastoise smiled sheepishly. It had never won a battle like that before.

"It was a creative way to use Nidoqueen's Ice Beam to your advantage the way you did," added Danny to Tristan. "Not only that, you were a great competitor in making it up to the mountain, making a sled, and racing back down the mountain. You definitely earned this, my friend." And he took something out of his pocket to hand to Tristan. It looked like a shell, just like Tristan's Coral Eye Badge. "This is the Sea Ruby Badge. You earned it."

Officer Jenny and Hillary agreed.

"Thanks so much, Danny," replied Tristan. "I couldn't have done it without the efforts of all my Pokémon." Then he raised his new badge in the air and proclaimed, "Yes! I earned a Sea Ruby Badge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu.

"Tristan, that makes two badges," said Hillary. "You're halfway there."

"Yeah," agreed Tristan. "Just two more and I can enter the Orange League."

* * *

Later, as Danny and Officer Jenny waved goodbye, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu, who were all waving back while on Lapras's back, looked at Tristan's new badge as they drifted into the sunset.

* * *

 _And so, with Tristan's second badge in hand, our heroes once again look forward to their next adventure. Whatever it is, it's bound to be action-packed. So stay tuned!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. THE GRAPEFRUIT OF OUR LABOR

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here's chapter 8 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue sailing through the Orange Islands. Ruby from the anime makes an appearance in this chapter. Please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu drift toward the Seven Grapefruit Islands for lunch, but unfortunately, someone is stealing all the grapefruit off of them, and they find out that a formidable and familiar adversary they first met in Kanto is the source of it all!**

 **Chapter 8: THE GRAPEFRUIT OF OUR LABOR**

 _(Music Cue: Route 1: The Road to Viridian City M18A)_

 _After winning his Orange League Gym Battle on Navel Island and earning a Sea Ruby Badge from its leader, Danny, our heroes have decided to do a little more island hopping en route to their next destination._

"Hey, look!" said Tristan. "Seven tiny islands off in the distance!"

"If those are seven tiny islands," replied Hillary, "then I have a feeling that these aren't just seven tiny islands."

"What do you mean?" asked Tristan.

"Let me see the map a second," said Hillary as Tristan handed her the map. "Hmm. I thought as much. This pile of islands must be the Seven Grapefruit Islands."

"Seven grapefruits?" asked Tristan. "I'd be happy if I could have just one today."

"No, no, I mean the seven islands are called the 'Seven Grapefruit Islands.'" said Hillary. "These islands are known for their big and delicious grapefruits, including their tough peels."

"Oh, well if the Seven Grapefruit Islands are full of grapefruits, then I say we take a break for lunch!" suggested Tristan.

Pikachu agreed to the idea. It liked the idea of food almost as much as Tristan did.

"That's a wonderful idea, come to think of it," replied Hillary. "Besides, I'm getting awfully hungry, anyway."

"Then that's where we should go," replied Tristan. "Ready for the next stop, Lapras?"

Lapras replied happily and waited for his next direction.

"Then let's go full speed ahead to the Seven Grapefruit Islands!" commanded Tristan.

Lapras sped up toward the first of the seven islands.

* * *

A moment later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu came to a forest of grapefruit trees.

"Whoa!" said Hillary. "These grapefruits are gigantic!"

"I've never seen food that's as big as that!" added Tristan.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" said Hillary.

But before they could reach for the giant grapefruit, a voice called out. "Wait! Please don't eat the grapefruits!"

Tristan and Hillary stopped in their tracks just in time to see a lady with green hair wearing a pink collared shirt approaching them.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Tristan.

"We're experiencing a grapefruit shortage right now," answered the lady. "We had a Snorlax eat a lot of the grapefruit on many of the islands recently, and our harvest isn't turning out too well. "In fact, we have a deficit of 3,000 grapefruits!"

"Whoa! Three thousand?!" said Hillary. "No wonder you told us not to pick those grapefruits."

Tristan was shocked, too. "I never knew that a Snorlax could eat this many grapefruits. I knew it could eat and sleep, but I never knew it could eat that much.

"That's right," replied the lady. "But thanks to the able assistance of a Trainer named Ash and his friends, we managed to save the grapefruits just in time. And not only that, new grapefruit trees are starting to grow where Snorlax ate. Just look." And she showed Tristan and Hillary the buds growing out of the ground.

"That's marvelous!" said Hillary.

"I don't know if Snorlax intended to do that, but it looks like it's making a difference already," added Tristan.

"We need a lot of time to make sure those trees grow and the grapefruits grow on them," said the lady. "And we need to save every one of the remaining grapefruit trees that still exist on the island until they do."

"That makes sense," said Tristan.

"By the way, my name's Ruby," said the lady.

"Hi, I'm Tristan," said Tristan. "This is my sister, Hillary, and my Pokémon friend, Pikachu."

"Hi," added Hillary.

Pikachu greeted Ruby warmly.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Ruby. "Maybe I can show you around the Seven Grapefruit Islands.

Just then, a worker arrived. "Ruby! The grapefruits on the islands are being stolen!"

 _(Music Cue: Desperate Situation 1997-1998 (as heard in "Two Hits and a Miss"))_

"What?!" exclaimed Ruby. "Where are they?"

"That's just it! We don't know!" replied the worker. "Whoever's stealing our grapefruits has also cut the power to our computer systems!"

"This is bad," said Ruby. "Now what'll we do?"

Tristan and Hillary were quick to take action.

"Please, Ruby, let us help you stop him!" implored Tristan.

"Yeah, it's the least we can do," added Hillary. "Even though we're hungry, we can wait for that because this is more important."

Ruby gave the matter a lot of thought. At last, she said. "All right, follow me." And she led everyone out of the forest into a large building.

* * *

A few moments later inside the building, everyone noticed that the power had been cut.

"What happened?" asked Hillary.

"It must have been the work of that poacher," replied Tristan. "My guess is that whoever cut the power made sure we wouldn't track his location right away until he gets all the grapefruit he can get his greedy hands on."

"That's right," confirmed Ruby. "I'm afraid all our grapefruit will be stolen unless we can pinpoint the exact location of that poacher. And we can't seem to do it without any electricity."

 _(Music Cue: Pikachu Appears!)_

"Electricity, huh?" said Tristan. "That gives me an idea. Hey, Ruby, do you have some sort of generator we can use?"

"Yes, but our current reserve of electricity isn't nearly enough in order to get our computer systems back up to speed," replied Ruby.

"Pikachu can handle that, right, pal?" said Tristan.

Pikachu agreed.

Quickly, Ruby led Tristan and Pikachu to the generator. "If we can give it enough juice, we should be back in business in no time."

Tristan and Ruby quickly attached some wires to Pikachu's cheeks.

"All right, Pikachu, let's turn on the juice and give it a Thunderbolt!" instructed Tristan.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu's electricity ran through the wires and powered up the generator. In no time at all, the lights came on and the computer systems were back up and running.

"It's working!" said Ruby. "Pikachu's electricity was just what we needed. Thank you."

"All right, Ruby, our generator's back!" said the worker. "We can stop the juice now."

Pikachu stopped its Thunderbolt attack and Tristan detached the wires, but not without getting shocked himself.

"Are you all right?" asked Ruby worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry," Hillary assured her. "Tristan's been zapped by his Pikachu's Thunderbolt so many times that he practically runs on it."

Sure enough, Tristan was sizzling with electricity, hair and all. Electricity didn't bother him as long as it wasn't too much at once.

"Now let's check the monitors," said Ruby. She flipped a switch and saw three of the islands, Seven, Six, and Five, had glowed red while another one was flashing red.

"What are those red lights for?" asked Hillary.

"The constant red glow means that the island has no grapefruit left while the flashing red means that it's disappearing," answered Ruby.

"Well, now we know where the poacher is," said Tristan. "Island number 4."

Sure enough, Island 4 was flashing red, indicating that someone was currently on the island, making all the grapefruit disappear.

"We've gotta get there as fast as we can and stop him," said Ruby. "My workers and I will take a boat over."

"Right, and we'll swim over on Lapras's back," added Tristan.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Let's Run! (as heard in "Volcanic Panic"))_

A few moments later, everyone ran to the water's edge.

Ruby and her team took a speedboat and it sped off.

"Lapras, I choose you!" shouted Tristan as he threw a Pokéball.

Lapras materialized from the white light that shot out of it as Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu hopped on its back.

"Hurry, Lapras, follow that boat!" ordered Tristan.

Lapras complied and quickly swam after the speedboat.

 _I hope we can get there in time,_ thought Tristan. _Who knows what that poacher is up to...and why!_

* * *

When everyone got to Island 4, they noticed that all of the grapefruit had been picked.

"Rats! We got here too late!" said Hillary.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ruby. "At this rate, all our grapefruit will be gone before we know it!"

Presently, Pikachu spotted something on the beach leading back to the water's edge, and it alerted Tristan at once.

"What is it, Pikachu?" asked Tristan.

Pikachu pointed to the beach.

Tristan saw what Pikachu showed him. "Look, everybody! Footprints! And it looks like there are two sets!"

Sure enough, there were two sets of tracks, and they were still fresh in the sand as they approached the beach.

"It looks like they belong to a human and a Pokémon," said Ruby. "It must not have been long before we arrived on the island and discovered them."

"And if we find whoever made those tracks, we'll find the poacher!" added Hillary.

"Still, it doesn't tell us what direction he went," said Tristan. "The poacher must have been using some sort of boat to get around the Seven Grapefruit Islands."

"Tristan, that's it!" said Hillary. "I think I know just where we can find our poacher! Come on!"

 _(Music Cue: Chaos)_

And she hurriedly ran back to the water. "Hurry, Tristan, get your Lapras out!"

"Right!" replied Tristan. And he threw Lapras's Pokéball in the air.

Lapras emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

"I don't get it, Hillary," said Ruby. "Why are we going back out to sea in such a hurry?"

As Hillary, Pikachu, and Tristan hopped on Lapras's back, she explained why. "If Islands Seven through Four had their grapefruits wiped out first, then this poacher must be going backwards. So if we hurry and get to Island Three, we should be able to intercept and catch him red-handed."

"That's an excellent observation," smiled Ruby. "Let's hurry over to Island Three!"

"You heard her, Lapras, let's go!" commanded Tristan.

Lapras squealed with delight as it sped along the water to Island Three followed closely by Ruby and her workers in the speedboat.

* * *

In a few moments, Island Three was seen in the distance.

"Look! Another boat!" said Tristan. "You were right, sis. Somebody else must already be on that island."

"And I bet it must be the poacher!" said Ruby as the speedboat roared alongside.

Everyone arrived on the island and Tristan returned Lapras to its Pokéball. Then everyone ran to the forest of grapefruit trees as fast as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, a bearded man was smiling wickedly as a yellow humanoid Pokémon blasted the grapefruit out of the trees. "Heh heh heh heh heh," he snickered. "Nice work, Electabuzz. Thanks to this many grapefruit, we'll make a quick buck."

Electabuzz agreed with him.

"Just two more islands after this one, and then I'll have all the grapefruit I need to be rich!" And he laughed.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

It was Ruby, and Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and Ruby's workers were with her.

"And who might youse be?" said the bearded man suspiciously.

Tristan and Hillary gasped in disgust. They knew who it was. "It's Taz!"

Ruby was shocked at the sudden revelation. "You know him?"

"Yeah," said Tristan. "We battled him once before. He was the one who tried to steal an entire flock of Butterfree near Fuschia City in the Kanto Region."

Now it was Taz's turn to be disgusted. "Arrgh! It's youse two meddling kids again!"

"We should've known it was _you_ stealing the grapefruit off all seven islands!" said Tristan disdainfully.

"Drop the grapefruit right now, you thief!" shouted Ruby.

"It belongs to Ruby, not you!" added Hillary.

"Youse guys got no right to boss me around," replied Taz sternly. "These grapefruit are about to make me a bundle of money!"

"Ugh! How selfish can you get?!" exclaimed Hillary as she took out a Pokéball. "Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

"So that's how it's gonna be? Have it your way!" said Taz. "Go get 'em, Electabuzz!"

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Trainer Battle (as heard in "All Fired Up!"))_

Electabuzz charged at Squirtle and quickly threw a Thunder Punch at it, scoring a direct hit, knocking Squirtle out instantly.

"No, Squirtle!" cried Hillary.

Squirtle lay on its back as it moaned weakly.

"Squirtle, are you okay?" asked Hillary.

"All right, that does it!" said Tristan as he angrily took out a Pokéball. "Venusaur, I choose you!"

Venusaur emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

Tristan knew he had to avenge the honor of his sister and her Squirtle. And the stolen grapefruit was the perfect reason. "Venusaur, we have to get that grapefruit back!"

Venusaur nodded.

"All right, Electabuzz, do another Thunder Punch attack!" commanded Taz.

Electabuzz charged at Venusaur with a punch full of electricity.

"Knock it off balance with your Vine Whip, Venusaur!" ordered Tristan.

Venusaur shot two vines from the flower on its back and kept Electabuzz and its Thunder Punch in check.

Taz growled in anger as Electabuzz kept getting hit with Vine Whip. "You're getting in my way, and your Venusaur ain't helping me! Electabuzz, get it out of my way!"

Electabuzz backed away and shot another Thunder Punch, striking Venusaur.

"Hang in there, Venusaur!" encouraged Tristan.

Venusaur shook off the shock from Electabuzz's Thunder Punch.

"Heh heh!" snickered Taz. "All right, time for a surprise!" And he threw a second Pokéball.

A red bipedal Pokémon with yellow flames emerged from the white light that shot out of that ball.

"A Magmar!" gasped Tristan.

"Hey, that's not fair!" exclaimed Hillary.

"Ha!" laughed Taz. "I'm not known for playing fair."

"Be careful, Tristan," advised Hillary. "It looks like this guy has become more powerful since last time."

"Right," replied Tristan as he took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Charizard, go!"

A white shot out and Charizard materialized from it.

"Charizard, use your Slash attack on Magmar!" commanded Tristan.

Charizard flew in and slashed Magmar with its sharp claws.

"Magmar, Electabuzz! Team up and attack Charizard!" yelled Taz.

Electabuzz and Magmar charged toward Charizard with their Thunder Punch and Fire Punch attacks respectively.

"Look out, Charizard!" cried Hillary.

"Venusaur, SolarBeam!" shouted Tristan.

Venusaur got in front of Charizard and absorbed fragments of sunlight in its flower. Then, because it was such a sunny day, it quickly let loose a powerful Solar Beam at Electabuzz and Magmar, scoring a direct hit and blasting them into Taz, causing him to send the bag of stolen grapefruit into the air.

"The grapefruit!" cried Ruby.

"Venusaur, you know what to do!" said Tristan.

Venusaur extended its two vines into the air and neatly caught the bag of grapefruit. It was safe and sound.

"Nice catch!" said Hillary.

"All right, Pikachu, Thunder attack now!" ordered Tristan.

Pikachu leaped high into the air over Taz and his Pokémon, then it let loose a huge bolt of electricity at them, creating an explosion and sending them all blasting off into the sky.

 _DING!_

Tristan quickly ran over to Hillary and her Squirtle, who was still unconscious. "Hillary, how's Squirtle?" he asked.

"Squirtle's still out of it, I'm afraid," answered Hillary. "That Thunder Punch really did a number on it."

"Maybe I can help with that," said Ruby as she showed Hillary a special box.

"What's that?" asked Hillary.

"These medicine tablets have the same look and the same taste as the grapefruits themselves, and they have very special properties, which were in all the grapefruit grown on the Seven Grapefruit Islands," explained Ruby. "Once your Squirtle eats these, it should be back up to full strength in no time."

"Thanks, Ruby," said Hillary. "We'll try it." Then she opened the box and saw the tablets. Sure enough, they looked exactly like the grapefruits, only they were miniature. She gently opened Squirtle's mouth. "Here, Squirtle, try these." She dropped them in Squirtle's mouth.

Squirtle chewed and swallowed the tablets, and sure enough, it was back to full strength in no time at all.

 _(Music Cue: All's Well That Ends Well)_

"All right!" said Tristan. "Those miniature grapefruits really did the trick!"

"Oh, thank you, Ruby," said Hillary. "Your grapefruit medicine really helped us out."

"Actually, it was you two who actually helped _us_ out today," replied Ruby. "If it hadn't been for you, we never would have stopped that poacher and gotten our grapefruit back. Thank you."

"But what do we do with the grapefruit since it's been picked?" asked Tristan.

"We process it back at the processing plant, where it's turned into grapefruit juice, candied grapefruit peels, and all kinds of stuff," explained Ruby. "Come on, we'll show you."

* * *

At a big building on Island Seven, Tristan and Hillary watched as the grapefruit was broken down into bits and squeezed out to make candy on one end and juice on the other.

"Wow!" said Tristan. "These guys must really work hard in order to make the best grapefruit."

"You said it," agreed Hillary.

"Our processing plant is staffed 24 hours a day," explained Ruby. "And in case our workers find anything wrong with the grapefruits, they can fix it right away without worrying about it being contaminated."

"Hey, Ruby!" said a worker as he ran over. "I found some packaged candied grapefruit peels on the ground, and they're still fresh!"

"I wondered where those went," replied Ruby as she took them. Then she said, "Tristan, Hillary, why don't you two take these candied grapefruit peels as our way of saying thank you."

Tristan and Hillary happily accepted the grapefruit peels. "Thank you so much, Ruby!" they said.

Tristan opened one of them and gave it to Pikachu to try.

Pikachu enjoyed it very much.

"These peels are delicious," smiled Tristan.

Ruby smiled. She knew Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu would be satisfied by the taste.

* * *

A little bit later, Ruby waved goodbye to Tristan and his friends as they began sailing away from the Seven Grapefruit Islands on Lapras's back.

 _(Music Cue: To Be Continued (sample))_

"Goodbye!" called Ruby. "And thanks again!"

"Bye, Ruby!" called Tristan and Hillary.

"Thanks so much for the grapefruit peels!" added Hillary.

* * *

 _Having saved Ruby and the Seven Grapefruit Islands from going out of business, our heroes begin setting off for new adventures. And thanks to the candied grapefruit peels, they won't go hungry again...at least for now._

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. A CHANCE MEETING WITH LORELEI

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 9 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey through the Orange Islands. Lorelei from the anime makes an appearance in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this, even though this chapter will be a trifle shorter than most of the others you've read.**

 **TEASER: Tristan and Hillary are in for a pleasant surprise as they meet up again with Lorelei of the Elite Four. Lorelei challenges Tristan to a battle immediately upon getting together.**

 **Chapter 9: A CHANCE MEETING WITH LORELEI**

 _Our heroes have arrived at Mandarin Island. But this one is to the south, not north, so in actuality, it's called Mandarin Island South. Anyway, it's another stop on their seemingly endless journey through the Orange Islands. What our heroes don't know, however, is that they are in for a special surprise._

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were enjoying themselves on Lapras's back as they continued drifting along in the open sea. Presently, they saw an island in the distance.

"That island is enormous!" said Tristan.

Hillary took a closer look at the map of the Orange Islands. "That must be Mandarin Island South," she replied. "It's nothing like Mandarin Island North. I heard that Lorelei from the Elite Four is supposed to be here today."

"Lorelei?" gasped Tristan. "You don't mean the same Prima who helped us out in our battle against Team Rocket at the Indigo Plateau, do you? Then that must mean she lives here, too!"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Hillary.

"I'm gonna challenge Lorelei to a battle and see how far I've come as a Trainer," answered Tristan.

"But you can't just go and challenge Lorelei to a battle outright," protested Hillary. "She might be busy, or she might be uninterested."

"Even if she is, I'm sure she can't resist a challenge from me, right, Pikachu?" said Tristan.

Pikachu agreed.

"Then that settles it," said Tristan decisively. "Okay, Lapras, Mandarin Island South is our next stop, so full speed ahead!"

Lapras squealed as it picked up speed at Tristan's command.

* * *

When they got to the island, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu got off of Lapras's back.

"Thank you, Lapras," said Tristan. "That was a very nice ride. And a fun one, too."

"I agree," smiled Hillary. "Your swimming is excellent."

Lapras cooed happily as Tristan gently petted it.

"You deserve a good rest," smiled Tristan as he returned it to its Pokéball. Then he turned to Hillary. "So where do you suppose Lorelei is?"

"Hmm," said Hillary. "I'm not sure. If I were Lorelei, I'd be...right there!"

It was true. Hillary had spotted someone sitting at an outdoor picnic area having lunch in the distance. She had a red shirt, blue jacket, and was wearing glasses. Her hair had two pigtails and one ponytail. Sure enough, it was, indeed, Lorelei, one of the Elite Four.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Tristan as he, Hillary, and Pikachu raced off to meet her.

Lorelei stared at the open sea with a dreamy sort of look on her face. "It's a nice day," she said to herself. "I wonder who I'll be meeting today."

"Hey, Lorelei!" called a voice.

Lorelei turned around and saw Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu approaching them. "Well, if it isn't Tristan and Hillary," she smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine," answered Tristan and Hillary together.

"And how's your quest in the Orange Islands coming along?"

"So far, so good," replied Tristan. "I already earned two Orange League Badges."

"That's impressive," said Lorelei. "I'm sure it hasn't been an easy challenge since you accepted it."

"Are you kidding?" said Tristan. "I'm always in the mood to battle other Trainers, including strong opponents. That way I can improve my skills as a Trainer and learn more about my Pokémon with my Pokémon."

Lorelei smiled. "It sounds like you've learned a lot since you first started on your journey."

"And not only that, Lorelei," added Hillary, "I managed to catch an Eevee and a Ledyba!"

"It sounds like you're doing quite well as a Trainer," commended Lorelei. "Have you decided what you want to do on your journey yet?"

Hillary didn't think much about it. "No, Lorelei. Right now, I'm trying to figure that out."

"Well, you don't have to rush into that," Lorelei assured her. "There's plenty of time to figure out what you want to do. Every journey is different, but there's no one path. Just remember that every road will eventually lead to your ultimate goal, whatever it may be."

"That's good advice, Lorelei," said Hillary. "Thank you."

"As for you, Tristan," said Lorelei, "what do you say to a little...battle?" She took out a Pokéball.

"You mean me versus you?" asked Tristan. His face brightened up. He'd been wanting to battle Lorelei ever since he first met her at the Indigo Plateau, so this was his big chance. "All right! I accept your challenge!"

"Now hold on a minute," said Hillary. "Battling a member of the Elite Four is no ordinary challenge. Lorelei really strong, and you don't know how you'll fare against someone as good as her."

"Come on, sis," replied Tristan. "I managed to get eight Badges in Kanto, and I already have two Badges in the Orange Islands. Besides, it's not like I'm competing against Lorelei for some big prize or something. I can take her on with no problem.

But Hillary wasn't so sure.

* * *

In a few moments, Tristan and Lorelei faced each other on the beach while Hillary watched them.

"All right, Tristan," said Lorelei. "We'll battle using one Pokémon each. But don't think that just because we're friends I'll be going easy on you."

"I won't be either, Lorelei, so may the best Trainer win," replied Tristan.

"Lapras, go!" shouted Lorelei as she threw a Pokéball.

 _(Music Cue: A Fight! Real vs. Copy Pokémon)_

A white light shot out and her Lapras materialized from it. It looked really strong.

"Whoa!" said Hillary. "That is one powerful Lapras!"

Sure enough, it was really strong.

 _That Lapras looks like it's stronger than mine!_ thought Tristan.

"Lapras and I have been through many battles together over the years," said Prima. "We've formed a really strong bond."

"Well, if it's bonds you're talking about, I've got Pikachu!" replied Tristan. He turned to his pal, who was standing beside him, ready to battle. "Are you ready?"

Pikachu nodded and jumped in front of Tristan as it waited for Tristan's directions.

"So, you've chosen Pikachu, an Electric-type," said Lorelei. "A smart choice. But is it strong enough?"

"We're about to find out right here!" said Tristan. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!"

Instantly, Pikachu unleashed a powerful yellow bolt of electricity from its cheeks at Lapras, scoring a direct hit.

"Yeah!" said Hillary. "That Thunderbolt hit its mark!"

But surprisingly, Lapras shook it off.

"What happened?!" gasped Tristan. "Thunderbolt didn't do anything! Well, nobody said it would be easy."

"That's right," smiled Lorelei. "Normally, Thunderbolt would do a lot of damage against Water-types like Lapras; however, Lapras and I have been through many battles in the past, as I've said before. So one big jolt won't be enough to beat us."

"Then we'll just have to give it an even bigger jolt," said Tristan. "Pikachu, Thunder attack!"

Pikachu released a powerful yellow bolt of electricity from its body at Lapras, much bigger than its last attack, but unfortunately, Lapras shook off Pikachu's Thunder attack, too.

"No way!" gasped Tristan. "Pikachu's Thunder attack isn't working either!"

"That's not good!" said Hillary. "If Pikachu's Electric attacks don't work, what else can Tristan do?"

"Lapras, jump as high as you can, then use your Body Slam!" ordered Lorelei.

Lapras jumped high into the air and proceeded to land on Pikachu with its full body weight.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" shouted Tristan.

Pikachu quickly evaded Lapras's attack just in time.

"That Lapras is strong," said Tristan to himself. "I can't lose focus on this battle. Pikachu, use your Agility now!"

Pikachu quickly ran from place to place, briefly disappearing in the process every time as it ran straight for Lapras.

"Now follow it up with Quick Attack!" commanded Tristan.

Pikachu dashed for Lapras with a white line trailing behind it and it rammed into Lapras, but Lapras's body absorbed Pikachu's Quick Attack, causing it to bounce off of it.

"None of Pikachu's attacks are working!" grunted Tristan.

"Lapras, Blizzard attack!" ordered Lorelei.

Lapras shot a powerful gust of snow and wind from its mouth at Pikachu, slowing it down and making it shiver.

Tristan and Hillary were forced to cover their faces from the combination of the strong gusts of snow and wind.

"What's happening?!" bellowed Hillary.

"Pikachu, hang in there!" shouted Tristan.

Lorelei was smiling. Her strategy was working perfectly. She had Tristan and Pikachu exactly where she wanted them. Then, she commanded, "Lapras use your Ice Beam and finish it off!"

Lapras shot a powerful beam of cold energy at Pikachu.

"Look out, Pikachu!" shouted Tristan.

But it was too late, for Lapras's Ice Beam attack came too fast for Pikachu to dodge, and it scored a direct hit.

Pikachu was encased in a block of ice as a result.

"Pikachu!" cried Tristan. He quickly rushed to his friend, who had been knocked out. "Pikachu! Are you okay?"

There was no response from Pikachu. It was still frozen solid.

"Poor Pikachu," said Hillary.

Tristan grabbed a big rock and frantically smashed it against the ice in the hopes of freeing Pikachu from it. After a few hits, he was able to smash the ice.

Pikachu gasped for air as it broke free.

"Pikachu, how do you feel, buddy?" asked Tristan.

Pikachu replied weakly.

"Nice job, Lapras," said Lorelei as she returned it to its Pokéball and walked over to Tristan and Pikachu. "That was a very good effort, Tristan." Then she gently took Pikachu from Tristan's arms and placed it in hers. "I'm sorry I had to do that, Pikachu. I hope you can forgive me."

Pikachu nodded as she handed it back to Tristan.

Tristan and Hillary were confused. They didn't expect a Trainer to apologize to an opposing Pokémon.

 _(Music Cue: Meeting and Parting)_

"It's quite clear that you understand a lot about Pokémon," said Lorelei. You've raised and trained your Pokémon to the best of your ability."

"Well, thanks, Lorelei," replied Tristan. "That's nice of you to say that. But I know that I still have a long way to go in order to be as good as you."

Lorelei understood what Tristan just said. Then she gave both Tristan and Hillary some advice on her battling strategy. "I'm usually one to go with the flow, like water. But when I engage in a battle, I become hard as ice."

"Go with the flow of water outside of battle; become hard as ice in battle," repeated Tristan. "So in order to be a good trainer, we have to be harder and stronger as blocks of ice, right?"

"It sounds like you know what to do to improve," she said. "You know that it's your Pokémon that do the hard stuff. They help you in every battle you take part in. However, I won't forget the fact that your Pikachu is very strong. And I have a feeling that the same holds true for all of your Pokémon. Keep on training with Pikachu, and you two will go far."

"Thanks, Lorelei," said Tristan. "We'll remember it all." Then he turned to his friend. "What do you say, Pikachu? Are you ready to train even harder?"

Pikachu eagerly agreed. It couldn't wait to get stronger with Tristan at its side.

* * *

 _After one match that ended in defeat for Tristan, he and Hillary take some of Lorelei's wisdom with them as they continue their journey to the next Orange League Gym._

 **►TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. FEELING HOT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 10 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey through the Orange Islands. You know that everyone gets sick sometimes, and in this story, Tristan is no exception. To tell you the truth, this is based on some of my sick experiences when I had fevers growing up. I hope you enjoy.**

 **TEASER: Tristan is sick, and the sun isn't helping to cool things down! It's up to Hillary with the assistance of Tristan's Pokémon to help him get back to full strength! Will he recover in time to rescue her from a sneak attack?**

 **Chapter 10: FEELING HOT**

 _(Music Cue: Opening (M01B)_

 _Our heroes are continuing their journey on Mandarin Island South. But from the looks of things, they aren't doing so hot. Maybe that's because they_ are _hot._

* * *

After walking through some towns, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu walked aimlessly through the Mandarin Desert. They were all walking on their feet, and were very exhausted.

The sun was shining brightly, making things very hot.

"Pikachu isn't there something you can do to pick up on civilization or something?" complained Hillary.

Pikachu shook its head.

But just then, Tristan collapsed on the ground, much to Hillary and Pikachu's shock.

"Tristan!" gasped Hillary as she and Pikachu ran to his side. Quickly, she felt Tristan's face, which was hot to the touch. "Yikes! He's burning up!"

Sure enough, Tristan was burning up. His face was red from the heat, and he didn't have the strength to move on his own.

"This is bad," said Hillary. "We're miles away from the next town, and there's nobody around who can help us. And Tristan's fever is getting worse by the second."

Presently, she spotted a large tree.

"I know!" she said excitedly. She had an idea.

* * *

A few minutes and some effort later, Hillary managed to carry Tristan to the shade of the tree to keep him out of the hot sun. She gently laid his head on his backpack to use as a pillow so he could rest. However, Tristan didn't feel any better.

 _(Music Cue: The Enigma)_

"We need something to bring Tristan's fever down," said Hillary. "But what?" Presently, she saw a stream with a small waterfall. "That's it!"

Quickly she dug out a rag from her backpack and ran to the stream to fill it with water. Then she carefully brought it back to where Tristan was.

"Now what we need is something to freeze it with," said Hillary. "But this desert's so hot, who knows where we'll find any." She then suddenly remembered. "Maybe Lapras can help with that." Quickly and carefully, she found Lapras's Pokéball on Tristan's belt. She pushed the button. "Lapras, I need your help."

The Pokéball opened and Lapras emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

Lapras was happy to see Hillary, but was surprised to see Tristan out of the action.

"Lapras, I need your help," said Hillary. "Tristan's sick. Could you gently freeze the water in this rag with an Ice Beam please?"

Lapras happily complied and gently shot a cold beam of energy inside the soaked rag. Instantly, the water inside froze solid.

"Perfect, Lapras, thanks," said Hillary. "This'll make a great ice pack."

Lapras nodded happily. It was always willing to help its friends out, especially its ailing Trainer.

Wasting no time, Hillary wrapped the frozen rag, then she gently put it on Tristan's forehead.

Hillary wiped the sweat from her brow. "Phew! That was hard work," she said. "But I can't stop now. What else would Tristan do to help other people and Pokémon get better?" She then noticed Tristan's canteen. "Water! That's what he needs!" She took the canteen and ran back to the stream. Quickly, she filled Tristan's canteen and sealed it. Then she ran back to Tristan and set the canteen next to him. "There. This should help. Now what Tristan needs is rest."

Suddenly, Tristan opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"Tristan, please take it easy," implored Hillary. "You're sick. You need to rest."

"But I have training to do," replied Tristan. "I have to get started now." He started to get up, but he felt dizzy and collapsed again into Hillary's arms.

"I'm sorry, but your training for today has been cancelled," insisted Hillary. "What good are you if you aren't at your best? Now just lie down and get some rest because today, you're taking it easy. No ands, ifs, or buts. Besides, Grandma would say the exact same thing."

"But sis..."

"I insist."

"All right," conceded Tristan. "We'll rest today." And he lay his head back down on his backpack.

"I'll tell you what," said Hillary. "As soon as you're better, you can train extra hard to make up for lost time. What do you say?"

Pikachu and Lapras agreed to the idea.

"It's a deal," replied Tristan.

"Now rest up," said Hillary. "You have a fever, and Lapras and I made an ice pack for you. We'll keep an eye on you while you sleep, and your canteen is full of cold water should you get thirsty. Besides, you need to drink plenty of fluids, especially when you're feeling hot."

Tristan took a sip out of his canteen. He did feel refreshed by the drink, but still felt unwell. "Thanks, sis. You're the best."

"Now go to sleep, Tristan," advised Hillary.

And Tristan closed his eyes and fell fast asleep with Hillary, Pikachu, and Lapras keeping a watchful eye on him.

Hillary gently took off his hat and glasses and put them in a safe place.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Legend M31B)_

Some time later, Tristan had a dream where he was flying through the clouds with Pikachu. "This is great! Are you having a good time, Pikachu?"

Pikachu eagerly nodded. It seemed to have as much fun flying around the clouds as he did.

They continued flying and doing aerial tricks in the air until they saw a bipedal gray Pokémon with a purple tail flying right next to them. Instantly, they stopped in their tracks.

Tristan recognized it immediately. "It's Mewtwo!" he gasped. "But what's it doing here?"

Pikachu was just as surprised as its Trainer was.

Sure enough, it was Mewtwo, the same Pokémon that they met earlier in their adventures. _So, we meet again,_ it said.

"But how'd you get here?" asked Tristan.

 _Remember that this is a dream, and dreams don't always have to make sense,_ explained Mewtwo. _You see, Tristan, your mind must have been in a state of unconsciousness to bring you here._

"But the last thing I remember was being sick on the Orange Islands," protested Tristan. "And Hillary was taking care of me."

 _Yes, that's true,_ replied Mewtwo. _But I've been given the unique ability to enter your mind and communicate with you._

"So what are you trying to show me?" asked Tristan.

Mewtwo led Tristan and Pikachu higher into the sky. Higher and higher they soared until they were just above the earth's atmosphere.

"Awesome," remarked Tristan. "It's our world. It's so beautiful, and it's so big."

 _I remember being taught that before,_ replied Mewtwo. _There are many places that you and I haven't discovered yet. Some of them we discovered together. Others we will discover on different paths._

"That means that there are countless humans and Pokémon to meet," said Tristan. "Including legendary Pokémon."

Pikachu agreed with him.

 _That's right,_ replied Mewtwo. _And, as they say, the more, the merrier._

Presently, a pink bipedal Pokémon flew through the air. It had a long, thin pink tail ending in an ovoid tip, plus triangular ears.

"Whoa, no way!" gasped Tristan. "That Pokémon looks sort of familiar to me! But what is it?"

The Pokémon continued to fly gracefully and playfully through the clouds until it disappeared into the distance.

"Was that...?" began Tristan.

 _Yes,_ answered Mewtwo. _That is the very Pokémon I was cloned from...Mew._

"Mew?" repeated Tristan. "That's the same Pokémon we saw when we were in the Chamber of Legends, wasn't it?"

 _That's right,_ replied Mewtwo. _And it's the final legendary Pokémon in the Kanto region you and Hillary will need to meet and befriend._

"But I still don't understand, Mewtwo," said Tristan. "Why did Mew reveal itself to us? And where and how do we meet and befriend it?"

 _Mew will only show itself to a human with a pure heart,_ explained Mewtwo. _And I think that you and Hillary will be the ones to befriend it. It's a lot to take in, but if you two succeed in your task, our power of friendship will grow, and we will have a new meeting place that's better than the Chamber of Legends."_

"Better? What do you mean?" asked Tristan.

Mewtwo paused. Then it replied, _You will see for yourself one day soon. Now, I must go, but I wish you and Hillary the best of luck in finding Mew._ And it started to fly away.

"Hold on! Come back!" called Tristan.

 _It's all right, Tristan,_ replied Mewtwo as it continued to fly away. _You need to rest up in the real world. You can do this. I believe in you._

* * *

Back in the Mandarin Desert, Tristan instantly opened his eyes, woke up with a start, and sat up.

Hillary saw what happened and instantly ran to him. "Tristan! Tristan, it's okay. I'm here."

Tristan felt his head. It still felt hot, but he felt a little better. "What happened?"

"You woke up so suddenly that we were all worried," answered Hillary. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess, thanks to the shade," replied Tristan. "How are you holding up?"

"Hot and sweaty, but otherwise, I'm all right."

Pikachu ran to Tristan and happily embraced him.

"Hey, pal," said Tristan. He was happy to see it next to him.

"You'd better lay back down and sleep, Tris," advised Hillary. "Remember, you're still not at full strength."

Tristan lay his head back on his backpack. Then at last, he said, "I had a weird dream, sis, and Mewtwo was in it."

"No way!" gasped Hillary. She and Pikachu were truly shocked. "Please, Tristan, you've gotta tell us more!"

But before Tristan could utter a word, he collapsed back on the ground.

Quickly, Hillary put the ice pack back on his forehead. "Tristan's still not completely recovered. Let's let him rest, guys. He can tell us what's going on later.""

Pikachu and Lapras agreed.

 _Sleep well, Tris,_ thought Hillary. _Sleep well._

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Pathos of Nyarth (Meowth))_

By the time Tristan woke up sometime later, the sun was setting. Everyone else was getting ready to set up camp for the night.

Tristan felt his forehead. It still felt warm, but it didn't feel as hot as it was earlier in the day. He saw the canteen next to him and took a few sips. _Boy, Hillary sure knows how to take care of me,_ he thought. _I owe her my gratitude._

Hillary had just finished setting up her sleeping bag when she saw Tristan drinking out of his canteen. She quickly ran over to him with Pikachu right behind her. "How are you feeling, big bro?" she asked.

"A little better, I think," answered Tristan. "How long was I asleep for?"

"All afternoon," replied Hillary. "And before you say you missed out on stuff, don't. And you know why? Because we didn't do anything today."

Tristan sighed. "That's a relief. At least I know I'm in good hands with you...you and the Pokémon, that is."

"I knew you would say that, big bro," chuckled Hillary. "Anyway, let's get you in your sleeping bag now. Do you think you have enough strength to set it up yourself?"

"I think so," replied Tristan. He slowly opened up his backpack, took out his sleeping bag and got into it. He was looking forward to a good night's rest after sleeping for most of the day.

"Well, it looks like Tristan's getting better, Pikachu," smiled Hillary.

Pikachu agreed. It couldn't wait to see its Trainer get back in the battle again.

* * *

The next morning, Hillary was the first one up. She noticed that Tristan, Pikachu, and Lapras were all still fast asleep. "That's good," she whispered to herself. "Tristan must be getting his energy back." She saw Tristan's ice pack had melted, but she also saw that Tristan's face was back to its normal color, and it didn't feel hot at all. "That's a good sign," she said. Then she saw Tristan's canteen. It was almost empty, but she knew that he could use a fresh one full of cold water, so she emptied the remainder of the contents into the ground away from the campsite and filled it up at the stream.

Meanwhile, Tristan opened his eyes and stretched his body. He felt better than ever. "Ah, that was great!" he yawned. "That was the best night's sleep I ever had."

Just then, a scream was heard not too far away.

Pikachu woke up instantly and alerted Tristan at once.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" asked Tristan.

But Pikachu didn't answer. It ran to the source of that scream.

"Hey, wait for me!" called Tristan as he quickly put on his hat, glasses, and fingerless gloves and quickly ran after Pikachu.

At the stream, someone had shown up and grabbed Hillary from behind. It was a Team Rocket Grunt, and he had come to take Hillary with him.

"Let me go, you creep!" grunted Hillary.

"What's the matter?" taunted the Grunt. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"What do you want with me?" demanded Hillary.

"I just want to take you over to Team Rocket Headquarters, especially since I saw that you managed to catch three Pokémon."

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Trainer Battle (as heard in "Tentacool and Tentacruel"))_

Just then, Pikachu came into view and launched a Quick Attack on the Rocket Grunt, scoring a direct hit and forcing him to let go of Hillary.

"Hey, who did that?!" demanded the Grunt.

"I'm coming, sis!" shouted Tristan as he quickly arrived on the scene.

"Just in time!" said Hillary as she ran to Tristan. "Thanks a lot."

Tristan angrily turned to the Rocket Grunt. "How dare you try and kidnap my sister like that!"

"She was all alone and she had Pokémon, so that justifies it!" protested the Rocket Grunt.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to pick on a defenseless girl, much less my sister?!" fumed Tristan.

"I should eliminate the both of you right now!" said the Rocket Grunt as he took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go, Golbat!"

Golbat emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

"Pikachu, go!" commanded Tristan.

Pikachu ran in front of Tristan and charged into battle against the Golbat.

"Golbat, Wing Attack, go!" yelled the Grunt.

Golbat charged at Pikachu as its wings glowed fiercely.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack now!" ordered Tristan.

Pikachu jumped in the air, dodging Golbat's Wing Attack, then it shot a powerful bolt of electricity at Golbat, scoring a direct hit, causing it to get knocked back into the Grunt, in turn, causing him to get shocked, too.

The force of the shock was so powerful that it created a tremendous explosion sending both of them blasting off into the sky.

 _DING!_

"Goodbye!" smiled Tristan and Hillary together.

Pikachu agreed with them.

"Thanks a lot, Tristan," said Hillary. "You saved me back there. I'm glad you're back. How can I thank you?"

 _(Music Cue: To the Hopeful Sky)_

"I'm glad to be back, sis," replied Tristan. "You and Pikachu took care of me and never left my side. I should be thanking you."

"Don't forget Lapras, too," added Hillary.

"I guess that's true," smiled Tristan.

He turned to the horizon. It was a beautiful sight.

* * *

"Really? You dreamed about Mewtwo?" asked Hillary a little later.

Tristan nodded. "It was telling me that Mew is the last legendary Pokémon we need to befriend in the Kanto region. And if we do, we can meet at a better place than the Chamber of Legends. At least that's what I heard Mewtwo say to me."

"But we're far away from the Kanto region," said Hillary. "How are we going to find it?"

"I'm not sure," replied Tristan.

"Come to think of it, that dream might not have been a dream after all," said Hillary. "Maybe Mewtwo entered your dream so it could communicate with you."

"Well, I know that finding legendary Pokémon and befriending them is part of our journey," said Tristan. He was now full of determination. "And now with that settled, I can think about my third Orange League Badge as well!"

Pikachu eagerly agreed with him.

"Then let's clean up the campsite and start moving out," said Hillary.

"Yeah," replied Tristan.

* * *

 _And so, with Tristan fully recovered, he and his friends once again get ready to hit the road...and hopefully, cooler conditions, as they continue their way to the next Orange League Gym. Who knows? Maybe they could find something exciting there._

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. A VISIT TO TROVITOPOLIS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 11 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey through the Orange Islands. You're probably familiar with the mayor of Trovitopolis and his former Bulbasaur, and his SWAT team, don't you? Because they make appearances in this chapter, plus Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy from the same city. I hope you enjoy this action-packed chapter.**

 **TEASER: The former mayor and his SWAT team are are seeking their revenge after their recent loss in the election, and it's up to Tristan and Hillary to stop him!**

 **Chapter 11: A VISIT TO TROVITOPOLIS**

 _(Music Cue: Opening & Title Screen 1997-1998 (as heard in "Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon"))_

 _Our heroes are still trekking through the Mandarin Desert. And, yes, things are still very hot. But at least they're keeping their cool. Or are they?_

"I'm hot," complained Tristan.

"I'm tired," added Hillary.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm bored."

"We've been walking through this desert forever. How close are we to the next town?" asked Tristan.

"I don't know, big bro," replied Hillary. "We really haven't been getting much exercise sailing through the Orange Islands on Lapras's back all the time."

"I know!" said Tristan.

"Well, aren't _you_ the smart one," fumed Hillary.

"No, I mean, I know how we can find the next town," said Tristan.

"All right, let's hear it," replied Hillary.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" shouted Tristan as he threw a Pokéball.

In no time, the Pokéball opened and Pidgeot emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

"Pidgeot, we need you to look for the closest town you can find," instructed Tristan.

Pidgeot squawked and flew off.

"Why don't we take a rest for now?" suggested Hillary. "We could use one."

Tristan sat down wearily on the ground and sighed with relief. "I was hoping you'd say that, sis."

"But what should we do in the meantime?" asked Hillary.

"Why don't we play a game of cards?" suggested Tristan. "We could even play a game of 'Go Fish' or something."

"I don't know," replied Tristan. "I'm getting a little old for 'Go Fish.'"

A few seconds later, they heard happy squawking from the air.

Pidgeot landed next to Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu.

"Did you find a town?" asked Tristan.

Pidgeot squawked and nodded.

 _(Music Cue: Opening & Title Screen 1997-1998 (as heard the second time in "Pokémon Emergency!"))_

"Charizard, go!" shouted Tristan as he threw another Pokéball.

The Pokéball opened and Charizard emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

"The usual plan, sis?" asked Tristan.

"I go with Pidgeot, you go with Charizard," replied Hillary. "Got it."

Hillary got on Pidgeot while Tristan and Pikachu got on Charizard.

"Let's get to that town, guys!" instructed Tristan.

Charizard and Pidgeot nodded, and instantly took off into the sky.

"This is definitely better than walking in the hot, dry desert, isn't it, sis?" said Tristan.

"You said it, Tristan," replied Hillary. "Plus the wind in our faces will cool us down a bit. I only wonder why we didn't think of this before."

"Let's just get to the next town so we can find something to eat," said Tristan.

"Best idea I've heard all day," replied Hillary.

"Yeah! Let's go!" yelled Tristan excitedly.

Charizard and Pidgeot increased their speed as they continued flying in the sky.

* * *

A few moments later, they came to a large city surrounded by big buildings.

"That must be the town Pidgeot spotted," said Hillary.

"Then let's land there," replied Tristan.

Charizard and Pidgeot began to descend from the high altitude as they got closer to the city. In a moment, they flew low over the buildings until finally, they landed right in front of the Pokémon Center.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu dismounted and stretched their legs.

"Thanks a lot, guys," said Tristan as he gently stroked Charizard and Pidgeot. "That was a very pleasant flight. You deserve a good rest." He then took out Charizard and Pidgeot's Pokéballs and returned both Pokémon inside.

"Now what's the name of this city?" asked Hillary.

Tristan took his map out of his backpack. "According to this, and the many buildings here, this must be Trovitopolis."

"Trovitopolis?" repeated Hillary.

Tristan nodded. "This is the city that's closest to our next goal: Trovita Island. That's where I can get my third Orange League Badge! All we have to do is find this city's port, and we can be on Trovita Island in a few minutes!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find the port!" said Hillary excitedly. She started to run off, but she saw Tristan go inside the Pokémon Center. "Oops. I forgot that Pokémon Centers come first." And she ran inside after Tristan.

Inside, Nurse Joy greeted Tristan and Hillary warmly. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center."

"Could you take care of our Pokémon please?" asked Tristan and Hillary together.

"Sure, I'd be happy to," replied Nurse Joy as she took their Pokéballs.

Presently, a Pokémon with a green bulb appeared next to Nurse Joy. It smiled and greeted Tristan and Hillary.

"Wow!" said Hillary excitedly. "Tristan, look! It's a Bulbasaur!"

"But it looks like it's twice it's normal size," added Tristan.

"I adopted this Bulbasaur after the entire city found out that the former Mayor abandoned it when he was a child," explained Nurse Joy. "Fortunately, he didn't win the election because of it."

"At least there's one less malicious person we won't have to worry about," said Tristan.

"Let's call Grandma," suggested Hillary to Tristan. "She's probably wanting to know where we are now."

"You're right," replied Tristan. "Good idea."

* * *

"Trovitopolis, huh?" said Veronica on the video phone. "You must've had to cross that hot Mandarin Desert. Did you run into any trouble?"

"Well," explained Tristan, "I did get sick from the heat on the way. And we were so used to traveling on Lapras's back that we kept getting exhausted so easily. Hillary did a great job taking care of me while I was sick. I owe her my gratitude."

"I didn't do all that much," added Hillary. "I did have some help from Tristan's Lapras, though."

"You've proven to be very resourceful, I see," smiled Veronica. "It sounds like you're also close to Trovita Island, right?"

"Right," replied Tristan and Hillary together.

"I can hardly wait until you two come home to New Bark Town," smiled Veronica. "I'm looking forward to hearing more about your adventures. Best of luck on the rest of your journey."

"Thanks," replied Tristan and Hillary together.

The video screen turned off just as the recovery signal rang.

Tristan and Hillary ran over to the front desk to collect their Pokéballs.

"Great news, kids," smiled Nurse Joy. "All the Pokémon have been restored to full health."

"Great, thanks, Nurse Joy," smiled Tristan.

Pikachu happily leaped into Tristan's arms.

"Well, it looks like nothing's going on here, big bro," said Hillary. "Now that we rested our Pokémon, let's find the port and we'll be on our way."

Just then, a police whistle was heard in the distance.

 _(Music Cue: Raid!)_

Everyone dashed outside to see what was going on, but no sooner did they do that than a large limousine was seen racing by at 80 miles an hour.

Hillary was most annoyed. "Hey, you! Haven't you heard of slowing down?! Somebody could have been hurt, you know!"

"Never mind that! Look!" shouted Tristan as he pointed to an approaching vehicle in the distance.

Sure enough, a motorcycle passed just as quickly as the limousine did with police sirens going off. A female police officer was riding it, attempting to catch the limousine.

"It's Officer Jenny!" gasped Hillary.

"Come on, let's go help her!" said Tristan. He took out two Pokéballs and threw them. "Charizard, Pidgeot, I choose you!"

Charizard and Pidgeot emerged from the white lights that shot out of the two Pokéballs.

In no time, Tristan and Pikachu got on Charizard while Hillary got on Pidgeot.

"Follow Officer Jenny!" ordered Tristan.

Instantly, Charizard and Pidgeot took off and flew high in the sky above the speeding motorcycle and limousine.

"Be careful, guys!" called Nurse Joy as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

A short distance away, Officer Jenny was still chasing the limousine. "Stop in the name of the law! You can't run forever!"

Inside the limousine, a man in an orange suit wearing a mustache seemed unconcerned. He was surrounded by some people in blue uniforms with trademarks resembling the letter M on them. "All right, fire the goo guns," he instructed.

Within seconds, an army of weapons took aim at Officer Jenny and her motorcycle and commenced fire. Sure enough, big pieces of goo came at her at full speed.

Officer Jenny swerved left and right hoping to avoid the goo, but unfortunately, she didn't see a stray piece of goo hit her tire, causing it to get stuck on the road. As a result, she was sent sailing through the air when the motorcycle tipped upside down. "WHOOOOOAAAA!"

Fortunately at that moment, two big orange arms caught her before she fell to the ground. It was Tristan and his Charizard, for they showed up just in time. "Nice catch, Charizard."

Charizard roared happily, and then it flew gently down, depositing Officer Jenny safely toward the ground.

Hillary and Pidgeot were right behind them just as Charizard landed.

"Are you okay, Officer Jenny?" asked Tristan as he and Hillary dismounted.

"I am now, thank you," answered Officer Jenny. "But those crooks got away."

As she spoke, the limousine raced off into the distance.

"What were you chasing that limousine for, anyway?" asked Hillary.

"It's the former Mayor," explained Officer Jenny. "He had lost the election some time ago, but apparently, he's still sore about it. So now, he's turned his political career into a life of crime."

"No wonder you were in such a hurry to catch him," replied Tristan. "Does this have something to do with the Bulbasaur that Nurse Joy recently adopted?"

"Yes," answered Officer Jenny. "How is that Bulbasaur doing, anyway?"

"It's doing great," replied Hillary. "We just saw it a little bit ago when we were at the Pokémon Center."

"Could you tell us what happened with the former mayor and his Bulbasaur?" asked Tristan.

"Well, after the entire population found out that the mayor abandoned his Bulbasaur when he was a child, Bulbasaur happily lifted him up with its Vine Whip because it was happy to see him after all these years," explained Officer Jenny. "But he refused to apologize to his Bulbasaur for abandoning it, and that's when his SWAT team arrived to finish it off. Luckily, three other kids sent the SWAT team packing while that Bulbasaur sent him flying through the city into the big statue, crushing his chances of being reelected as mayor in the process."

"After that happened, what happened next?" asked Hillary.

"Apparently, after a new mayor was elected, he and his SWAT team went into hiding so they could plot their revenge," continued Officer Jenny. "They managed to assemble more ammunition for their goo guns so they could stop anyone who gets in their way. And now, he's trying to unseat the current mayor so he can be mayor again himself."

"There has to be some way we can stop him," said Tristan. "It's obvious to me that he's taken this tirade a little too far this time, and we can't let him get away with it."

"Tristan's right," added Hillary. "And if the former mayor is up to his dirty tricks like you say he is, then you should let us help you stop him once and for all."

Officer Jenny gave the matter a lot of thought. At last, she said, "Well, you two did save me back there. All right, you've got yourself a deal."

"Yes!" said Tristan excitedly. "The brother-sister team scores again!"

"Oh, great," sighed Hillary. "Now you're taking 'hero' a little too far."

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Ash's Decision to Fight (first part (as heard in "The Mystery Menace")))_

Meanwhile, in the limousine, the former mayor and his SWAT team drew nearer to its destination.

"All right, men, this is it," said the former mayor. "This is the day that I will have my revenge. We will unseat that miserable excuse for a mayor and take care of him once and for all. He'll have a sticky situation when we're done with him. Then he'll be sorry that he and the voters ever voted me out of office! Are you all ready?"

"Yes, sir!" replied the SWAT team.

* * *

Meanwhile, Officer Jenny, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were all hot on the former mayor's trail in a police car.

"So where do you think the former mayor is headed, Officer Jenny?" asked Hillary.

"He's headed for the City Hall," answered Officer Jenny. "The current mayor is scheduled to make a press conference there today, and it will be very crowded."

"We really have to hurry, then," said Tristan. "I'm afraid of what he could do to him and all the citizens there."

* * *

Meanwhile, at City Hall, a crowd of people waited for the mayor to make a speech on development.

A lot of TV reporters had field cameras and microphones were standing by, waiting to record what the mayor had to say.

Presently, a smartly dressed man emerged from the building. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Mayor of Trovitopolis!"

The crowd cheered as the mayor made his appearance.

Like the first man, he was also smartly dressed, but more so than him. "Greetings, citizens of Trovitopolis! It's with great honor that I announce plans for a brighter tomorrow. And I know how we can start."

"You can start...by giving your position back to me," said a voice. "Me and my team, that is."

Everyone gasped as the former mayor in his orange suit surrounded by his SWAT team made their appearance.

"Joseph!" said the mayor disdainfully. "What is it you want from me?"

"Don't play dumb with me," replied Joseph. "I want what's rightfully mine. And that is the position of mayor."

"But I won this seat fair and square, in case you haven't noticed," protested the mayor. "Now leave us alone so I can continue my speech."

"Not until I take back what's mine!" insisted Joseph. "All right, fire the goo guns!"

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Trainer Battle (as heard in "A Shipful of Shivers"))_

Within seconds, the SWAT team aimed their goo guns at the crowd and commenced fire.

Sure enough, the crowd screamed in horror and was forced to flee for cover.

"Stop it, Joseph!" demanded the mayor. "You're endangering the citizens!"

"You and your citizens in this city would have been a lot better off if you hadn't voted me out of office in the first place!" replied Joseph. "Now, unless you want to be covered in goo for the rest of the day, I'd suggest you give up your position immediately."

"Forget it! We won't give in to tyrants like you!" insisted the mayor.

"Then I'm afraid these goo bursts will continue.

Meanwhile, not too far away in Officer Jenny's police car, Pikachu had picked up on something and alerted Tristan and Hillary at once.

Tristan and Hillary looked out the window. They saw bursts of goo coming from City Hall.

"Something's going on at City Hall!" said Hillary. "We've gotta get there before it's too late!"

"Then hang on, guys!" commanded Officer Jenny as she stepped on the gas. As she did, she activated her sirens and the car picked up speed.

Meanwhile, back at City Hall, things weren't improving there as the SWAT team continued to terrorize the citizens with blasts of goo.

"Well, 'Mr. Mayor,' are you ready to surrender your position to me?" asked Joseph.

The mayor grunted because he knew he was in a dilemma; his citizens were being bombarded with blasts of goo, and there was nothing he could do to stop Joseph and his SWAT team from getting what they wanted.

But just then, Officer Jenny's police car arrived on the scene and screeched to a halt.

Tristan and his friends dashed out of the car to confront Joseph.

"Drop your goo guns right now!" demanded Officer Jenny.

"Joseph growled. "It's that no-good Officer Jenny again."

"That's as far as you're gonna get!" declared Tristan.

"Joseph, I'm placing you and your team under arrest for attacking innocent people with bursts of goo," said Officer Jenny as she took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh, yeah, Officer?" replied Joseph. "If you want to arrest me, you'll have to go through my team first!"

The SWAT team recommenced firing their goo guns, but this time at Tristan and Hillary.

"Hey, watch out!" cried Officer Jenny.

 _(Music Cue: Gym 1997-1998 (M57B (as heard in "Houndoom's Special Delivery")))_

"Go, Squirtle!" shouted Hillary as she threw a Pokéball.

Squirtle emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

"Fire your Water Gun attack right at those goo bursts!" ordered Hillary.

Squirtle squirted stream after stream of water at those goo bursts scoring bullseyes, one after another.

Officer Jenny was most impressed. "Hm. That Squirtle's got great aim."

Joseph was getting steamed as his SWAT team looked on. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Attack them!"

The SWAT team continued firing goo bursts at Tristan and Hillary.

"Don't let 'em stop you, Squirtle!" encouraged Hillary.

Squirtle smiled and continued firing blast after blast of water from its mouth at the bursts of goo, stopping them in their tracks.

But one burst was headed directly for Squirtle in a surprise attack.

"Squirtle, look out!" cried Hillary.

"Quick, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" ordered Tristan.

Wasting no time, Pikachu jumped in front of Tristan and shot a yellow bolt of electricity at the goo, saving Squirtle in the process.

"Thanks, Tristan," said Hillary.

"Anytime," replied Tristan.

"Get that rodent out of the way!" yelled Joseph. "Obliterate it with your goo right now!"

The SWAT team tried to return fire, but it soon became evident that they had run out of goo.

"All right, Squirtle, it's all clear, so use your Water Gun to stop them!" commanded Hillary.

Squirtle fired its most powerful stream of water at the SWAT team, knocking them all over like dominoes.

Joseph cringed in horror as he realized the present situation.

"All right Pikachu, finish him off with a Thunderbolt!" ordered Tristan.

Pikachu fired a yellow bolt of electricity at Joseph, shocking him into submission.

Joseph collapsed on the ground, defeated.

"Great work, Pikachu," commended Tristan. "That should take care of him."

"You were great, too, Squirtle," added Hillary.

Pikachu and Squirtle shared a high-five for working well together.

Everyone applauded as Tristan and Hillary proudly looked at their Pokémon.

 _(Music Cue: To the Hopeful Sky)_

Officer Jenny smiled, too. She knew that if it weren't for their help, she would never have put an end to Joseph's crime spree of revenge.

In no time at all, Joseph the former mayor was escorted away in handcuffs and into the patrol wagon for transport to the jail as the crowd watched. Afterwards, the wagon drove off.

"I'd like to thank you all for your help today," said the mayor. "If it hadn't been for you, Joseph would've taken back his privileges as mayor."

"He didn't deserve jack-squat," replied Hillary.

"You said it, sis," agreed Tristan.

"And to show my appreciation for defending our citizens, I proudly present the both of you kids certificates of honorary achievement," smiled the mayor as he handed them awards to the cheers of the populous.

"Thanks very much, sir," replied Tristan.

"It's a real honor," added Hillary.

Pikachu agreed.

"Well, good citizens, said the mayor, "we now know that in order to develop our city into a brighter tomorrow, one of the ways is working together. And these children have proven that flawlessly."

Everyone applauded in agreement.

* * *

Later, as Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu got ready to sail to Trovita Island on the ferry, they stood on the deck as they waved goodbye to Officer Jenny and the mayor.

"Thanks again for your help!" called Officer Jenny.

"Good luck with your Gym battle!" added the mayor.

"Thank you!" called Tristan.

"Glad we could help!" added Hillary.

* * *

 _Thanks to Tristan and his friends, they were able to save the day. And so, they now head to Trovita Island, eager for another chance at a new badge._

* * *

Meanwhile, that evening in New Bark Town in the Johto region, Veronica and Eric, Tristan and Hillary's grandparents, were watching the news when a headline came on.

"A lot of things have been happening in Trovitopolis for the past several months, including the former mayor of the city named Joseph," said the newscaster. "Two young Trainers worked together to bring Joseph, who was sought on getting revenge on the entire city, to justice. These two young Trainers always bring smiles everywhere they go, and today, they proved themselves winners at life."

Tristan and Hillary's faces appeared on the screen.

 _(Music Cue: To Be Continued (sample)_

"Whoa!" gasped Veronica and Eric in shock.

"Was that Tristan and Hillary, dear?" asked Eric.

"Yes it was, Eric," smiled Veronica. "I don't know what it is that makes them who they are, but they sure know how to make my day."

"Mine, too, dear," replied Eric. "I'm sure that wherever they are right now, they're always winners at life in our book."

Eevee happily agreed.

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. MATCHING TYPE FOR TYPE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 12 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they sail through the Orange Islands. Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader, and his sister, Mahri, from the anime make appearances in this chapter. As always, please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan has a Gym Battle with another member of the Orange Crew, but he must battle with the same type of Pokémon that he uses to attain victory!**

 **Chapter 12: MATCHING TYPE FOR TYPE**

 _Our heroes have made it to Trovita Island. It may be getting late, but Tristan knows what he has to do, and that's to win._

"I can't wait to get started," said Tristan as he, Hillary, and Pikachu got off the ferry.

"But what's your strategy, Tristan?" asked Hillary. "You don't even know what this challenge is going to be like, now do you?"

Tristan cringed. He had spent so much time wanting to battle that he didn't know what to do. "I guess not," he conceded.

"Mm-hm. I thought so," said Hillary.

"Well, well, well!" said a voice. "I've been expecting you."

Tristan and Hillary turned around to see a young man with red hair standing behind them. He had a black and white collared shirt.

"Excuse me, but are you the Gym Leader?" asked Tristan.

"The one and only," replied the man. "You can call me Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader. And you must be one of the challengers from the Indigo League, and now you've earned two Orange League badges so far, am I right?"

"Yes," said Tristan. "My name's Tristan, and I can't wait to get started!"

"You said that already," sighed Hillary.

"This is my sister, Hillary," added Tristan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," replied Rudy.

* * *

Tristan and Hillary were amazed at the rock formations around Trovita Island.

"This is awesome!" said Hillary. "It seems like these rocks have formed all over Trovita Island over time."

"That's right," replied Rudy. "It's an amazing sight to see." He then turned to Tristan. "Now, about this challenge you desire so much...there's more to it than that."

"I'm listening," said Tristan.

"First, you must pass a little test," explained Rudy.

"What do I have to do?" asked Tristan.

"You must ride with me on a moving boat on the river toward the Gym and break the targets," answered Rudy. "Think you can handle that?"

"Definitely!" replied Tristan.

"But Tristan, the sun's almost set, and it'll be so dark you won't be able to see the targets," protested Hillary.

"You forget, sis, that I've got Pokémon that can brighten things up," said Tristan. He was feeling pretty confident.

* * *

Pretty soon, Tristan, Hillary, Rudy, and Pikachu were on Rudy's speedboat in the river. The sun had set, and it was very dark.

"Are you ready, Tristan?" asked Rudy.

"Ready!" replied Tristan.

"Then let's...GO!"

 _(Music Cue: Get Pokémon)_

Instantly, the boat took off on the river at a high rate of speed.

It was hard for Tristan to keep his balance, but keep it he did as he threw a Pokéball. "Charizard, go!"

Charizard emerged from the white light that shot out of it and flew overhead.

"Now I see what Tristan's doing," said Hillary. "He's gonna use Charizard's flame and Pikachu's electricity to act as lights in the sky just like a light show!"

"Hm. Smart strategy," remarked Rudy.

"Pikachu, go get on Charizard," instructed Tristan.

Pikachu leaped out of the boat and onto Charizard's back.

Soon after, a target appeared ahead.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" ordered Tristan.

Charizard shot a hot stream of fire at the target, scoring a direct hit. Sure enough, the flame did produce light.

"Hey, not bad," smiled Rudy. He was impressed with Tristan's abilities so far.

Soon, another target appeared ahead.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" commanded Tristan.

Pikachu jumped up and shot a yellow bolt of electricity at the target, destroying it.

"Yes!" said Tristan. His strategy was working perfectly. Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Charizard's Flamethrower acted as lights, just like he said they would.

"Your brother's a very experienced Trainer," said Rudy to Hillary. "You must be very lucky to have him with you on your journey."

"Well," shrugged Hillary. She was a might embarrassed for that remark.

Presently, two targets appeared ahead at the same time; one on the left and one on the right.

"All right, guys, work together and attack one of the targets," instructed Tristan.

Charizard shot the target on the left while Pikachu shot the target on the right.

"Great teamwork, guys!" commended Tristan.

Pikachu and Charizard hit one target after another until six targets appeared ahead.

"Finish it off, Pikachu!" commanded Tristan.

Pikachu jumped up and shot a Thunderbolt with streams in multiple directions at once, scoring a direct hit on all six targets.

"Yeah, way to go!" cheered Hillary.

Rudy smiled. "Now that was a great light show."

* * *

Night fell as Tristan, Hillary, and Rudy entered the Pokémon Center.

"Well, Tristan, you've passed my attack test with flying colors...not to mention flashing lights," smiled Rudy.

"Thanks a lot, Rudy," replied Tristan. "I've been training with my Pokémon for a long time."

"Now then, there's one other thing I want to point out," said Rudy. "We're going to have a Gym Battle that consists of three one-on-one matches. Whoever wins best two out of three will win the match. Furthermore, we'll battle with the same type of Pokémon. For example, you choose a Grass-type Pokémon, and I'll use a Grass-type Pokémon. Understood?"

"Yes, Rudy," replied Tristan.

"Now, what three Pokémon will you be battling with?" asked Rudy.

Tristan gave the matter a lot of thought. He had many different types of Pokémon with tons of strategies he could use. At last, he made his decision. "I'll use a Water-type, a Fire-type, and a Flying-type."

"Then, I'll do the same," replied Rudy. "You and Hillary have a good night's sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow morning for our Gym match." He walked out of the lobby and into his Gym.

"Rudy seems like a skilled Trainer, too, Tristan," remarked Hillary. "Do you think you'll be able to beat him?"

"I can't start doubting myself now, Hillary," replied Tristan. "If I do, then I'll definitely be a loser. But I'll never know until I try battling him."

"That's the spirit," said Hillary. "Just do your best in tomorrow's battle." She then yawned. "Let's go get some sleep."

"Good idea," yawned Tristan as he followed Hillary to the Pokémon Center's bedroom.

Pikachu followed suit.

* * *

The next morning, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu enjoyed a good breakfast.

"That was just the thing I needed for my victory here today," said Tristan.

"Don't forget that Rudy's a strong Trainer," reminded Hillary. "He and his Pokémon have been training for a long time. And since you're going to be battling with the same type of Pokémon he uses, this will make it even more challenging."

"Well, I've been training for a long time, too, and I'll show this guy what battling with heart is like," replied Tristan.

Just then, Rudy and a little girl came into the Pokémon Center.

"Well, good morning, guys," smiled Rudy. "Are you ready to go?"

"You bet we are," replied Tristan. He noticed the little girl standing next to Rudy. "Who's this?"

"This is my little sister, Mahri," answered Rudy.

"Hi there," said Mahri.

Rudy turned to Tristan and said, "We'll battle on one of the spiky rocks that surrounds Trovita Island."

"I accept," replied Tristan. "I'm always looking for a good challenge."

"But what about us, big brother?" asked Mahri. "I want to watch your battle, too."

"It's too dangerous for you to be on the rocks with Tristan and me, Mahri," replied Rudy. "You can watch with Hillary from the hot air balloon."

"Oh, goody!" said Hillary excitedly. "I've always wanted to watch a battle from the sky! Hey, Mahri, you wanna watch with me?"

"Okay!" replied Mahri.

"Well, I guess that settles that," said Rudy. "Shall we do this?"

"Yeah," replied Tristan.

* * *

In a little while, Tristan and Rudy positioned themselves on opposite sides of a tall rock while Hillary, Pikachu, and Mahri watched from up high in the sky in a hot air balloon with many of Rudy's Gym Trainers, including an announcer working for the Gym.

"This three-on-three Gym Battle between Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader, and Tristan, the challenger from New Bark Town, will now begin!" said the announcer. "Each Trainer will battle with the same type of Pokémon as the other, and the battle will be over when all three of either Trainer's Pokémon will be declared unable to battle!"

"I hope you're ready for a good match, Tristan, because I don't plan on going easy," said Rudy.

"And I hope you're ready, too...ready to hand a badge over to me, that is," replied Tristan as he took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Blastoise, I choose you!"

Blastoise emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball. It was ready for some battle action.

""Well, since you're using a Water-type, I'll use one, too," said Rudy as he threw a Pokéball of his own. "Go, Starmie!"

A Pokémon resembling a starfish emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball. It had a red jewel in the center of its body, and it had ten points.

"That Starmie looks pretty tough," said Tristan to himself.

"Ready...begin!" boomed the announcer.

 _(Music Cue: Rocket Powered Disaster)_

"Let's get in there right away, Blastoise," said Tristan. "Use Hydro Pump now!"

Blastoise shot two powerful blasts of water from its cannons. Sure enough, they scored a direct hit on Starmie, but Starmie managed to hang in there.

Rudy was impressed. "I see that your Blastoise has been trained well," he remarked. "But don't think that just because you scored a direct hit, you'll be able to beat me. Starmie, use your Water Gun attack!"

Starmie shot a powerful blast of water from one of its points. Like Hydro Pump, it, too, scored a direct hit on Blastoise; however, Blastoise was far from out.

"Your Starmie's pretty strong, too," said Tristan. He was just as impressed with Starmie's attack as Rudy was with Blastoise's attack. "All right, Blastoise, give Starmie another Hydro Pump attack!"

Blastoise fired two more powerful blasts of water from its cannons.

"Dodge those blasts, Starmie!" ordered Rudy.

Starmie quickly shot up into the air and narrowly avoided Blastoise's attack.

"That Starmie's fast!" grunted Tristan.

"All right, Tristan, are you ready for a surprise?" asked Rudy. "Starmie, spin yourself into a Thunderbolt attack!"

"No way!" gasped Tristan.

Starmie spun around and around, faster and faster, until electricity surged through its body, and a powerful bolt of it shot straight at Blastoise.

"Quick, Blastoise, use WIthdraw now!" commanded Tristan.

Blastoise's head and limbs quickly disappeared into its shell just before Starmie's Thunderbolt hit it, causing the damage to be nullified.

"Whoa, that was close," said Hillary to herself. "Starmie's Thunderbolt could've easily knocked Blastoise out of the match. Who knew that Rudy was that good!"

Mahri giggled. "I did, Hillary. Your brother may be good, but my brother, Rudy, is good, too."

"Now, Starmie, let's take Blastoise out for a spin, so use your Tackle attack!" commanded Rudy.

Starmie charged at Blastoise full-body style and rammed into it so hard that its shell was spinning around and around, faster and faster...too fast for Blastoise.

Blastoise was so dizzy that its head and limbs emerged from the shell.

"Oh, no!" gasped Tristan. "Blastoise has been exposed!"

"Now finish it off with your Thunderbolt attack, Starmie!" ordered Rudy.

Starmie spun around and around and shot another bolt of electricity at Blastoise, scoring a super-effective hit.

"Blastoise!" cried Tristan.

Still feeling dizzy while getting zapped, Blastoise collapsed from the damage. It had been knocked out.

Tristan quickly rushed to his Pokémon. "Are you okay, Blastoise?" he asked it.

Blastoise nodded weakly.

"You were awesome," said Tristan. "You deserve a good rest." He took out Blastoise's Pokéball and returned it inside.

"You were great, too, Starmie," commended Rudy as he returned Starmie to its Pokéball.

"The first round goes to Rudy and Starmie!" boomed the announcer. "He now leads the match one to zero!"

"Yay! Go, Rudy!" cheered Mahri.

"Aw, that's too bad," said Hillary sadly. "Blastoise put up a great battle. Starmie's Thunderbolt really took its toll on it."

"For the second battle, the Trainers will be using Fire-type Pokémon," said the announcer.

"Charizard, I choose you!" shouted Tristan as he threw a Pokéball.

"Go, Ninetales!" called Rudy as he threw a Pokéball, too.

Charizard and Ninetales emerged from the white lights that shot out of the ball. They were both eager to face each other in battle.

"Charizard may be a Fire Pokémon, but it's got Flying-type characteristics, too," said Hillary. "That should give Charizard an advantage."

"Your Charizard may be able to fly, but we'll see if it has what it takes to defeat my Ninetales," said Rudy.

"Yeah, we'll see, all right," replied Tristan. "Charizard, Flamethrower attack!"

"Use your Flamethrower, too, Ninetales!" commanded Rudy.

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Trainer Battle version 2 (as heard in "To Master the Onix-pected"))_

Both Charizard and Ninetales shot powerful blasts of fire from their mouths at the same instant.

Both Flamethrower attacks collided with one another, creating a huge explosion.

"Whoa, what power!" remarked Hillary. "I haven't seen an epic match-up like this ever since Tristan took on Blaine at Cinnabar Island!"

Tristan tried to see from out of the thick smoke. "I can't tell where Ninetales will be attacking from."

Just then, Ninetales appeared from above the smoke, ready to pounce on Charizard.

"Quick, Charizard, fly up!" ordered Tristan.

Charizard quickly flew up into the sky to dodge Ninetales's pounce.

"I know your Charizard can fly, but who needs to when you can do this?" said Rudy. "Ninetales, Quick Attack now!"

Ninetales quickly jumped high into the air with a white line trailing behind it.

Hillary was very surprised. "No way! That Ninetales can fly, too?!"

 _That must've been what Rudy meant,_ thought Tristan. _Ninetales jumped so high and fast it's almost like it_ can _fly._ "All right, Charizard, stop it with your Slash attack!" he ordered.

Charizard quickly dove down and used its sharp claws in an attempt to stop Ninetales's Quick Attack.

Both Pokémon collided in mid-air, and their attacks seemed to be evenly matched.

"Hang in there, Charizard! I know you can do it!" encouraged Tristan.

"Don't give up, Ninetales! Show 'em how tough you are!" encouraged Rudy.

Charizard and Ninetales continued to push against one another with everything they had as everyone watched anxiously from the hot air balloon above.

"Charizard and Ninetales are showing just how fiercely they can battle," said the announcer. "Which of these two will come out on top?"

"You can do it, Charizard!" shouted Hillary.

"Go, Ninetales!" cheered Mahri.

Charizard and Ninetales kept struggling with their attacks.

"All right, then, it's time to finish this thing off," said Rudy. "Ninetales, close-range Flamethrower now!"

Ninetales inhaled and prepared to attack.

"Quick, Charizard, use your Flamethrower attack, too, and don't hold back!" ordered Tristan.

Just as Ninetales completed shooting its Flamethrower attack, Charizard shot its most powerful Flamethrower attack at Ninetales and its Flamethrower.

Both attacks created another huge explosion, but this time, it was Ninetales that took the full force of the blow, sending it plummeting to the ground.

"Ninetales!" cried Rudy.

Ninetales crashed to the ground, but managed to get itself back on its feet. However, smoke from the ensuing explosion was still seen above Ninetales.

"Where did Charizard go?" asked Rudy as he frantically searched for it.

"Finish it off, Charizard!" commanded Tristan.

Quickly, Charizard appeared out of the smoke and, without missing an opportunity, Charizard used a well-aimed Slash attack on Ninetales, knocking it out.

"No, Ninetales!" gasped Rudy.

"And the second round goes to Tristan and Charizard!" boomed the announcer.

"Yeah! Way to go!" cried Hillary excitedly.

"Aww, Ninetales lost," said Mahri sadly.

Tristan and Rudy returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"You put up a great battle, Ninetales," said Rudy as he held his Pokéball close to him.

"You were great, too, Charizard," said Tristan as he held Charizard's Pokéball close to him.

"So, you're saying that you'll use a Flying-type Pokémon now, huh?" said Rudy to Tristan. "Let's see if you have another besides Charizard."

"I can manage that," replied Tristan as he took out his third Pokéball and threw it. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

Pidgeot emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball. It was ready to battle whatever Rudy sent out.

"Well, this is a big surprise," smiled Rudy as he took out a Pokéball and threw it. "My Pokémon is..."

A white light shot out of Rudy's Pokéball, and to everyone's shock, another Pidgeot emerged from it.

"He's got a Pidgeot, too!" gasped Tristan in shock.

"No way!" gasped Hillary.

"Incredible!" boomed the announcer. "It's Pidgeot versus Pidgeot in the deciding battle! Who will come out on top?"

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Champion Battle (as heard in "Riddle Me This")_

"We can decide that right now," said Rudy. "Pidgeot, use your Quick Attack!"

Rudy's Pidgeot quickly charged in for the attack with a white line trailing behind it.

"Pidgeot, use your Quick Attack, too!" ordered Tristan.

Tristan's Pidgeot charged the exact same way Rudy's did.

Both Pokémon came at each other with incredible speed again and again without giving an inch.

"Both Pidgeot are attacking, but it's still too close to call!" boomed the announcer. "I've never seen a match-up as epic as this one in a long time!"

"Yay! Go, Rudy!" cheered Mahri.

"Come on, Tristan, I know you can beat this guy!" encouraged Hillary.

Pikachu cheered for Tristan as well.

"Pidgeot, Gust attack now!" commanded Tristan.

"You, too, Pidgeot!" ordered Rudy.

Both Pidgeot flapped their wings furiously at one another, creating a huge gust of wind in an attempt to blow the other away.

Tristan and Rudy watched anxiously as both Pidgeot struggled for control of the battle.

But just then, Rudy's Pidgeot flapped its wings even faster, and succeeded in pushing Tristan's Pidgeot toward the ground.

"Pidgeot, are you okay?" asked Tristan worriedly.

Tristan's Pidgeot struggled to its feet and gave a squawk of determination.

"Get back in there using Quick Attack, Pidgeot!" commanded Tristan.

Tristan's Pidgeot charged back into the air at Rudy's Pidgeot with a white line trailing behind it.

"We won't let you recover that easily," smiled Rudy. "All right, Pidgeot, it's time to give 'em our big surprise. Sky Attack now!"

Rudy's Pidgeot surrounded its entire body in hot, red flames. Then it charged in for the attack.

Both Pokémon collided with one another, but unfortunately, Tristan's Pidgeot took the full force of the blow and was sent hurtling toward the ground.

"Pidgeot!" cried Tristan.

"Incredible!" boomed the announcer. "Rudy's Pidgeot's Sky Attack scores big time!"

"Whoa!" gasped Hillary. "I've never seen an attack like that before!"

"Let's finish it off once and for all," said Rudy. "Use Sky Attack one more time!"

Rudy's Pidgeot surrounded itself with red flames again and charged at Tristan's Pidgeot, who was still defenseless from the last attack.

"Quick, Pidgeot, you've gotta straighten yourself out!" shouted Tristan.

Tristan's Pidgeot tried, but it couldn't seem to get its act together.

"This is bad!" said Hillary worriedly. "If Tristan doesn't do something to avoid Sky Attack, it's all over!"

Rudy's Pidgeot dove faster and faster at Tristan's Pidgeot and scored a direct hit just before it hit the ground.

"Pidgeot, no!" cried Tristan.

The impact was so tremendous that it created a gigantic cloud of smoke. It was hard to see anything.

"I guess that settles that," smiled Rudy.

The ominous cloud of smoke was still thick as Tristan waited anxiously for his Pidgeot to make it out.

But suddenly, a familiar silhouette shot out of the smoke, surrounded by red flames.

 _(Music Cue: Boy Trainer Appears)_

It was Tristan's Pidgeot, and it charged at Rudy's Pidgeot with a vengeance and scored a direct hit, much to his surprise.

"Impossible!" boomed the announcer. "Tristan's Pidgeot used Sky Attack to counter Rudy's own attack!"

"That must be Mirror Move!" said Hillary.

"No way!" gasped Mahri.

"Awesome!" said Tristan as he marveled at how his Pidgeot managed to pull through. Then he smiled. "Okay, Rudy, this battle is still on! Go, Pidgeot, give it a Gust attack now!"

Tristan's Pidgeot flapped its wings furiously and created powerful bursts of wind, knocking Rudy's Pidgeot over again and again.

"Pidgeot, Sky Attack!" shouted Rudy.

Rudy's Pidgeot had its body surrounded by red flames again and charged at Tristan's Pidgeot.

"Match it with Mirror Move, Pidgeot, and give it everything you've got!" ordered Tristan.

Tristan's Pidgeot charged at Rudy's Pidgeot, also surrounded by red flames.

Both Pokémon collided with one another and struggled to push the other away.

Tristan and Rudy anxiously watched the hotly contested battle between their Pidgeot.

Everyone in the hot air balloon watched, too, literally on the edge of their seats.

Eventually, Tristan's Pidgeot was able to push through, cancelling Rudy's Pidgeot's Sky Attack, and sending it crashing down toward the ground.

"Pidgeot!" cried Rudy.

But there was no response when the dust cleared. It had been knocked out of the battle.

"Tristan's Pidgeot wins, and Tristan the challenger is the big winner!" boomed the announcer.

 _(Music Cue: Ending 1997-1998 (as heard in "Round One...Begin!"))_

"All right!" cried Tristan excitedly as his Pidgeot landed neatly on the ground next to him. He gently stroked it and commended, "You were awesome, Pidgeot."

"I can't believe it," said Hillary in astonishment. Then she smiled.

Mahri felt sad that Rudy's Pidgeot lost, but she smiled because she knew that another Pidgeot won.

Rudy smiled, too, as he returned his Pidgeot to its Pokéball. "That last round was exhilarating. And this was one of the best battles I've had in a long time."

* * *

That evening, Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, Rudy, and Mahri stood together outside the Gym.

"Congratulations, Tristan," smiled Rudy. "You've raised some great Pokémon, and your Pidgeot's Mirror Move took me by surprise. But don't think that it'll come out as a Sky Attack all the time."

Tristan nodded. "Right. I know that Mirror Move copies the last move another Pokémon used. And I'll do whatever I can to improve."

"I know you will do a fine job," replied Rudy as he gave Tristan something from his pocket. "Here's your Spike Shell Badge."

Tristan happily accepted it, raised his newest badge in the air and proudly proclaimed, "We just earned...a Spike Shell Badge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" added Pikachu.

Pidgeot squawked happily.

* * *

 _Tristan seems to get better and better with each battle. The evidence: his new Spike Shell Badge. With one more badge to earn, his goal of entering the Orange League has just gotten even closer than ever._

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. A GIGANTIC ENCOUNTER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 13 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey through the Orange Islands. This chapter will be a little shorter than most, but it has plenty of action in it. As always, please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan and Hillary have made it to Fairchild Island, home of giant and territorial Rhydon and Pidgeot. But Hillary gets abducted by a giant Pidgeot! After a brief lapse in self-confidence, Tristan must come to her rescue! But he's not the only one who can be tough enough to pull through in times like this!**

 **Chapter 13. A GIGANTIC ENCOUNTER**

 _(Music Cue: Opening M01B 1997-1998)_

 _Our heroes' next stop is Fairchild Island. Little do they know that a gigantic adventure is about to unfold, and this island doesn't seem so fair._

"I'm not sure we should be here, sis," said Tristan uneasily.

Aw, come on, Tristan," Hillary assured him. "Why shouldn't we be here?"

"It's dangerous here," replied Tristan. "I heard that this island is famous for having Pokémon that are larger than normal. And they're known to be very territorial."

"What kind of giant Pokémon would be so dangerous that we'd be scared out of our wits?" asked Hillary.

"Only Pidgeot and Rhydon," answered Tristan calmly.

"Aah!" cried Hillary as she quickly ran and hid behind Tristan's legs.

Tristan was annoyed by Hillary's theatrics. "Hey, I'm not a human shield, you know."

"Sorry, but when giant Pokémon like Pidgeot and Rhydon are involved, I can't help it," replied Hillary.

"According to what I've heard, the reason why Pidgeot and Rhydon are so big is because of the rich fruit-filled forests on this island," explained Tristan.

"Do you think we're in danger, Tristan?" asked Hillary nervously.

Just then, Tristan and Hillary heard angry squawking from overhead.

"Never mind, Tristan, I think that angry squawk answers my question," cringed Hillary.

 _(Music Cue: Raid!)_

A giant avian birdlike Pokémon appeared, and it was diving from the sky straight toward them.

"It's a giant Pidgeot!" said Tristan, his voice being alert. "What do we do?"

"Easy, we make a run for it!" cried Hillary as she frantically started to run.

"Hey! 'We' includes me!" shouted Tristan as he and Pikachu began running, too, and soon caught up with her.

Sure enough, the giant Pidgeot angrily and quickly flew through the sky as it steadily gained on them.

"Why is it so mad at us?" asked Hillary.

"We must've trespassed into its territory or something!" replied Tristan. "But now's not the best time to discuss it!"

Just then, the giant Pidgeot swooped low, just over Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu's heads.

"The Pidgeot's coming! Get down!" shouted Tristan.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu quickly got down low on the ground just as Pidgeot flew right over them.

"Phew! That was close," said Hillary. "I think we're out of danger for now."

"Not quite yet," replied Tristan. "Look out! Here it comes again!"

Sure enough, the giant Pidgeot turned in a 180-degree angle and began to dive-bomb them again.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu quickly got down on the ground again, but this time, the giant Pidgeot opened its huge talons and firmly clutched Hillary in its grip!

"Aah! Tristan, help!" screamed Hillary as she was carried up into the sky.

"Hillary!" cried Tristan as he and Pikachu desperately chased after the giant Pidgeot. _I can't lose her to that thing!_ he thought. "Let go of my sister right now!"

But the giant Pidgeot kept flying on, ignoring Tristan completely.

Hillary desperately struggled to break free from the giant Pidgeot's talons, but the more she squirmed and strained, the tighter it held on to her.

"Quick, Pikachu, use a Thunderbolt to strike the Pidgeot before it gets away with Hillary!" ordered Tristan.

Pikachu leaped up into the air and shot a powerful yellow bolt of electricity at the giant Pidgeot, but at the last second, it swerved to the side, dodging the attack.

And it was too late, anyway, for soon, the giant Pidgeot and Hillary flew out of sight.

"She's gone...I couldn't save her!" gasped Tristan. And he threw his fist on the ground hard, angry with himself for failing to protect his sister as Pikachu watched with great concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, the giant Pidgeot carried Hillary further and further away.

 _Boy, wherever that Pidgeot's taking me, I doubt it's good,_ thought Hillary.

Hillary's suspicions were confirmed for she saw a gigantic nest up ahead.

 _That must be Pidgeot's nest!_ thought Hillary as her eyes opened wide in horror. _And I have a feeling that I'm its dinner guest!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan was nervously pacing around back and forth, thinking about what would happen if he didn't get his sister back.

"Now what?" he said. "If that Pidgeot does something awful to Hillary, I can't get her back. And if I can't get her back, what will Grandma say?" And he fantasized about what she would say.

* * *

 _"You were supposed to protect your little sister! And you let that gigantic Pidgeot get away with that?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

* * *

As Tristan thought more and more about it, a jolt came to him from Pikachu. He yelled out in pain and got back into reality.

Pikachu stopped its Thunderbolt attack and berated him for losing confidence in himself.

Tristan thought long and hard about what Pikachu was doing. Then, at last, he said, "Thanks, pal. I needed that."

Pikachu happily nodded.

"Now, we need to find a way to help Hillary," said Tristan. "I won't let that giant Pidgeot bully her. She's my sister, and I'll do whatever it takes to rescue her. And nothing will stop me from rescuing her, not even that giant Pidgeot. Are you with me, Pikachu?"

Pikachu eagerly nodded. It was happy to see the old Tristan again.

Just then, a roar was heard in the distance.

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Wild Pokémon Battle)_

A giant gray bipedal Pokémon charged toward Tristan and Pikachu, and was ready to attack them.

"It's a Rhydon!" cried Tristan. "It must be attacking us for the same reason that Pidgeot did." He then proceeded to battle it as it drew closer, so he took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Blastoise, go!"

Blastoise emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

The giant Rhydon rapidly spun its giant horn round and round to attack Blastoise.

"That must be Horn Drill," grunted Tristan. "Block it with your Hydro Pump attack, Blastoise!"

Blastoise shot two powerful blasts of water from its cannons. But they proved to be no match for Rhydon's Horn Drill.

"Quick, Blastoise, use Withdraw to defend yourself!" ordered Tristan.

Blastoise's head and limbs shot into its shell, and its entire body glowed in a blue aura just as Rhydon's Horn Drill attack struck it. Sure enough, Withdraw nullified the damage.

"All right, Blastoise, hit it with Ice Beam now!" commanded Tristan.

Blastoise's limbs and head shot back out of its shell, and it shot a powerful cold beam of energy at Rhydon, scoring a direct hit in the process. Sure enough, Rhydon was instantly frozen solid.

"Finish it off with your Skull Bash attack!" ordered Tristan.

Blastoise lowered its head as its body glowed in a silver aura and it charged at the frozen Rhydon. It scored a direct hit so huge that the giant Rhydon was sent skyward.

 _DING!_

"Great job, Blastoise," said Tristan as he returned it to its Pokéball. "Now let's get back to the issue at hand." He took out two Pokéballs and threw them. "Charizard, Pidgeot, I choose you!"

In no time, Charizard and Pidgeot emerged from the two white lights that shot out of his Pokéballs.

Tristan and Pikachu ran and got on Charizard just as it began to move skyward. "Let's go get Hillary back!"

Pidgeot quickly followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the giant Pidgeot had just landed in its nest with Hillary still in its grip.

 _It's now or never!_ thought Hillary. _If I don't distract this giant Pidgeot now, I'll lose more than just my nerve._ Just as the giant Pidgeot was about to attack with its beak, she mustered enough strength to get a Pokéball out. "Squirtle, go!"

 _(Music Cue: Real and Copy! Which are the Strongest? (as heard in "In the Pink"))_

A white light shot out and Squirtle appeared on the giant Pidgeot's back.

"Water Gun now!" ordered Hillary.

Squirtle shot a powerful blast of water from its mouth at close range, scoring a direct hit on the giant Pidgeot.

The giant Pidgeot tried to shake the little Squirtle off while it was soaking wet, but it held on tight for all it was worth.

"Keep it up, Squirtle! You're doing great!" encouraged Hillary.

The giant Pidgeot kept shaking itself violently to force Squirtle to let go, but it wouldn't do so without a real fight. So it took off from the nest and zoomed skyward.

A short distance away, Tristan and his Pokémon flew close to the action and saw everything.

"It's that giant Pidgeot!" he said. "And it's got Hillary!" He also noticed her Squirtle bravely trying to shoot it down with Water Gun. "Quick, Charizard, those guys need help, so go faster!"

Charizard roared and picked up speed.

His Pidgeot quickly followed.

"All right," said Tristan. "The only way to save Hillary is to give that Pidgeot a gigantic jolt. Are you ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded. It knew that it was a risk it and Tristan would have to take. So it climbed on Tristan's shoulder and prepared to jump.

When Charizard was just above the giant Pidgeot, Tristan readied himself and jumped off of Charizard. He judged his distance accurately and landed on the giant Pidgeot.

Hillary saw Tristan's appearance as she was being carried. "Tristan!" she cried.

"Don't worry, sis, I've come to rescue you," said Tristan.

The giant Pidgeot, feeling something bigger on its back, began to shake even more violently than when it just had Squirtle on its back.

"Let Hillary go!" strained Tristan as he held on as tightly as he could.

"Tristan, please be careful!" cried Hillary.

Tristan tried to put every ounce of his and Pikachu's weight on the giant Pidgeot so that it would be forced to land.

All the while, Squirtle kept blasting it with its Water Gun attack in an attempt to force it to let go of Hillary.

But the giant Pidgeot just kept shaking violently, and at one point, began to spin to force Tristan to let go. However, in doing so, it was tiring itself out much more easily.

"Quick, Pikachu, Thunder attack!" shouted Tristan.

Pikachu grabbed on to the giant Pidgeot while it was still soaking wet and shot an electric attack on it as well as Tristan, Hillary, and Squirtle, scoring a direct hit, causing a massive explosion.

 _BOOM!_

The explosion forced the giant Pidgeot to let out a screech and scurry away, but in doing so, it released Hillary from its grip and shook Tristan, Pikachu, and Squirtle from its back.

 _(Music Cue: Flying Pokéball Chaos (as heard in "The Lost Lapras"))_

Hillary let out a scream as she fell.

"I'm coming, Hillary!" cried Tristan as he fell from the sky after her. He spread his arms out in front of him in an attempt to accelerate his fall so he could be at the same altitude as Hillary. In a few seconds, he managed to catch up with her.

"What do we do, Tristan?" asked Hillary.

"Quick, grab my hand!" shouted Tristan as he extended his left arm as much as he could.

It was quite a strain for both Tristan and Hillary to grab each other's hands, but eventually, they grabbed on, even as they fell.

Pikachu and Squirtle dove after them and managed to grab on to each one of Tristan's legs.

Tristan's Pidgeot and Charizard also flew after him and Hillary, desperately trying to catch them before they hit the ground.

"I guess this is it, big bro!" said Hillary.

"Not a chance!" replied Tristan. "We'll be fine...somehow!"

Tristan and Hillary braced themselves for the inevitable, but just as they were about to hit the ground, a giant pink bubble appeared from the ground just below, and they landed and bounced on it, thus giving them a much softer landing.

Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and Squirtle managed to catch their breath as they stopped bouncing on the bubble.

"Somebody saved us," said Tristan.

"Yeah, but who?" wondered Hillary.

 _(Music Cue: The Mythical Mew)_

Presently, a pink bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features showed up. It had triangular ears and a long tail. It playfully flew through the air close to Tristan and Hillary.

"What's that?" asked Hillary.

Tristan recognized it immediately, "That must be Mew!" he said in astonishment.

"Whoa, no way!" gasped Hillary.

Tristan's Charizard and Pidgeot eventually caught up with him.

"Hey, guys," said Tristan.

Then, just to show its playful side, Mew used one of its fingers to pop the bubble, forcing Tristan and Hillary to land on the ground hard just a few inches from where they were floating.

Tristan and Hillary groaned in pain as Mew laughed.

Then Mew flew off.

"Wait, Mew, come back!" cried Tristan.

But it was too late, for Mew had quickly disappeared into the distance.

"I really wanted to thank it," said Tristan sadly.

"Don't worry, Tristan, we'll see it again," promised Hillary.

Tristan then smiled. For he knew without Mew, he and Hillary would never have been reunited in the first place.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Meeting and Parting)_

Later, as the sun was setting, Tristan and his friends were sailing through the sea on Lapras's back away from Fairchild Island.

"Thank you for rescuing me from the giant Pidgeot earlier," said Hillary. "I never realized how dangerous this island was until I experienced it for myself."

"I'm just glad you're safe," replied Tristan. "Anyway, it seemed to me that you were resourceful to find a way to try to get out of that Pidgeot's grip."

"The only way I could think of was to shoot it down...with Water Gun, that is," chuckled Hillary. "By the way, I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

"Don't be sorry, Hillary," said Tristan. "This is all part of the adventure. And you know what? We'll have plenty more adventures like this together. Besides, going on a journey means absolutely nothing...unless you can share it with the people and Pokémon you love." And he gave Hillary a hug.

"Aw, thanks, Tristan," replied Hillary. "That means a lot."

Pikachu agreed.

* * *

 _And so, Tristan and Hillary are reunited. And with it, they learn an important life lesson. Trainers with siblings share a bond that is so strong, that they can and will do whatever it takes to protect one another. And with that lesson engraved in their memories, our heroes sail serenely on to the next Orange League Gym and their next adventure._

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. THE LEGEND OF SHAMOUTI ISLAND

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 14 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they make good progress on their journey through the Orange Islands. Some parts of the chapter have parts of the dialogue from Pokémon: The Movie 2000; however, you don't know what Tristan and Hillary witnessed when they watched those events on TV with their grandparents back in New Bark Town. Some of the music cues from "Pokémon: the Movie 2000" are composed and conducted by Ralph Schuckett. Just so you know, I DO NOT own Pokémon. Pokémon, Pikachu, and all other known names in the anime are all trademarks of Nintendo.**

 **TEASER: Tristan and Hillary reminisce about the events on Shamouti Island while stopping there as part of their continuing adventures.**

 **Chapter 14. THE LEGEND OF SHAMOUTI ISLAND**

 _(Music Cue: The Moon Stone)_

 _As our heroes continue their journey through the Orange Islands, they pass by Shamouti Island where special and dangerous events recently took place._

"I wonder if that's Shamouti Island over there?" said Hillary.

"I think so," replied Tristan as he took out his map. "According to this, Shamouti Island also has three little islands that are part of it. They're called Fire Island, Ice Island, and Lightning Island. Legend also states that those three islands are inhabited by the three legendary birds, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos."

"You're kidding!" gasped Hillary. "But we met them in Kanto already, didn't we?"

"We did," replied Tristan. "However, that doesn't necessarily mean that there's only one of each kind." Let's check it out."

And they picked up the pace to sail to Shamouti Island.

* * *

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu got to the island and walked through the town. They were impressed with the sights.

"I wonder if this is where the annual Legend Festival takes place?" said Tristan.

"It has to be," replied Hillary. "But I don't see any special stands or anything."

"I don't see any posters promoting it, either," added Tristan.

"Let's keep going then," said Hillary. "Maybe we'll see something interesting on the other side of the island."

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Harmony Disturbed)_

Thus it was that a few minutes later, they had arrived at a shrine on the other side of the island. It was on the southern cliffs.

"This has to be the Shamouti Shrine, where the legend actually takes place!" said Tristan. He ran to a large pillar and saw an inscription on it.

"What's that thing say, Tristan?" asked Hillary.

Tristan began to read the passage.

 **DISTURB NOT THE HARMONY OF FIRE, ICE, OR LIGHTNING**

 **LEST THESE TITANS WREAK DESTRUCTION UPON THE WORLD IN WHICH THEY CLASH.**

 **THOUGH THE WATER'S GREAT GUARDIAN SHALL ARISE TO QUELL THE FIGHTING,**

 **ALONE, ITS SONG WILL FAIL, THUS THE EARTH SHALL TURN TO ASH.**

 **O CHOSEN ONE, INTO THINE HANDS BRING TOGETHER ALL THREE.**

 **THEIR TREASURES COMBINED TAME THE BEAST OF THE SEA.**

"All three what?" wondered Hillary. "I'm not sure what it means by 'bring together all three.'"

"Hmm, there's more here," said Tristan as he saw another part of the passage. He continued on.

 **FROM THE TRIO OF ISLANDS, ANCIENT SPHERES SHALL YOU TAKE**

 **FOR BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH, ALL THE DIFFERENCE YOU'LL MAKE.**

 **CLIMB TO THE SHRINE TO RIGHT WHAT IS WRONG**

 **AND THE WORLD WILL BE HEALED BY THE GUARDIAN'S SONG.**

"Do you suppose this legend might have something to do with the weird weather we experienced in New Bark Town before we left on our first journey through Kanto?" asked Hillary.

"It could very well be, sis," replied Tristan.

"Hey, Tristan, look here!" called Hillary as she pointed to something on the altar. "I think this is what the legend means by 'ancient spheres!'"

There, Tristan and Hillary saw three orbs of different colors, and they were placed in their proper places. They were all glowing brightly.

"Those must be the orbs collected by the Chosen One during the Legend Festival," said Tristan.

"I know, but it can't be just coincidence that they were placed here," replied Hillary. "Can it?"

Pikachu was confused, but listened.

"I'll never forget that day," said Tristan. "I watched everything unfold live on TV with Grandma and Grandpa just before we started our journey together." And he began to reminisce about it.

* * *

It was a typical day in New Bark Town, with Tristan getting ready for the day. He had just finished when he heard his grandmother, Veronica, calling him.

"Tristan dear, you may want to check this out!"

Tristan had run out of his bedroom to the living room where Veronica was watching a special news bulletin on TV. "What's going on, Grandma?"

"I don't know," replied Veronica. "But whoever or whatever that thing is is asking for trouble."

Sure enough, Tristan saw a gigantic airship approaching a small island in the sky.

"What is that thing?!" asked Tristan in alarm.

"I'm not certain," replied Veronica. "But a lot of people have feared it through the years as the Flying Palace."

"The Flying Palace?" repeated Tristan.

"That very airship is owned by an infamous collector named Lawrence III," explained Veronica. "Even my knowledge of him is limited. But I do know that he flies around the world, collecting rare artifacts." She took out a magazine and showed Tristan a picture of Lawrence III.

"That's Lawrence III?" gasped Tristan in surprise.

Veronica nodded. "From all the tales I've heard about him, he began his so-called rare collection with a Mew card, but I'm uncertain that that's what started his collecting career.

Just then, the airship launched ice blasts from the cannons at the small island. Sure enough, they froze whatever they hit, one by one. Just after the most powerful ice blast froze the entrance of the island's cave, a stream of fire melted the ice, and a giant fiery bird emerged from it. It roared angrily and flew in for the attack.

"Grandma, what's that?" gasped Tristan.

"It's Moltres," replied Veronica. "It's a Pokémon I saw many years ago on my travels. It's a powerful Fire-type with many powerful attacks at its disposal, and it is said to bring early spring wherever it goes."

Presently, at that moment, as Tristan and Veronica watched, more ice blasts were fired from the cannons on the ship. It seemed evenly matched as Moltres shot a Flamethrower attack at two of them, but two others struck it and weakened it.

However, the worst was yet to come, for soon after, electricity-filled capture rings were fired at Moltres.

Moltres fired a Flamethrower attack at two of the rings and dove through others. But a fifth one took Moltres by surprise, for as it fired a Flamethrower attack from its beak, the rings captured it and took it aboard the airship.

"That thing got Moltres!" cried Tristan.

"I'm afraid so," replied Veronica.

Veronica's Eevee came into the room at that moment and settled on her lap.

A female reporter appeared on TV. "This video was taken just moments ago in the vicinity of Shamouti Island," she said. "A giant aircraft captured the legendary Pokémon, Moltres, from its home on Fire Island."

Just then, Eric, Tristan's grandfather burst inside just as it began to rain hard outside. "I just had to get out of that sudden downpour!" Then he noticed big flakes of snow falling from the sky. "Guys, you have to see this!" he said. And he rushed out again.

 _(Music Cue: The Beast of the Sea Stirs)_

Tristan, Veronica, and Eevee all rushed outside after him and saw an unbelievable sight.

"It's snowing!" gasped Tristan. "But how can that be?"

"Even I don't know," replied Veronica.

"But what puzzles me is that since it's so warm, how can it snow?" wondered Eric.

Presently, Veronica's Eevee began to squirm and got upset.

"Eevee, please take it easy!" implored Veronica.

Then Eevee began to squirm even harder, causing Veronica to almost lose her grip on it.

"Guys, help me!" implored Veronica.

Quickly, Tristan and Eric grabbed on to her and held on tight.

"That little Eevee sure is strong for such a little Pokémon," grunted Eric.

"You're telling me!" agreed Tristan. "But we can't lose it now!"

All the while Eevee kept squirming; however, with Tristan and Eric's help, she never lost her grip on it.

"Eevee, I don't understand what's wrong," said Veronica, who was greatly concerned.

"What's going on with Eevee, dear?" asked Eric.

"I don't know, but we'd better take it inside before it starts getting any more crazy than it already has," suggested Veronica.

And everyone ran inside and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"I remember that time," said Hillary back in the present day. "I had just woken up to loud shouting from that little Eevee. It must have sensed something going wrong somewhere in the world. Did this place happen to be the spot?"

"According to what I've heard, yes," answered Tristan. "After Moltres had been captured from Fire Island, the weather patterns began to change drastically."

* * *

And indeed, they did, for back on that day in New Bark Town, the skies suddenly clouded up and huge bolts of lightning lit up the sky. Rain was falling like sheets outside.

The little Eevee was so scared of the loud cracks of thunder that it curled up in Veronica's lap.

"We'd better keep watching this to see what's going on," advised Veronica.

Just then, Hillary came into the room. "Whoa! Some weather we're seeing outside."

"If you think that's crazy, take a look at this," replied Veronica as she turned up the volume on her TV set.

A male reporter's voice was then heard on the TV. "Experts now believe that the weather disasters occurring in all parts of the globe are due to a powerful yet previously unknown phenomenon from deep beneath the surface of the ocean."

Then an image of a river appeared on the screen.

"What's that?" asked Tristan.

"This is a simulation of the underwater river that has snaked its way around the planet," continued the reporter, "disrupting ocean currents, weather patterns, and the entire global climate."

"Do you think this could be why Eevee's so upset?" asked Hillary.

"Maybe," replied Veronica. "I've learned from Professor Oak that Pokémon are more in tune with nature than we humans are."

"In other words," added Eric, "when something goes wrong, they can sense it immediately. And something somewhere is going terribly wrong."

Indeed, something was, for the reporter's voice concluded that: "The cause of the disturbance appears to be in the north central region of the Orange Islands."

"Your grandfather and I have been there before," Veronica told Tristan and Hillary. "It's a tropical climate there: lots of sunny days, and storms as strong as hurricanes, but most of the time, it's sunny."

"But not today, apparently," added Eric.

Well, that was true enough, for just then as everyone in the room watched, they saw that another news story was breaking.

"We have just received word that the weather patterns around the world are changing once again," the newscaster said. "Instead of huge thunderstorms, we're dealing with gigantic blizzards. And the reason is that another of the so-called legendary Pokémon has been captured."

"It has to be Zapdos!" gasped Eric. "Your grandmother and I have also met this Pokémon on our travels many years ago. It's a Pokémon that's said to bring thunderstorms wherever it goes."

"Tristan, check outside and see what's going on," suggested Veronica.

"I'm on it," replied Tristan. He opened the door, but didn't hold it open for long, for he was hit with a fresh blast of cold wind and snow. He quickly closed the door and was soon shivering.

"What's happening?" asked Hillary.

"It's a blizzard, that's what it is," shivered Tristan.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Eric in disbelief.

Sure enough, when everyone looked out the window, huge snowflakes were starting to fly, and the wind was getting stronger and colder.

"Brrr!" shivered Veronica. "I may have to turn up the heat."

"In the middle of summer?" asked Eric.

They all ran back to the TV just in time to see another male reporter inside a news copter.

"The winds are strong and cold here as we try to understand what's going on as we speak, and now I want to show you what's happening in the north central region," said the male reporter as a simulation of some islands appeared on the screen. "Here's a map of the area around Shamouti Island, the epicenter of the unprecedented worldwide weather disasters. Though their purpose is not yet clear, tens of thousands of Pokémon are making their way toward the island."

Sure enough, many different types of Pokémon appeared on the screen, swimming and flying as they went.

"I've never seen so many Pokémon at one time!" gasped Tristan.

"If you think that's cool, just wait till you see them up close someday," replied Veronica. "It'll take your breath away."

"Water Pokémon are coming by sea, Flying Pokémon are coming by air, and those unable to make the crossing are massing on the land nearest the islands," continued the reporter.

Sure enough that was what they were doing, including the Pokémon that couldn't swim or fly. All they could do was watch on the nearest cliff on the mainland, overlooking the ocean.

"With me now are Professor Samuel Oak and Professor Felina Ivy to help shed some light on this phenomenon," continued the reporter as he held the microphone close to Professor Oak.

 _(Music Cue: If Only They Could Help)_

"No way!" gasped Veronica.

"Professor Oak!" added Eric.

"Near Shamouti lie the islands of Fire, Ice, and Lightning, home to the legendary birds, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos," explained Professor Oak as he expressed concern. "I fear that they are somehow involved." He drew all three islands on a piece of paper as he explained what was happening.

"All three Pokémon?" asked Tristan.

"That's what he said, dear," replied Veronica.

"Ancient writings from many different cultures name this area, specifically the islands of Fire and Ice, as the cradle of the ocean, the source, if you will, of all the waters of the world," continued Professor Oak. He then drew two blue lines using his multi-colored pen. "This has been disputed by scientists for centuries, but it does make some poetic sense when you consider what forms when combining fire and ice."

"And what about the island of lightning, Professor?" asked the reporter.

"Well, imagine if an imbalance of power occurred between lightning, ice, and fire," replied Professor Oak as he drew yellow lines intersecting the blue line. "Here's potentially how the underwater current has formed. If the balance between the powers of Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres were somehow disrupted, it's conceivable that a powerful underwater current, this churning Beast of the Sea, could, in fact, emerge from this region and ultimately flood the entire planet."

"Oh, no," said Tristan. "We have to do something, but what?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do here," replied Veronica sadly. "All we can do is sit and watch."

Professor Ivy on the TV began to speak. "The Pokémon seem to be gathering because they feel a sense of impending doom. Pokémon are acutely in tune with the balance of nature. The urge to correct this imbalance is causing them to gather, possibly to try to save the planet, though they may be unable to do anything about it."

"Just like we are, huh?" said Hillary.

"I'm afraid so," replied Eric. "But I'm sure things will have a way of working out."

Presently, a young woman with red hair appeared on the TV, also concerned about something else, other than the weather disaster.

Little did everyone know that it was really Delia Ketchum.

"And who are you?" asked the reporter.

"My son and his friends are travelling in the Orange Islands," replied Delia worriedly. "And if things get as bad as Professor Oak says, I may never see my boy again. And Ash is the whole world...to me."

Everyone in the living room felt sorry for the young woman.

"That poor mom," said Tristan sadly.

"I know exactly how she feels, too, kids," replied Veronica. "I always worry about your mom and dad, too. But I know they'll be all right somehow." And she gathered everyone close to her and they all shared a group hug.

It felt nice in the face of despair.

* * *

"I'll never forget that moment," said Tristan back in the present day. "It was a moment that proved that even in bad times, a good thing can come out of it."

"I know what you mean, Tristan," replied Hillary. "That hug always made me feel better."

Pikachu agreed with them both.

"What about the third legendary bird," asked Hillary, "the titan of ice they call Articuno?"

"I don't know if it was ever captured," replied Tristan. "But I remember that as soon as those guys made it to Shamouti Island, they saw all three legendary birds in a most destructive fight with one another."

Hillary realized right then what the second line of the Shamouti Island legend meant as she reminisced about what happened next.

* * *

Tristan and his family kept watching the legend unfold on TV as Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres continued to fight one another, even as the snow kept falling outside.

"Those three Pokémon are very powerful," remarked Tristan.

"True," agreed Veronica. "One legendary bird is powerful enough, but when all three are in the same area and fighting with one another, it's nothing short of catastrophic."

Presently, they saw a larger bird appear out of a giant rising whirlpool on the TV set.

"What do you suppose that is?" asked Hillary.

"We can't get a good view, I'm afraid," replied Eric. "Whatever it is, it's too far away for any of us to see it.

After a few tense moments of staring at one another the three birds ganged up on the other one.

"Even I know that three against one is unfair," remarked Veronica.

They saw that that battle lasted a few minutes, with Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres as the victors, before the battle returned to a gigantic free-for-all. However, it wasn't long before the same giant bird came into view again.

* * *

Back in the present, Tristan and Hillary were still wondering what the name of this giant bird was, and if it had something to do with the so-called Beast of the Sea.

 _(Music Cue: A Future Hope)_

"Do you think this Pokémon was able to return everything back to normal?" asked Hillary.

"I doubt it," replied Tristan. "If it hadn't been for the Chosen One gathering up the three spheres here at the Shamouti Shrine, I don't think any of this would be existing today."

"I guess that's why the Chosen One was the only one who could save the world from destruction," remarked Hillary. "Whoever it is must've been an exceptional Trainer."

"You seem to be catching on," said a voice.

Tristan and Hillary were startled to see a pink bipedal Pokémon with a Shellder on its head instead of its tail.

"Who are you?" asked Tristan.

"Don't be alarmed, you two," said the Pokémon. "I'm a Pokémon who can talk. I'm sure there are other Pokémon that can talk. It's just a rare occurrence."

"You can talk, too?" wondered Hillary.

"Yes," replied the Pokémon. "My name is Slowking. I'm the guardian of the Shamouti Shrine."

"The guardian?" said Tristan and Hillary together.

Pikachu was amazed, too.

"So you're the one who helped guide the Chosen One on his journey to help him save the world," remarked Tristan.

"The Chosen One is the one who did it all," replied Slowking. "I just gave him advice on where to find the orbs and how to restore harmony to this island and the entire world."

"We just came to find out about the legend and what it means," explained Hillary.

"I think you figured out most of it for yourselves, right?" said Slowking. "But when it comes to the song, it has the power to restore the great guardian's depleted strength."

"So is that how it recovered from the battle with the legendary birds?" asked Tristan.

Slowking nodded. "That it is. And in the end, thanks to it and his friends, he was ultimately able to save these islands and the world."

"That's awesome," remarked Hillary. "I sure would like to meet him someday."

"Me, too," added Tristan.

"You'll get your chance," replied Slowking. "I can guarantee it. Now, I must lie down and take a nap. But please feel free to come back to Shamouti Island anytime you wish." And Slowking disappeared into a small cave overlooking the cliff.

 _(Music Cue: Ash's Decision to Fight (second part (as heard in "A Goldenrod Opportunity")))_

Tristan and Hillary looked at Fire Island, Ice Island, and Lightning Island in the distance.

"This sure is a peaceful place," remarked Tristan.

"It sure is," agreed Hillary. "And Slowking's a very nice Pokémon. I can hardly wait to see what other adventures we have here."

"Me, too, sis," replied Tristan.

Pikachu agreed.

* * *

 _Thanks to their curiosity, Tristan and Hillary were able to learn about the legend of Shamouti Island and the Chosen One, with a little help from Slowking, of course._

* * *

However, just as Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were about to set off, Mewtwo landed next to them.

 _Tristan, Hillary, I need your help,_ implored Mewtwo. _Three eggs have suddenly disappeared without a trace._

"Oh, no!" Tristan and Hillary gasped in shock, for they knew that when Mewtwo needed their help, it was very serious.

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. THE LEGENDARY EGG HUNT, PART 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 15 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey through the Orange Islands. Do you remember Kim, one of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers? Well, this time, he's joined by Kail and Kai, though their names aren't revealed until the next chapter. Anyway, please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Mewtwo has tasked Tristan and Hillary to find the missing legendary Pokémon eggs. But those eggs are different colors, which makes them even more rare! What makes things worse is that Articuno attacks Tristan and Pikachu, thinking they've stolen its egg! Will he and Hillary be able to clear the misunderstanding?**

 **Chapter 15: THE LEGENDARY EGG HUNT, PART 1**

 _(Music Cue: Movie Title 1998 (The Start of Counterattack))_

 _Last time, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu learned about the legend of Shamouti Island as they remembered the events they experienced in New Bark Town before they started their journey. With help from the new friend, Slowking, they were able to confirm that what they learned was true. However, trouble arose as Mewtwo urgently asked for their assistance. Now they have been asked to find three different eggs. What are those eggs? And why did they disappear?_

* * *

"So you're saying that three eggs just disappeared?" wondered Tristan.

"And you don't know what happened to them?" added Hillary.

Mewtwo nodded sadly. _Apparently, those eggs were last seen in the vicinity of those three islands you see in the distance._

"Fire, Ice, and Lightning Islands!" gasped Tristan and Hillary.

 _That's right,_ replied Mewtwo. _I don't know how to say this, but it seems to me that someone wanted those eggs for something evil. Those eggs were being cared for by the three legendary birds. No, it's not the three legendary birds you've already befriended. They're the three legendary birds that are part of the Shamouti Island legend you learned about._

"We know those eggs are rare, and that they contain the offspring of the legendary Pokémon," said Tristan. "And that's why we have to get them back."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Hillary. "There's something else that we're missing."

"What do you mean, sis?" asked Tristan.

"As you mentioned, Tristan, eggs coming from legendary Pokémon is a rare thing, but do you know what's so special about these three eggs?"

Tristan gave the matter a lot of thought. At last, he shook his head and said, "Not really."

"I thought so," said Hillary.

"But that doesn't mean that Mewtwo doesn't know about it," added Tristan.

 _I've recently been exploring this world to uncover its mysteries,_ explained Mewtwo. _But I did a little private research and found that there are instances where Pokémon of a different color can be found. It's not certain, but I noticed that the three eggs that disappeared are different colors than the original Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. And that rarity could put them in danger if they're not returned in a timely manner._

Tristan and Hillary knew they had to find those eggs before it was too late.

"Where do we begin?" asked Tristan.

 _We'll start by searching Fire Island first,_ answered Mewtwo.

"Then we'll go there at once," said Tristan as he started to take out a Pokéball.

 _Hold on,_ said Mewtwo.

"What do you mean?" asked Tristan as he put his Pokéball away.

 _I can take you,_ replied Mewtwo. Its eyes then began to glow in a blue light as it started to rise into the air.

Then, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu began to glow, and were then lifted into the air as well.

"Whoa!" gasped Hillary. "I never thought we could do that before."

"We're flying!" said Tristan in astonishment. "Without wings!"

 _That's because of my Psychic powers,_ explained Mewtwo. _Now let's go._

And together, they all flew over the ocean as they left Shamouti Island.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone landed on the first of the three islands: Ice Island.

 _Let's split up and search,_ advised Mewtwo. And it flew off again.

"It's time to have Charizard and Pidgeot join the search party," said Tristan as he tossed two Pokéballs into the air.

Charizard and Pidgeot emerged from the white lights that shot out of the two Pokéballs and awaited Tristan's orders.

"Guys, we need your help to find three eggs," said Tristan. "They belong to the three legendary birds who inhabit this island as well as Fire and Lightning Island. Do you think you can find them?"

Charizard and Pidgeot nodded and flew off in opposite directions.

"Good luck, guys!" called Tristan. He then turned to Hillary. "Let's split up and search, too."

"Right, Tristan," replied Hillary.

And as Pikachu went with Tristan, he and Hillary split up and looked in opposite directions.

* * *

Tristan and Pikachu looked up at a high mountain.

"Wow, I can barely see into those dark clouds, and I still can't see the top of it," remarked Tristan. "Well, Pikachu, let's start climbing."

Pikachu agreed nervously.

Tristan began to climb the high mountain as Pikachu held on tight to his shoulder.

But as they got higher up, it began to get increasingly cold and windy.

"Brrr!" shivered Tristan. "Articuno must really like it here. I should have brought a heavy coat."

Pikachu agreed.

* * *

A few hours and a bit of luck later, Tristan and Pikachu reached the top. Then they entered an icy cave.

"So this is what the top looks like," said Tristan. He then saw an altar and ran to it. He noticed that it was pretty badly damaged. "This must've been where the Chosen One got the Ice Orb before placing it on the altar at the Shamouti Shrine."

Presently, a loud screech was heard from above.

 _(Music Cue: Rocket Powered Disaster (as heard in "Electric Shock Showdown"))_

A blue avian Pokémon with large wings flew in and immediately shot an Ice Beam at Tristan and Pikachu, who narrowly dodged the attack.

"That must be the Articuno who lives here!" gasped Tristan.

Sure enough, it was Articuno, and it was pretty mad.

"I wonder why its so upset?" said Tristan.

But Tristan didn't have time to wonder about that, for Articuno shot another Ice Beam at him and Pikachu. Quickly, he grabbed Pikachu and ducked for cover from the attack.

It was then that Tristan came to a realization. "I think Articuno's upset because it thinks we're the ones who stole its egg in the first place. And if I'm right, then I'm afraid it's not only Articuno we have to worry about."

Articuno glared at Tristan and Pikachu and prepared to strike again.

"Please, Articuno, stop your attacks," implored Tristan. "We didn't steal your egg. Honest. We don't want to fight you. We want to help you get your egg back."

But Articuno wouldn't listen to him, for it relentlessly shot multiple Ice Beam attacks at him and Pikachu.

"We have no choice. We have to stop it," grunted Tristan as he took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Venusaur, Sleep Powder attack now!"

Venusaur emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball and emitted a silvery powder at Articuno.

However, Articuno flapped its wings furiously, rendering Venusaur's Sleep Powder useless.

Unfortunately, Articuno wasn't finished yet, for it unleashed a powerful Ice Beam attack on Venusaur, scoring a direct hit on it and freezing it solid.

"Venusaur!" cried Tristan. He quickly took out a Pokéball and recalled it.

Articuno flew above Tristan and flapped its wings even harder than when it was battling Venusaur. It was a strong gust of wind along with heavy snow.

"It's a Blizzard attack!" shivered Tristan as he held on tight to Pikachu.

Unfortunately, Articuno's Blizzard attack proved to be too strong for them to resist, for it was so strong that they were sent hurtling off the mountaintop.

Tristan and Pikachu let out yells as they fell.

"Pikachu!" cried Tristan as he tried desperately to grab his friend. It was a hard struggle, but he managed to catch Pikachu even as they fell toward the ground at frightening speed.

They closed their eyes tight and braced themselves.

Fortunately at that moment, an orange draconic bipedal Pokémon came and caught them in its arms.

 _(Music Cue: Flying Kairu (Dragonite))_

Tristan opened his eyes and saw that he and Pikachu had stopped falling and saw friendly eyes. He knew who had just saved them. "It's Charizard!" he cried.

Pikachu was just as happy to see Charizard as Tristan was.

Charizard roared happily as it carefully descended toward the ground.

In a matter of seconds, Charizard deposited Tristan and Pikachu safely on the ground.

"Boy, talk about cutting it close!" said Tristan as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot, Charizard."

Charizard nodded.

"Were you able to find any of the eggs yet?" asked Tristan.

Charizard shook its head.

"Too bad," said Tristan sadly. "However, we all know that all three of the eggs are still here somewhere. We just have to figure out where. And until we do, those three legendary Pokémon are gonna keep attacking us, thinking that we stole them. So we need to find them and get them back safely."

Pikachu and Charizard agreed.

Just then, Tristan and his Pokémon heard squawking overhead.

"Tristan!" called a voice.

Tristan looked up to see Hillary and Pidgeot landing next to him. "Hillary, what's up?"

"I think I have an idea of what happened to those eggs!"

"Tell me, please," implored Tristan.

"Remember that Fighting-type Trainer I battled not too long ago, the one with a Hitmonchan?" asked Hillary.

"You mean Kim?"

"Well, I just saw him carry something suspicious, but before I could catch him, he disappeared," replied Hillary. "I can't be sure if that's one of the three eggs we're supposed to find, but I know he's got something of value."

"Then we have to go after him right now, and we don't have much time," said Tristan.

Quickly, Tristan and Pikachu got on Charizard, and everyone took off into the sky to track Kim down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim was riding on his Tentacruel. He was having a hard time staying dry while trying to keep something of value inside his bag dry. Of course, it was one of the shiny eggs that Mewtwo had described earlier.

 _(Music Cue: A Fight! Real vs. Copy Pokémon)_

"Man, I wish there was a better way to transport this safely," he groaned. "But at least I'll become more powerful. Now I'll just take out the egg one more time for old time's sake."

And so he did. Sure enough, it was a shiny blue. And then it briefly started flashing.

"Ah, it won't be long before power is mine," gloated Kim.

"There he is! Let's get him!" shouted a voice.

Kim turned around to see that voice belonged to Tristan as he and his friends, Hillary and Pikachu, and his other two Pokémon, Charizard and Pidgeot flew right behind him.

"Aaah!" gasped Kim. "It's those pipsqueaks again!"

"Tristan, look there!" gasped Hillary.

Sure enough, the blue egg was seen in Kim's grip.

"He's got Articuno's egg!" cried Tristan. "Give that egg back!"

"No way!" replied Kim. "You'll have to take it from me first! Faster, Tentacruel, faster!"

Tentacruel swam faster as it tried to get away.

"After 'em, guys!" commanded Tristan.

At his command, Charizard and Pidgeot flew faster to try and catch up to Kim and his Tentacruel.

"All right, Tentacruel, shoot 'em down with your Poison Sting!" ordered Kim.

Quickly, Tentacruel turned around and shot multiple poisonous needles at Charizard and Pidgeot.

"Those things are coming right at us!" cried Hillary.

"Dodge it, guys!" shouted Tristan.

Charizard and Pidgeot quickly swerved to one side to dodge Tentacruel's Poison Sting attack. But as soon as they dodged, Kim and Tentacruel were on their way again.

"Flamethrower should stop them," grunted Tristan.

"Tristan, wait!" cautioned Hillary. "We can't use Flamethrower on Tentacruel. It'll destroy the egg."

"We have to think of something to stop them, but what?"

Kim laughed and turned to Tristan and Hillary. "You can't catch me! Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!" he taunted in a singsong voice.

Tristan and Hillary grunted. They knew that they couldn't let Kim get away, but they weren't sure how to stop him.

"They're almost to Shamouti Island," said Tristan. "If we don't do something, they're gonna get away."

"Hey, I know!" said Hillary. "Tristan, try using your Blastoise and Lapras to try and corner him!"

"Right," replied Tristan. He took out two Pokéballs and threw them. "Lapras, Blastoise, I choose you!"

Lapras and Blastoise emerged from the two white lights that shot out of the balls.

"Lapras, Blastoise, you two try and stop Kim and Tentacruel from getting any further!" commanded Tristan. "We can't let him get away with Articuno's egg!"

Lapras and Blastoise quickly nodded their heads and swam ahead to try and stop Kim and Tentacruel.

"Hey, sis, maybe your Squirtle can help them out," suggested Tristan.

"Good idea, Tristan," replied Hillary as she took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

"Squirtle, go with Lapras and Blastoise and help them out!" instructed Hillary.

Squirtle quickly swam ahead and caught up with Lapras and Blastoise.

Kim turned around to see Squirtle, Blastoise, and Lapras approach him on all sides. "Ugh! Can't those miserable Pokémon ever give it up?!"

"Lapras, Blastoise, use your Ice Beam attacks to stop Kim and Tentacruel before they get to Shamouti Island!"

Working together, Blastoise and Lapras shot ice-cold beams of energy at one spot in the water. Then, as their attacks intensified, a pillar of ice began to take shape. It grew taller and taller until it was tall enough to stop Kim and Tentacruel in their tracks.

"Aah! I'm trapped!" cried Kim.

"Squirtle, Water Gun now!" shouted Hillary.

Squirtle leaped into the air and blasted a powerful stream of water in Kim's face, making him wet.

When Kim opened his eyes, he saw Tristan, Pikachu, and Charizard hovering in front of him and Tentacruel while Hillary and Pidgeot hovered behind them. Blastoise was on their right with Lapras on their left. Sure enough, he was surrounded.

"It's all over, Kim!" declared Tristan. "Give back that egg!"

"Ha! I don't think so," replied Kim. Then he called, "Okay, guys, join in!"

Suddenly, two other trainers, one tall one with blue hair, and one fat one with brown hair jumped out of the water and threw two Pokéballs.

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Champion Battle (as heard in "Friend and Foe Alike"))_

Two more Tentacruel appeared from the white lights that shot out of them and joined Kim's Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel, Poison Sting now!" yelled Kim and the two Trainers.

All three Tentacruel aimed their Poison Sting attacks at Tristan and Hillary's Pokémon.

"Watch out!" cried Tristan.

Lapras and Blastoise used their Hydro Pump attacks to block Kim's Tentacruel's Poison Sting while Squirtle assisted with Water Gun.

Charizard and Pikachu used their Flamethrower and Thunderbolt attacks respectively to stop the second and third Tentacruel's Poison Sting attacks.

All the attacks created a huge explosion.

Tristan and Hillary covered their eyes.

When the explosion cleared, Tristan and Hillary noticed that all three trainers and their Tentacruel had disappeared.

"They got away," groaned Tristan.

"I have a funny feeling that they all have something to do with that stolen egg," added Hillary.

Presently, Mewtwo arrived. _I saw the whole thing. Is everyone all right?_

"We're fine," replied Tristan. "But those three guys got away with the Articuno egg."

 _It's just as I feared,_ nodded Mewtwo sadly. _That human you encountered took the Articuno egg. And I have a bad feeling that his buddies have stolen the other two eggs._

"But what can we do about it?" asked Hillary.

"The only thing to do is to stop them before something else happens," replied Tristan. "And we don't have much time."

* * *

 _Having encountered Kim once again, Tristan and Hillary discovered that he has one of the three legendary Pokémon eggs. And not only that, he has friends! And with the safety of those very eggs and perhaps the entire world at stake, our heroes know that they have to get those eggs back. Will they be successful in stopping Kim and his two confederates? This adventure is just getting underway, so stay tuned!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. THE LEGENDARY EGG HUNT, PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 16 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue sailing through the Orange Islands. The Invincible Pokémon Brothers, Kim, Kail, and Kai, all make appearances in this chapter. As always, please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu must work together to try and get those three eggs back. They find out that those eggs are in the possession of...The Invincible Pokémon Brothers!**

 **Chapter 16: THE LEGENDARY EGG HUNT, PART 2**

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Champion Battle (as heard in "Hello Pummelo"))_

 _Last time, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu began their search for the three legendary Pokémon eggs, which were all different colors. Mewtwo explained to them that the eggs had disappeared without a trace._

 _With no time to lose, our heroes split up in all directions on Ice Island, hoping to find the eggs. But as soon as Tristan and Pikachu made their way up to the top of the cold, tall mountain, they got attacked by the legendary Articuno, thinking that they stole its egg!_

 _Having no other choice, Tristan tried to use Venusaur's Sleep Powder to try and knock it out, but it was all in vain as Articuno launched a powerful Ice Beam attack, freezing it solid. Then, it used a Blizzard attack to blast Tristan and Pikachu off the mountain._

 _It looked like all was lost, but fortunately, Tristan's Charizard came to his rescue, and soon after, they were joined by his sister, Hillary, and his Pidgeot._

 _Working together, they spotted Kim and Articuno's egg and gave chase. But just as he was about to be cornered, his two other confederates showed up and attacked them using their Tentacruel's Poison Sting attacks._

 _Now that Kim and his two confederates have gotten away, what can our heroes do to defeat them, retrieve those eggs, and clear the misunderstandings between them and the legendary birds?_

* * *

"We have to find a way to stop Kim and the others," said Tristan.

"But how can we do that, Tristan?" asked Hillary. "They must be miles away by now."

 _And with Articuno still furious, it's possible that it will bring reinforcements soon,_ added Mewtwo. _We have to get those eggs back before something bad happens._

Presently, screeching was heard overhead.

 _(Music Cue: Danger! Pikachu! (as heard in "Enter the Dragonite"))_

Tristan and Hillary, still on Charizard and Pidgeot, respectively, turned around to see Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres quickly approaching them.

"Aah! It's the three legendary birds!" gasped Hillary. "They found us!"

 _Quickly, get your other Pokémon back in their Pokéballs,_ advised Mewtwo.

"Right!" replied Tristan. "Lapras, Blastoise, return!"

"You, too, Squirtle!" added Hillary.

All three Pokémon were returned to their Pokéballs in no time.

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres fired their Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, and Flamethrower attacks at Tristan and his friends, but Mewtwo flew in to intercept the attacks as it put up a reflective Barrier defense to protect them.

 _I'll hold the legendary birds off as long as possible while you two get those eggs back,_ advised Mewtwo. _Go now._

"Good luck," replied Tristan. "Let's go, everyone!"

Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, Charizard, and Pidgeot flew over to Shamouti Island, leaving Mewtwo to battle the three legendary birds alone.

* * *

A few moments later, Tristan and the others reached an area of Shamouti Island a safe distance from the battle.

"We have to figure out where Kim and the other two Trainers are," said Hillary. "But where?"

"I just hope Mewtwo can hold off the legendary birds long enough for us to get those three eggs back," added Tristan.

 _(Music Cue: Team Rocket's Secret Strategy (as heard in "The Whistle Stop"))_

Meanwhile in a nearby bush, three sinister figures were watching.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" said Kim. "What's our next plan, Kail?"

"We make a break for it," replied Kail. "What do you think, Kai?"

"I say we split, too," added Kai. "Those two Trainers seemed like they could beat the pants off of us. Now that we each have an egg to hatch."

Little did they know that Tristan and Hillary had heard everything that Kim, Kail, and Kai said.

"So that's what happened," whispered Hillary as she clenched her fists in anger. "They stole the eggs."

"Well, I know how to expose them right here," replied Tristan as he took out a Pokéball and threw it. "All right, Pidgeot, use Gust attack, go!"

Pidgeot emerged from the white light that shot out of its Pokéball and immediately flapped its wings, creating sharp blasts of wind from them, hitting them on the spot and causing all three brothers to yell out in pain.

Kim, Kail, and Kai all groaned as Pidgeot glared at them just as Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu made their appearance.

"Now we've got you!" declared Hillary.

"Give back those eggs!" added Tristan.

Kim, Kail, and Kai all quickly stood up and introduced themselves.

"You may know me; we battled before, and my name is Kim!" said Kim.

"But you don't know me, and I'm Kail!" put in Kail.

"Ha! And I'm the last one; the name's...Kai!" finished Kail.

Then they all declared, "We're...The Invincible Pokémon Brothers!"

"Well, if you're invincible, then why did I beat you last time?" asked Hillary.

"Careful, sis," advised Tristan. "Those three have been known to play dirty."

"I've noticed that," replied Hillary.

"Let's make it a three-on-three battle," suggested Kim. "Any three Pokémon of yours against any three Pokémon of ours."

"That sounds reasonable," replied Tristan.

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Trainer Battle (as heard in "The Grass Route"))_

"Go, Tentacruel!" shouted Kim, Kail, and Kai as they all threw their Pokéballs at once.

All three Tentacruel emerged from the Pokéballs at the same instant.

"I'm gonna go with Pikachu," said Tristan. "Ready, pal?"

Pikachu eagerly nodded and leaped in front of Tristan.

"And also, I'll use Pidgeot," added Tristan.

Pidgeot agreed and flew in front of Tristan, ready to battle alongside Pikachu.

"Hey, sis, do you want to join this battle?" asked Tristan.

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Hillary as she took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Let's go, Squirtle!"

Squirtle emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball and joined Pikachu and Pidgeot.

"Squirtle, Water Gun now!" commanded Hillary.

Squirtle shot a powerful blast from its mouth at Kai's Tentacruel, but Kails and Kim's Tentacruel jumped in front of it to defend.

"Tentacruel, Supersonic!" yelled Kim and Kail together.

Both Tentacruel emitted supersonic waves from their tentacles at Squirtle, who covered its ears from the loud noise.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" bellowed Tristan.

Despite its sensitive hearing to the supersonic waves, Pikachu unleashed a powerful yellow bolt of electricity on the two Tentacruel, stopping their Supersonic attacks.

"Hey, thanks, Tristan," said Hillary.

"No problem," replied Tristan.

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see who thanks whom!" said Kim as he, Kim, and Kai each threw one more Pokéball.

A Hitmonchan emerged from the the first white light while Hitmonlee emerged from the second.

But a third vaguely humanoid Pokémon with a point on its head emerged. It was a Hitmontop.

Tristan and Hillary gasped as they now faced six Pokémon instead of three.

"Hey, that's no fair!" accused Hillary. "That's six of your Pokémon against the three of ours!"

"I told you that they play dirty," whispered Tristan to Hillary.

"Gee, thanks," replied Hillary. Then she smiled. "But you know what? We can, too!" And she threw a second Pokéball Go, Eevee!"

Eevee emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball and readied itself.

"Venusaur can help, too!" added Tristan as he threw another Pokéball. "Go!"

Venusaur emerged from the white light that shot out of it. It was happy to be in battle again.

"But we're still outnumbered six to five, Tristan," said Hillary. "What do we do?"

"We even the odds, of course," replied Tristan. "Or, in this case, odd the evens!" He took out three more Pokéballs and threw them. "Let's go, everybody!"

Charizard, Blastoise, and Lapras all emerged from the white lights that shot out of them.

"Go, Ledyba!" shouted Hillary as she threw her last Pokéball.

Ledyba emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

"Hey, that's no fair!" complained Kim. "How are we supposed to battle you six on nine?"

"Gee, I guess you should've figured that out when you sent out your other three Pokémon," replied Hillary.

"Let 'em have it, guys!" commanded Tristan and Hillary together.

 _(Music Cue: Gym 1997-1998 (as heard in "Fit to Be Tide"))_

Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt attack and combined it with Charizard's Flamethrower and Venusaur's SolarBeam to defeat Hitmontop.

Hillary's Eevee and Ledyba, along with Tristan's Pidgeot used their Tackle attacks to defeat Hitmonlee.

Hillary's Squirtle's Water Gun combined with Tristan's Blastoise and Lapras's Hydro Pump attacks to defeat Hitmonchan.

All three Pokémon had been knocked out.

"All right, Pikachu, finish off the Tentacruel with another Thunderbolt attack!" commanded Tristan.

Pikachu unleashed its Thunderbolt attack on the three Tentacruel, shocking them into defeat.

Kim, Kail, and Kai all whined in agony and quickly beat a hasty retreat with the eggs still in hand.

"The eggs!" cried Hillary.

"Go, Pidgeot, stop them!" shouted Tristan.

Quickly, Pidgeot flew and passed Kim, Kail, and Kai and intercepted them, causing them to run the other way.

Tristan and Hillary saw them coming their way.

"All right! They're coming right back!" said Tristan.

"Now's our chance, Squirtle, so blast 'em with your Water Gun!" commanded Hillary.

Squirtle shot a powerful blast of water at the Invincible Pokémon Brothers, scoring a direct hit and sending them skyward, forcing them to drop the eggs in the process.

 _DING!_

Tristan and Hillary saw the eggs fall.

"Ready to play catch, guys?" asked Tristan to Hillary and Pikachu.

Hillary and Pikachu nodded.

Then they all ran to where the eggs were going to land.

Tristan caught the blue one while Hillary caught the pink one.

Unfortunately, the yellow egg was still falling.

"Oh, no, the egg!" cried Tristan and Hillary together.

But just when they thought the yellow egg crashed into the ground, they saw that it had landed safely...right on Pikachu's head.

Pikachu smiled and gently rolled the egg toward the ground where Tristan could easily pick it up.

"Phew!" said Hillary. "That was close."

"Nice catch, Pikachu," commended Tristan.

Pikachu nodded approvingly at its Trainer for the kind words.

"Now all we have to do is get those eggs back to Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres," said Hillary.

"You're right," agreed Tristan. "Mewtwo is counting on us, and there's no time to waste."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Hillary as she ran off with Squirtle, Eevee, and Ledyba not too far behind her.

Tristan quickly returned his other five Pokémon before he and Pikachu quickly ran after her.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Ash's Decision to Fight (first part))_

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was doing its best to shield Shamouti Island and itself from the attacks of the three legendary Pokémon, but its Barrier was wearing off fast. _My friends...p_ _lease...hurry...I can't hold them off much longer._

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu arrived just in time to see Mewtwo's Barrier defense weakening at an alarming rate.

"This is bad," said Tristan. "Mewtwo's power is going down. If we don't stop the legendary birds, we're in real trouble."

"Mewtwo!" cried Hillary. "We got the eggs back!"

 _All right,_ grunted Mewtwo. _I knew you two would get them back._

"Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, your eggs are safe!" shouted Tristan.

"It's okay now!" added Hillary. "We got them back for you!"

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres ceased attacking and saw the eggs in Tristan and Hillary's possession. Sure enough, they were safe, and the three birds landed in front of them to retrieve them.

"We know it took awhile, but nothing bad happened to them," said Hillary.

The birds' expressions turned from outrage to calm once more, and they happily saw that Tristan and Hillary were telling the truth.

Presently, Mewtwo floated slowly down toward the ground and collapsed on one knee.

"Mewtwo!" gasped Tristan and Hillary as they ran to it.

"Are you all right?" asked Tristan.

 _I'll be fine,_ it assured them. _I just need to rest._

Sure enough, Mewtwo had multiple bruises on its body thanks to the legendary birds' attacks.

"We have to help Mewtwo somehow...but how?" asked Tristan.

"If only there was a Pokémon Center nearby," added Hillary.

 _(Music Cue: Legend (M31B))_

Presently, Mewtwo's body glowed in a yellow light.

Tristan and Hillary were surprised. They had never seen anything like this before.

Suddenly, like magic, Mewtwo's bruises were all gone, and Mewtwo was back to its old self again.

"What was that?" asked Hillary in astonishment.

 _Recover_ , answered Mewtwo. _It's a technique that's used when Pokémon have taken damage from attacks._

"Whoa, that's awesome!" said Tristan. "I never knew you knew that."

Mewtwo nodded. _Now let's get those eggs back in the right wings._

Wasting no time, Mewtwo used its Psychic powers to lift Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and the eggs into the air so they could return to the islands.

In a moment, everyone had caught up with the legendary birds.

But suddenly, all three of the eggs started emitting bright light, and it got brighter with each passing second.

"Whoa, what's going on?" asked Hillary.

 _Remarkable,_ added Mewtwo. _A_ _ll three eggs are starting to hatch at once._

Tristan and Hillary gasped in amazement as the three eggs began to hatch.

Sure enough, they hatched into little baby Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres; however, they were all Pokémon of different color.

The baby Articuno's plumage was a lighter shade of blue; the baby Zapdos's yellow color was brighter as well as its little talons, and the baby Moltres's orange flames went well with its pink body, making it hotter than normal.

"This is so awesome!" remarked Tristan. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Yeah, three baby legendary Pokémon hatching from their eggs at the same time is something you don't see every day," added Hillary. "Not to mention different color."

The big Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres all looked at one another for a long time. Then, at last, they smiled and looked at Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and the babies.

"Do you know what's happening, Mewtwo?" asked Hillary.

 _It appears that they want us to take the young ones,_ answered Mewtwo.

"But what about them?" asked Tristan.

 _It's true that those three care about their young ones,_ Mewtwo replied. _However, they realize that they are responsible for what happens on this island as well as Fire, Ice, and Lightning Island. And so, they've concluded that parenting is just too much of a responsibility for them to handle for right now._

"But what does this mean?" asked Hillary.

 _It means that we're about to add three new members to our ever-growing legendary Pokémon family,_ answered Mewtwo.

"All right!" said Hillary. "Hey, Tristan, may I befriend those three legendary Pokémon? I really like the pink plumage on that Moltres most of all. Please, may I?"

"Of course, sis," replied Tristan.

"Oh, thank you, Tristan," said Hillary as she flew to the baby Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. "Hey, guys, I'd like to be your friend. Would you be mine?"

The three baby Pokémon gave her a hug just like they would for their own parents. They clearly seemed to enjoy meeting a human for a friend.

"That worked out well for everyone," said Tristan. "We got the eggs, saw them hatch, and Hillary has now befriended three Pokémon that she really seems to like."

 _Right,_ agreed Mewtwo.

Presently, the big Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres flew off to each of their respective islands.

Tristan and his friends waved goodbye as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: To the Hopeful Sky)_

Some time later at the Shamouti Shrine, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu prepared to say goodbye to Mewtwo and the three newly hatched legendary Pokémon.

"Please take good care of the three babies, Mewtwo," said Hillary. "I want to make sure that they are in the best possible care."

 _Don't worry,_ Mewtwo assured her. _I promise that they will be raised well._

"I can hardly wait to see them grow up, plus learn how to fly on their own," added Tristan.

 _I have a feeling that they won't be flying alone,_ added Mewtwo. _They have other friends who can teach them._

"Like the Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres Hillary and I befriended before, right?" asked Tristan.

 _Right,_ answered Mewtwo.

Then it used its Psychic powers to lift the babies and itself into the air.

"Bye, Mewtwo!" called Tristan and Hillary. "See you soon!" And they waved until Mewtwo and the babies flew out of sight.

"Well, that was an adventure," said Hillary.

"Yes, and there'll be plenty more," added Tristan. "For it's time to earn that last badge and get into the Orange League!"

Pikachu eagerly agreed.

* * *

 _Thanks to the efforts of our heroes, they got the three eggs back. Now they have befriended three new legendary Pokémon. And now, it's time to think about their next adventure and many others that lie ahead._

► **TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. DOUBLE THE FUN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 17 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue through the Orange Islands. Luana from the anime makes an appearance in this chapter. As always, please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan and Hillary stay in a deluxe hotel. Now he has to face the owner, Luana, who is also the Kumquat Island Gym Leader in a Double Battle!**

 **Chapter 17. DOUBLE THE FUN**

 _(Music Cue: Opening & Title Screen 1997-1998 (as heard in "Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon"))_

 _Having returned to some normal adventures, our heroes have ended up on lovely Kumquat Island. The sun is starting to go down, too. But little do they know that their experiences there will be far from normal._

"This looks like a nice island to stay on for the night," said Tristan.

"I know, right?" agreed Hillary. "It's got beautiful hotels, natural hot springs, and a beautiful beach...which we're standing on right now."

"So this is like a resort?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it," replied Hillary. "Now let's find us a great hotel to stay in and enjoy what it has to offer!" And she darted off.

"Wait for us!" called Tristan as he and Pikachu did their best to keep up with a very excited Hillary.

* * *

A short time later, they found a very tall building.

"Whoa, that's huge!" said Tristan and Hillary together. They were most amazed.

"I'm ready to see some first-class service," said Hillary as she walked inside.

Tristan and Pikachu followed her.

They were all greeted by many of the staffers of the hotel.

"Welcome to Kumquat Island," they all said.

They came to the desk in the front lobby, and were greeted by a woman with bright red hair and big earrings. "Hello, there. Welcome to the Kumquat Hotel. I'm the owner, Luana." Then she took a close look at Tristan and Pikachu. She instantly brightened up when she saw them. "Travis! You've come back!"

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Tristan innocently. "My name's not Travis. My name's Tristan. And this is my sister, Hillary.

"Hello," greeted Hillary.

"Oops," said Luana as she covered her mouth. "My mistake. You look so much like my son, Travis."

"Is your son, Travis, also a Pokémon Trainer like I am?" asked Tristan.

"He is," answered Luana. "And like you, he also started out with a Pikachu. The last time I saw him was when he left this island to start his journey. I know I'll see my boy again someday."

"I'm sure he's having just as much fun as we are now," smiled Tristan.

"And not only that," continued Luana, "I also met a Trainer named Ash, who also had a Pikachu with him."

"Interesting," said Hillary. "That Ash kid seems to strike a chord wherever he goes."

"I sure can't wait to meet him," added Tristan. "Anyway, I'm on a journey to participate in the Orange League."

"The Orange League, eh?" said Luana. "I suppose that means that you were participating in the Indigo League before it got cancelled, right?"

"That's right," answered Tristan.

"Well, it's a good thing you've stayed in for so long, because you're in for a big surprise," smiled Luana.

"What do you mean, ma'am?" asked Hillary.

"I mean that I'm one of the leaders of the Orange Crew," answered Luana.

Tristan and Hillary gasped, for they had no idea that a hotel owner would be an Orange Crew Gym Leader, too.

"I guess I should've told you when you first came in," said Luana. "Anyway, I'll have one of the bellhops take you to your deluxe suite for the night. Please enjoy your stay, free of charge."

"Wow, this just keeps getting better and better," smiled Tristan. "Now that's what I call first-class service."

"And you'll get to battle Luana, too!" added Hillary.

"I can't wait to see what's in store!" said Tristan. He was really starting to get excited.

Luana rang the bell, and a smartly dressed gentleman came to the desk. "Please escort these Trainers to their deluxe suite please."

"As you wish, ma'am," replied the bellhop. And he motioned Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu to follow him.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: A Future Hope)_

A few minutes later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu arrived in their deluxe suite. They were most impressed with what it had to offer.

Tristan easily bounced on his back on the soft bed. "Boy, this is great," he said. "Luana sure knows how to run a hotel. This bed makes me feel like I'm on a cloud."

"Wow!" said Hillary. "Tristan, come check out the view of the ocean!"

Tristan came over to the window. Sure enough, the view of the ocean was beautiful. "Wow, you can see for miles."

"You know, looking out at the ocean really makes me think about all the adventures we've had so far," said Hillary. "We've had fun adventures, and ones that weren't so great. But you know something?"

"What?"

"There'll be plenty more fun adventures ahead," replied Hillary. "I couldn't have made it this far without you."

"Likewise," said Tristan.

"Hey, Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"May I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I really enjoy being with you and travelling with you," said Hillary.

Tristan smiled. He enjoyed travelling with her just as much.

"But I still don't know what I want to do as a Trainer," added Hillary.

"Don't worry, sis. There's plenty of time to figure it out. But for now, let's just enjoy our time here. Just the two of us."

Pikachu came between Tristan and Hillary at that moment.

"Oh, yeah, and Pikachu, too," smiled Tristan.

Tristan and Hillary chuckled and put their arms on each others shoulders as they looked out over the horizon and thought about their many adventures from the past and more to come in the future.

* * *

The next morning, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu, who felt refreshed from a good night's rest, came out to the lobby.

Luana was waiting for them and greeted them warmly. "Good morning. I hope you two had a good night's sleep."

"We slept great, Luana," smiled Tristan.

"Yeah, it was really good," added Hillary.

"Are you ready for your Gym Battle, Tristan?" asked Luana.

"You bet I am," answered Tristan excitedly.

"I have a suggestion," said Luana. "Instead of using one Pokémon to battle, how about we have a Double Pokémon Battle?"

"What's a Double Battle?" asked Tristan.

"It's where both Trainers use two Pokémon at the same time," explained Luana. "Whoever knocks out the opposing Pokémon team wins the battle. I've heard that another region far away uses that standard. So I've decided to make things more interesting here on Kumquat Island. What do you say?"

"I'm ready for the challenge," said Tristan.

* * *

In a little while, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu followed Luana to the Kumquat Stadium in the hotel.

Tristan and Luana took their positions on opposite sides of the battlefield.

Hillary took her place in the bleachers.

 _(Music Cue: Ash's Decision to Fight (both parts)_

The smartly dressed bellhop came to officiate the battle. "The battle between the Kumquat Gym Leader, Luana, and the challenger, Tristan, is about to begin," he said. "Both Trainers have agreed in advance to participate in a Double Battle. The battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side will be unable to continue the battle. No substitutions will be allowed by either Trainer during the battle."

"No substitutions will make it more challenging for Tristan," said Hillary to herself. "But knowing Tristan, he's not going to let that stop him."

"Alakazam, Marowak, let's go!" shouted Luana as she threw two Pokéballs.

Alakazam and Marowak emerged from the two white lights that shot out of the balls. Alakazam had two spoons while Marowak had its signature bone club in its hand.

 _Alakazam and Marowak,_ thought Tristan. _Those are two tough opponents to beat. I have to come up with a perfect combination that will help me win this battle._ He gave his choice a lot of thought. _Pidgeot would be good to use in battle against Marowak, but it can't attack from a safe distance. However, Charizard can. I'll go with Charizard. That leaves me with only one more choice to make. None of my other Pokémon are small enough to fly with Charizard except..._ "All right, I've made my choice," he said aloud. "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu eagerly nodded and jumped in front of Tristan, ready to battle Alakazam and Marowak.

"Charizard, I choose you!" shouted Tristan as he threw a Pokéball.

Charizard emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

 _Hmmm, Pikachu and Charizard,_ thought Luana. _That's like the time I battled Ash here not too long ago._

 _Pikachu may have a disadvantage against Marowak thanks to its immunity to Electric attacks,_ thought Tristan. _However, Charizard should be able to cover for that by flying away from them. But I can't underestimate Luana. If she's as good as I think she is, then I could be in for a difficult battle._ "All right, guys, listen up," he said aloud to his Pokémon. "This is our last Gym Battle here in the Orange Islands, so let's work together and win."

Pikachu and Charizard agreed.

"Go, Tristan! You can do it!" cheered Hillary.

"Begin!" shouted the bellhop.

 _(Music Cue: Real and Copy! Which are the Strongest? (as heard in "Pikachu Re-Volts"))_

"Pikachu, aim a Thunderbolt attack at Alakazam now!" commanded Tristan.

Pikachu unleashed a powerful yellow bolt of electricity at Alakazam, but just as Alakazam was about to be struck, Marowak jumped right in front of Alakazam and took the hit instead.

Sure enough, thanks to its Ground-type characteristics, it took no damage from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"I was afraid Marowak would do that," grunted Tristan. "Charizard, use your Flamethrower on Marowak!"

Charizard shot a powerful hot flame from its mouth at Marowak.

"Marowak, use Bone Club now!" instructed Luana.

Marowak spun its Bone Club and kept Charizard's Flamethrower attack at bay.

"Not only is Marowak good at defending Alakazam, but it's good enough to defend itself from opposing attacks!" said Hillary.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Alakazam!" ordered Tristan.

Pikachu sped toward Alakazam with a white line trailing behind it.

"Alakazam, Reflect now!" commanded Luana.

Alakazam crossed its spoons and surrounded itself with a yellow barrier.

Pikachu tried as hard as it could to get through Reflect to Alakazam, but it was bounced off and thrown back down to the ground.

"Pikachu!" cried Tristan.

"We've got it on the ropes, Alakazam," said Luana. "Use your Psychic attack!"

Alakazam's eyes glowed in a yellow light.

Pikachu was lifted up into the air and couldn't break free.

"Marowak, Bone Club now!" yelled Luana.

Marowak jumped high into the air and proceeded to strike Pikachu hard with its club.

"Come on, Tristan, do something!" cried Hillary.

"Charizard, you've gotta help Pikachu, so use your Flamethrower to stop Marowak!" commanded Tristan.

Charizard shot another powerful hot flame from its mouth and proceeded to stop Marowak from striking Pikachu.

"Marowak, look out!" shouted Luana.

Marowak saw Charizard's Flamethrower and got out of the way just in time; however, in doing so, its Bone Club attack was interrupted, and it couldn't finish Pikachu off just yet.

"Pikachu, try as hard as you can to break free!" encouraged Tristan.

Pikachu tried, but Alakazam's Psychic attack was really powerful, and it made it hard for Pikachu to move. And the more it tried, the tighter Alakazam's telekinetic grip got.

"Well, now what, Tristan?" asked Luana. "It looks like we're at a stalemate."

 _She's right,_ thought Tristan. _I have to think of something that can turn this battle around. But what?_ "Charizard, use your Flamethrower attack on Marowak!" he instructed.

Charizard shot another powerful hot flame from its mouth at Marowak.

"You know what to do, Marowak!" smiled Luana.

Marowak spun its Bone Club and blocked Charizard's Flamethrower attack, leaving Pikachu trapped by Alakazam's Psychic.

But just then, Tristan spotted little lingering embers from Charizard's Flamethrower hitting Alakazam, who didn't take much notice. _That's it!_ he thought. _If Marowak uses its Bone Club to block its attacks, maybe I can use that to hit Alakazam with those embers! That just might work._ "All right, Charizard, let's turn up the heat!" he shouted.

Charizard increased the power of its Flamethrower.

"Marowak, spin your Bone Club faster!" ordered Luana.

Marowak increased the speed of its Bone Club to try and keep up the pace of defending against Charizard's Flamethrower.

However, in doing so, the embers got bigger, and one stray ember hit Alakazam square on the head, causing it to lose its telekinetic grip on Pikachu.

Alakazam ran madly all over the battlefield as the ember burned its head.

As a result, Pikachu was freed from Alakazam's Psychic attack and fell into Charizard's arms.

"Nice job, Charizard," commended Tristan.

Charizard nodded as Pikachu smiled at it.

"All right, guys, this battle's not over yet," said Tristan. "Let's go for it and win it!"

 _(Music Cue: Gym Version 2 1997-1998 (as heard in "Houndoom's Special Delivery"))_

Pikachu and Charizard nodded in agreement.

"Pikachu, hop on Charizard!" instructed Tristan.

As Charizard flew, Pikachu jumped onto its back, and together, they flew up into the air.

"Cool! Now that's what I call teamwork!" said Hillary excitedly.

"Marowak, use Bonemarang attack on Charizard now!" instructed Luana.

Marowak flung its bone club into the air like a boomerang at Charizard.

"Charizard, fly down!" commanded Tristan.

Charizard flew lower and dodged Marowak's Bonemarang.

But as Marowak's Bonemarang kept flying, Tristan noticed that it was wide open. "Charizard, use Flamethrower on Marowak!" shouted Tristan.

Charizard shot a powerful hot flame from its mouth scoring a direct hit on Marowak.

"Oh, no!" cried Luana.

"All right, now we've got 'em!" said Tristan. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Alakazam!"

Pikachu jumped off of Charizard and shot a powerful yellow bolt of electricity at Alakazam, scoring a hit on it; however, it wasn't enough to knock it out.

Luana noticed that Charizard and Pikachu were directly between both her Alakazam and Marowak. "All right, the only way to finish this quickly is to attack at the same time," she said to her Pokémon. "Alakazam, use Hyper Beam and Marowak, Body Slam!"

Marowak charged at Charizard and Pikachu using its hard head while Alakazam charged up a yellow ball of energy between its spoons and fired. However, just as they were about to hit their targets...

"Charizard, Pikachu, fly up!" ordered Tristan.

Pikachu quickly got back on Charizard and together, they flew up in the air to avoid Luana's double attack.

As a result, Alakazam's Hyper Beam scored a direct hit on Marowak instead, just as Marowak scored a direct hit on Alakazam. The Hyper Beam blast was so powerful that it caused a tremendous explosion.

Tristan and Luana both covered their faces from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Alakazam and Marowak had collapsed on top of one another. They had both been knocked out.

"The Gym Leader's Pokémon, Marowak and Alakazam, are unable to continue the battle," declared the bellhop. "Victory goes to the challenger."

 _(Music Cue: I Got a Victory Badge!)_

"We did it, guys! We won!" said Tristan as he ran excitedly to congratulate his Pokémon. "You two worked very well together."

Charizard and Pikachu were just as happy for Tristan as he was for them as Charizard gave him and Pikachu a gigantic hug.

"Aack! Charizard! You're squishing us!" strained Tristan.

"Same old Charizard," said Hillary. "When it hugs, it hugs good."

Charizard let go of Tristan and Pikachu just as Luana returned Alakazam and Marowak to their Pokéballs and walked over to Tristan. "Well done, Tristan," she said. "You and your Pokémon worked well as a team. And as proof of your victory here in the Kumquat Gym, here is your Jade Star Badge. You've earned it."

"Thanks so much, Luana," replied Tristan as he happily accepted the badge. He then raised it in the air and proudly proclaimed, "Yes! We earned...the Jade Star Badge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" added Pikachu.

Charizard roared in agreement.

"Well, when it comes to stars," smiled Hillary, "they all shine brightly!"

Everyone laughed at Hillary's good pun.

* * *

Later, as Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu got ready to sail away from Kumquat Island on Lapras's back, Luana and her staff prepared to see them off.

"Now that you have all four badges, Tristan," said Luana, "you can now challenge the leader of the Orange Crew."

"The leader of the Orange Crew?" repeated Tristan.

"He's the toughest of all the Trainers in the Orange Islands," explained Luana. "And he's really good. You can challenge him at Pummelo Stadium. That's where the Orange League will be."

"I can't wait to get there so I can see another great battle," said Hillary excitedly.

"And kids," said Luana. "If you happen to see my son, Travis on your journey, could you please send him my love and tell him that his mom misses him?"

"We sure will, Luana," replied Tristan.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay here!" called the bellhop as everyone began to sail away.

"We did! Thank you!" replied Tristan and Hillary as they waved goodbye.

* * *

 _And so, thanks to Pikachu and Charizard's teamwork, Tristan was able to earn the Jade Star Badge and his right of entry into the Orange League. But what will the leader of the Orange Crew be like? And will Tristan have enough firepower to earn him a victory? With a battle like this on everyone's mind, you just have to stay tuned!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. THE SEARCH FOR MEW, PART 1

**Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 18 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue making good progress on their journey through the Orange Islands. Miyamoto, Jessie's mother, as well as an elite officer from Team Rocket, makes an appearance in this chapter. I don't own her. But as always, please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu encounter Mew once again, but this time, they need to find a way to help it out of a very tough situation!**

 **Chapter 18: THE SEARCH FOR MEW, PART 1**

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Wild Pokémon Battle)_

 _Today, we find Tristan and his friends on a tiny island, training for the Orange League competition, and they're doing it by battling each other to hone their skills. But as they're about to discover, they're in for another legendary adventure._

"Squirtle, use your Water Gun attack on Pikachu!" commanded Hillary.

Hillary's Squirtle fired a powerful blast of water from its mouth straight at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it using Quick Attack!" instructed Tristan.

Pikachu sped out of Squirtle's line of fire and charged at it.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw to protect yourself!" instructed Hillary.

Squirtle's head and limbs disappeared into its shell.

As Pikachu's Quick Attack struck it, however, Squirtle was sent flying.

"Hang on, Squirtle!" encouraged Hillary. "Aim your Water Gun towards the ground!"

Squirtle's head and limbs shot back out of its shell, and it fired a powerful blast of water from its mouth at the ground in an attempt to soften its landing. Sure enough, Squirtle managed to land neatly on its feet.

"Nice recovery, sis," commended Tristan.

"Thanks, Tristan," replied Hillary. "Squirtle, Tackle attack!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" ordered Tristan.

Just as Pikachu was about to launch a yellow bolt of electricity from its cheeks at Squirtle...

 _BOOM!_

The sound of the boom caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan.

"I don't know," replied Hillary. "Let's go see."

And together, they all ran to see what the commotion was.

Meanwhile, not too far away, a pink bipedal Pokémon had bruises all over its body. It had a long, thin tail with an ovoid tip.

A woman had purple hair looking similar to Jessie's hair, plus she had orange earrings. She had Mew just where she wanted it and took off some special goggles. "Well, Mew, I'm glad we had a chance to play together," she smirked. "But now that I'm about to catch you, I'm afraid playtime's over. So say goodbye to your freedom."

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

The woman turned around to see that the voice belonged to Hillary, who was with Tristan and Pikachu. "Argh! What do you want?" She was obviously not happy to see them.

"Tristan, look there!" said Hillary.

Tristan gasped for he saw the pink Pokémon. "It's Mew! And it's been hurt!"

"Just who are you, anyway?" demanded Hillary.

"If you must know, my name's Miyamoto, and I'm an elite officer from Team Rocket," replied the woman.

"I thought as much," grunted Tristan.

"I searched all over the world for this elusive creature," explained Miyamoto. "But every time I get near to that thing, it always got away from me. I know Mew likes to turn invisible whenever someone approaches it. My search led me to the Andes Mountains, and I found Mew flying through them. So I tried to capture it, but suddenly, I was caught in an avalanche. It was not easy getting away from the killer chunks of falling snow and ice, but I did. Neither Giovanni, nor my daughter, Jessie, knows that I survived it.

"Some time later, I had managed to find my way to this little island, and as fate would have it, the little Mew was fast asleep. However, I noticed that it was invisible. I couldn't believe that the little Mew could protect itself while it was invisible. So I used some special goggles to try and pinpoint Mew's exact location. And when I found it, I sent out my Scyther to attack it. It wore Mew down with one powerful attack after another. Mew didn't know what was coming until it was too late."

It was then that she seethed in anger. "And then, you two kiddies had to come along and spoil my fun just as I was about to capture Mew!"

"You leave that Mew alone, or else!" demanded Tristan.

"Or else you'll what?" replied Miyamoto. "That you two will make me sorry? Admit it. You two kiddies don't stand a chance against someone who's as powerful as I am. I'm afraid that there's no way you can stop me. It's only a matter of time before you're out of my way, and when you are, that Mew is as good as mine."

"We'll see about that, Pokénapper!" said Hillary.

 _(Music Cue: Flying Pokéball Chaos (as heard in "The Lost Lapras"))_

"All right, Scyther, stop these kids!" shouted Miyamoto as she threw a Pokéball.

A green Pokémon, resembling a mantis emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball and charged at Tristan and Hillary.

"Go get it, Charizard!" commanded Tristan as he threw a Pokéball.

Charizard emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball and flew toward Scyther, stopping it in its tracks.

"Don't back down, Charizard!" said Tristan. "Hit it with Flamethrower!"

Charizard shot a powerful hot flame from its mouth at Scyther at close range.

"Scyther, return!" commanded Miyamoto as she held out Scyther's Pokéball.

Scyther turned back into red energy and shot back inside it.

"I have more than one way of stopping you," said Miyamoto as she took out a weapon with four steel spikes and threw it at Charizard.

"It's a shuriken! Look out!" cried Hillary.

Unfortunately, the weapon was so fast that Charizard didn't have time to dodge it, and was taken by surprise when it hit it. Charizard fell flat on its back.

"Charizard, are you okay?" asked Tristan as he rushed over to it.

Fortunately, Charizard's bulky body prevented it from taking any serious damage.

But suddenly, Miyamoto threw a spherical object toward the ground, causing it to explode.

Everyone covered their faces and couldn't see a thing, but the distraction gave Miyamoto enough time to escape.

"She got away," grunted Tristan. Then he saw that Mew had been left behind. He examined it carefully. "Wait! This Mew looks familiar."

"You're right, Tristan!" replied Hillary. "That Mew was the same Mew that saved us when we were attacked by that giant Pidgeot!"

Sure enough, it was the same Mew, for it woke up and recognized them immediately.

"Hey, Mew, how are you doing, buddy?" asked Tristan.

Mew gave a weak reply, and then it collapsed again.

"Oh, no," said Hillary. "Mew's out again."

"Hold on," replied Tristan. "Let me see here." And he opened up his backpack and took out his first aid kit. "Fortunately, I always come prepared." He examined Mew's bruises carefully.

"So, what's the matter with it, Tristan?" asked Hillary.

"The injuries don't appear to be too serious," answered Tristan. "But it will need lots of rest to regain its strength. I'll need to use some Super Potion on it to help it out." He gently picked up Mew and put it in his hands.

It was then that Mew opened its eyes.

"Look, Mew's waking up," said Hillary.

Mew noticed Tristan holding it, and tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Hey, hold on there, Mew," implored Tristan. "You've been injured. You're not at full strength. We don't want to hurt you. We want to help."

Mew tried to emit a white glow.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan.

"I think it wants to use Teleport or something," replied Hillary.

But just then, the white glow disappeared.

Mew closed its eyes and fell unconscious.

"Mew's out again," said Tristan.

"I sure wish Mewtwo was here with us," said Hillary.

As if to answer Hillary's hopes, Mewtwo landed beside her and Tristan at that moment. _Looks like I got here just in time._

"Wow, perfect timing, Mewtwo!" smiled Tristan. He turned to Hillary. "Guess what, sis? You just got what you wished for!"

 _So what's wrong?_ asked Mewtwo. Then, it noticed the injured Mew in Tristan's hands.

"Mew was attacked by a Team Rocket member," explained Tristan.

"Mew tried to Teleport away from us, thinking that we were going to hurt it, but it didn't have enough strength," added Hillary.

 _I thought as much,_ replied Mewtwo.

"Hillary and I think that we met this Mew before on another island," said Tristan.

 _You did? Incredible,_ remarked Mewtwo. _Where did you meet?_

"We met on Fairchild Island, which was where it saved us when we were attacked by the giant Pidgeot," explained Hillary.

 _That's an amazing discovery,_ remarked Mewtwo.

 _(Music Cue: Desperate Situation 1997-1998 (as heard in "Volcanic Panic"))_

Just then, a smoke bomb appeared and exploded, causing everyone to be blinded by the smoke.

"Where'd that blast come from?" asked Hillary suspiciously.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Miyamoto as she made herself known and used a hang glider to glide down toward Tristan and his friends. Suddenly, she was joined by an army of people in black uniforms, who were also on hang gliders.

"Miyamoto!" exclaimed Tristan.

"And her fan club!" added Hillary.

 _What do they want?_ asked Mewtwo suspiciously.

"You get three guesses, and they're all Mew," answered Tristan.

 _Don't let them get what they're after,_ warned Mewtwo. _Mew must be a very rare Pokémon, or they wouldn't want it so badly._

"Don't worry, Mewtwo, we won't surrender Mew to the likes of them," assured Hillary.

"You pathetic little fools," smirked Miyamoto. "Even if you could attack us all at once, you'd still be no match for us."

"You'll never take Mew away from us!" said Tristan.

It was then that Miyamoto saw Mewtwo. "Oh, it's _you_ ," she said disdainfully. "I should've known that you would betray our master Giovanni. When you realized that you were being used as a tool to help Team Rocket take over the world, you turned into a big crybaby and destroyed our beloved headquarters! And now, you will pay for your insolence by surrendering Mew to us!"

 _What I did to your so-called master is no business of yours, so go blow your steam elsewhere,_ demanded Mewtwo.

"There are too many of them to battle," said Tristan to Mewtwo. "We need to get out of here."

"Tristan's right," added Hillary. "Mew needs to be taken somewhere safe while it recovers."

 _You're right,_ agreed Mewtwo. _But I don't see how we can distract them long enough for us to get away._

"If you think my smoke bombs made you lose confidence, then just wait until you see what we have in store!" said Miyamoto.

The word 'smoke' suddenly gave Tristan an idea. He threw a Pokéball. "Charizard, use your SmokeScreen!"

Charizard emerged from the white light that shot out of the Pokéball and emitted black smoke from its mouth, causing every Team Rocket member to cough and wheeze.

"What is this?!" hacked Miyamoto. "All right, who started this smoking business?!"

The smoke was so thick that nothing could be seen, giving Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, Charizard, and Mewtwo the chance to escape with Mew. Some time later, the smoke dissolved, but Tristan and his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Argh!" fumed Miyamoto. "This time, they're the ones that escaped." Then she yelled at the top of her lungs into the sky. _"THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU FOOLISH BRATS! I'LL FIND YOU AND MEW, AS WELL, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mewtwo had taken Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and Mew had already left the island and were on their way.

 _That SmokeScreen idea was a good one,_ remarked Mewtwo. _It gave us just enough time to get out of reach of those creeps._

"I don't think we're out of danger yet," replied Tristan. "If I know Team Rocket, they'll be back, and I'm afraid they'll stop at nothing to get their evil hands on Mew."

"Tristan's right," added Hillary. "What can we do?"

 _There's a deserted island up ahead,_ suggested Mewtwo. _We can rest and help treat Mew there._

"Then let's hurry," replied Hillary.

Everyone flew on toward that island.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Ash's Decision to Fight (second part)_

Meanwhile, Miyamoto and her army of Team Rocket Grunts were already flying off the first tiny island on their hang gliders and started searching for Tristan and his friends.

"Those brats are smarter than I thought they'd be," remarked Miyamoto. "However, they can't hide forever. We'll find them and Mew, even if we have to search the entire Orange Archipelago." She turned to her army of Team Rocket Grunts. "All right, listen up. Those kids must be found. Do what you want with them, and bring me that blasted Mew. They've all given me the slip for the last time. Half of you go east while the rest of you go west. Now do as I command!"

"Yes, ma'am!" replied the Grunts. The first half flew to the east while the second half flew west.

Miyamoto, however, flew to the north. _You're mine, Mew,_ she thought as she flew on.

* * *

 _Once again, Tristan and Hillary have crossed paths with the evil Team Rocket. And this time, their target is the ancient Pokémon, Mew. Will they be able to protect Mew and stop Team Rocket's evil plan? Time will surely tell._

► **TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. THE SEARCH FOR MEW, PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 19 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey through the Orange Islands. Miyamoto, Jessie's mother, makes one more appearance in this chapter. Please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan and his friends try to take Mew to one of their secret locations: the Chamber of Legends. Unfortunately, that proves to be a bad idea as Team Rocket follows them. What will be the outcome of this struggle as they continue to help Mew?**

 **Chapter 19: THE SEARCH FOR MEW, PART 2**

 _(Music Cue: A Fight! Real vs. Copy Pokémon (as heard in "Two Hits and a Miss"))_

 _Last time, Tristan and Pikachu had a friendly battle with Hillary and Squirtle, who agreed to be their battling partners as they trained hard for the Orange League competition, when suddenly, they managed to find the ancient Pokémon, Mew, who was being viciously attacked by a member of Team Rocket named Miyamoto. They managed to rescue it from the attack. But to their surprise, they found that it was the same Mew that had saved them earlier in their Orange Island adventures._

 _Shortly thereafter, Mewtwo arrived to help, but unfortunately, Miyamoto returned with reinforcements. Using Charizard's SmokeScreen as a diversion, our heroes managed to get away from Team Rocket._

 _Now they're on their way to a deserted island to help treat Mew. However, Miyamoto and her army of Team Rocket members are hot on their trail. Now it's up to our heroes to protect Mew and defeat Team Rocket at the same time._

* * *

It was a short time later that Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and Mewtwo made it to the deserted island. Knowing that Mew would be safe until it was back to full strength, they took refuge inside a thick forest.

Tristan and Pikachu were busy treating Mew's injuries while Hillary and Mewtwo conversed.

"Poor Mew," said Hillary sadly. "It's been through a lot."

 _Yes,_ agreed Mewtwo. _Normally, Mew is a playful Pokémon._ _But during battle, it loses its playful side and takes it very seriously. I remember that last time when Mew and I battled each other. But after the battle, its playful side always returns._

"But I still don't understand something," said Hillary. "Why would they want a Pokémon as rare as Mew?"

 _Mew is the rarest of all Pokémon,_ explained Mewtwo. _Many humans try and fail to find this elusive creature._

Tristan was just finishing up spraying the Super Potion on Mew when he heard the last two statements.

 _You may not realize this,_ continued Mewtwo, _but Mew is capable of learning almost any Pokémon technique._

"Is that even possible?" asked Tristan.

 _It's true,_ nodded Mewtwo. _Do you two remember the time that I told you that I was cloned from Mew? The so-called Team Rocket scientists created me through human ingenuity and used the most advanced techniques to develop my Psychic powers. Those humans thought that using my Psychic powers. I would gain a powerful advantage against Mew; however, since they didn't know what Mew was capable of at the time, they never knew about Mew's hidden strengths until now._

"Do you think that's the reason why those crooks are after Mew?" asked Hillary.

 _It's possible,_ answered Mewtwo.

"Then it's up to us to protect Mew," said Tristan.

"You're right," agreed Hillary. "We have no choice."

Suddenly, a spherical object fell down and exploded, creating a huge cloud of smoke, startling everyone.

"Oh, no, what's that?!" asked Hillary in alarm.

 _(Music Cue: Cross the Stormy Sea (as heard in "The Fourth Round Rumble"))_

The smoke cleared and showed Miyamoto and her army of twelve Team Rocket Grunts, all of whom had jetpacks.

"It's Team Rocket again!" said Tristan disdainfully.

"All right, you good-for-nothings, hand over Mew this instant!" demanded Miyamoto.

"No way!" replied Tristan. "Pikachu, give 'em a Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu ran in front of Tristan and shot a powerful yellow bolt of electricity at Miyamoto, but she pulled out an anti-electric umbrella and bounced the attack back at Pikachu, who took the damage itself and collapsed on the ground.

"No, Pikachu!" cried Tristan as he quickly ran toward it.

"It's useless to try and fight us," said Miyamoto. "Luckily, I took extra precautions to pack an anti-electric umbrella to protect me from lightning, power surges, and, most of all, Electric attacks."

Tristan and Hillary grunted; they knew that Thunderbolt wouldn't help them now.

"And don't even think about attacking my subordinates, either, because I told them to pack umbrellas as well," added Miyamoto.

"Go, Golbat!" shouted the Grunts as they each threw two Pokéballs.

One by one, the Golbat emerged from the white lights that shot out of them. Sure enough, the grand total came to 24 Golbat and flew to Tristan and his friends on all sides.

"We're surrounded!" gasped Hillary.

"Now what do we do?" asked Tristan.

 _I have an idea,_ replied Mewtwo as its eyes and body glowed in a blue aura.

All of the Golbat glowed in the same aura and were lifted high into the air. They were now in Mewtwo's control.

"That must be Mewtwo's Psychic attack!" said Hillary excitedly.

Mewtwo thrust its right arm to the left, causing all of the Golbat to crash into the Team Rocket Grunts, who in turn crashed into Miyamoto.

"Thanks a lot, Mewtwo," said Tristan.

 _There's no time to waste,_ replied Mewtwo as it used its Psychic powers to lift itself as well as Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and Mew into the air, and they all flew off as fast as they could go.

But Miyamoto saw them getting away. "Don't just float there, you fools! Go after them!"

"Yes, ma'am!" replied the Grunts.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was carrying Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and Mew further away.

 _There's only one safe place where we can go in times like this,_ said Mewtwo.

"The Chamber of Legends!" replied Tristan and Hillary together.

 _Right,_ agreed Mewtwo. _Let's go._

And everyone flew faster. And as they did, Mewtwo used its Psychic powers to open up a portal in the sky. As soon as it was opened, everyone flew into it.

However, Miyamoto and her 12 Team Rocket Grunts noticed the portal, too, and saw Tristan and his friends go into it.

"Follow those kids into that portal," instructed Miyamoto. "Whatever this place is, there may be even greater secrets they may be keeping."

And Miyamoto, led the twelve Team Rocket Grunts inside the portal just before it closed behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the chamber, Tristan and his friends were keeping a very close eye on Mew.

"I hope Mew will be okay," said Hillary.

"It'll be fine," Tristan assured her. "I've treated Mew's injuries. All it needs is a little rest."

Mew then opened its eyes and saw Tristan and Hillary. It became frightened at first, but Tristan gently put his hands on Mew.

"It's all right, Mew," he said. "We're your friends. We only wanted to help you get better."

"Tristan's right, Mew," added Hillary. "We're humans who only want to help people as well as Pokémon."

Pikachu agreed with them.

Mew then looked into Tristan and Hillary's eyes. It knew from their expressions that they were telling the truth. And so it smiled and flew into Tristan's arms.

Tristan was happy that Mew trusted him, and he gently stroked its delicate fur.

Then Mew flew into Hillary's arms for a little attention; sure enough, she was happy to stroke Mew as well.

 _It sounds like Mew is feeling a lot better now,_ said Mewtwo. _It's obvious that you two are the right humans I can trust to befriend legendary Pokémon. But there's something special about Mew that I can't understand yet. It could be more than just a legendary Pokémon, but we'll see what the future holds in the meantime._

Meanwhile, just outside the chamber, Miyamoto and her Rocket Grunts were waiting to attack, but were surprised to see themselves in an ethereal place.

"Well, whoever lives here must really know how to decorate," one Grunt said.

"Maybe there'll be something worth stealing here," said another.

Presently, they heard screeching.

"Stay alert, guys," advised Miyamoto. "We may have some unwanted guests."

 _(Music Cue: Flying Pokéball Chaos (as heard in "Shell Shock"))_

Sure enough, there were unwanted guests, who flew in to defend their meeting place. They were Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, who had seen Miyamoto and her Rocket Grunts fly in through the portal and got ready to counterattack.

 _Impossible!_ thought Miyamoto. _Three legendary birds?!_ "Attack now!" she shouted.

"Golbat, Supersonic!" yelled the twelve Rocket Grunts as they each threw two Pokéballs.

The 24 Golbat emerged from the white lights that shot out of them and emitted high-pitched circles from their gaping mouths.

Sure enough, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres couldn't stand the awful noise, and were forced to land on the ground.

"Now that we've taken care of the bodyguards, let's make this place go boom!" smirked Miyamoto.

"Electrode, Explosion attack!" commanded the 12 Rocket Grunts as they each threw two Pokéballs.

One by one, the Electrode emerged from the white lights that shot out of the balls and fell from the air.

The Electrode all glowed and when the first one landed on top of the chamber, it exploded violently.

 _BOOM!_

 _(Music Cue: Danger! Pikachu)_

The first explosion rocked the inside of the chamber, which was where Tristan and his friends were right at that moment.

One Electrode after another fell on the chamber and exploded on contact; and as they did, the explosions ignited a fire just outside.

Tristan and his friends were struggling to maintain their balance as the violent shaking continued.

"What's going on?" asked Tristan in alarm.

 _It's the chamber,_ replied Mewtwo, who was now on high alert. _We're under attack!_

Sure enough, the Electrode's explosive attacks had caused smoke to build inside the chamber.

"Guys, look!" gasped Tristan.

As they watched, the smoke turned into hot flames.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun on that fire, go!" yelled Hillary as she threw a Pokéball.

Squirtle emerged from the white light that shot out of the Pokéball and squirted a powerful blast of water from its mouth toward the fire. But unfortunately, the fire was growing so big and so fast that Squirtle's Water Gun attack turned out to be ineffective.

"It's no use!" said Tristan. "That fire's just way too big!"

Just then, a giant piece of burning debris fell from the ceiling straight toward Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu, who gasped in horror.

Fortunately, Mewtwo was quick to react and protected them with its defensive Barrier.

"That was a close one," sighed Tristan.

 _There's only one thing left to do,_ said Mewtwo. _We need to evacuate the chamber and this dimension._

"But what about our friends?" asked Hillary worriedly.

 _We'll have to get them out as well as the young ones,_ replied Mewtwo.

"Then let's go find them and get out of here!" said Tristan as he and his friends ran from the chamber to find them.

 _(Music Cue: The Copy Pokémon Awaken)_

But just as they started looking for them, Hillary spotted the Electrode falling on the top of the chamber and exploding on contact. "So it was the Electrode who caused this massive fire," she said. "And I bet it was Team Rocket who started this!"

"Team Rocket did that?" asked Tristan in disbelief.

Presently, they all came to the three legendary birds, who were still covering their ears from Golbat's Supersonic attack.

"Go, Squirtle, stop the Golbat with your Water Gun!" commanded Hillary.

"Help Squirtle out with your Thunderbolt attack, Pikachu!" added Tristan.

Pikachu and Squirtle combined their Thunderbolt and Water Gun attacks and knocked out all 24 of the Golbat.

"Those impudent punks!" grunted Miyamoto.

"Guys, listen!" shouted Tristan to Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.

Once they heard Tristan's voice, they uncovered their ears.

"We have to evacuate this dimension," explained Tristan. "Those Electrode set the chamber on fire. We need to get everyone out of here."

"Do you know where the baby Pokémon are?" asked Hillary worriedly.

To Hillary's relief, the baby Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, who were all of different colors, were right next to the legendary birds.

Suddenly, Mewtwo collapsed on one knee.

"Mewtwo, are you all right?" asked Tristan.

 _I don't think I have enough strength to get us out of here,_ grunted Mewtwo.

"This is bad," said Tristan. "Mewtwo's running low on energy, and we have to get out of here before something bad happens.

Presently, Mew flew higher and told everyone something.

"What's it saying?" asked Hillary.

 _It's telling us to grab on to it,_ answered Mewtwo. _So let's do it._

Everyone grabbed on to each other as well as Mew as it glowed in a white light. An instant later, they disappeared into thin air, leaving Miyamoto and the 12 Team Rocket Grunts alone in the dimension next to the burning chamber.

"Hey, that's not fair!" complained Miyamoto. "Why can't you take _us_ with you?!"

* * *

Back in the real world, everyone was looking up in the sky, even as they managed to get out of danger.

"What's going to happen to the chamber now, Mewtwo?" asked Hillary.

 _Unfortunately, since it's so badly damaged, I'm afraid it will be...no more,_ answered Mewtwo.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Hillary.

"It means that the chamber and the dimension that it's in are about to go bye-bye," replied Tristan.

 _And it also means that whoever is in that dimension will be blasted back here,_ added Mewtwo.

"Will they be okay?" asked Hillary.

 _They will have a few minor injuries, but they'll be fine,_ answered Mewtwo.

As they spoke, there was a tremendous explosion in the sky.

"Thar she blows!" shouted Hillary.

"And here they come!" added Tristan.

Sure enough, Miyamoto her 12 Team Rocket Grunts, and their Pokémon fell from the explosion in the sky, screaming as they went.

Mewtwo's eyes and body glowed in a blue aura, causing them all to glow in the same way, but their fall had been stopped and Mewtwo landed them safely back on the ground.

"That should take care of them," said Tristan.

Sure enough, it did, for just as Mewtwo caught them, Officer Jenny arrived on the scene right then and there along with several other male officers.

"So it was those guys from Team Rocket causing all the disturbance on this part of the Orange Islands," said Officer Jenny. "We had been getting reports of them trying to cause trouble for quite some time, including very rare Pokémon, and it looks like those guys fit the description perfectly. So on behalf of the department, I salute your hard work."

"Well, thanks, Officer Jenny," replied Tristan. "It was nothing."

Officer Jenny and the other officers put Miyamoto and the 12 Rocket Grunts in handcuffs and escorted them off to jail.

But as soon as Officer Jenny left, Hillary noticed that Mew was gone, too. "Hey, where did Mew go?"

 _(Music Cue: To the Hopeful Sky)_

But just as suddenly, Mew reappeared next to Hillary, surprising her.

Tristan chuckled. "Looks like Mew is just as playful as ever."

 _You're right,_ agreed Mewtwo. _And I think it wants to be your friend._

Tristan and Hillary were surprised.

"Is that true, Mew?" asked Hillary hopefully. "Do you want to be our friend?"

Mew smiled and flew around Hillary and Tristan, delighted with the idea of being their friend.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were happy, too.

 _Congratulations. Well done,_ smiled Mewtwo. _Now we'll be able to meet at a better place than the Chamber of Legends._

"What do you mean?" wondered Tristan.

 _You'll see in time,_ answered Mewtwo. _But right now, we all have important work to do on another island. Once you return to your homeland, you will be able to find something magical that will transport you to this island any time you wish_ _._

"Magical?" wondered Hillary. "What kind of magical object are you talking about?"

 _You'll understand soon enough,_ replied Mewtwo. _But you'll have to look for it._

"We will, Mewtwo," replied Tristan and Hillary together.

Pikachu agreed, too.

Mewtwo then used its Psychic powers to lift itself, and all the legendary Pokémon into the sky. Then they flew off as Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu waved goodbye.

"I wonder what kind of meeting place Mewtwo was talking about," said Tristan.

"Who knows?" replied Hillary. "Maybe it'll be like a big mansion or something. That would be nice."

Pikachu wondered, too.

* * *

 _And so, having befriended Mew, our heroes are left wondering what special meeting place Mewtwo has in store for them. But one thing's for sure, their Pokémon journey goes on and on._

► **TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. THE FINAL CHALLENGE, PART 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 20 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they prepare for the final challenge on the Orange Islands. Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew in the anime makes an appearance in this chapter. Ash Ketchum is mentioned, also. This chapter is action-packed, so don't miss a moment of it! As always please feel free to read and review at your leisure.**

 **TEASER: Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu arrive on Pummelo Island for the Orange League competition. Tristan must compete in a full battle against Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew, and that will prove to be no easy task!**

 **Chapter 20: THE FINAL CHALLENGE, PART 1**

 _(Music Cue: Opening & Title Screen 1997-1998 (as heard in "Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon"))_

 _Well, they finally made it. Our heroes have finally reached their destination: Pummelo Island. It's here where Tristan plans to participate in the Orange League and hopes to emerge victorious._

Tristan sat on Lapras's back, thinking as Hillary and Pikachu watched him. He had his eyes closed.

"You're very quiet, Tristan," remarked Hillary. "Normally, I hear you getting pumped up for the Orange League. What's on your mind?"

"That's just it, sis," replied Tristan. "I'm trying to think about what the battle will be like. It could be like the Pokémon League Competition back at the Indigo Plateau, with a whole bunch of Trainers. Or it could be just one battle with someone."

"Remember what Luana said?" said Hillary. "She said that you'd battle the leader of the Orange Crew. Maybe he's the only other Trainer in the Orange League."

"That doesn't seem like a big competition to me," replied Tristan. "However, I do have fun whenever I'm battling with my Pokémon. And when that happens, we're always winners."

"That's the spirit," said Hillary. "Tell you what. As soon as we dock, we'll go register for the Orange League competition, then you can plan your strategy and train until you know you're ready."

Tristan and Pikachu agreed to the idea.

 _(Music Cue: Flying Kairu (Dragonite))_

Presently, not too far away, they saw a big Pokémon that appeared to be skating across the water. Then suddenly, it sped upward into the sky at remarkable speed.

Tristan and Hillary were awestruck. "Whoa, that's fast!" they said together.

Sure enough, the Pokémon was very fast. It did aerial maneuvers without missing a beat.

"Whatever that thing is, it's awesome," said Tristan. "I wonder if anybody knows it."

"Maybe if we hurry, we can find out more about it," replied Hillary.

"You heard her, Lapras, let's go!" commanded Tristan excitedly.

Lapras squealed with delight and sped up toward Pummelo Island.

* * *

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu arrived at the Verification House a short time later.

An assistant was waiting for them. "Welcome to Pummelo Island," he said. "Are either of you participating in the Orange League?"

"I am," answered Tristan.

"So you've earned four badges," said the assistant. "Let me just take a look at your badges for a second."

Tristan took out his badges and Pokédex and handed them to the assistant, who scanned them one at a time.

Sure enough, the badges, as well as Tristan's picture appeared on the big screen.

"Well, now," smiled the assistant. "You must have been one of the participants in the Indigo League, is that right?"

"Yes, sir," answered Tristan.

"Well, it seems to me that you were the first challenger to make it through all four of those Gyms without being eliminated from the tournament."

"You mean, I'm the only one who's done that?" asked Tristan. He was a little puzzled.

The assistant nodded. "All of the other challengers who remained in the competition prior to the cancellation did accept the challenge here, but some of them weren't quite up to the challenge, either because the rules were too difficult for them or they just weren't strong enough. One challenger came close the other day; however, the Double Battle with Luana proved to be too much for him to handle. But you, young man, may possess a great deal of potential. Now that you're all set up, let me show you around the island."

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Route 1 The Road to Viridian City (M18A))_

The assistant escorted Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu right by a huge building.

"Is that where I'll be battling?" asked Tristan.

"Yes," answered the assistant. "This is Pummelo Stadium. Trainers who battle here battle the leader of the Orange Crew. His name is Drake. He's a very powerful Trainer."

Hillary then noticed a smaller building next to the stadium. "What's that place?"

"That is the Palace of Victory," answered the assistant. "Trainers who beat the Orange Crew Leader earn the Winner's Trophy as well as their rightful place in the Orange League Hall of Fame. The Pokémon who battle here have their picture taken with their Trainer, plus their footprints are kept on display.

"So if Tristan wins, he'll be in the Orange League Hall of Fame forever?" asked Hillary.

"That is correct," replied the assistant.

"I can hardly wait!" said Tristan. He was really getting excited now. Battling a powerful Trainer always excited him, but getting the chance to battle a powerful Dragonite made him really psyched.

The assistant then escorted them to the Palace of Victory.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were amazed by the pictures.

"Look at all the different Pokémon and Trainers on these displays," remarked Hillary. "Those guys must be really good Trainers to have won here."

It was then that Tristan noticed a picture of a familiar Trainer. He gasped in shock. "Look, Hillary! That's Ash!"

"You're right, Tristan!"

 _(Music Cue: The Moon Stone)_

Sure enough, it was Ash, for he had a team of six Pokémon with him in the photo.

"He's got a Pikachu, Charizard, Lapras, Tauros, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle with him!" added Hillary.

The assistant nodded. "He came to this island not too long ago and won the Orange League, earning the Winner's Trophy as the prize, and his rightful place in the Orange League Hall of Fame."

Tristan noticed a statue. It looked familiar to him. "What's that statue? It looks like the flying Pokémon we saw on our way here."

"Oh, that's a Dragonite," answered the assistant. "Dragonite is the Pokémon that guards this island. The Gym Leader, Drake, also has one."

"He has a Dragonite, too?"

"Before I go, there are a few things you should know," said the assistant. "Trainers who compete in the Orange League will participate in a full battle against Drake."

"That's where I'll be using all six of my Pokémon, right?" asked Tristan.

"That's right," answered the assistant. "Your match will be at 10:00 sharp tomorrow morning. Good luck and have fun."

"I'll do that," replied Tristan. He turned to Hillary. "Come on, sis, let's start training!" And he raced out of the building.

"Wait for me!" called Hillary as she and Pikachu raced after him.

* * *

A few moments later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu started their workout in a secluded field by stretching their bodies along with their Pokémon friends.

"I never thought I'd participate in a workout like this!" grunted Hillary. "My arms are killing me."

"Believe me, sis, this is one of the best ways to make sure that we're at our best for tomorrow's full battle," replied Tristan as he stretched his body from side to side. "If we don't loosen up, we won't be in the best of shape. Besides, we haven't been doing a whole lot of walking since we've been riding on Lapras's back during our journey in the Orange Islands. So it's important to get as much exercise as we can when it really counts."

"That makes sense," grunted Hillary. "But why am I doing this, too?"

"We're pushing each other to do our very best," answered Tristan. "Now it's time for us to do some battle practicing."

"What's battle practicing?" asked Hillary. She was confused.

"I'm going to try and have one of my Pokémon battle with another one of my Pokémon to prepare them for the big battle tomorrow. And I'll start by pairing them up." He turned to his Pokémon, who eagerly awaited their assignments. "All right, guys, let's get started. Charizard, I want you to practice dodging Blastoise's Hydro Pump."

Charizard and Blastoise agreed.

"Venusaur and Lapras, you can practice pushing each other's attacks back."

Venusaur and Lapras nodded.

"And Pidgeot, you can practice dodging Pikachu's Thunderbolt."

Pikachu and Pidgeot smiled. They always enjoyed showing off their power and speed together.

"All right, you've got your partners, so let's begin!" ordered Tristan.

 _(Music Cue: Boy Trainer Appears)_

All the Pokémon spread out and started training with one another.

Blastoise quickly shot powerful Hydro Pumps in Charizard's direction, but Charizard always dodged them with ease, knowing that it had a weakness against water.

Pikachu kept shooting one Thunderbolt after another in Pidgeot's direction, but Pidgeot always dodged them; sometimes it did aerial maneuvers while at other times, it used Quick Attack to dodge.

Venusaur and Lapras first practiced pushing each other with Vine Whip and Water Gun. Lapras shot a powerful Water Gun at Venusaur, but Venusaur launched multiple vines from its flower to keep Lapras's attack at bay. Next, as Lapras got ready to launch an Ice Beam, Venusaur took in sunlight in its flower for a SolarBeam. Both Pokémon launched their attacks at the same time and collided with one another. The attacks were so powerful that it created a huge explosion.

Tristan and Hillary watched the explosive action a safe distance away.

"Now that's what I call power," remarked Hillary. "They must really want to win as much as you do."

"While it's nice to win, it's also important for us to do our best and have fun," replied Tristan. "Grandma told me that before we left on our journey together."

They continued watching the Pokémon train all afternoon. They couldn't get enough of watching flying Thunderbolts, hot flames, powerful SolarBeams and Ice Beams, and anything else the Pokémon could dish out.

 _Tristan and his Pokémon have really grown up,_ thought Hillary. _I just know they'll win tomorrow's battle._

* * *

That evening, Tristan gathered his team together. "Great workout, guys. Now rest up for tomorrow." Tristan took out his Pokéballs and returned his Pokémon to them, all but Pikachu. He then turned to Hillary. "Let's go find the Pokémon Center so we can get some sleep, too."

Hillary agreed, but she noticed a big building behind them. "Isn't that it right here?"

Sure enough, the building had the letter P on it.

"It's the Pokémon Center, all right," said Tristan. And he, Hillary, and Pikachu walked inside.

Nurse Joy greeted them warmly. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center."

"Nurse Joy, could you please take care of my Pokémon?" asked Tristan. "I have a big battle coming up tomorrow morning at Pummelo Stadium, and I need to make absolutely sure that they're ready."

"Sure, I'll be happy to take care of them," smiled Nurse Joy. She took Tristan's Pokéballs and Pikachu and took them all into the examination room.

"Why don't we call Grandma and let her know what's going on," suggested Hillary to Tristan. "I have a feeling she's curious about what's going on."

"You're right," replied Tristan.

And they quickly made their way to the video phone.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: A Future Hope)_

"Well, hello, you two," smiled Veronica on the screen. "Are things going well?"

Tristan and Hillary both nodded.

"We're on Pummelo Island right now, getting ready for tomorrow's full battle," explained Tristan.

"I've heard a great deal about Pummelo Island and the Orange League," replied Veronica. "It's a competition that's been established in Pokémon history for over 300 years."

"Three hundred?" gasped Hillary. "No wonder it's so famous. Look there!"

Sure enough, posters of all kinds were promoting the next day's big battle.

"Now that's decorative," chuckled Veronica.

"I'll say it is," a voice replied. Tristan and Hillary's grandfather, Eric, appeared next to Veronica.

"Hi, Grandpa!" said Tristan and Hillary together.

"Hello, kids," smiled Eric. "So, I'm assuming that you're in that full battle coming up tomorrow, right?"

"I sure am," replied Tristan. "My Pokémon and I trained hard all afternoon so we can be ready."

"And I worked out with him," added Hillary. "But only because he needed me to help keep him motivated."

"Trainers need a lot of exercise to stay physically active," explained Veronica. "I'm sure you did well helping your brother today, too."

"We have to go, but we're looking forward to seeing that big battle on TV," smiled Eric. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, Grandpa," replied Tristan. "I'll do my best."

"Bye-bye now!" Veronica said as the video screen turned off.

Just then, the recovery signal rang.

Nurse Joy came out of the examination room with Tristan's Pokéballs and Pikachu. "Great news, Tristan. All your Pokémon will be ready to go first thing in the morning. All they need is a good night's rest."

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy," smiled Tristan as Pikachu happily leaped into his arms. "Let's get some sleep, guys. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I'm ready for a little shuteye myself," yawned Hillary as she, Tristan, and Pikachu were escorted by Nurse Joy to one of the bedrooms for the night.

"Good night, sis. Good night, Pikachu," said Tristan.

"Good night, Tristan," replied Hillary as she, Tristan, and Pikachu tucked themselves into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Ash's Decision to Fight (second part)_

The next morning, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were up early and had a good breakfast. A short time later, they were contemplating a strategy. They gave it a lot of thought, especially Tristan.

"So what Pokémon are you going to use, Tristan?" asked Hillary.

"Well, sis, I've been thinking about it," replied Tristan. "And I've decided to go with my usual team."

Pikachu was ecstatic to hear that.

"Do you remember the time when we first left New Bark Town to start our journey together?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, I remember," answered Hillary.

"We've all been through a lot of adventures already," said Tristan. "From my first catch to my first Gym Battle to the Indigo League...all the way to this moment. Pikachu and all my other Pokémon helped me get to this point. And now my greatest test to date is about to come. All my experiences, all my victories and setbacks...I'll use them to win today's big battle."

"It sounds like you know what you're doing," said Hillary. "I'm with you all the way."

"Are you ready, Pikachu?" asked Tristan. "Let's do our best and have fun."

Pikachu eagerly agreed.

"Then it's time," said Hillary. "Let's head on over to Pummelo Stadium."

* * *

At the stadium, a huge crowd of people was roaring in excitement.

"Welcome, one and all!" greeted an announcer's voice. "Today's the big day as a full battle is waiting to happen! Today's full battle will be between the challenger, Tristan, and the Orange Crew Leader, Drake."

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu entered the stadium.

"Tristan is a Trainer who comes from New Bark Town in the Johto region," continued the announcer. "He's hoping for a win after working so hard in his continued challenge from the interrupted and, eventually, cancelled Pokémon League competition at the Indigo Plateau."

Presently, a young man in a black t-shirt and red vest made his appearance. He had a Pokéball on a necklace hanging around his neck.

"And here he comes: Drake, the Gym Leader makes his appearance," said the announcer. "He's accepted Tristan's challenge and is now ready to battle."

Drake came to Tristan. "Welcome to Pummelo Stadium, Tristan," he said warmly. "I'm sure you've trained hard for this moment."

"I heard a lot about you, Drake," replied Tristan. "I'm looking forward to today's full battle."

Tristan and Drake then shook hands.

A referee came to greet the two Trainers and explained the rules. "This will be a full six-on-six battle. The Gym Leader is not allowed to change his Pokémon during a match; however, the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon at any time. When three of either Trainer's Pokémon are rendered unable to battle, there will be a field change."

As he spoke, the battlefield disappeared into the ground. A few seconds later, a different field appeared; it had rocky terrain with a pool in the center.

 _I guess the field change means that the field will be different from the one here now when the second half of the battle begins,_ thought Tristan. _I'll have to see how I handle this one first._

"Choose your Pokémon and good luck to you both," said the referee.

Tristan and Drake positioned themselves on opposite sides of the battlefield while Hillary seated herself on a bench near the field.

"The field is now in place, the Trainers are ready, and now the full battle is about to begin," said the announcer.

"Well, Tristan, I hope this Pokémon will transform your whole battling experience," said Drake as he threw his Pokéball.

A little magenta Pokémon resembling a blob emerged from the white light that shot out of it. It had handless arms and beady eyes.

"Drake's first Pokémon is a Ditto!" boomed the announcer.

"I'd better find out about this one," said Tristan as he scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex.

 _"Ditto, the Transform Pokémon,"_ identified Dexter. _"It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume the form of any Pokémon, plus copy any attack the Pokémon has. Its only attack is the signature move: Transform."_

 _I'll have to be careful,_ thought Tristan. _Ditto can transform into any Pokémon I use. Well, here goes._ "Pidgeot, I choose you!" shouted Tristan as he threw a Pokéball.

Pidgeot emerged from the white light that shot out of it and squawked, eagerly awaiting Tristan's directions.

"Tristan's first Pokémon is Pidgeot!" boomed the announcer. "Tristan is hoping to soar high and go far."

"This is it, Pidgeot," advised Tristan. "Let's work together and do our best."

Pidgeot squawked

"Let the battle begin!" called the announcer as he raised both his red and green flags in the air.

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Gym Leader Battle)_

"Ditto, Transform!" instructed Drake.

Ditto glowed in a white light and shifted its shape to look exactly like Pidgeot.

"I thought as much," said Tristan.

"Ditto has transformed into Pidgeot!" boomed the announcer.

"All right, Pidgeot, let's start this off with Quick Attack!" commanded Tristan.

Pidgeot sped toward Ditto with a white line trailing behind it.

"Ditto, use your Quick Attack, too!" instructed Drake.

Ditto sped toward Pidgeot with a white line trailing behind it, exactly the way Pidgeot was attacking.

Both Pokémon collided against one another, but they drew back, ready for more. They came at each other again with the same result. This happened over and over again.

"Ditto's matching Pidgeot's attacks move for move!" remarked Hillary.

 _Hillary's right,_ thought Tristan. _It's a stalemate._ "Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!" he shouted.

Pidgeot's wings glowed in a white light as it charged toward Ditto.

"Ditto, use Gust attack!" ordered Drake.

Ditto flapped its wings furiously, creating a strong gust of wind. The Gust attack blew Pidgeot down to the ground.

"Are you okay, Pidgeot?" asked Tristan.

To Tristan's relief, Pidgeot quickly got up and flew back into the air again.

"Ditto's Gust attack blows Pidgeot down, but Pidgeot is far from out!" remarked the announcer.

"That Pidgeot of yours is strong," commended Drake. "But don't think I'm going to take it easy on it."

"Your Ditto's pretty good, too," replied Tristan. "But we're just getting started. Let's show him what we can do, Pidgeot! Get us back into this battle with another Quick Attack!"

Once again, Pidgeot flew towards Ditto with a white line trailing behind it.

"Ditto, you know what to do!" commanded Drake.

Ditto sped toward Pidgeot, attacking in the same way.

Both Pokémon kept coming at each other with incredible speed over and over again.

"Pidgeot and Ditto are both evenly matched!" boomed the announcer. "It's hard to say who will emerge victorious from this battle!"

Pidgeot and Ditto were both panting for air after attacking each other so fiercely.

However, Ditto proved to be more exhausted than Pidgeot was.

Tristan noticed Ditto's fatal flaw. _Looks like Ditto's physical condition isn't as good as Pidgeot's because of its original appearance,_ he thought. _However, Pidgeot seems to be in better shape. This is my big chance._ "All right, Pidgeot, give it all you've got!"

Pidgeot opened its beak wide in response to Tristan's determination; it then charged a bright orange beam in front of its beak and launched it with all its might at Ditto, scoring a direct hit, much to everyone's shock.

"Whoa!" boomed the announcer. "Out of nowhere, Pidgeot uses a Hyper Beam attack, knocking Ditto for a loop!"

Ditto crashed to the ground and reverted to its original form. It had been knocked out.

The referee raised his green flag in Tristan's direction and declared, "Ditto is unable to battle; Pidgeot is the winner!"

"Way to go, Pidgeot, yeah!" commended Tristan.

"All right!" cheered Hillary.

"Pidgeot's Hyper Beam did the trick!" boomed the announcer. "Pidgeot's battle against Ditto was a tough one, but it gathered enough strength to overcome the difficulty!"

Drake returned Ditto to its Pokéball. "Well done, Tristan," he said. "But you'll need to be a little boulder to defeat this next Pokémon!" He then threw his second Pokéball.

 _(Music Cue: A Fight! Real vs. Copy Pokémon)_

A rocky snakelike Pokémon emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

"For his second Pokémon, Drake has chosen Onix, a rock-solid battler," said the announcer. "Let's see how the challenger reacts to this."

"You battled enough for now, Pidgeot," said Tristan. He then returned it to its Pokéball and held it close. "You did a great job. Rest up for a bit." He then took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Blastoise, I choose you!"

Blastoise emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

"The challenger substitutes Pidgeot for Blastoise, an easy decision for him to make," said the announcer. "Blastoise's Water-type characteristics give it an overwhelming edge over Onix, but we'll have to see if a second victory for Tristan is just a stone's throw away."

"Blastoise, don't let this one fool you," advised Tristan. "That Onix looks pretty strong."

Blastoise nodded. It was looking forward to a battle with a strong Onix.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump attack!" ordered Tristan.

Blastoise shot two powerful blasts of water from the cannons on its back.

"Onix, use Dig!" commanded Drake.

With astounding speed, Onix burrowed underground, causing Blastoise's Hydro Pump to miss its target.

"Talk about lightning fast!" remarked the announcer. "Onix burrowed underground so fast that Hydro Pump hardly soaked it!"

"Type alone isn't going to win this," said Tristan to himself. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy going in, but we'll figure this out together." He searched frantically for where Onix was going to come up. "Heads up, Blastoise! Onix could come up anywhere!"

Blastoise nodded and searched, but couldn't detect Onix's movement.

"Head for the pool, Blastoise, and stay alert!" ordered Tristan. "Onix won't be able to attack you in there!"

Blastoise quickly ran for the pool.

But that was the opportunity that Drake had been waiting for. "Onix...now!"

Suddenly, Onix emerged from underground and rammed its rocky head into Blastoise from behind, sending it flying.

"Wow, look at that!" boomed the announcer. "Blastoise has been sent skyward by Onix's powerful attack!"

However, Blastoise was sent flying in the direction of the pool, causing it to make a big splash. Seconds later, it recovered as it made an appearance above the surface.

"Phew!" said Hillary. "That was a close one."

"Way to hang in there, Blastoise," commended Tristan. "Now let's try this again. Use Hydro Pump now!"

Blastoise shot two more powerful blasts of water from its cannons.

"All right, Onix, use Dig again!" instructed Drake.

Onix quickly burrowed underground, causing Hydro Pump to miss again.

"Onix takes shelter under the ground once more," said the announcer.

Drake thought he had Tristan's type strategy beaten and gave a smile.

But this time, this turn of events gave Tristan the perfect opportunity to strike back. "Do what Onix does, Blastoise!" commanded Tristan.

Blastoise leaped into the air and burrowed underground after Onix.

"Blastoise has also dug underground," said the announcer. "What's Tristan's next move going to be?"

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump underground!" shouted Tristan.

Blastoise heard Tristan's command and shot powerful blasts of water underground at Onix, scoring a direct hit in the process.

Onix didn't have enough room underground to keep away from Blastoise's attack.

Water began to fill the entire underground at breakneck speed.

It was then that the whole stadium started rumbling from underground.

"Now what's going on?" gasped Hillary as she tried to hang on to the bench.

"Blastoise's Hydro Pump is making the entire stadium shake," said the announcer. "In a second, we'll see if Onix can get away from it."

The shaking continued to intensify until suddenly a tremendous splash of water came from underground, causing the entire rocky terrain to blast open from underneath and sending Onix skyward.

Onix crashed into the ground, creating a pile of dust. When the dust cleared, Onix was seen with a dazed expression on its face. It had been knocked out.

"Onix is unable to battle; Blastoise is the winner!" declared the referee.

"That was awesome, Blastoise," commended Tristan. "Nice work."

Blastoise nodded.

"I see what happened," remarked Hillary. "Since Blastoise wouldn't be able to handle Onix directly when it burrowed underground, Tristan used that to his advantage, knowing that Onix wouldn't be able to withstand water, especially a big flood of water underground. That was a pretty smart move by Tristan."

"Onix, return!" called Drake as he returned Onix to its Pokéball. He then turned to Tristan. "That was a good strategy, Tristan. But now, let's hope that this ghost doesn't dampen your spirit!" He then threw his third Pokéball.

A dark purple bipedal Pokémon with a round body emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

"Drake's third Pokémon is a Gengar," said the announcer.

"Blastoise, return!" commanded Tristan. as he returned it to its Pokéball. _I know Pidgeot's worn out from the battle with Ditto, but its immunity to Ghost-type attacks might help,_ he thought. _However, its normal attacks like Quick Attack and Tackle won't. Even its newest attack, Hyper Beam, won't stand a chance against it. Oh, well, I'll just hope for the best._ He took out Pidgeot's Pokéball again and threw it. "Pidgeot, I choose you!"

 _(Music Cue: The Copy Pokémon Awaken! (as heard in "The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis"))_

Pidgeot emerged from the Pokéball none the worse for wear and squawked, eagerly awaiting Tristan's directions.

"Tristan sends Pidgeot out for a repeat performance," said the announcer. "Has it recovered enough of its flying skills after the challenging battle with Ditto or is it flying too low to soar above Gengar for the win?"

 _Interesting choice,_ thought Drake. _Tristan must know that Normal type attacks have no effect on Ghost Pokémon and vice versa. So what is his plan?_ "Gengar, use your Hypnosis!" he commanded.

Gengar's eyes glowed in a ghostly red aura.

"Pidgeot, dodge it and use your Gust attack!" ordered Tristan.

Pidgeot flew high into the sky and evaded Gengar's Hypnosis. Then it furiously flapped its wings, creating a big gust of wind, which rattled Gengar.

"The Gust attack is blowing Gengar's chances of victory away!" boomed the announcer.

"Gengar, jump up and use your Night Shade attack!" ordered Drake.

Gengar jumped high into the air and got out of Pidgeot's line of fire. It then shot a dark crimson beam of energy at Pidgeot, but the attack seemed to go right through it.

"Gengar's Night Shade had zero effect on Pidgeot," boomed the announcer. "But this may not be what Drake was aiming for."

 _That's right,_ thought Tristan. _Now that Gengar has avoided Pidgeot's attack, Drake's free to attack again._

"Gengar, use Confuse Ray!" instructed Drake.

Gengar's eyes glowed in a blue aura.

Unfortunately, Pidgeot looked directly into them and landed on the ground. Then, its wings glowed brightly and it attacked itself with them.

"Pidgeot, no!" cried Tristan.

"This looks bad!" added Hillary.

"Uh-oh!" boomed the announcer. "Gengar's Confuse Ray has confused Pidgeot!"

"Now's our chance, Gengar!" commanded Drake. "Use your Night Shade!"

Gengar once again shot a crimson beam of energy at a defenseless Pidgeot.

Tristan had to think fast. He had to wear Gengar out somehow. "Quick, Pidgeot, Hyper Beam!"

By sheer dumb luck, Pidgeot heard him and launched a bright orange beam of energy at Gengar's Night Shade

The two attacks were so powerful that it created a huge explosion.

The dust was so thick that nobody could see a thing.

"Pidgeot!" shouted Tristan.

Drake gasped in shock, too.

The dust continued to envelop the battlefield as Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, Drake, and the spectators watched in anticipation.

* * *

 _A massive explosion created by the combination of Gengar's Night Shade and Pidgeot's Hyper Beam has blanketed the entire battlefield, leaving everyone astonished as to who the victor is. Will Tristan emerge victorious against Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew? Don't miss our next explosive episode!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. THE FINAL CHALLENGE, PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 21 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey through the Orange Islands. Drake from the anime makes another appearance in this chapter. Now you might think this is just like the Pokémon episode, "Enter the Dragonite," but it isn't quite. It has other twists. Please feel free to read and review.**

 **TEASER: Tristan continues his full battle against Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew. But things get really tough when Drake sends out his most powerful Pokémon, Dragonite!**

 **Chapter 21: THE FINAL CHALLENGE, PART 2**

 _(Music Cue: Mpvie Title 1998 (The Start of Counterattack))_

 _Last time, Tristan and his friends arrived on Pummelo Island where Tristan faced off against Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew in a full six-on-six match. But when Gengar used a Night Shade attack and Pidgeot countered with its newly-learned Hyper Beam, an explosion occurred. Now, Tristan, Drake, and the entire stadium eagerly wait in anticipation to see which Pokémon has triumphed._

* * *

"The dust still hasn't settled after Night Shade and Hyper Beam collided with a vengeance," said the announcer. "But in a moment, we'll see which one of our competitors survived the blast."

The dust soon cleared, and unbelievable thought it seemed, both Pidgeot and Gengar were on their feet, but were panting wearily.

"Incredible!" said the announcer. "Both Pidgeot and Gengar are up! But how much longer can these two stand?"

But at that instant, both Pokémon collapsed to the ground. The explosion created by the two attacks was too much for them to take.

"Gengar, Pidgeot: Both are unable to battle!" declared the referee as he raised both green and red flags in the air.

 _(Music Cue: The Moon Stone)_

The crowd roared in excitement.

"It's a double knockout!" boomed the announcer. "Both Pokémon have been eliminated from this competition!"

"Gengar, return," said Drake as he returned Gengar back to its Pokéball. He then held the Pokéball close to him. "Good job. You've earned a good rest."

"Pidgeot, return!" called Tristan as he returned Pidgeot to its Pokéball. Then he held his Pokéball close to him. "Thank you, Pidgeot. You battled really hard. I won't let this all go to waste."

"There will be a timeout for the field change," said the referee to both Tristan and Drake.

"In the Orange League competition, when three of either Trainer's Pokémon are rendered unable to battle, the field is changed," explained the announcer.

As he spoke, the rocky terrain with the watery pool disappeared into the ground.

Tristan came back to Pikachu and Hillary. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Hey, Tristan," said Hillary. "I have water for you." She handed him his canteen full of ice-cold water.

"Thanks, sis," replied Tristan. He took a few sips. "Ah, that feels good."

"Don't forget that in the heat of battle, you need to stay hydrated," reminded Hillary.

Tristan promised. Then he turned to Pikachu. "Are you ready to help me out, pal?"

Pikachu eagerly nodded. It was always willing to help him win any battle, especially ones that are important.

"All right, now I'm ready," said Tristan.

"Remember...I'm rooting for you," reminded Hillary.

"Thanks, sis, I'll do my best."

The timeout passed by five minutes later, and Tristan and Drake took their positions on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"The new field is moving into place," said the announcer. "This time, the two competitors will be fighting on a battleground composed of sandy terrain."

As he spoke, the sand field rose up to ground level.

Seconds later, a bell rang to signal the start of the second half.

 _(Music Cue: Rocket Powered Disaster)_

"I choose you...Venusaur!" called Drake as he threw a Pokéball.

A Venusaur emerged from the white light that shot out of the Pokéball. It looked very strong.

"Drake sends out Venusaur, who's won many a battle here in the past," said the announcer.

 _Pidgeot would be a good matchup against Venusaur, but Pidgeot's out of the match,_ thought Tristan. _Oh, well. I'll have to go with Charizard instead._ "Charizard, go!" he shouted as he threw a Pokéball.

Tristan's Charizard emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball. It was ready to battle.

"Charizard, that Venusaur looks pretty strong," advised Tristan. "Don't let your guard down."

Charizard nodded. It knew that when Tristan advised it, he meant it, especially in difficult battles.

"Venusaur, SolarBeam now," instructed Drake.

Venusaur began to absorb energy from the sun into the flower on its back.

 _SolarBeam? Why now?_ thought Tristan.

"Drake orders a SolarBeam attack from Venusaur," said the announcer.

"Tristan, maybe you can stop it while it's still absorbing energy!" called Hillary.

 _Hillary's right,_ thought Tristan. _SolarBeam takes time to charge up. Now's my chance to strike first._ "Charizard, Flamethrower attack!" he shouted.

Quickly, Charizard shot a hot flame from its mouth at Venusaur. Sure enough, Flamethrower scored a direct it on it.

"Charizard takes this opportunity to score a direct hit on Venusaur with Flamethrower," said the announcer.

Unfortunately, while Charizard kept hitting Venusaur with Flamethrower, Venusaur had absorbed enough energy to attack.

"Venusaur, SolarBeam...now!" commanded Drake.

Venusaur launched a bright and powerful SolarBeam from the flower on its back. It was not only successful in pushing Charizard's Flamethrower back, but it scored a direct hit on it.

"Charizard!" cried Hillary.

Pikachu was worried, too.

"Wow!" boomed the announcer. "SolarBeam knocks Charizard for a loop!"

"Don't give up, Charizard!" encouraged Tristan.

Despite being pushed back, it managed to straighten itself out and recovered in the air.

"Charizard is back in the game!" said the announcer. "What moves will these two Pokémon use next?"

"Venusaur, Vine Whip!" ordered Drake.

Venusaur shot multiple vines in Charizard's direction.

"Charizard, use your Flamethrower to stop those vines!" commanded Tristan.

Chairzard shot a powerful Flamethrower from its mouth at Venusaur's Vine Whip.

The vines were a strong defense, but Charizard's managed to push its Flamethrower attack through the vines and right to Venusaur.

"All right, Charizard, finish it off with Slash attack!" ordered Tristan.

Charizard flew toward Venusaur and used its sharp claws to deal a devastating blow to Venusaur.

"Talk about sharp!" boomed the announcer. "Flamethrower right into a close-range Slash attack!"

Venusaur collapsed on the ground, knocked out from the damage.

"Venusaur is unable to battle!" declared the referee, raising his green flag in Tristan's direction.

"The challenger has now defeated four of Drake's six Pokémon," said the announcer. "This Trainer's strength is something that we haven't seen in a long time."

Drake returned Venusaur to its Pokéball and held the Pokéball close. "You were great, Venusaur," he said. He put the Pokéball away and took out another one. "Now I choose Electabuzz!" He threw the ball.

A yellow humanoid Pokémon emerged from the white light that shot out of it. It had a lightning bolt in the center of its body.

"Drake chooses Electabuzz as his fifth Pokémon," said the announcer. "Let's see how Tristan responds."

"Charizard may have taken a beating from Venusaur, but it's still going strong," said Hillary. "If Tristan keeps this up, he could win this match."

 _Hillary's got a point there,_ thought Tristan. _Charizard may be staying strong,_ _but it's already been through a difficult battle with Venusaur. Well, I'll just see his Venusaur and raise him with my own._ "Charizard, return!" called Tristan as he returned Charizard to its Pokéball. He then put it away, took out another Pokéball and threw it. "Venusaur, I choose you!"

 _(Music Cue: Raid!)_

Tristan's Venusaur emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

"Tristan chooses his own Venusaur," said the announcer.

 _Venusaur should be able to resist Electabuzz's Electric attacks,_ thought Tristan. _But that doesn't mean that Electabuzz is going to be easy to defeat._

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt attack!" commanded Drake.

Electabuzz shot a yellow bolt of electricity from the antennae on its head straight at Venusaur, scoring a hit on it. However, Venusaur just stood there as if nothing was happening. After the attack, Venusaur shook it all off.

"Sure enough, Venusaur resists the shock," said the announcer. "Tristan's strategy is working perfectly."

"Razor Leaf now!" ordered Tristan.

Vewnusaur shot a powerful barrage of leaves at Electabuzz, scoring serious hits on it.

"That Venusaur of yours is strong, Tristan,"said Drake. "But don't think that we'll give up that easily. Electabuzz, ThunderPunch!"

Electabuzz charged at Venusaur with electricity sizzling from its right fist.

ThunderPunch struck Venusaur hard and sent it flying backwards, but it managed to land neatly on its feet.

"Electabuzz strikes back using ThunderPunch!" boomed the announcer.

"Hang on, Venusaur," said Tristan. "Hit it with Leech Seed!"

Venusaur shot a brown seed from the flower on its back.

The seed struck Electabuzz and sprouted leaves and vines, shocking and weakening Electabuzz with each passing second.

"All right!" said Hillary. "Electabuzz is getting weaker!"

"All right, Venusaur, finish it off with a Tackle attack!" commanded Tristan.

Venusaur charged at Electabuzz and struck it full force, sending it flying.

"Electabuzz gets hit hard by a Tackle attack from Venusaur!" boomed the announcer.

Electabuzz collapsed on the ground on its back, knocked out.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle!" declared the referee.

 _(Music Cue: Ash's Decision to Fight (both parts)_

"You heard it, fans!" said the announcer. "The challenger has defeated five of Drake's six Pokémon. But as we've seen Drake do before, his strongest Pokémon will be coming up next!"

Sure enough, Drake took the Pokéball of the necklace hanging around his neck and pushed the button.

"I think we all know what that Pokémon will be," said Hillary to herself.

Drake held his Pokéball close and said, "All right, Dragonite, it's just you and me now. I choose you!" He threw the Pokéball.

A tall draconic bipedal Pokémon with orange skin and wings emerged from the white light that shot out of it. It looked strong compared to Drake's Venusaur.

"I was afraid he'd do that," said Tristan to himself.

"Drake's last Pokémon is the legendary Dragonite," said the announcer. "Once Dragonite goes down, the battle will be over."

 _Tristan's never faced a Dragonite in battle before,_ thought Hillary nervously. _I sure hope he knows what he's up against._

"Let's see what Dexter has to say," said Tristan as he scanned Dragonite with his Pokédex.

 _"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon,"_ identified Dexter. _"This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon."_

 _This Dragonite might be more powerful than Lance's Dragonite,_ thought Tristan. _We'll have to work as a team to win this battle._ "Stay alert, Venusaur," he advised. "There's no telling what Dragonite can do."

Venusaur nodded. It knew it was at a serious disadvantage against Dragonite, but it was up to the challenge.

"You can do it, Tristan!" cheered Hillary. "I believe in you!"

Tristan nodded. He needed those words of encouragement. "Venusaur, Razor Leaf attack!" he commanded.

 _(Music Cue: The Copy Pokémon Awaken (as heard in "Hour of the Houndour"))_

Venusaur shot a flurry of razor-sharp leaves at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, Water Gun!" instructed Drake.

Dragonite shot a blast of water from its mouth at Venusaur's Razor Leaf, successfully keeping it at bay.

"Venusaur, Sleep Powder attack!" ordered Tristan.

Venusaur emitted a silvery powder from the flower on its back.

"You know what to do, Dragonite!" ordered Drake.

Dragonite furiously flapped its wings and successfully blew Venusaur's Sleep Powder away.

"Dragonite blows Venusaur's Sleep Powder away!" said the announcer. "Dragonite looks far from tired!"

Tristan gasped in shock.

"Go, Dragonite!" shouted Drake. "Finish Venusaur off with Ice Beam now!"

"Quick, Venusaur, use your SolarBeam attack, full blast!" ordered Tristan.

Venusaur quickly charged up as much sunlight as it could and shot its most powerful SolarBeam at Dragonite.

Dragonite quickly launched an icy-cold beam of energy to try and block Venusaur's SolarBeam.

Both Pokémon tried pushing each other's attacks back and forth over and over, but the force of the two attacks created a huge explosion.

Tristan and Pikachu covered their faces from the smoke that followed.

"SolarBeam and Ice Beam collide with a vengeance!" said the announcer. "The question is: which Pokémon will emerge as the victor?"

The smoke and dust cleared a moment later with both Venusaur and Dragonite panting for air.

Unfortunately, Venusaur had taken too much damage from its earlier battle with Electabuzz and collapsed on the ground, knocked out.

"Venusaur is unable to battle!" declared the referee as he raised his red flag in Drake's direction.

"Venusaur is down and out!" said the announcer. "Despite the damage from that massive explosion, Dragonite manages to hold on."

"Venusaur, return!" called Tristan as he returned it to its Pokéball. He then held the Pokéball close to him. "Thanks, Venusaur. You were awesome. You deserve a good rest." He then put the Pokéball away, took out another one, and threw it. "Charizard, go!"

 _(Music Cue: A Fight! Real vs. Copy Pokémon (as heard in "Hello, Pummelo"))_

Charizard emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball.

"Tristan sends Charizard for a repeat performance," said the announcer. "But will it have enough firepower to soar Tristan to victory or will it be too tuckered after that battle with Venusaur?"

"I know you're tired, but I need your help, Charizard," said Tristan. "We can do it together."

Charizard nodded. It didn't care how tired it got as long as it helped its friends.

"Charizard, Flamethrower attack!" shouted Tristan.

Charizard shot a hot flame from its mouth at Dragonite.

"Dragonite, Water Gun!" commanded Drake.

Dragonite shot a powerful stream of water from its mouth. It not only put out Charizard's Flamethrower, but scored an effective hit on it as well.

"Dragonite's Water Gun hits hard!" said the announcer.

"Don't give up, Charizard!" encouraged Tristan. "Fly up into the air!"

Charizard flapped its huge wings and quickly flew high into the sky.

"After it, Dragonite!" ordered Drake.

Dragonite took off running, then it instantly changed to an upward direction at remarkable speed.

"That Dragonite's fast!" gasped Hillary.

"Shoot it down with Flamethrower!" commanded Tristan.

Charizard shot another hot flame from its mouth at Dragonite, but no matter how much it tried to hit it, Dragonite swerved out of the way of its attacks.

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam," instructed Drake.

Dragonite shot an icy-cold beam of energy at Charizard; however, Charizard dodged the attacks with ease, despite its battle with Drake's Venusaur.

"Charizard, Slash attack!" ordered Tristan.

Quickly, Charizard used its sharp claws on its forearms to attack, scoring a hit on Dragonite before it had time to dodge.

"Quick, Charizard, now's our chance to grab it!" commanded Tristan.

Charizard quickly grabbed Dragonite and started going down.

"Okay, give it your best toss, Charizard!" ordered Tristan.

Charizard accelerated the descent to the ground with Dragonite clutched in its grip.

"Yeah!" said Hillary. "If Charizard can give Dragonite enough damage, Tristan wins!"

"Charizard and Dragonite are going down fast!" said the announcer.

Sure enough, both Pokémon hit the ground hard, causing a cloud of dust to form.

"This battle is nothing short of epic!" boomed the announcer. "Both Charizard and Dragonite are down! Who will get up first?"

Charizard appeared out of the dust just as it began to clear up.

Dragonite showed up a few seconds later.

"No way!" gasped Hillary. "Dragonite can't keep going after that!"

Both were panting for air after the difficult battle.

"Both Pokémon are back on their feet!" said the announcer. "Despite the fact that Charizard has had a few tough bouts with Venusaur, this Pokémon simply refuses to give in!"

"Charizard, Dragon Rage!" ordered Tristan.

 _(Music Cue: Opening 1997-1998 (M01B))_

The flame on Charizard's tail grew and grew. And then it shot a powerful hot flame that was much hotter than Flamethrower out of its mouth at Dragonite.

"Use your Dragon Rage, too, Dragonite!" instructed Drake.

Dragonite shot an equally powerful flame from its mouth at Charizard's Dragon Rage.

Sure enough, both attacks collided and created a massive explosion that blanketed the battlefield with dust and smoke.

Tristan and Pikachu shielded their faces from the blast.

"Both Dragon Rage attacks hit home and both Pokémon feel the full force of the blast," said the announcer.

A moment later, Charizard and Dragonite appeared out of the dust.

"Charizard and Dragonite appear to be exhausted and running out of strength!" said the announcer. "This match could be over at any moment."

Charizard and Dragonite stared at one another, panting for air as they did.

Unfortunately, Charizard's battle with Venusaur tired it out too much and it collapsed on the ground from the damage of the Dragon Rage explosion.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" declared the referee as he raised his red flag in Drake's direction.

"Charizard is down and out!" said the announcer. "But despite the fact that Dragonite defeated it, it appears to show signs of fatigue."

"Charizard, return!" said Tristan as he returned Charizard to its Pokéball. He then held it close. "Thanks, Charizard. You wore Dragonite down. Now let's work together as a team and win this." He then took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Blastoise, I choose you!"

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Champion Battle (as heard in "Riddle Me This"))_

Blastoise emerged from the white light that shot out of the Pokéball.

"Tristan sends out his Blastoise," said the announcer. "It looks fresh and ready for action. What an opportunity for the challenger."

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump attack!" ordered Tristan.

Blastoise quickly shot two powerful blasts of water from its cannons.

"Fly, Dragonite!" commanded Drake.

Dragonite quickly flew up in the air despite the damage it took, but one stray blast of water struck it, albeit slightly.

"Blastoise, Ice Beam!" shouted Tristan.

Blastoise fired an ice-cold beam of energy from its mouth at Dragonite, and scored a super-effective hit on it.

"Ice Beam scores big time!" said the announcer.

"Go, Dragonite, Thunder attack!" ordered Drake.

Dragonite shot a powerful bolt of electricity at Blastoise.

"Blastoise, Withdraw!" instructed Tristan.

Blastoise shot its head and limbs inside its shell just before Dragonite's Thunder struck it full force.

"This could be the end for Blastoise as Dragonite's Thunder attack deals heavy damage," said the announcer.

Sure enough, Blastoise did take damage, but it was not enough to knock it out as its head and limbs appeared again.

"Fans, this is one tough Blastoise," said the announcer. "Despite its weakness to Electric attacks, this Pokémon simply refuses to give up."

"All right, Blastoise, it's now or never," said Tristan. "Finish it off with Ice Beam!"

"Go, Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" shouted Drake.

Blastoise shot another ice-cold beam of energy from its mouth at Dragonite while at the same time, Dragonite launched a powerful bright yellow beam at Blastoise.

The two Pokémon pushed their attacks back and forth, over and over.

"Blastoise, full power now!" yelled Tristan.

Blastoise increased the power of its Ice Beam and started to push it back toward Dragonite.

"Turn it up, Dragonite!" ordered Drake.

Dragonite increased the power of its Hyper Beam.

Hyper Beam and Ice Beam were so powerful that both attacks collided, creating a massive explosion that was much more powerful than the last two were.

Blastoise and Dragonite were both caught in the explosion and braced themselves.

"This is turning out to be an explosive battle!" said the announcer. "We could be seeing the final act in this match!"

Several tense moments later, the explosion cleared up, and Blastoise and Dragonite appeared out of the dust and smoke from the explosion.

Blastoise and Dragonite stared at one another, panting wearily.

Dragonite was starting to show signs of fatigue from all the battles from Tristan's Pokémon.

But Blastoise had taken too much damage from Dragonite's Thunder to keep going, and it collapsed and fainted.

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" declared the referee.

Hillary was shocked, but Tristan wasn't. He knew that Dragonite would be tough to beat, even though his Pokémon had given it a real challenge.

"Dragonite proves what a brawny battler it is," said the announcer. "Although three of Tristan's Pokémon have been defeated by Dragonite, it is really getting exhausted out there."

Tristan returned Blastoise to its Pokéball and held it close to him. "Great job, Blastoise," he said. "Thanks to you, I know just what to do to defeat Dragonite." He turned to Pikachu. "All right, pal," he said. "It's up to you now. Are you ready to win?"

Pikachu eagerly nodded. It ran in front of Tristan onto the battlefield.

 _(Music Cue: Gym 2 1997-1998 (as heard in "Enter the Dragonite"))_

"Let's do it, Pikachu!" he shouted.

Pikachu charged toward Dragonite, who was still trying to recover from all the battles it had against Tristan's Pokémon.

However, Dragonite's Hyper Beam had left it vulnerable to an attack.

"Pikachu charges toward a defenseless Dragonite," said the announcer. "Will this be the challenger's big chance?"

"Pikachu, grab on to Dragonite and use Thunder attack!" ordered Tristan.

Pikachu jumped on top of Dragonite's head and hung on to its antennae despite Dragonite trying to shake it off. The electricity sizzled from its cheeks and before Dragonite could react, Pikachu unleashed a full-power Thunder attack at close range, giving it heavy damage and lighting up the entire stadium.

"Pikachu's tremendous Thunder attack scores a direct hit," said the announcer.

Dragonite eventually shook Pikachu off after the damage it received; however, Pikachu managed to stand up.

Both Pokémon stared at one another and panted for air; Dragonite for all the battles and damage it took, and Pikachu for all the electricity it used.

Seconds passed by. The audience was on the edge of their seats waiting to see what would happen next.

Eventually, Dragonite slowly collapsed on the ground from the damage and fainted, much to Tristan and Drake's shock.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," declared the referee and raised the green flag in Tristan's direction. "The winner of this competition is Tristan!"

 _(Music Cue: I Got a Victory Badge! (as heard in "Viva Las Lapras"))_

The crowd roared in excitement as Hillary smiled on the bench behind the battlefield.

"He does it!" boomed the announcer. "After a fierce battle and staying in the challenge after the cancelled Pokémon League competition, Tristan emerges victorious against the Orange Crew champion and earns the admiration of the crowd!"

Tristan ran to his exhausted Pikachu and gently held it in his arms. "Thank you so much, Pikachu," he said. "You and the rest of the team...we all did it together."

Pikachu smiled at Tristan. It was very happy for him and was glad it could help him out.

Tristan smiled back.

Drake returned Dragonite to its Pokéball and held it close to him. "Dragonite, I'm very proud of you."

* * *

A few moments later, Tristan stood proudly on top of the podium with all of his Pokémon as Drake handed the Winner's Trophy to him and the crowd continued roaring with excitement.

Hillary proudly watched from the bench.

"Congratulations, Tristan," said Drake. "You deserve to win. You're a great Pokémon Trainer."

"Thank you for a great battle, Drake," replied Tristan. "My Pokémon deserve the credit. I couldn't have done it without them...and all my friends and family, too."

Drake saw Hillary proudly waving to him and Tristan. He then smiled.

Tristan had his picture taken with all of his Pokémon on the podium.

Then they had their footprints engraved in stone at the Palace of Victory, which also stored his picture.

* * *

 _And so, with the help and support of his Pokémon, his friends, and family, Tristan wins the Full Battle, the Winner's Trophy, and his rightful place in the Orange League Hall of Fame. What else will he, Hillary, and Pikachu win? You can use your imagination, but you have to stay tuned!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. TRIUMPHANT RETURN TO THE MAINLAND

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 22 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they get ready to conclude their journey in the Orange Islands and return to Kanto. Where will their next adventure be? You'll have to find out in the coming chapters. Evan and Braden make appearances in this chapter, and possibly, the next two. What will they be doing in Vermilion City? You'll have to read and review to find out!**

 **TEASER: Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu reunite with Braden and Evan, who are starting a journey through Kanto. But soon after, Evan challenges Hillary to a battle out of jealousy.**

 **Chapter 22: TRIUMPHANT RETURN TO THE MAINLAND**

 _(Music Cue: Surf (The Sea) 1997-1998 (M40B))_

 _After winning the Orange League competition on Pummelo Island, Tristan and his friends, Hillary and Pikachu, set out toward the open sea once more as they leave the tropical climate of the Orange Islands behind them, and sail serenely toward the mainland. The sun is shining, the breeze is warm, and Tristan and Hillary are wondering what new adventures await them when they get to their next destination._

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu were sitting on Lapras's back during the early morning hours as they started sailing back to Vermilion City in Kanto.

"Well, you finally did it, Tristan," said Hillary. "You've beaten all four Gym Leaders in the Orange Islands, and you even won the Winner's Trophy. I think it's high time that we celebrate."

"Hmmm." Tristan had been thinking of something.

"What is it?" asked Hillary.

"It's just that...I don't know how well I would've really done if Team Rocket hadn't forced the Pokémon League competition to be cancelled at the Indigo Plateau. Perhaps I could have made it to the top 16 or the best eight. If only Team Rocket didn't show up in the first place, then I could see just how much I need to improve as a Trainer."

"You can't start doubting yourself now, Tristan," insisted Hillary. "You've proven to Drake that you're a great Trainer. Just because you won a whole competition doesn't mean you can't get stronger. Even true champions find ways to get stronger without having a second thought."

"You're right," replied Tristan. "Apparently, I've been having second thoughts ever since I earned the Winner's Trophy. I need to find another way to get stronger without making myself depressed."

"That's the spirit," said Hillary. "Now let's sail on toward...uh, where are we going exactly?"

"We're going back to Vermilion City in the Kanto region," answered Tristan. "Grandma told me that Braden and Evan were going to be waiting for us there."

"Braden and Evan are there? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You heard her, Lapras, full speed ahead!" commanded Tristan.

Lapras squealed with delight as it picked up speed and continued in a northerly direction towards the mainland.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a pier in Vermilion City, Tristan and Hillary's brothers, Braden and Evan, were eagerly awaiting their arrival.

"I sure hope they come soon," said Evan.

"Don't worry, Evan," replied Braden. "They'll come. Knowing them, they're just taking their time and enjoying their peaceful sea cruise."

"It's not fair," complained Evan. "Why can't we go on a cruise sometimes, too?"

"We can," replied Braden. "After all, I have Feraligatr, don't I?"

Just then, they heard a happy cry of joy from the sea.

 _(Music Cue: Flying Kairu (Dragonite))_

Braden and Evan looked out. They knew who'd make those high-pitched cries, for they saw Tristan's Lapras quickly approaching the pier.

"Ah, there they are!" said Braden.

"On a Lapras!" added Evan. "How cool!"

"Hey, we're here!" called Tristan as he stood on Lapras's back.

"Hi, guys!" added Hillary.

Pikachu greeted Braden and Evan, too.

* * *

A few moments later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu got off of Lapras's back and said their hellos to Braden and Evan.

"You guys are looking well," said Braden.

"So, how did your adventures go?" asked Evan.

"We had a fun time in the Orange Islands," answered Hillary. "Yes, we did have some fun in the sun, and we did have a few bumps along the way."

"We saw you compete in the Orange League on TV yesterday," said Braden. "Congratulations on your win."

"You did?" replied Tristan. "Thanks so much."

"Grandma and Grandpa were watching it, too," added Evan. "Boy, we should've gone to Pummelo Island to see the competition. That battle would've been awesome to see up close."

"Drake was a super-tough opponent," explained Tristan. "His Dragonite really made it challenging. But my Pokémon and I worked as a team, and we managed to win the whole thing."

 _(Music Cue: Pikachu Appears!)_

"We have something for the both of you," said Braden. He opened his backpack and took something out.

"What is it?" wondered Tristan.

"You'll see," answered Braden. He held two little devices, one in each hand. One of them was black while the other was pink. "These are PokéGears. They are for you two."

Tristan and Hillary happily accepted the PokéGears. "Thanks so much, Braden!" they said.

"Ooh, I just love pink," added Hillary.

"Grandma wanted me to give those to you," explained Braden. "We were just about to leave when Grandma called us and said that she and Grandpa had two extra ones."

"I wonder what they do," said Tristan. He pushed a button. His PokéGear turned on and displayed a map of the Kanto region and his exact location. "Wow, that's neat!"

"One of its functions is the map," explained Evan. "Now you don't need a big map every time you get lost. Braden and I love that feature."

"But what are you guys doing in Kanto in the first place?" asked Hillary. "Last I knew, you were having trouble defeating the Elite Four, Braden."

"Oh, I beat them a few days ago," replied Braden.

"You did?" gasped Tristan. He was shocked at first, but then he smiled. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one with a victory to celebrate."

"So, what caused you to make up your mind about travelling to the Orange Islands?" asked Evan.

"It's a long story, but we'll be glad to tell it anyway," replied Tristan as he began to tell his and Hillary's story.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Desperate Situation 1997-1998)_

"Team Rocket came and messed things up at the Indigo Plateau," explained Tristan. "Mom and Dad were just two of Giovanni's prisoners at his headquarters. And not only that, Blue had joined Team Rocket, but he became a prisoner as well after he betrayed Team Rocket. He had a battle against Giovanni after the betrayal. That battle Hillary and I saw was to decide the fate of Blue's freedom and the Pokéballs he took, and he lost.

"We couldn't do anything during the battle, and we were knocked unconscious. Luckily, Grandma and Grandpa found us and we were treated at the Pokémon Center. Then we saw that Mom and Dad had been captured live on TV, and I set off at once to help them and Blue."

"After Professor Oak saw that I wanted to help Tristan, he gave me a Squirtle to work with," added Hillary. "He said it was a test to see if Squirtle and I could bond and work together as a team to help him. That Squirtle was very shy at first, but once Team Rocket set an entire forest on fire, we knew we had to save the Pokémon living there, so we worked together with Tristan, his Pokémon, and the Elite Four to help put it out."

"Unfortunately, because the Moltres flame was the one causing the fire, and there were no more available at the time, Professor Goodshow had to cancel the rest of the competition, which would've taken place at the Indigo Stadium," continued Tristan. "However, the participants who were still in the competition had to continue their challenge in the Orange Islands and defeat all four members of the Orange Crew, plus the leader of the Orange Crew. That was five tough Trainers altogether. And those challenges were no picnic, but they were fun challenges, too."

* * *

"Wowee!" exclaimed Braden. "That explains a lot."

"But because I worked well with Squirtle to help put out that fire and help Tristan and rescue our friends and family, I was given that Squirtle as a gift," said Hillary. "And now, I've become a Pokémon Trainer like Tristan."

"You what?" gasped Evan is disbelief. He then became jealous of Hillary. "It's not fair! How did Hillary become a Trainer at that age?"

Hillary chuckled. "I guess people must like young girls as Trainers."

"What did you say?!" exclaimed Evan.

"I'm a cute girl, so they must be willing to accept me as one at a young age," teased Hillary.

Evan seethed with anger after that last remark. "That's the last straw. I challenge you to a battle!"

"But Evan..." protested Hillary.

"Nobody gets away with insulting me like that!" snarled Evan. "I'm the one who's going to be the strongest Trainer in the entire world, and not you! Now come on, and let's battle!" And he ran to the center of the city.

"What's up with him?" asked Tristan.

"Beats me," replied Hillary. She was just as confused as Tristan was.

"That's typical Evan," said Braden to Tristan and Hillary. "He just became a Trainer, too, and he gets pretty upset over the silliest little things sometimes. Come on, let's follow him."

And they all raced after him to the center of town after Evan.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone had made it to the center of the city. Evan and Hillary faced each other at a nearby battlefield in the center of town while Tristan and Pikachu watched.

Braden offered to be the referee. "This battle will now begin with both Trainers using one Pokémon each."

"I choose Cyndaquil!" shouted Evan as he threw a Pokéball.

A small bipedal Pokémon emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball. It had bluish fur on top of its body while the color of its lower body was milky. It had a long, thin snout, four red holes on its back, and its eyes were closed.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before," said Hillary as she tried to look it up in her Pokédex.

 _"Pokémon unknown. No available data,"_ it said.

"No data? But why?" wondered Hillary.

"Cyndaquil must be a Pokémon from the Johto region," said Tristan.

"That's right," replied Braden. "Those first generation Pokédexes are out of date. You won't be able to learn much about Pokémon like Cyndaquil in them, I'm afraid."

"Well, no matter," said Hillary. "I've got something that's come through for me many times already." She took out a Pokéball and threw it. "I choose Squirtle!"

Squirtle emerged from the white light that shot out of the ball. It was ready to face Cyndaquil.

"Wow, this should be a good battle," said Tristan to Pikachu. "Two beginning Trainers with two Pokémon from different regions. I can't wait to see what they can do."

Pikachu agreed with him.

"Let the battle begin!" declared Braden as he raised both arms in the air.

 _(Music Cue: Kanto Gym Leader Battle)_

"We'll let you make the first move," said Hillary.

"You'll probably regret that," replied Evan. "Cyndaquil, start off with a Tackle attack!"

Cyndaquil charged full-body style toward Squirtle.

"We'll use Tackle attack, too," replied Hillary.

Squirtle charged at Cyndaquil in the same way.

Both Pokémon pushed hard against one another in an attempt to push each other backward.

"All right, it's time for a surprise," said Evan. "Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!"

At that instant, flames erupted from the red holes on Cyndaquil's back. Then it shot a red-hot flame from its mouth at Squirtle.

"Whoa!" gasped Tristan. "I've never seen that before!" He was awestruck at what Cyndaquil could do, especially when it ignited the flames from its back at will. "I almost wish I could get Charizard to do that."

Cyndaquil's Flamethrower drew closer and closer to Squirtle.

"Hurry, Squirtle, use your Water Gun attack!" commanded Hillary.

Squirtle shot a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Cyndaquil's Flamethrower. Sure enough, the two attacks created a small cloud of steam, but not for long, for Squirtle's Water Gun eventually pushed Cyndaquil's Flamethrower back and scored an effective hit on it.

"Come on, Cyndaquil!" encouraged Evan. "Use your Smokescreen!"

Cyndaquil shot a thick, black cloud of smoke from its mouth, causing Hillary and Squirtle to be enveloped in the smoke.

"Oh, no, we can't see," grunted Hillary.

"Tackle attack!" shouted Evan.

Out of nowhere, Cyndaquil struck Squirtle, causing it to go down hard.

"Squirtle!" cried Hillary. "Are you all right?"

Squirtle struggled back onto its feet.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" said Hillary. "All right, Evan, no more fooling around."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Evan. "All right, Cyndaquil, use another Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil shot another powerful flame from its mouth at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" instructed Hillary.

Squirtle's head and limbs disappeared into its shell just before Cyndaquil's Flamethrower struck it.

"Hey, no fair!" complained Evan.

"Oh, it's fair," replied Hillary.

"Go, Cyndaquil, use another Tackle attack on that coward!" ordered Evan.

Cyndaquil charged at Squirtle full-body style.

"Big mistake, Evan," said Hillary. "Squirtle, finish it off with Water Gun!"

Squirtle shot another powerful blast of water from its mouth at Cyndaquil and scored a direct hit on it, pushing it backward.

"Cyndaquil, no!" cried Evan.

"That had to hurt," said Tristan.

Cyndaquil had a dazed expression in its eyes. It had been knocked out, and so its flame went out.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle! Squirtle wins!" declared Braden as he raised his left arm in Hillary's direction. "The victory goes to Hillary!"

Evan rushed to Cyndaquil. "Are you okay?" asked Evan.

Cyndaquil gave a weak reply.

Everyone else ran to Evan and Cyndaquil.

"How's Cyndaquil?" asked Tristan.

"It just needs a good rest at the Pokémon Center," answered Braden. "Let's hurry and get there."

And everyone raced off toward the Pokémon Center posthaste.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: Miracle Tears)_

"Please, Nurse Joy, could you help my Cyndaquil?" asked Evan worriedly.

"Don't worry, Evan, I'll take a look at it," answered Nurse Joy as she took Cyndaquil into the examination room.

Evan felt so upset that he couldn't figure out why he lost. "What did I do wrong here? Why was Cyndaquil beaten by that little Squirtle?"

"First of all, Fire Pokémon like Cyndaquil are weak against Water attacks," explained Tristan.

"Well, duh," retorted Evan. "But I still don't understand why it lost so easily."

"For another thing," added Braden, "you had Cyndaquil attack Squirtle straight-on, thus leaving Cyndaquil vulnerable. That's a mistake that every Trainer should avoid, if possible."

Evan felt sad. He realized the mistake he had made when he ordered Cyndaquil to use a Tackle attack on Squirtle when he knew that Squirtle had the type advantage.

Tristan put his hand on Evan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Evan. Things'll get better soon. With practice, you'll be able to remember what you've learned."

"I know," sighed Evan. "I'm just hoping Cyndaquil will be okay."

"I'm sure it will be," Hillary assured him. "It didn't seem too badly injured after our battle."

"I know!" said Tristan excitedly. "Let's call Grandma and let her know what's going on! Besides, it'll help make the time go by faster while we wait for Evan's Cyndaquil."

"Great idea, Tristan," replied Braden. "Grandma and Grandpa have been wondering if we'd made it to Kanto yet." He turned to Evan. "Maybe talking to Grandma will help you feel better, right, Evan?

Evan nodded.

* * *

"Goodness, looks like a party over there!" remarked Veronica, Tristan, Hillary, Evan, and Braden's grandmother on the video phone. "You're all looking quite well today. I assume you've made it to Kanto, right?"

"Yes, Grandma," they all replied.

"Tristan, we were glued to our seats back home watching your battle in Pummelo Stadium yesterday," said Veronica. "We're very happy for you and the victory you've attained."

"Thanks, Grandma, but it's the Pokémon that deserve the credit," replied Tristan. "They did all the work."

"Well, it sounds like your heart's in the right place," smiled Veronica. "So, Braden and Evan, how was the trip to Kanto?"

"It was great," smiled Evan. "We got to play with a little girl. Of course, her grandfather was really worried about her, and we couldn't blame him because the girl has so much energy."

"Your grandfather and I have been wanting to take a vacation of our own sometime in the next couple of days," explained Veronica.

"You have?" asked Hillary. "Where might that be?"

"I know where we'll go," said a voice as a big map appeared on the screen. Then, Eric, Tristan, Hillary, Evan, and Braden's grandfather appeared.

"Grandpa!" they all cried excitedly.

"How are you doing, kids?" he asked. "It's been so long since I've seen you all together."

"We're all doing just fine, Grandpa," replied Evan. He was starting to feel better.

"We've been thinking of going to the beach to have some fun in the sun in the Whirl Islands," explained Eric. "After all the stuff we've been doing around the house, I figured we could use a few days to take it easy."

"And we have two more tickets for two more special somebodies in mind," added Veronica. "Tristan, Hillary? Would you like to come with us?"

"We'd love to, Grandma!" answered Tristan and Hillary together. "Thank you so much!"

Pikachu was happy, too.

"You're so lucky!" said Evan.

"Remember, Evan, we've just started another journey together, and Tristan and Hillary have just about completed theirs," reminded Braden. "Believe me, I wish we could go with them, too, but we have places to explore here."

"Don't be discouraged," said Veronica. "There will be plenty of beaches to relax on and have fun in the sun while you're out in Kanto."

"The ferry will be leaving from Olivine City at sunset in two days," said Eric to Tristan and Hillary. "We'll need you to be back in Goldenrod City by tomorrow night so we can get to Olivine City by road before the ferry leaves."

"We'll be back by then, Grandpa," Tristan assured him.

"And I'll make sure that he remembers to be back by then," added Hillary.

"You'll also need a Rail Pass for the Magnet Train that leaves from Saffron City," said Veronica. "You won't be able to get on the train without it."

"We're looking forward to seeing you," smiled Eric. "See you tomorrow night."

"We love you, kids," added Veronica. "Be safe."

"Bye, Grandma! Bye, Grandpa!" everyone replied.

The video screen turned off.

Just then, the recovery signal rang.

Nurse Joy came out of the examination room. "Good news, Evan," she smiled. "Your Cyndaquil will be just fine. All it needs is a good night's sleep, and it'll be fine tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy," replied Evan. "I feel a lot better now."

Just then, Tristan's stomach grumbled. "All that travelling and battling sure worked up an appetite."

"As usual, food comes first for Tristan," said Hillary. "Let's all have dinner."

"Yeah!" said Evan excitedly. "Let's eat!"

"I'm looking forward to listening to some of Tristan and Hillary's travel stories," added Braden as he and the others made their way to the cafeteria to dine.

Nurse Joy smiled. "It's nice to have four young people inside the Pokémon Center spending time together as a family," she said to herself.

* * *

Later that night, Tristan, Hillary, Evan, Braden, and Pikachu all got ready for bed and crawled into the bunk beds in one of the bedrooms in the Pokémon Center.

"We'd better get some sleep, guys," suggested Braden. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

"You're right," agreed Hillary. "Good night, Tristan,"

"Good night, sis," said Tristan. "Good night, guys."

"Good night, Tristan," replied Evan and Braden together.

Pikachu bid everyone goodnight, too.

* * *

 _As their adventures in the Orange Islands draw to a close, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu share the many memories they've made there and plan to return back home to the Johto region. What adventures will they all have together in the meantime? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!_

 **► TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. THE LOST POKÉ DOLL

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Here is chapter 23 of the continuing adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu as they continue their journey by concluding their journey in the Orange Islands. Evan and Braden, Tristan and Hillary's brothers, make appearances in this chapter. I think I'll have Duplica from the anime make an appearance in this chapter, also.**

 **TEASER: Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, Braden, and Evan meet up with an expert mimic named Duplica, who collects and trains Ditto. But she's lost her favorite Poké Doll. Will they help her get it back?**

 **Chapter 23: THE LOST POKÉ DOLL**

 _(Music Cue: Opening & Title Screen (as heard in "Pallet Party Panic")_

 _After getting a good night's rest, our heroes, along with their brothers, Evan and Braden, prepare for another big day as they start leaving Vermilion City behind and begin the trek toward Saffron City and the Magnet Train Station._

"I guess we won't be together for too much longer, huh?" said Hillary sadly.

"Don't worry," Braden assured her. "We'll be sure to meet again at some point."

"Braden's right," added Tristan. "We may be parting ways right now, but let's not forget that we're family, and we'll always be together."

Pikachu agreed with them.

"I agree," said Evan. "We'll stay connected, no matter what. Besides, we all have PokéGears now."

"Now we can call each other at any time," said Hillary.

 _(Music Cue: Goofball Alert)_

Presently, a Pokémon Trainer that look exactly like Tristan passed by them.

They all gasped in shock.

"Tristan, that guy looks just like you!" said Hillary.

"But there's only _one_ me!" exclaimed Tristan. "I'll talk to him." And he hurried away to the doppelganger. "Hi there. Do you like Pokémon?"

"Hi there, do you like Pokémon?" repeated the doppelganger, copying Tristan's voice exactly.

"Uh, I just asked you that question," said Tristan.

"You're strange," replied the doppelganger.

Tristan was losing his patience. "Why don't you quit mimicking me already?!"

"Okay, then maybe I'll mimic..." And the doppelganger took off the disguise and changed into Hillary, much to Hillary's shock.

"Now that guy's turned into me!" squealed Hillary in shock. She then approached the doppelganger. "Hey, if there's anything I can't stand, it's someone who likes to turn into me, and believe me, there's only one of me!"

"Not today, little girl," the doppelganger said, this time in Hillary's voice. "Besides, I think I like this look a lot better."

"Well, I don't care how you like it, you phony, I want there to be only one me, and that's final!" snapped Hillary.

"Oh, please," replied the doppelganger. "I'm the original one. You're the phony."

Hillary seethed in anger as Braden approached.

"Hi there," said Braden. "Are you good at mimicking everyone you meet?"

"Of course I am," replied the doppelganger, still in Hillary's voice.

"If you're pretending to he Hillary, then you're not doing a very good job of it," taunted Braden.

The doppelganger was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"For one thing, your face is different than all of ours are," explained Braden. "And another thing, you don't snap as easily as Hillary does."

"Watch it, Braden!" snapped Hillary.

The doppelganger smiled. "Yup, you got me there!" she said, but this time in a different voice. She then took off the disguise and the true identity was revealed.

Tristan, Hillary, Braden, and Even gasped in shock.

Sure enough, it was a girl with green hair and ponytails, and she had a red shirt with a yellow star on it. "Mimicking's my favorite hobby."

"Why did you look like Hillary and me?" asked Tristan.

"Because I'm a master of mimicry," answered the girl. "My name's Duplica. Sorry if I offended you."

"Aw, don't worry about it," replied Tristan. "My name's Tristan, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

Pikachu greeted Duplica.

"Hi, I'm Hillary," added Hillary.

"My name's Braden," put in Braden.

"And my name's Evan," finished Evan.

"It's nice to meet you all," replied Duplica. "So what are you all doing here?"

"We're on our way to Saffron City so Hillary and I can catch the Magnet Train back to Johto," explained Tristan.

"But we figured we should spend a little sibling time with one another before we go," added Hillary.

"I guess that means the four of you are related, right?" asked Duplica.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, that's very interesting," remarked Duplica.

"So, do you train Pokémon, Duplica?" asked Braden.

"I do, indeed," chuckled Duplica. And she tossed two Pokéballs into the air.

 _(Music Cue: Today's Pokémon Curiosity (Kanto))_

Two magenta free-form blobs emerged from the white lights that shot out of them.

"They're both Ditto!" said Hillary.

"I like to collect Ditto," explained Duplica. "Each Ditto has interesting features, no matter what kind they have. The first one is my regular Ditto. And the second one is nameed Mini-Dit."

"Mini-Dit?" repeated Evan.

"I'll show you Ditto's transformation first," said Duplica. "Ditto, Transform into Pikachu."

Ditto's body glowed in a white light and changed its appearance to look exactly like Pikachu.

"Wow, that's a perfect transformation," remarked Braden.

"Now this next transformation is a bit more challenging," said Duplica. "Do any of you have big Pokémon with you?"

"Tristan and I do," replied Braden. "Tristan, could you send out a big Pokémon?"

"I'd be happy to," said Tristan as he took out a Pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Charizard, come on out!"

Charizard emerged from the white light that shot out of it. and hugged Tristan tightly to show its affection.

"Charizard, you're squishing me!" strained Tristan.

Everyone else laughed.

"I guess that's one affectionate Charizard," chuckled Duplica. "Evan, I'll have you hold Mini-Dit while I show you how Mini-Dit's transformation works."

"Okay, I guess," replied Evan nervously. "I just hope I don't get squished."

"Okay, Mini-Dit, Transform into Charizard," instructed Duplica.

Mini-Dit's body glowed in a white light like Ditto did, and transformed into Charizard, but to everyone else's surprise, the Charizard turned out to be only one foot tall, and easily fit into Evan's hands.

Mini-Dit roared in a friendly way.

"It...it's a mini-Charizard!" gasped Evan.

"That's one of the reasons why Mini-Dit is so special," explained Duplica. "Mini-Dit can transform into a miniature of any Pokémon, particularly bigger Pokémon."

"I wonder if Mini-Dit is as puny as Duplica's mind," teased Evan.

"Evan!" scolded Braden.

"Sorry," whispered Evan.

Duplica chuckled. "It's all right. Almost everyone who's met Mini-Dit says that it's as puny as my own mind. But there's one thing to keep in mind. As long as I know what attacks Mini-Dit's opponent knows, then we should be able to hold our own in a battle."

"That's awesome," said Hillary. "I suppose you've learned about Pokémon attacks, and which attacks a certain Pokémon can use."

Duplica nodded. "I also learned that a Ditto can't use an attack unless my opponent knows the attack, too. I learned that when I faced Ash and his Totodile not too long ago. But now, I want to show you a doll of Ditto. Thanks to Ditto, I've developed a certain fondness for it." She dug into her backpack, but she couldn't seem to find it. "That's funny. I could've sworn it was in here somewhere."

"Can't you find it?" asked Tristan.

"I know I put it in my bag, but I don't know where," replied Duplica. She dumped the contents out of her backpack, but no Ditto doll came, much to her horror. "Oh, no! It's gone! I think I lost it somewhere!"

 _(Music Cue: The Moon Stone)_

"Try and retrace your steps, Duplica," suggested Hillary. "Do you remember where you last had it?"

"I remember that I was stopping here for the night," began Duplica. "But I remember that I was in such a hurry to get on the Magnet Train that I had forgotten to close my backpack. Although I saw it in there when I came here. But I must not have seen it fall out."

Just then, Tristan saw something on Duplica's backpack. "I guess your Ditto doll fell into a hole lot of trouble. Look!"

Hole was right, for Tristan had spotted a gaping hole.

"The Ditto doll must've fallen out of my backpack!" gasped Duplica.

"We'll all help you look for it," said Tristan. "Charizard, see if you can find a Ditto doll."

Charizard nodded and took off into the sky.

"Mini-Dit, go with Charizard and help it find my Ditto doll," instructed Duplica.

Mini-Dit took off into the air after Charizard.

"Maybe if we split up, we can cover more ground and have a better chance of finding it," suggested Tristan.

"Good idea," replied Hillary. "Duplica, you can come with me."

"Let's do it," agreed Evan.

"I'm with you," added Braden. "Whoever finds the Ditto doll should call the rest of us so that we can all meet back here. In the meantime, let's meet back here in half an hour."

"Right!" everyone replied.

And they all split up in different directions.

But just as Tristan was about to continue his search, he spotted a building with a giant Pokéball on it. He ran to the building and came to a sign.

 **POKÉMON FAN CLUB**

 **ALL POKÉMON FANS WELCOME**

"Maybe someone inside this building has seen the Ditto doll that we're looking for," said Tristan. He cautiously opened the door, but a short man grabbed him by the neck and yanked him and Pikachu inside.

 _(Music Cue: The Seven Faces of Team Rocket (as heard in "The Rivalry Revival"))_

"Hi, there," said the man. "Welcome to the Pokémon Fan Club. I'm the President, Mr. Sukizo. What remarkable timing that you decided to come and visit me here!"

"Yes, but you see..." began Tristan.

"So did you come to hear me brag about some of the Pokémon I trained in the past?" asked Mr. Sukizo.

"Well, not really, but if you want me to..." said Tristan.

"Good, then listen up!" said Mr. Sukizo as he started talking. "My favorite Pokémon is Rapidash. It's so cute, lovely, smart, too; plus, it's so amazing."

 _Oh, boy,_ thought Tristan. _He sure loves to hear himself talk._

"Oh yes!" continued the Chairman. "It's so stunning and kind. I just love it! I hug it when I sleep. It's so warm and cuddly...spectacular...ravishing...simply divine!

"I remember back in my younger days that I participated in the Pokémon Derby!" he continued. "I entered a lot of derbies, by the way, and I won them all thanks to my cute sweet Rapidash! First place prize for being the fastest Rapidash, first place for the hottest flame, and first place for keeping it in pristine condition every day! Not to mention first place for best training, first place for best hooves, and first place for the longest and shortest horn! Yay me!

"I've loved this Rapidash ever since it was baby Ponyta. Every day, I've taken good care of it and have helped it stay healthy, including when it evolved into Rapidash! And I'm so happy to say, that I've never seen it get sick. It's the happiest and healthiest Rapidash I could ask for! Rapidash and I have been together for 32 years!" He then laughed with glee.

He continued to talk about his Rapidash for what seemed like hours. But then, he noticed that ten minutes had gone by. "Oops! Look at the time! I've kept you way too long! Please forgive me if you were doing something important."

"My brothers and sister and I are all trying to find a lost Ditto doll that Duplica lost recently," explained Tristan. "Have you seen it?"

"Come to think of it, I thought I saw one of my coworkers with a Ditto doll," answered Mr. Sukizo. "Maybe he knows something about it. Come on, I'll take you to him." And he took Tristan by the hand to a man sitting at a big table, talking with his colleagues and a strange object beside him.

"Look, there it is!" said Tristan.

Sure enough, the Ditto doll was right next to him.

"I could never catch a real Ditto because they're so elusive," the man said. "So I decided to make friends with this doll instead."

"Excuse me, sir," said Tristan as he approached the man.

"Oh, hello there, young man," said the man. "You must really like Pokémon if our chairman, Mr. Sukizo invited you in."

"Yes, but you see," said Tristan, "my friend, Duplica, misplaced the Ditto doll, and now she can't seem to find it anywhere."

The man felt sad. "Oh, I see now. So this Duplica feels sad that she lost her doll. I didn't mean to make that kid feel bad."

"It's all right," replied Tristan. "I deal with worse things every day, especially when it comes to Team Rocket and other bad guys."

"Well, then why don't you take this Ditto doll back to Duplica?" suggested the man. "I'll befriend a real Ditto someday. No worries." And he handed Tristan the Ditto doll.

"Thank you so much," replied Tristan.

"I just know that someday that I'll meet a real Ditto and become friends with it," said the man. "But I just know that that day isn't today." He became sad himself.

"Cheer up," smiled Tristan. "I know just how you're going to meet a real Ditto."

"You do?" The man's face brightened up. "How?"

"Let me just give my sister a call first," said Tristan. And he took out his PokéGear. He pushed some buttons and started calling Hillary. _Boy, Grandma really comes prepared,_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hillary and Duplica, they were just getting ready to meet back at the center of town.

"I don't think we'll ever find it in a city this big," said Duplica sadly. "My Ditto doll must be miles away by now."

"Don't worry," replied Hillary. "We'll find it, even if Tristan and I have to miss out on new things. We'll keep looking until we find it."

Just then, Hillary's PokéGear rang.

"What's that?" asked Duplica.

"It's my PokéGear," answered Hillary. "It rings whenever someone calls me." She took it out of her pocket and saw Tristan's face on the screen. She pushed a button and answered the phone. "Hi, it's Hillary."

"Hey, sis, you won't believe this," said Tristan. "The Ditto doll has been located inside the Pokémon Fan Club!"

Duplica and Hillary's faces brightened up instantly at the news.

"How did it get there of all places?" asked Hillary.

"One of the members saw the Ditto doll because he couldn't catch a real Ditto," explained Tristan. "Could you call the others and have them come here? Meet us at the Pokémon Fan Club. It's close to the pier. Oh, and bring Mini-Dit with you."

"You got it, Tristan," replied Hillary. "See you soon!" She pushed another button, and the screen turned off.

Just then, Mini-Dit and Charizard flew back and prepared to tell Hillary and Duplica that the Ditto doll wasn't located yet.

However, Duplica and Hillary started running off excitedly.

"Mini-Dit, Charizard, follow us!" called Duplica.

"The Ditto doll's been found!" added Hillary.

Mini-Dit and Charizard then followed them to the Pokémon Fan Club as Hillary called Evan and Braden on her PokéGear to tell them the news.

* * *

Inside the Pokémon Fan Club building, Tristan and Mr. Sukizo were having a lovely conversation.

"So I had this amazing battle with Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew, and you know I always enjoy battling."

"Did you win?" asked Mr. Sukizo.

"Yes, I did," answered Tristan. "Drake's Dragonite really made things difficult, but my Pokémon and I all worked as a team."

"You must be a really good Trainer to raise such good Pokémon," remarked the man.

"Well, it's my Pokémon that deserve the credit," replied Tristan.

Just then, the others arrived.

"We got your message, Tristan," Braden said.

"Are these your friends?" asked Mr. Sukizo and the man.

"Yes, they are," answered Tristan. He turned to Duplica. "Hey, Duplica, do you think you can have Mini-Dit fly in and show this man its true form for me?"

"No problem, Tristan," replied Duplica. "Mini-Dit, come on in here."

Mini-Dit, who was still a Charizard, flew in and landed on the table. Then it glowed in a white light and transformed back into its true form, the pink blobbed Ditto.

The man's face brightened up. "Hello there, little Ditto," he said as he hugged it. "Would you like to be my friend?"

Mini-Dit nodded. It was always willing to be a friend to anyone who wanted to be one.

"Thank you so much for bringing in this Ditto to share with us," smiled the man. "Here is your Ditto doll." And he handed it to Duplica.

"Thank you for keeping my Ditto doll safe for me," replied Duplica. "I collect tons of Ditto with unique personalities. This one, who I call Mini-Dit, transforms into a miniature of any Pokémon."

"So that's why that Charizard was so small," laughed Mr. Sukizo. "For a minute I thought I had grown up to be a giant.

Everyone laughed at that remark.

 _(Music Cue: To Be Continued)_

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," said Duplica. She took a few things out of her pocket for Tristan, Hillary, Evan, and Braden. "I have something for all of you." She handed them what appeared to be tickets.

"What are they?" wondered Tristan.

"These are Rail Passes," answered Duplica. "These will allow you to ride the Magnet Train between Saffron City and Goldenrod City. I had found them on the road somewhere after my last encounter with Ash.

"That's awesome, Duplica, thank you," smiled Braden.

"Now we can travel between Kanto and Johto, right?" said Evan.

"And we can finally see Grandma and Grandpa!" added Hillary.

"Now don't lose these Passes," advised Duplica. "They're your only means from getting from Saffron City to Goldenrod City and vice versa.

"Don't worry, Duplica," replied Tristan. "These Passes are in good hands."

* * *

A little while later, Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, Braden, and Evan all prepared to say goodbye to Duplica.

"Thanks for everything, guys!" called Duplica. "And thank you for helping me find my Ditto doll!"

"Bye, Duplica!" everyone else replied.

* * *

 _And so, having helped out another friend in need, Tristan and his friends hit the road once more as they head toward Saffron City and the Magnet Train. For Tristan and Hillary, the fun is just about to begin!_

► **TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. BYE-BYE A GO-GO

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings, readers! Well, this is it: the final chapter of the Adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu in the Orange Islands. I told you at the beginning that this was going to be a much shorter story. However, it will not be my last fanfiction story altogether. I have lots of surprises in my next one. If you're following me and if you favorite me, you'll get alerts on new stories coming up. But to make sure that this last chapter stays action-packed, I've decided to have someone special in the games be a part of this chapter. Do you remember the Team Rocket Grunt with the weird accent in the Gold, Silver, and Crystal version games? He makes an appearance in this chapter. Towards the end of the chapter, I'll have "Pokémon World" as a music cue. "Pokémon World" was written by John Loeffler and John Siegler, and is sung by Russell Velázquez. As always, please feel free to read and review at your leisure. And feel free to read any of the other chapters in this and my other fanfiction stories. But in the meantime, stay tuned for The Adventures of Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu in Johto.**

 **TEASER: Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu prepare to say goodbye to Braden and Evan and head back to Johto, but the Magnet Train isn't running! And they need to find a critical part to make it run!**

 **Chapter 24: BYE-BYE A GO-GO**

 _Tristan and his friends have finally made it to Saffron City. This is the place where they'll be saying goodbye to their brothers, Evan and Braden, and go their seperate ways._

"We sure had a lot of fun hanging out together," remarked Hillary, as she and her brothers, Braden, Tristan, and Evan stood at the entrance to the Magnet Train Station.

"I guess it's just about time to say goodbye, huh?" said Tristan sadly.

"Yeah, unfortunately," agreed Braden.

"I'm looking forward to listening to all of your stories from the Johto region," added Evan.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you posted," chuckled Hillary.

Pikachu agreed with them.

Just then, Tristan's PokéGear rang.

"Oh, that's mine," said Tristan. "Excuse me a second." Tristan took it out of his pocket, pushed a button, and answered it. "Hello, this is Tristan."

"Hi, Tristan," replied a friendly voice.

It was Veronica, his grandmother.

"Oh, hi, Grandma!" said Tristan excitedly.

"Are you, your brothers, and your sister in Saffron City right now?"

"We are, and Hillary and I are just about to get on the Magnet Train," said Tristan.

"Your grandfather and I are on our way over to Goldenrod City right now," replied Veronica. "In the meantime, we'll meet you when you get to the Magnet Train Station there."

"Sounds good, Grandma," said Tristan. "See you soon!"

"Bye, dear!" replied Veronica.

Tristan pushed another button, hung up the phone, and put his PokéGear away. "That was Grandma. She and Grandpa are on their way to Goldenrod City right now."

"I can't wait to see them," said Hillary. "It feels like it's been so long since we've seen them, even if we were away from them for a short time."

"Then what do you say we go inside and see you two off?" suggested Braden.

"I'm open to that suggestion," agreed Evan.

And they all went inside the station.

* * *

Inside the station, much to their confusion, there was pandemonium. The passengers were angry, and were yelling very loudly.

"Wow, that's loud!" said Tristan.

"I wonder what the matter could be," put in Evan.

"Well, if this lobby is crowded with passengers, I don't think the Magnet Train will be going anywhere anytime soon," said Braden.

"But if it doesn't run, does this mean we're stuck in Kanto?" asked Hillary nervously.

"Not necessarily, Hillary," replied Tristan. "If worse comes to worse, we can always have Charizard and Pidgeot fly us to Goldenrod City."

"How would we do that?" asked Hillary.

"Easy," answered Tristan. "All they have to do is follow the tracks."

Presently, all the lights inside went out.

"This doesn't look good," said Braden.

"Yeah, the power's out," agreed Evan.

"Bad timing," added Hillary.

Just then, the conductor came and spoke into a megaphone. "Attention please. Due to there being no electricity to run the Magnet Train, train service will be delayed until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you."

The passengers were furious. They yelled over one another.

"Hey, I've got a long and difficult journey to work!" burst out one.

"Yeah, and I have to take my Pokémon to the salon in Goldenrod City for an appointment!" put in another.

 _(Music Cue: Let's Run! (as heard in "Tracey Gets Bugged"))_

The passengers then pushed and shoved one another. It got to the point where they pushed and shoved the security guards and the train conductor onto the ground.

Pretty soon, the mob of angry people got closer and closer to Tristan and his friends.

"Well, now that there are a hundred of these angry passengers, what do we do?" asked Tristan.

"We make a run for it, that's what we do!" exclaimed Braden as he started to run away.

"Let's get out of here before we're crushed!" added Evan as he began running, too.

"Hey, wait for us!" cried Hillary as she, Tristan, and Pikachu began following them.

"I say we run, and then we run again, and after that we run some more!" agreed Evan.

"If those guys are good at running anything, it's their mouths!" added Hillary.

"When push comes to shove, so to speak, let's do lunch!" suggested Tristan.

"Good idea," replied Braden. "All this running is giving me an appetite anyway!"

And they all escaped the mob of angry people and ran outside of the Magnet Train Station as fast as their legs would carry them.

* * *

They managed to find refuge in an open park a short time later.

Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, Braden, and Evan were all desperately trying to catch their breath after the ensuing chase.

"Do you think we lost them?" asked Evan.

"I think so," replied Hillary. "But what do you suppose is the cause of the Magnet Train not running?"

"Why don't we think about it over lunch?" suggested Tristan. "After all that I've learned, I've learned how to plan ahead." And he took out four plastic baggies with sandwiches in them. He also took out four water bottles and distributed the contents accordingly.

"Wow, nice going, little brother!" smiled Braden.

"I asked Nurse Joy to prepare a snack for us in case of an emergency," explained Tristan.

"He's getting better," remarked Hillary.

"Let's eat!" smiled Evan as he happily munched on his sandwich.

The others soon joined him, but not before Tristan handed out some Electric-type Pokémon food for Pikachu.

"I hope you brought Pokémon food for everybody, Tristan," said Braden.

 _(Music Cue: Surf (The Sea) 1997-1998 (M40)_

"Yes, that reminds me!" He tossed his five Pokéballs into the air. "I choose everyone!"

Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Lapras, and Pidgeot emerged from the white lights that shot out of them and appeared beside Pikachu.

"That's a great collection of Pokémon, Tristan!" smiled Evan. He was most impressed.

"My turn now," said Braden as he tossed his six Pokéballs into the air. "I choose everybody!"

Braden's Feraligatr, Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgeot, Raticate, and Gengar all emerged from the white lights that shot out of them.

"Looks like all of your Pokémon are impressive, too," remarked Tristan.

"I've been training them ever since our full battle," explained Braden. "Thanks to your advice, I was able to beat the Elite Four."

"Okay then, let's go, everybody!" said Hillary as she excitedly tossed her three Pokéballs into the air.

Her Squirtle, Eevee, and Ledyba emerged from the white lights that shot out of them.

"Impressive catch of Eevee and Ledyba, Hillary," remarked Braden.

"Come on out, Cyndaquil!" called Evan as he threw his Pokéball into the air.

Cyndaquil emerged from the white light that shot out of it.

"That's a total of 16 Pokémon," said Braden. "Can you serve the food to them all, Tristan?"

"It'll be my pleasure," replied Tristan as he dished out Pokémon food for every Pokémon, making sure that they didn't get too much or too little of it.

"This is a great way to think about our problem," said Hillary. "While we get our food, we can come up with a plan to get the Magnet Train running again."

"You're right," agreed Tristan. "And as soon as lunch is over, we'll get to work right away."

Everyone agreed with him, including the Pokémon.

* * *

"That was great. Thanks a lot, Tristan," said Evan after lunch was over.

"Anytime, guys," replied Tristan. "Now let's clean up and solve our Magnet Train problem."

Everyone helped wash the dishes and clean up the area where they ate. They had the place cleaned up in no time.

"Where should we begin?" wondered Hillary. "We didn't get any clues on our problem."

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

Presently, everyone heard someone scream furiously and saw him flash past them.

"What's with that guy?" asked Hillary.

"I don't know, but we'd better find out," replied Braden.

And in an instant, everyone returned their Pokémon into their Pokéballs, save for Pikachu.

"Let's hurry, guys," said Tristan as he and his siblings ran toward the commotion.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone arrived to see Officer Jenny talking to the guy they saw go by.

"I, I, I'm ready to blast someone!" he fumed. "Who would dare ruin my generator and cut off electricity to the entire city?!"

"Now calm down, sir," implored Officer Jenny.

"I CAN"T CALM DOWN!" screamed the man. "I SPENT SO MUCH TIME ON IT!" He had completely lost his temper, but stopped long enough to catch his breath. "If I ever catch the guy, he's gonna get a taste of my Zap Cannon attack!"

"What's going on?" asked Tristan as he and his siblings approached the man and Officer Jenny.

"A thief broke into the power plant and stole a part from the manager's generator," explained Officer Jenny. "What is the world coming to?"

"This is terrible!" gasped Evan.

"We have to find the guy and stop him!" added Hillary.

"And we will," put in Braden. He turned to Officer Jenny. "We can help you catch the guy if you'll let us."

"Yeah, with the four of us working together, we'll do it for sure," agreed Tristan.

Just then, Officer Jenny's radio rang. "Excuse me, kids," she said.

The manager walked over to them. "I'm sorry I got angry," he said. "But I just can't help it. When someone steals a valuable part, it puts me and my business in jeopardy! And without it, we'll never be able to get the Magnet Train going."

Everyone gasped.

"That's why the Magnet Train won't run," said Hillary.

"All the more reason to get it back and get the Magnet Train working again, right guys?" said Tristan.

"Right!" Everyone else agreed.

Just then, Officer Jenny came to Tristan and his siblings again. "I just got word from the Cerulean City Police Department," she said. "It appears that a shady character is loitering around and is coming this way. Can I ask for your cooperation?"

"You can count on us, Officer Jenny," replied Tristan. "Let's get going, guys!"

"All right!" replied Hillary, Evan, and Braden together.

Suddenly, without warning, a man in a black uniform crashed into Tristan, causing them both to crash hard on the ground.

Braden quickly rushed over to Tristan. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Tristan groaned. "Why do I always have to be the fall guy?"

The man in the black uniform ran to him and dusted him off. "Oops! I so sorry. You not hurt, okay?"

Evan and Hillary were confused. "That's a weird way to talk," they said.

"I very busy. No time for talking with you," the man said. "Not good for me if seen by somebody." He then noticed that Tristan, his siblings, Officer Jenny, and the power plant manager were all staring directly at him. He gasped in horror. "Oh, no! You seen me already! I make big mistake!" He grabbed Tristan's shirt by the neck. "Hey, you! Forget you see me, okay? You see, hear, know nothing, okay? Bye, kid! Bye-bye a go-go!" And he raced away.

Everyone was confused.

"Bye-bye a go-go?" repeated Hillary.

"He's gotta be from another country or something," murmured Evan.

Just then, Braden spotted a metal object in the man's hands. "Hey, look! That must be the part!"

 _(Music Cue: Chaos)_

Everyone else gasped.

The manager became so furious that his entire head blew out steam. "THAT"S IT!" he screamed. "YOU THIEVING SCOUNDREL, I"M GONNA PULVERIZE YOU!" And he raced after him like a bullet.

"Come on, guys, let's hurry!" said Tristan as he and the others raced after them.

* * *

The man in the black uniform was frantically trying to get away from the furious manager. "Get away from angry man must I!" he panted wearily.

"Come back here and face me like a man, you coward!" yelled the manager.

Tristan and his siblings were doing their best to keep up with the fleeing man and manager. Presently, they noticed that there was a forest up ahead.

"He's almost to the city limits!" cried Hillary.

"Then we'll stop him," said Tristan. "Ready, Braden?"

"Ready!"

Tristan and Braden each threw a Pokéball. "Pidgeot, I choose you!" they shouted.

Both Pidgeot emerged from the white lights that shot out of their Pokéballs and squawked, eagerly awaiting their Trainers' directions.

"Go and stop the man!" they ordered.

Both Pidgeot flew ahead and complied.

The man in the black uniform was still panting wearily until he saw Braden's Pidgeot up ahead.

Braden's Pidgeot turned to face the man and squawked at him angrily.

"AAAAAAH!" screamed the man. He tried running in another direction, but Tristan's Pidgeot flew in front of him, faced him, and squawked at him just as madly, giving him another frightening scare and causing him to run in another direction.

"All right, now we've got him," said Braden as he threw another Pokéball. "Feraligatr!"

"Blastoise!" shouted Tristan as he threw a second Pokéball.

Feraligatr emerged from Braden's Pokéball and blocked one escape route while Blastoise emerged from Tristan's Pokéball and blocked the other.

Thanks to Tristan and Braden's teamwork, they had the man completely boxed in. "Gotcha!" they said together.

Officer Jenny confronted the thief and took out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm placing you under arrest for stealing a critical part from the power plant."

"Arrest me cannot you," replied the man. "Myself reveal to you." And he took off the uniform, and to everyone's unpleasant surprise, he had another uniform, but this one had a red letter R on it. He was in a Rocket Grunt uniform.

Tristan, Braden, Evan, and Hillary gasped in shock. "You're Team Rocket!" they all exclaimed.

The manager was now steaming mad. "Why is it that I always have to chase Team Rocket of all people?! I ABSOLUTELY HATE TEAM ROCKET!"

The Rocket Grunt smiled. "Yup, me am a Team Rocket member kind of guy. Come from another country, a Trainer number one, me!"

"Well, that explains the funny accent," murmured Evan.

"Think I did," continued the Rocket Grunt. "If stop the energy, be big panic for here people!"

"So he's the one who stole the part for the Magnet Train," said Hillary.

"Secret it is my mission, so tell you I not!" added the Rocket Grunt. "But! If win you do versus me, a man I be, and this part I return."

"We can take on this guy, right, Braden?" said Tristan.

"Count me in," replied Braden.

"Golbat, out come you!" shouted the Rocket Grunt as he threw two Pokéballs.

Both Golbat emerged from the white lights that shot out of them.

"Let's do it, Pikachu," said Tristan.

 _(Music Cue: Gym (Version 1) 1997-1998 (as heard in "The Rivalry Revival")_

Pikachu agreed and ran in front of Tristan as it prepared to battle one of the Golbat.

"Go, Feraligatr!" shouted Braden.

Feraligatr ran to join Pikachu in the battle.

"Golbat, Wing Attack you both!" yelled the Rocket Grunt.

Both Golbat simultaneously charged toward Pikachu and Feraligatr as their wings glowed brightly.

"Feraligatr, use your Slash attack!" instructed Braden.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" added Tristan.

Pikachu and Feraligatr both charged toward the Golbat.

Feraligatr used its claws to strike one of the Golbat while Pikachu rammed into the other with incredible speed and accuracy; both Golbat were sent flying into the Rocket Grunt, causing him to lose his grip on the machine part, which was safely caught in Tristan's hands.

"Yeah, nice catch, Tristan!" commended Hillary.

"Thanks, sis," replied Tristan. He turned to Braden. "Now, let's finish him off."

"You got it," agreed Braden. "Faraligatr, Hydro Pump now!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" commanded Tristan.

Feraligatr shot a powerful blast of water from its mouth while Pikachu shot a yellow bolt of electricity from its body.

The two attacks combined into one, scoring a direct hit on the Rocket Grunt; as a result, the powerful combo attack created an explosion, sending the Rocket Grunt flying into the sky, screaming as he went.

 _DING!_

"Bye-bye a go-go!" said Evan and Hillary together.

Everyone else laughed.

"Nice work, Pikachu," said Tristan.

"You too, Feraligatr," added Braden.

Pikachu got into one of Feraligatr's hands and shook hands as a sign of friendship.

"Look at that," said Evan. "Those two know how to be friendly toward one another. Big or small, it doesn't matter to them."

Officer Jenny turned to Tristan and his siblings. "I want to thank you all for helping us get that part back."

"We're just glad we could help, ma'am," replied Braden.

"What he said," agreed Tristan.

"Now I can put the part back inside the generator, and the Magnet Train will run once again," smiled the manager. "But before I go do that, I have something for you as a token of my appreciation." He took out a yellow spherical orb with what appeared to be lightning bolts on it,and gave it to Tristan.

"What's this?" asked Tristan.

"This is a Light Ball," explained the manager. "I managed to find one of these the other day. It increases the power of Pikachu's Electric attacks."

Everyone gasped in awe.

"Wow, Tristan, that's so neat!" said Braden. "I'm almost jealous!"

"Pikachu's definitely going to be excited," added Hillary.

Sure enough, Pikachu was excited, so excited, in fact, that it ran to Tristan with sparks sizzling from its cheeks and shocked Tristan on the spot.

Tristan yelled out as he got shocked.

Pikachu stopped its attack long enough to realize what it did.

Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Tristan, are you okay?" asked Evan worriedly.

"Don't worry, Evan," replied Hillary. "Tristan's used to it."

"She's right," agreed Tristan. "I am. Electricity doesn't bother me." And he fell to the ground.

Everyone else laughed.

Pikachu scratched its head.

* * *

A little while later, Tristan recovered, and he and his friends made their way back inside the Magnet Train Station.

The crowd was still angry with the conductor for the Magnet Train not running.

"Please everyone, try to calm down!" implored the conductor. "We're doing everything we can to ensure that this problem is solved.

Hillary managed to sneak over to the conductor and whispered the news in his ear. She then disappeared into the crowd and returned back to the others.

The conductor took out his megaphone and spoke into it. "May I have your attention, please? I've just received word from four Pokémon Trainers that they got the part for the generator back, and the Magnet Train will be running shortly."

Everyone in the crowd watched and listened anxiously.

Presently, there was a loud noise. All the lights came back on, and the Magnet Train's motor started up.

Everyone in the crowd cheered loudly.

Tristan, Hillary, Braden, Evan, and Pikachu all looked at each other and smiled.

"That's what I call teamwork," said Tristan.

"You said it, Tristan," agreed Hillary.

They all watched many people crowd inside the Magnet Train.

* * *

A few moments later, Tristan and his friends decided to wait outside the station until the activity inside died down. They noticed the sky getting painted orange as the sun began to set.

"What a nice way to spend time together," said Hillary.

"Yeah, watching a sunset with family and friends," agreed Tristan.

"After a crazy day together, we needed this," added Braden.

"You said it," replied Evan.

"Do you know how long it takes for the Magnet Train to travel back to Johto?" asked Tristan.

"I heard that the Magnet Train travels at 340 miles an hour," replied Braden. "You two will probably be back in Johto in no time."

"You mean like, ZOOM?" asked Evan.

"Yes, Evan, like, ZOOM," chuckled Braden.

The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky as it turned more and more beautiful.

* * *

 _(Music Cue: To the Hopeful Sky)_

In a little while, after the sun went down, and the huge crowd dwindled down greatly, Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, Braden, and Evan made their way to the platform and waited for the Magnet Train to come back.

"I see lights," said Braden.

Sure enough, bright headlights were getting closer, and there, arriving on the platform at that very moment was the Magnet Train.

A recorded voice message came from the intercom. "Please board this train for Goldenrod City. Please stand clear of the track as the train arrives at the station."

The Magnet Train slowed and slowed until it eventually stopped. The doors of the train then opened.

"I guess this is it, guys," said Tristan. "Great seeing you."

"Likewise," replied Braden. "Be good, okay?"

"We will," said Hillary.

"Say hi to Grandma and Grandpa for us," said Evan.

"We will," promised Tristan.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu hugged Evan and Braden and said their goodbyes. Then they showed their Rail Passes to the security guard and entered the train.

Presently, a sound was emitted from the intercom, and the Magnet Train's doors began to close.

The Magnet Train started slowly out of the station as Braden and Evan waved goodbye.

"Bye, guys!" called Braden. "Have fun in Johto!"

"Bye bye!" added Evan.

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu waved back as the Magnet Train pulled further and further away, faster and faster.

Braden and Evan continued waving to them until the Magnet Train was out of sight.

 _(Music Cue: Pokémon World (extended theme))_

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu took their seats and thought fondly about the many adventures they had together on the Orange Islands.

 _So you wanna be a master of  
_ _Pokémon!  
Understand the secrets and  
Have some fun!  
_ _So you wanna be a master of  
Pokémon!  
Do you have the skills to be  
Number one!?_

 _I wanna take the ultimate step  
Find the courage to be bold (Pokémon)  
To risk it all and not forget  
The lessons that I hold_

 _I wanna go where no one's been  
Far beyond the crowd (Pokémon) Yeah!  
Learn the way to take command  
Use the power that's in my hand  
Oh hey!_

 _We all live in a Pokémon world  
(Po-ké-mon)  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all!  
(The greatest Master)  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
(Po-ké-mon)  
I put myself to the test  
To be better than all the rest  
Ungh!_

 _Yeah...yeaah...  
G-G-Got the power  
Yeah...yeaah..._

 _Every day along the way  
I will be prepared (Pokémon)  
With every challenge I will gain  
Knowledge to be shared  
(P-P-P-Pokémon)  
Hey in my heart there's no doubt  
Of who I want to be  
Right here, standing strong  
The greatest Master of Pokémon  
Oh hey!_

 _We all live in a Pokémon world  
(Po-ké-mon)  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all!  
(The greatest Master)  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
(Po-ké-mon)  
I put myself to the test  
To be better than all the rest  
Ungh!_

 _So you wanna be a master of  
_ _Pokémon!  
Understand the secrets and  
Have some fun!  
_ _So you wanna be a master of  
Pokémon!  
Do you have the skills to be  
Number one!?_

 _(music continues)_

Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu continued speeding along the railway on the Magnet Train. It was a beautiful night just outside the window.

"You know, I'm very lucky to have you travelling along with me all this time," said Tristan.

"I'm just as lucky to have you tagging along with me," replied Hillary. "I wonder what adventures Grandma and Grandpa will be taking us on."

Presently, they saw big skyscrapers and many lights ahead.

"That must be Goldenrod City just ahead," said Tristan. "Grandma and Grandpa, here we come!"

 _Use the power that's in my hand  
_ _Oh hey!_

 _We all live in a Pokémon world  
(Po-ké-mon)  
I wanna be the greatest Master of them all!  
(The greatest Master)  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
(Po-ké-mon)  
I put myself to the test  
To be better than all the rest_

* * *

 _(repeat chorus x2; music continues)_

Tristan and Hillary's grandparents, Veronica and Eric, were waiting just inside the terminal. Presently, they saw lights approaching the station.

"Maybe that's them now," said Veronica.

"Well, the last few times, we hadn't seen them emerge," replied Eric. "They must've been delayed by the chaos that happened in Saffron City today."

"I'm sure they handled it with no problems," Veronica assured him.

They saw the Magnet Train slow and slow until it finally stopped.

Then the doors opened.

Seconds later, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu emerged.

"There they are! Hello, kids!" said Veronica as she happily extended her arms to greet them.

"We've been expecting you," smiled Eric.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" said Tristan and Hillary as they and Pikachu excitedly ran over to meet them.

Everyone hugged each other for what seemed like forever.

"Ready for our vacation?" asked Veronica.

"Definitely!" answered Tristan.

"What he said!" added Hillary.

Pikachu eagerly agreed with them.

"Then let the fun begin!" said Veronica excitedly.

"Yeah!" Tristan, Hillary, Pikachu, and Eric agreed.

* * *

 _(final chorus)_

 _As their adventures in the Orange Islands come to a close, Tristan, Hillary, and Pikachu are ready to relax and think about new adventures! What new adventures will they see in the Johto region? Stay tuned and find out!_

 _(Got the power right in your hands)  
Po-ké-mon!_

 **NEXT TIME...  
A NEW BEGINNING! ►**


End file.
